To Love Ru: No todos los cambios son para bien
by Zombie-kun v
Summary: Rito y compañia viajan a un planeta fuera del sistema solar en busca de minerales necesarios para los experimentos de Lala. lo que no esperaban es que Rito no regresaría con ellas. despues de algunas circunstancias Rito queda atrapado en el abismo, ahora, el tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir o morirá ahí dentro, tendrá que cambiar su etica y moral para regresar a "casa".
1. Cap 1: Abismo

—me pregunto…. ¿cómo llegue a esta situación?...

Mirando hacia arriba, no lograba ver el final, solo la oscuridad que le impedía ver el lugar de donde cayó, "sí, yo….justo ahora estaba en las profundidades de este lugar al que habíamos entrado como un "paseo" para encontrar minerales necesarios para los experimentos de Lala….entonces…. ¿qué salió mal?"

CAP 1: El abismo.

—Lala, no necesito que me jales.

—pero hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos todos de esta manera, es muy divertido.

Rito era jalado hacia una nave en el patio de su casa, hace una semana había prometido que iría con Lala a un planeta distante, en ese, se encontraban minerales que ella necesitaría para una máquina que quería construir, no obstante, se percató de que sería muy aburrido ir sola, por lo tanto invito a su amado. Por otra parte, al enterarse Momo, la hermana menor de Lala, esta decidió acompañarlos, Lala no se molestó, al contrario, tomo la oportunidad de llamar a las demás, aunque no todas pudieron unirse al viaje.

—Muy bien, revisemos pasajeros— dijo Lala mientras señalaba a todos mientras mencionaba su nombre (Mikan, Momo, Nana, Haruna, Kotegawa, Seline y Yami, estaba demás mencionar a la misma y a Rito que estaba a un lado de ella).

— ¡bien! ¡Salgamos de viaje!— todos respondieron con un enérgico "si" mientras elevaban una mano al cielo llenos de energía, ciertamente este sería un viaje algo largo, pero valdría la pena.

Mientras estaban en la nave, la cual surcaba por el espacio exterior, todos estaban en grupos, Nana y Momo platicaban enérgicamente, aunque era inevitable que terminara en una extraña riña; Lala y Haruna platicaban tranquilamente, Yami y Mikan igual, Kotegawa jugaba con Seline, entonces encontrábamos a Yuki Rito, el cual estaba sentado como copiloto, a un lado estaba Peke, la maquina creada por Lala de inteligencia artificial, aunque fuera eso mismo, podría decirse que se sentía muy "humano" en el sentido de que podía pensar por sí mismo y tomar decisiones, y sobre todo, lo que más hacia feliz a Rito justo en ese momento, tener una plática normal.

—Peke, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Bueno, nos dirigimos a un planeta fuera de este sistema solar—decía este mientras soltaba el volante y se conectaba a una máquina.

—este…. ¿porque dejas el volante?

—ya no es necesario que maneje, este ahora se dirigirá automáticamente al planeta predeterminado, a la velocidad actual llegaremos en 2 horas, me cargare hasta el momento.

—umm…ok (rayos, justo me acabo de quedar sin quien platicar….)

Pensó por un instante, pero al ver hacia atrás, donde se encontraban todas platicando, se percató de que realmente podía platicar con quien fuera, la razón por la que desistió fue simple, todas se miraban muy en su aura, no quería arruinar sin querer las alegres platicas por las que pasaban, entonces este decidió escuchar música.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que de la nada fue interrumpido, la chica a un lado suyo era Momo. Rito se quitó los auriculares y la saludo, esta hizo lo mismo.

—Rito ¿no crees que esta es una buena situación?

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—al plan Harem.

Esto último lo dijo Momo con una sonrisa conspirativa, Rito desistió de preguntar "él porque del plan Harem" en realidad ya los sabia, ahora la pregunta era por qué ella era tan persistente.

—tu eres tan así.

— ¿eso te desagrada?

La chica lo miro intrigada, el chico la miro de reojo por un momento, entonces miro su escote, el típico rubor se hizo notar, el miro a otro lado tratando de no mirarla directamente.

—nunca dije eso, en realidad, me agrada que seas persistente….no sabría cómo explicarlo.

—bueno, lo tomare como algo muy bueno.

La chica sonrió alegremente mientras se sentaba en las piernas del chico.

—hey…

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella sabía perfectamente que esto molestaba al chico, aunque no de mala manera, solo lo avergonzaba mucho, Lala apareció diciendo cosas como "yo quiero ser la siguiente" además de que al fondo se escuchaba a Kotegawa gritando "¡no hagan cosas indebidas!" el chico suspiraba, ciertamente, era un día cualquiera.

Llegaron a un planeta árido, la atmosfera les permitía respirar, pero el aire caliente era molesto, además el calor era fuerte. Lala los llamo a todos y les dijo que dentro de una cueva donde se encontraban los minerales estaba más cálido, asi que pusieron marcha hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontraba un guardia, este les impidió el paso por un momento, entonces al ver a la joven Deviluke, este se estremeció, saludo formalmente a Lala y a sus hermanas, entonces le pregunto qué era lo que se le ofrecía y el porque la gente que los acompañaba.

—estamos aquí para recolectar algunos minerales de estas cuevas, ¿no hay problema verdad?

—vera señorita, últimamente muchos monstros aparecen en el interior de esta mazmorra, no podemos permitirle pasar sin una buena escolta, además, solo hay un hombre en su grupo y es un humano, él no la puede proteger. En el fondo eso molesto un poco a Rito, sin embargo era verdad, él era un simple humano, no tenía las fuerzas para salvar a Lala de un peligro real. Una figura apareció delante del hombre que custodiaba la entrada, este se puso blanco, sudor frio recorrió su espalda.

—no se tiene que preocupar por la seguridad de la señorita, yo la protegeré, al igual que al grupo.

Yami fue la persona en cuestión, el hombre, claramente sabia de quien se trataba, miro a la princesa Devilucke y pregunto nuevamente si estaba segura de entrar, a lo que esta respondió sonriente que no había problema.

"ciertamente… si Yami está cerca… no pasara nada malo".

Los pensamientos de Rito estaban en lo correcto, Yami era fuerte, lo suficiente para hacer frente a lo que fuera que se les pusiera delante ahí dentro, pero, aun le dolía en el interior que lo menospreciaran, aunque el sabía que era verdad.

"soy débil"

Entraron, el lugar era algo estrecho, solo tres personas podían ir juntas, al frente estaban Yami junto a Lala y Momo, detrás estaban Kotegawa junto a Mikan y Nana, al final estábamos Haruna con Seline y Rito junto a ella, el suponía que al menos algo bueno salió de todo. Todo el lugar era iluminado por piedras de color verde las cuales estaban en todas partes.

Mientras caminaban platicaron de algunas cosas, como había pasado el tiempo, lo agradable del paseo, a pesar de que el lugar fuera algo angosto y oscuro, era muy agradable el hecho de estar platicando y pasándolo entre amigos.

Estuvieron caminando por 2 horas, hasta que finalmente, en las profundidades de ese lugar algo briyo, al otro lado de un puente colgante algo llamo la atención de Lala, esta saco unos binoculares de su mochila, entonces, exaltada comenzó a gritar alegremente "¡ahí está!" habían caminado por mucho, incluso entraron más de lo que se había explorado hasta ahora, pero al final lo encontraron, las chicas corrían por el puente de concreto que pasaba de un lado a otro entre una abertura enorme en el suelo, Rito se detuvo a la mitad del puente, las chicas siguieron su camino, el chico miraba al fondo asombrado.

— ¿Qué tan profundo será?

El chico se hacía preguntas sobre el mismo, entonces, cierta corriente eléctrica llego a su cuerpo "¿Qué es esto?" esa pregunta llego repentinamente a su mente. Gritos llegaron del otro lado del puente de parte de las chicas "¿Por qué gritan?" pensó mientras las miraba, la mayoría lloraba por alguna razón, Yami estaba con el rostro totalmente alterado mientras corría en su dirección con su mano derecha transformada en una espada, pero, Rito la miraba como si esta fuera en cámara lenta. A su lado izquierdo las chicas, entonces….a su lado derecho.

Miro, entonces, se encontró con una creatura de al menos unos 10 metros de alto, esta era de color azul marino y desprendía rayos de su cuerpo, tenía dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices. Al ver más detenidamente miraba que de su cuerpo salía sangre, de su pecho a su estómago estaban tres cortes inmensos, entonces se percató de que el impulso electico no era nada más que dolor. La creatura salía de algún tipo de vórtice de un color oscuro y morado, la mejor forma de describirlo sería como los Behemoth de los Final Fantasy.

El tiempo corrió nuevamente de la misma manera.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Rito grito de dolor, por el ataque este salió fuera del puente, pero logro sostenerse con una mano del borde, aunque no duraría mucho.

— ¡YUKI RITO!

Yami grito, de alguna forma se notó desesperación en sus palabras, la fuerza se fue rápidamente del brazo de Rito al solo sostenerse de uno.

—ah, esto no es bueno….

Mientras pensaba eso, dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigas. Vio la mirada de Mikan siendo sostenida por Nana, como si quisiera saltar detrás de él, Lala y Haruna aun en shoc, los demás por igual estaban pálidos y tenían las manos sobre sus ojos o boca. Yami tenía una expresión mortificante.

El andamio que sostuvo a Rito finalmente se derrumbó. El cayó de espaldas en el oscuro abismo mientras trataba de alcanzar la atenuante luz por mero instinto con si mano, entonces, desapareció en la oscuridad.

— ¡ONII-CHAN!

— ¡RITO!

Las voces tras la caída del chico se escucharon, Yami seguía aun ahí parada mirando a donde faltaba un trozo de concreto, del cual, hace tan solo un momento se aferraba el muchacho; sin pensarlo, alas salieron de la espalda de la chica y se dispuso a salir tras de él, pero la creatura ataco con una descarga eléctrica, la cual Yami evito.

— ¡no te metas en mi camino!

Por otro lado, Lala rápidamente llamo a peke— Peke, tenemos oportunidad, si nos transformamos con las alas lo alcanzaremos— el robot la miro y respondió con la voz cansada—lo siento señorita Lala, al conectarme a la nave, hubo un corto, no cargue energías para una transformación forzosa—Lala dejo salir un "no puede ser" mientas miraba a sus hermanas, quizá ellas podrían, solo unos segundos habían pasado, "aún hay tiempo" pensaba ella —Nana, Momo, ustedes— fue interrumpida por las mismas, Momo estaba tratando de no sollozar, Nana estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo a una ya sin fuerzas Mikan—no traje mi celular— dijeron las dos, en su celular aparte del universo virtual donde mantenían sus plantas y animales respectivamente, había un sistema que les permitía el cambio de ropa en la cual tenían las alas que les permitían volar, sin embargo ninguna trajo su celular, por la razón de que no creyeron necesitarlo en este vieje.

Todas estallaron en lágrimas, algo se había roto dentro de ellas, Mikan no paraba de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano mientras miraba al vacío.

Yami estaba delante de la creatura, está la miro amenazante, entonces comenzó la batalla, Yami atacaba con su cabello de cuchillas y la creatura trataba de dar zarpazos y atacarla con truenos, Yami esquivaba de manera esplendida, pero sus ataques no eran muy efectivos, la piel de la creatura era demasiado gruesa.

—me las pagaras, no saldrás vivo de esto— con eso ultimo siguió atacando, pero no espero que de pronto la creatura fuera arrojada unos metros atrás por un ataque, este fue ejecutado por Momo, la cual, en sus ojos se podía ver un profundo odio—acabemos con esa cosa— dijo poniéndose a un lado de la chica de cabello rubio.

Los ataques continuos eran demasiado para la creatura, los golpes contundentes de Momo lentamente permitieron a los cortes de Yami comenzaran a perforar la piel.

— ¡TOMA ESTO!

Yami pasó sus cuchillas por el cuello de la creatura desgarrando el mismo, chorros de sangre salían de la herida y con un alarido la creatura cayó abatida, había muerto. Las dos chicas estaban golpeadas y muy cansadas, pero ese no era el principal pensamiento que agobiaba sus cabezas.

— ¡YAMI!

Las chicas habían llegado corriendo, estas estaban paradas frente a la rubia cuando exclamaron que bajara a ver que Rito estuviera a salvo, la chica miro a las presentes y entonces para sorpresa de todas se negó.

—primero la tengo que poner a salvo a usted.

— ¿pero qué dices? ¡Rito puede estar herido!

Yami explico que el lugar era peligroso, no tenían tiempo de momento para eso, una vez confirmada la seguridad de la heredera al trono ella regresaría a comprobar la seguridad del chico en cuestión.

Lala se negó rotundamente a salir de ese lugar, Yami trato de hacerla comprender, pero entonces, una voz apareció detrás de ellos.

—buenas tardes.

Todas miraron a la dirección de dónde provenía tal voz. Un chico con el cabello hasta la cintura, de piel gris y con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién eres?—Yami trato de hablar con la voz lo más seria posible ante el quizá nuevo enemigo—me presento— dijo el chico mientras hacia una reverencia— mi nombre es Vladimir y soy un asesino— las chicas se quedaron estáticas, Yami al ser la más fuerte ahí, incluso con la respuesta clara en la mente pregunto— ¿fuiste tú quien envió esa cosa?—al escuchar eso, el chico se limitó a sonreír alegremente—por supuesto, mi jefe me pago una increíble cantidad de dinero por la cabeza de ese idiota, aunque me costó una de mis creaturas favoritas— entonces Nana intervino—¿te puedes comunicar con los animales?— el chico dio una carcajada mientras respondía que ese no era el caso—ellos son mis herramientas, los uso para hacer el trabajo difícil, al recibir la paga, al ver que era muchísima, asumí que el objetivo sería difícil de destruir, pero rayos que fue lo contrario.

Algo en el interior de Yami ardía con fuerza, era ira, ella quería la cabeza de ese tipo y quien fuera quien lo contrato, no sabía por qué, pero el imaginar que ya no vería al estúpido y pervertido de Rito la frustraba en el interior, aunque no fue la única, detrás de ella las demás estaban con expresiones fuertes y llenas de rencor, incluso Lala, la chica de corazón puro que siempre actuaba por instinto y sonreía alegre a quien fuera.

—aunque no se tienen que preocupar.

Las chicas se extrañaron al escuchar eso último.

—en lo que ustedes luchaban he confirmado la muerte del chico.

Las chicas se quedaron de piedra, era imposible, simplemente in-considerable, Momo daba un paso atrás totalmente fuera de sí mientras murmuraba que no era posible.

Un aura oscura comenzó a envolver al chico y este comenzaba a desaparecer—lo siento, me tengo que ir, tengo una agenda apretada, para que vean que soy bueno, las tele transportare afuera también.

Ninguna alcanzo a detenerlo, en un flash blanco y un parpadeo simplemente estaban todas paradas en la entrada, el guardia que los había atendido se asustó por la repentina aparición exclamando "¿¡qué demonios!?" mientras caía sobre su trasero.

De inmediato las chicas trataron de regresar, pero fueron detenidas por Yami, ella explico que el chico anterior era un asesino experimentado, si él decía que lo confirmo era la verdad, después de todo era su trabajo.

Las chicas trataron de convencerla de dejarlas regresar, pero no tenía caso, Yami no las dejaría entrar otra vez con el peligro de que se tiraran al vacío tras el chico.

—no les permitiré regresar.

—me pregunto…. ¿cómo llegue a esta situación?...

Mirando hacia arriba, no lograba ver el final, solo la oscuridad que le impedía ver el lugar de donde cayó, "sí, yo….justo ahora estaba en las profundidades de este lugar al que habíamos entrado como un "paseo" para encontrar minerales necesarios para los experimentos de Lala….entonces…. ¿qué salió mal?"

Los recuerdos lo hicieron enderezarse con brusquedad, pero un dolor lo detuvo, un fuerte golpe en el estómago, pero lo extraño es que no pasaba de eso, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que iluminar ser percato de que había perdido su mochila, busco piedras con las que se iluminaba el camino al inicio de la mazmorra, pero nada, busco la mochila con la que vino, pero no la encontraba.

—no son tan profundas, es como si solo me hubiera empujado.

Dijo el chico mientras con su camisa destrozada se tapaba la herida, aprendió ese tipo de cosas con la maestra Tearyu-sensei y con la enfermera, pues, jamás se sabía con esas chicas que podía pasar, no podía estar en lo más correcto, el apretar la "venda" contra las heridas era para su sorpresa más doloroso de lo que imaginaba ¿Por qué no le dolía más que solo por apretar? Quizá fue porque estaba sumergido en el rio, el agua estaba helada; además ¿Por qué está vivo? Preguntas difíciles de responder, lo mejor que se le ocurría era que al caer, entro en el agua, esta lo llevo rio abajo, no importaba cual fuera la razón, tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir. Por otra parte también, no sabía dónde estaba, si el rio se lo llevo significa que ya no estaba donde mismo.

—tengo que encontrar un lugar cálido o quizá muera, no puedo esperar a que ellas me salven.

"A que ellas me salven" pensó el chico mientras miraba hacia arriba, otra vez se dio cuenta de ser debilidad, no podía morir justo ahora, el trataría de ser más fuerte.

Pero, él no sabía que el abismo seria la prueba más difícil para él, y una vez superada, jamás seria el mismo otra vez.


	2. Cap 2: sobrevive

Anuncio: alerta de gore compadres.

Cap 2: Sobrevive.

Un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba caminando por el interior del abismo; Mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, un sentimiento de desolación lentamente se apoderaba de él. La profunda oscuridad que lo rodeaba de alguna forma se sentía como que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Fue pasando el tiempo hasta que su vista se acomodó levemente a la oscuridad, fue entonces que miro una extraña abertura entre las paredes de piedra. Al mirar dentro y notar que no podía ver el fondo se percató de que quizá este era algún tipo de pasillo.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

Lo analizo por un momento hasta que decidió seguir adelante. El pasillo era muy angosto, mucho más que por el cual entraron al lugar, alrededor de medio metro para caminar y solo uno de altura. Al tener 10 minutos caminando dentro comenzó a darse por vencido "esto parece infinito" era un pensamiento muy recurrente en la cabeza del muchacho, hasta que una luz se hizo presente.

Al acercarse este a la misma, termino saliendo por otra abertura, ahí terminaba el camino, tenía algunos caminos para poder explorar, pero no sabía cuál elegir, termino eligiendo uno al azar.

Rito sabía que se exponía a muchos más peligros adentrándose más que esperando a que alguien apareciera a ayudarlo, parecía estúpido de su parte, pero decidió entrar más en el abismo, algo en él lo impulso a seguir ese camino arriesgado.

—seguramente creerán que estoy muerto.

Y era lo más seguro, después de todo ¿Quién sobrevive a una caída de tan alto? Nadie, al menos no un humano, mirando a su alrededor, notaba como las piedras que iluminaban el camino aparecían, al menos ahora podía ver por donde caminaba.

El sonido de rocas cayendo se hizo presente, la mente de Rito entro en acción y se escondió detrás de una enorme saliente de roca, a la distancia pudo ver a un montón de mostros, estos parecían lobos, no estaba de más decir que eran eso, ya que su forma era muy parecida, tenían tres ojos y su pelaje era todo negro.

Los lobos perseguían a una presa, un pequeño animal que parecía felino, Rito se mantenía escondido mientras miraba que acorralaban al animal. El pequeño felino tenía un rostro lleno de desesperación mientras los lobos cada vez se acercaban más a la pequeña esquina donde lo arrinconaron.

El primer ataque fue dado, un zarpazo por parte de un lobo, este lastimo considerablemente en una pata frontal del felino, este tenía el tamaño aproximado de un perro pequeño, pero como nada aquí era lo que parecía, a Rito le parecía bien llamar a las cosas por lo que más se les asemejara.

El felino se quejaba, los animales lo atacaban uno tras otro hasta que lo atacaron simultáneamente. Rito miro desde primera fila como al atacarlo lo hacían pesados, arrancando los brazos, piernas y finalmente partiéndolo a la mitad jalándolo entre dos de ellos; Rito estaba anonadado de lo feroces que eran las creaturas aquí "¿si quiera tendré oportunidad?".

—no tendría que haber entrado aquí.

El chico trato de salir lentamente de ahí, pero al golpear una roca esta hizo ruido, pero uno que rezono en todo el lugar. El castaño miro a sus espaldas y sus sospechas eran verdad, los lobos miraban intrigados en esa dirección; Rito sumido en el miedo comenzó a correr, las creaturas al ver una nueva presa más grande salieron detrás de él.

—les tengo ventaja, dudo mucho que puedan…

Sus palabras de consolación fueron interrumpidas por una bola de fuego que rozo su cabeza por tan solo unos 6 centímetros; el chico miro a sus espaldas y al ver a las creaturas miro que en sus bocas se formaban llamas las cuales expulsaban a gran velocidad.

— ¿hue? ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Las creaturas lo atacan incesantemente con llamas y Rito solo se podía limitar a tratar de esquivar "¿Qué es esto?" "¿Por qué me pasa esto?" la situación lo tenía con la tención por los aires, si corazón latía muy rápido y muy fuerte, tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cuerpo. Sin notarlo, su camino se dividió en dos, pero, ya no lo estaban atacando.

— ¿me abran dejado en paz?

Su respuesta llego de inmediato, al llegar a la división una sobra salto del lado derecho, entonces, sintió que su cuerpo se aligero un poco.

— ¿he…?

Al ver, su brazo derecho había desaparecido desde el codo hacia abajo, un lobo blanco estaba comiéndose el brazo delante de él, entonces, repentinamente a su cuerpo llego el dolor.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Su brazo chorreaba sangre, Rito trato de tapar su brazo, pero el mínimo roce que el hacía con el mismo lo hacía estremecerse de dolor, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, este lobo estaba solo, era más grande y se miraba más fuerte, este lo miraba con sus ojos llenos malicia, era como si las creaturas tuvieran inteligencia y hacían las cosas meditándolas de antemano.

El lobo mostro los dientes, ahora Rito lo sabía, el moriría, justo en ese momento el moriría y siendo despedazado por esa creatura, instintivamente Rito comenzó a retroceder, lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos, y el miedo más grande que él se podía imaginar estaba dentro de él, justo ahora sus posibilidades de sobrevivir bajaron a 0%.

(¿Qué se supone que haga?)

"sobrevive"

Ciertas palabras saltaron a su mente, por alguna razón, su cuerpo simplemente actuó solo.

El lobo embistió abriendo sus fauces para atrapar a su comida, pero Rito se echó a un lado un instante antes, el lobo choco contra la pared y quedo aturdido, eso le dio oportunidad a Rito de escapar, pero no por mucho, su brazo estaba liberando una gran cantidad de sangre, su vista era borrosa, no solo eso sangraba, la herida causada por el "Behemoth" también sangraba otra vez.

Rito comenzaba a tropezar, entonces, se escuchó un aullido en las profundidades, el animal en cualquier momento regresaría por él y este sería el verdadero final, pero de alguna forma Rito no lo podía aceptar.

"por aquí"

Esa voz otra vez lo llamo, desde lo profundo de su corazón sintió que tenía que doblar en la intersección que seguía.

— ¡izquierda!

El chico repentinamente dio un giro hacia la dirección mencionada, la creatura apareció detrás de el unos segundos después, ráfagas de bolas de fuego lo perseguían, pero aun así siguió su camino.

— ¿ahora adonde?

Rito llego a un pasillo sin salida, sus ojos se llenaron de tención, él estaba seguro de que este camino lo salvaría, entonces… ¿Por qué? El sonido del lobo detrás de él lo hizo reaccionar; Rito miro a sus espalda y ahí estaba el, mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de desdén.

— ¿la voz en mi mente fue una mentira?

Quizá ese era el caso, pero, con la vida tan loca como de costumbre esas palabras en su cabeza bien pudo ser alguien tratando de comunicarse con él. Rito miro su miembro fantasma, el brazo que le fue arrebatado el cual aún sangraba, se miraban manchas de sangre en el pelaje del lobo blanco.

—hehe…parece que llegue hasta aquí.

En el fondo se había rendido, pero, algo paso… en su rostro ya no se miraba temor, por alguna razón en el rostro de Rito se formó una sonrisa y unos ojos profundos e intimidantes; esto incluso el mismo chico los sabia, y aunque no sabía la verdadera razón de su repentino cambio de ver las cosas.

—"no me desagrada como se siente esto".

Desde lo profundo de él apareció ese sentimiento, si moriría, moriría dándole cara a la muerte, dándole la cara a lo que acabaría con su vida y decidió que así seria.

"lo siento chico no será hoy".

La voz sonó nuevamente, un circulo se formó alrededor de Rito y entonces, el suelo se sumió, este era profundo, "¿caer otra vez?" pensó Rito mientras caía a las profundidades del agujero.

Rito cayó en un agujero muy profundo, era una trampa para atrapar quizá algún monstruo, aunque no era muy factible que fuera eso, ya que el circulo que se creó a su alrededor fue muy antinatural.

(¿…Estoy vivo? ¿Por qué?)

El castaño trato de ponerse de pie, pero un dolor lo detuvo, miro a su estómago, tenía un fuerte golpe (este era de la caída del puente, ya la conocía) y un morete muy grande, pero al parecer no tengo daños internos, aparte de las tres cortadas inmensas en su cuerpo, era una gran suerte que solo fuera eso, miro a sus alrededores, el agujero media al menos unos 10 metros de altura y por lo menos un metro con 20centimetros de circunferencia.

— ¿Por qué…hay tanta sangre?

Este recordó la herida en su brazo…

¿Qué demonios?

La herida había parado de sangrar, esta estaba cerrada completamente y no dolía mucho, ¿Cuál era la razón de esto? Al tantear el suelo sintió algo extraño.

— ¿Qué es este líquido?

Al ponerlo en sus dedos y saborearlo lo noto "hay algo aquí que no es mi sangre" este la introdujo en su boca, era amarga "como medicina" pensamiento muy razonable ciertamente, por alguna razón al beber esto sintió que un poco de su fuerza regreso.

Al analizar la situación se formuló una hipótesis; al hacer algunos experimentos averiguo que las heridas sanaban al tacto con eso, también si lo bebía que era más efectivo, ahora, al notar que los cortes en su pecho estaban cicatrizados y la herida en su brazo cerrada, pero que no dejaba de doler, además de que el líquido era muy poco se formuló que: al caer en "esta trampa" en realidad encontró un "tesoro", si, Rito había tomado la postura de que para que esto fuera más llevadero pensaría en esta situación como en un juego, al no beber la "poción" sino que tuvo contacto con esta, su cuerpo mal herido consumió mucha de esta, quizá al caer aquí había bastante más.

Al ver más de cerca noto que esta tampoco se secaba con la arena y ese tipo de cosas, lo cual lo ayudaba mucho, ya que esta se podía secar en el suelo, si ese fuera el caso sería horrible.

—ahora que lo recuerdo….

Miro en el pantalón de excursionista que tenía puesto, en una bolsa de su pantalón hay una bolsa que se puede rellenar con agua solo en caso de que te pierdas en el bosque o etc. Inmediatamente el chico abrió la bolsa del pantalón y entonces miro dentro, como su fuera obra de un ser supremo ahí estaba.

Rito rápidamente puso el líquido dentro, todo el que había ahí, instintivamente estuvo a punto de dar un gran trago al mismo pero ¿Qué pasa si lo necesito de nuevo?

Rito miraba desconsolado al suelo ¿Qué se supone que aria ahora?

Había pasado un día desde que Rito quedo atrapado en este lugar, que termino adentrándose mas en el abismo para asegurar su vida, pero, que en vez de eso la sometió a un peligro aun mayor, notaba que sus decisiones lo llevaban a cosas malas y que a pesar de haber sobrevivido a que una cosa salida del mismo infierno lo atacara y terminara comiendo su brazo, pues, era eso, fueron malas decisiones.

El hambre comenzaba a hacer efecto en él, unas cuantas gotas de "poción" pueden mantener a una persona viva por un tiempo, pero el malestar y el hambre no desaparecen realmente, y aunque decir que el "mantener a una persona viva" a pesar de que Rito solo tenía un día ahí dentro, el estrés psicológico que tenía que cargar era algo fuerte.

—por favor…..alguien ayúdeme….

En el abismo su voz no alcanzo a nadie…

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Rito había colapsado, este se encontraba acurrucado sobre un costado suyo en posición fetal, en todo ese tiempo Rito no se había movido realmente mucho y la "poción" lo estaba sosteniendo, además de que la misma perdía efecto cada vez más, ahora los dolores de pansa eran mucho más fuertes, pero no moriría, no mientras siguiera tomando, tampoco había comido nada por obvias razones. La poción podía mantener a alguien vivo a excepción de ciertas circunstancias extremas.

— ¿Por qué termine de esta manera?

El chico sabía la respuesta ya a todo eso, pero aun así se agobiaba preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez, la poción lo curaba, no solo física, si no mentalmente, ahora, se podía decir que por eso mismo tolo el sufrimiento estaba siendo recibido, sin darle una oportunidad real a Rito de volverse loco y olvidar los problemas.

Un día, el dejo simplemente de tomar la poción.

—si esto sigue….preferiría morir.

Ciertas palabras Momo resonaron en la mente de Rito "tú las haces felices a todas" entonces, una sonrisa irónica se formó en el rostro de este —como podría ser cierto eso, ni siquiera puedo decidir entre el amor que siento entre dos chicas— era cierto, pero, para eso era el "plan Harem… ¿no es así?"

Rito callo desmayado después de murmurar lo anterior.

Pasaron otros tres días, la angustia, el dolor en el miembro fantasma y el hambre regresaban, fue ahí donde el chico noto que la poción era mágica, aunque sabía que no tenía que abusar, los efectos pasaban y se hacía más doloroso el soportar todo.

—no…quiero morir….no quiero morir.

A pesar de desear la muerte, algo en él lo impulso a seguir vivo. Pensamientos contradictorios realmente, claro que lo eran, estos pensamientos comenzaron a alterar la mente del chico, hasta el punto en el que ya no podía formular un solo pensamiento coherente.

Al pasar 3 dias mas, la poción perdió mucha efectividad, apenas podía mantener vivo el cuerpo de Rito, el dolor del hambre se mantenía ahí, a ese paso dos días mas y estaría muerto.

(¿Por qué tengo que sufrir?... ¿Que hice yo?)

Otra vez las preguntas que ya tenían respuesta, pero ahora tenía más preguntas que responder.

(¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Hay alguna razón?)

(Dios se aburrió de mí y me abandono a mi suerte)

(Ese bastardo me arranco el brazo y por eso casi muero)

Gradualmente sus pensamientos se hicieron inevitablemente oscuros.

"¿Quién está mal?" una voz resonó en su mente.

— ¡Por supuesto que ellos! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa!

¿Ellos quienes?

— ¡las cosas que me hicieron esto!

¿Tus amigas no tienen la culpa?

— ellas no hicieron nada malo

Pero ellas no han venido a ayudarte, ni siquiera un poco.

—yo….

El dolor en su interior se convirtió en rabia, la rabia lo condujo al odio, entonces se concentró en buscar un enemigo.

¿Quién es el enemigo Rito?

—todos….

¿Por qué razón?

— (Nadie ha venido a recatarme)

…

— (si nadie va a ayudarme… ¿Qué se supone que haga?)

…

— ¿Cómo me libro de este dolor?

La voz con la que platicaba resonó otra vez.

—has lo que te parezca bien, vive como te parezca mejor—esa era la voz de alguien a quien no conocía, pero, por alguna razón esta se sentía realmente cálida. Con eso en mente, comenzó a pensar que quizá estaba volviéndome loco, pero la poción lo mantenían lo más cuerdo posible.

Dia 12.

Para ese momento los pensamientos de Rito habían hecho un gran avance sobre su situación. Con su corazón roto, el cual quería liberarse de su tormento, necesitaba liberar primero el odio e ira innecesaria, ya que el sufrimiento seguiría ahí toda la vida, pero eso le permitiría luchar con más fuerza a eso.

¿Qué es lo que más quieres?

—sobrevivir.

¿Quién te impide eso?

—los montrus….

En ese caso…. ¿qué tienes que hacer?

—yo….yo…

Paso otro día más, ahora su corazón estaba libre de odio y rencor; el despreciable Dios que supuestamente lo creo para vivir alegremente esta vida, que era bueno y amable desapareció totalmente de mi mundo, jamás creería en el de nuevo, Lala, Haruna, Momo, Nana, Yami, Kotegawa, todas, ya nada importaba, para ganar, para poder sobrevivir, ya nada más importaba.

Entonces….te preguntare de nuevo, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

—esa respuesta…..es muy sencilla…..la respuesta clara a eso es.

….

— ¡MATAR!

No por el hecho de ahora matar por gozo, tampoco por ser una mala persona, para sobrevivir en estelugar, el matar es una necesidad.

—todos, todos los que se metan en mi camino, todos los que quieran meterse en medio los voy a…. ¡los voy a!...

…

—¡MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR,MATAR,MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR,MATAR,MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR,MATAR,MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR,MATAR,MATAR!

Rito se sostenía con fuerza la cabeza con la única mano con la que podía, algo dentro de él se había roto. Fue en ese momento que su anterior yo estaba completamente muerto, el amable y tranquilo, aunque abecés algo extrovertido Rito estaba muerto, ahora uno nuevo estaba naciendo de las cenizas, el Rito que una vez Lala dijo que le parecía la mejor persona del mundo se había desvanecido y esta jamás regresaría.

Un nuevo Rito había nacido, uno que asesinaría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y vivir, su corazón destrozado se rompió otra vez, pero, ahora, ere mucho más fuerte.

Se levante torpemente después de estar días acostado mirando hacia arriba, hacia el oscuro arriba, entonces, tomo la botella con poción, la guardo en su bolsa y miro determinado hacia arriba, comenzó a escalar débilmente con su único brazo y subió, con dificultad, levemente, de alguna forma aferrándose a las salientes lo lograba.

—No moriré….no moriré aquí.

Finalmente lo logro, una vez fuera, el chico se derrumbó nuevamente, subir fue un mini infierno comparado con lo que paso ahí dentro, pero, ahora que estaba afuera podía cumplir la primera de sus metas.

—matar a ese bastardo.

Su corazón ya no tenía odio ni resentimiento, pero, no se sentiría a gusto hasta que pudiera matar al lobo blanco que le arranco un brazo. Su segundo objetivo, regresar a casa. Aunque el "el" actual era diferente no sentía total indiferencia hacia las personas con las que compartió en el pasado, sin embargo, ahora sería diferente.

Rito se inclinó levemente, tenía que preparar su jugada ahora, tenía que preparar algún tipo de trampa para el lobo. Finalmente una sonrisa llena de seguridad se formó en su rostro y de su boca salieron palabras de las cuales, seguramente ninguna de sus amigas se habría imaginado que saldrían de su boca.

—matare a cualquier pedazo de mierda que se ponga en frente de mí.

FIN DEL CAP 2.

Aclaraciones: bueno, como decirlo, al cambiar drásticamente a Rito, no significa que cosas romanticonas no puedan suceder con las chicas, cosas las cuales sucederán, sin embargo, el cambio en el protagonista era necesario, ya que este no podía ser débil por siempre si algún día se convertiría en un rey.

Por otro lado, repito que el que sea indiferente no significa que ya no piense tan de la misma forma de las chicas, ahora que es más serio quizá incluso pueda pensar más fríamente que puede hacer en el futuro con el plan harem de momo. ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionaran las chicas al ver al nuevo Rito?

Si les está gustando por favor síganme para saber más de esta historia y sus actualizaciones, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia pueden contactarme.

—gracias por leer—

Las actualizaciones se harán una vez a la semana, entre semana, lo más probable es que los viernes o jueves.


	3. Cap 3: Un nuevo poder

**Comentarios antes de cap:** bueno, quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios, aunque son dos, de alguna forma me pareció agradable que les gustara, ya he respondido a uno de los comentarios, pero al otro por alguna razón no puedo responder así que lo hare aquí.

Kuroi, sobre el que las chicas pierdan sus sentimientos, al inicio quizá haya amenaza sobre eso, ya que al ver a un Rito totalmente diferente al que estaban acostumbradas, las chicas se replantearan sus sentimientos, sin embargo, aunque aún no sepa con claridad que hare, me tomare mi tiempo para plantear situaciones necesarias para que las chicas vean que aún pueden amar a Rito…. Sobre lo de su brazo, bueno, sobre eso digamos que el tendrá algo de ayuda, ya que desconozco de algún personaje en el anime/manga con la habilidad de regenerar partes del cuerpo he decidido darle un poco de ayuda añadiendo un personaje inventado por mí en la trama, espero eso no moleste a los lectores….además sobre las chicas y que paso desde que Rito ya no esta, bueno, se verá un poco de que paso después de la caída de Rito en el abismo.

Bueno, creo que con eso es todo, sin más demos comienzo al cap 3.

 **Cap 3** : Un nuevo poder.

Regresemos un poco en el tiempo, al día en el que Rito cayó al extraño agujero donde quedó atrapado.

 **Parte de las chicas.**

— ¡YAMI!

Una voz repentinamente llamo a la rubia mientras esta trataba de convencer a Lala y las demás de que regresaran a la nave, de dónde provenía la voz era de Mikan, esta tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, aun así no dejaba de hacerlo.

— ¡por favor! ¡No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes entrar! ¡Pero!

Yami escuchaba con atención a cada cosa que la chica decía, se sentía mal de ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado tan depresivo.

— ¡por favor, busca a mi hermano! ¡Te lo suplico!

Dijo eso ultimo cayendo al suelo, sus pies no pudieron sostenerla más y el mareo la hizo caer, Yami seguía parada ahí mismo, entonces, repentinamente dio media vuelta.

—no es que no planeara regresar… primero tenía que ver la seguridad de la princesa…además.

Las chicas la miraron algo intrigadas.

—él es mi presa.

Las chicas sonrieron alegremente, Yami iría por si misma a rescatar a Rito, si, seguramente ella lo traería de regreso, eran los pensamientos de la mayoría de las chicas. Yami se adentró rápidamente en la mazmorra, anteriormente el viaje había durado un poco más de dos horas, ya que estaba siguiendo el ritmo de las demás, pero, ahora que no tenía nada que la hiciera detenerse aumento al máximo su forma de correr.

—"yo mismo confirme su muerte" fue básicamente lo que dijo, si ese es el caso realmente…

Un extraño sentimiento floreció dentro de Yami ¿se estaba preocupando realmente por el chico? No podía ser el caso, dentro de ella, trataba de engañarse pensando que solo lo hacía para que su mejor amiga dejara de llorar.

No tardó más de 40 minutos en llegar al puente, pero algo llamo su atención.

—la creatura ya no está…

El cuerpo de la creatura había desaparecido, quizá investigar un poco más sería conveniente, pero no tenía tiempo para eso; un par de alas salieron de su espalda y ayudada de estas descendió al fondo del abismo. Al llegar miro un torrente de agua muy profundo "si callo aquí hay una posibilidad de que sobreviva".

Siguiendo el camino poco a poco fue encontrando algunas pertenencias del chico, lo que no sabía es que había pasado la cueva donde este se introdujo. Más adelante encontró una mochila de excursión.

—la mochila de Yuki Rito.

Miro alrededor creyendo que quizá estaría por ahí en alguna parte, pero no se encontraba, las dudas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza ¿Qué tal si lo pase? ¿Qué tal si ese tipo se llevó el cuerpo? ¿Alguna creatura habrá acabado con él? Al tentar un poco en la mochila se manchó de algo.

—sangre….el… estaba lastimado…. ¿verdad?

Algo malo estaba pasando ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan mal? En medio de sus pensamientos llegaron unas palabras "no lo pude proteger" cuando algo malo pasaba, el por alguna razón siempre estaba en medio, pero, esta vez no había pasado como de costumbre, siempre terminaba salvando al débil, pero alegre chico, y abecés, él la terminaba salvando a ella.

—perdón…

Comenzó a abrazar la mochila, si nadie la miraba ella supuso que estaba bien llorar un poco, se había percatado de que en el fondo tenía un sentimiento algo particular por el chico, eso, de alguna forma, la hizo tener un poco más de fuerza, pero, a la vez se sintió débil…si encontraba el cuerpo de chico sin vida… ella tenía la sensación de que jamás seria la misma, así que avanzó más, de cualquier forma tenía que encontrarlo, una vez echo eso, podría regañarlo junto a las demás tanto como quisiera.

DONDE RITO: Tiempo actual.

Una sombra se miraba recorrer el lugar, esa sombra era Rito, ya tenía memorizado cerca del 80% del lugar, notando que el 20% era regido por los lobos, al investigar encontró algunas rocas de materiales muy duros, pero con un filo realmente potente, por suerte, la roca tenía un lado del cual era más fácil tomar, de igual forma lo envolvió en un poco de su camisa rota para poder empuñarlo mejor. Del total del 100% de la botella con poción le quedaba alrededor de 40% si no era que un poco menos. Rito encontró una forma de crear una emboscada, en una zona del laberinto donde se encuentra hay otra cosa parecida a una trampa, esta es algo parecido a las trampas en los videojuegos, donde algo enorme aparece de la nada y te aplasta contra una pared. Rito la descubrió mientras deambulaba por el lugar entonces, al accionarla un pedazo enorme de roca salió volando hacia él, el castaño la evito a duras penas, por lo que logro salir vivo.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, decidió que su plan para principalmente comer, seria atraer a un pequeño grupo de lobos y hacer que lo siguieran, entonces, atrayéndolos a la trampa la cual el evitaría, haciendo que los lobos detrás de él la accionara, quedarían atrapados por la misma; ellos no la podrían evitar, al estar corriendo y poner más atención a el objetivo, serian victimas de su instinto.

El plan estaba siendo efectuado, Rito llamo la atención de un grupo de 4 de ellos, entonces, miro algo que de alguna manera, hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, una sonrisa llena de excitación, la palabra "venganza" llego a su mente, pero de inmediato se corrigió pensando "no matar por malicia" un cachorro estaba con el grupo de 4 lobos.

—el cachorro del alfa….he…hehe.

Después de salir de la precaria situación de estar atrapado en un mini abismo, decidió investigar, después de ver a los lobos un par de veces pudo notar que el blanco en realidad no iba solo, sino que este era el líder de la manada, por lo tanto el alfa.

—que descuidado de tu parte amigo, tu bebe será mi comida.

Quizá estos lobos le enseñaban al pequeño a como casar, esto le servía.

— ¡HEY CHUCHOS!

Los lobos miraron a Rito con cierta extrañes, seguramente por el hecho de que no muchas creaturas les aria frente aquí dentro.

— ¡¿QUIEREN UN POCO DE CARNE PULGOSOS?!

Rito emprendió el escape, los lobos junto con el cachorro estaban tras de él, Rito había tratado de aprender el patrón de ataque de las bolas de fuego enemigas, por lo tanto abecés hacia movimientos muy bruscos, como agacharse de la nada, o dar un salto impulsándose hacia algún lado, esto lo hacía para que los lobos no tuvieran forma de calcular el siguiente disparo, entonces, llego a donde quería, Rito dio un salto enorme y callo rodando sobre el suelo, los lobos tomaron eso como una oportunidad y corrieron más rápido, pero, entonces accionaron la trampa.

La primera vez Rito no lo noto, pero, el sonido de una maquinaria activándose sonó.

Un sonido de chillidos y huesos rompiéndose sonaron mientras que los animales eran aplastados contra la pared por un pedazo de roca rectangular salía volando de la nada del otro lado de la pared, así como apareció de la nada se fue, la trapa regreso a su lugar, los 4 lobos negros estaban muertos, pero el cachorro seguía vivo, grave, pero vivo, la razón fue que el cuerpo de uno de los lobos protegió su cuerpo del impacto real.

—anda, tenemos un superviviente.

Jalo los cuerpos de los otros lobos, dejo el del cachorro para el último. Rito había encontrado en sus pantalones de excursión materiales más que necesarios en este lugar, un encendedor fue lo más importante, sobre todo ahora, aparte, encontró un material aquí en la mazmorra que se podía decir que era parecido al carbón, aunque solo en el aspecto de que se podía quemar y el fuego no se apagaría así porque sí, además tenía una forma parecida, rocas negras, pero del tamaño de un puño, Rito las encontró después de casi quemarse cuando encontró el encendedor, tratando de prenderlo cerca de una de esas piedras.

— ¿sabes una cosa cachorrito?

Rito hablaba con el agonizante cachorro mientras les quitaba torpemente la piel a los lobos muertos, el cachorro estaba asustado, seguramente lo estaba mientras miraba la figura imponente del chico con una sonrisa mientras miraba su futura comida.

—no es que sienta odio por ninguno de ustedes.

El cachorro aulló levemente, entonces, Rito puso el pie sobre su hocico, esto para que no pudiera llamar a su manada, levemente puso más fuerza hasta que el lobo simplemente chillaba levemente.

—deje la ira y rencor atrás.

Rito seguía ablando mientras sacaba la piel de los lobos, de alguna manera sabía que estos animales tenían más inteligencia de la que podía comprender y por alguna razón estos entendían al chico, aunque fuera un poco, quizá era como lo que tenía la hermana de Lala, pero en estos momentos Rito no tenía ni siquiera las ganas de pensar en eso.

—por lo tanto… solo tienes que saber que si te estoy por comer….es por mera hambre.

Rito tomo al cachorro e incrusto el cuchillo en su cabeza, este era el primero que comería, era más pequeño, si comía mucho con el hambre entonces podía enfermar, que era lo último que quería.

Le saco la piel al cachorro, entonces hizo una fogata improvisada con los materiales anterior mantente encontrados, en este lugar se encontraban minerales de muchos estilos, casi se podría decir que están regados por todas partes.

Acomodo muchas piedras "incinerarías" entonces, con el encendedor las prendió, tomo al lobo sin la piel y arranco una pata, entonces comenzó a asarla, espero hasta que tuviera buen aspecto y le dio una mordida.

—*ugh* sabe mal, extraño la cocina de Mikan….

De pronto dijo algo contradictorio, o al menos así lo pensó por un momento, el creía que hacia dejado todo atrás, incluso a las personas que una vez quiso, al pensar un poco en eso noto que ese era el caso, quizá, residuos en su corazón del antiguo él aun lo ataban.

Un extraño sentimiento fluyo dentro de él, algo no estaba bien, un dolor punzante recorrió todo su cuerpo, una extraña oscuridad comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo.

— ¿q…que es esto?

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse caliente, un increíble dolor se apodero de él, entonces, saco la botella con poción "¿poder salir de esta sin tomarla?" no lo sabía, pero no podía dejarlo a la suerte, tomo un trago de poción, su cuerpo seguía doliendo, pero menos, este aún estaba en peligro, tomo otro gran trago, ahora estaba mejor, pero su cuerpo seguía caliente además, estaba presentando síntomas de estar erosionando la piel, sangre salía de las heridas, ahora esto era más serio, tomo otro trago, solo quedaba 10% de la poción, pero algo estaba mal, todavía seguían los cambios y los dolores, Rito miro el ultimo porcentaje de poción y con algo de remordimiento se lo bebió.

El dolor se adueñó de su cuerpo, Rito no sabía si había hecho bien o mal, solo hizo lo que creyó necesario para sobrevivir, el chico se retorcía en el suelo con dolor dejando salir alaridos de agonía, entonces, repentinamente el dolor seso, Rito miro a todos lados extrañado ¿estaba bien? ¿A dónde rayos se fue ese infernal dolor? Rito logro ver un mechón de su cabello y este era blanco. En este punto unos cambios muy obvios se dieron en el cuerpo de Rito, su cabello ahora era de color blanco, quizá porque el dolor en su cuerpo lo hizo llegar al límite, no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón, pero, el llego a pensar que quizá era por el color del pelaje del lobo.

—si fuera el lobo negro…. ¿mi cabello se aria negro?

De la nada dio otro mordisco a la carne de hace un momento, entonces, sintiéndose un idiota tiro la carne al suelo, pero no pasó nada, la razón era que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al cambio. Rito miro su cuerpo y noto que este era más fuerte, tenía el cuerpo un poco más marcado, pero lo más importante….

— ¡QUE RAYOS!

Su brazo izquierdo expulsaba un poco de fuego, esto rápidamente alarmo al muchacho, pero, al notar que este no le hacía daño se calmó un poco, en su brazo pudo ver un pequeño cristal, Rito no sabía en qué momento este había aparecido.

Al tratar de dominarlo noto que era cosa de concentración, el pequeño cristal en su piel brillaba un poco al ser utilizado, entonces era cuando el fuego se materializaba, por casualidad rito hurgo en la garganta de los lobos y encontró cristales semejantes, pero, ¿Por qué estas habilidades surgieron en él? Para él ahora era imposible el saber eso, pero, algo conocido por la gente de ese planeta era que si comías a creaturas del abismo, estas eran realmente toxicas para cualquier ser viviente, Rito era la primera persona que salía vivo de comer uno, al parecer eso era lo que pasaba si sobrevivías a comer una de las creaturas, sobre todo, y lo que más aliviaba al joven eran dos cosas.

El sobrevivir a esto ya no pasara nada por comer más, cosa la cual fue comprobada hace un momento.

Rito ahora tenía una manera más factible de protegerse con esa habilidad.

 **MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS.**

Regresemos nuevamente unos días al pasado.

Una sombra se miraba salir de la mazmorra, las chicas que esperaron por unas cuantas horas sintieron angustia y emoción al ver la sombra regresando, sin embargo solo era una.

—Yami.

La que pronuncio el nombre era Mikan quien se adelantó a las demás para saber qué había ocurrido.

—no pude encontrarlo…todo lo que pude recuperar fue su mochila.

Mikan tomo la mochila, las chicas lentamente se acercaban a ver que sucedió. La chica les explico que no había rastro de él, aparte de la mochila y un poco de sangre que desaparece nuevamente en el rio, ella siguió adelante.

—pero al avanzar en el rio.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Solo…. — Yami hizo una pausa, se detuvo y busco la forma de expresar de forma tranquila lo siguiente—solo habían una gran cantidad de monstros.

Las chicas entraron en un pequeño shoc, pero, Lala salió de detrás de ellas y se puso a un lado de Yami, para sorpresa de todas tenia palabras de esperanza.

—chicas…no se preocupen….no encontró nada ¿verdad? Eso significa que aún hay una posibilidad.

—Es cierto, por pequeña que sea….hay que tomarla— Kotegawa daba el visto bueno, los ojos de Mikan se llenaron de esperanza por unos momentos — ¡sí! Solo tenemos que buscarlo con más esmero— por mala suerte, Yami tendría que intervenir otra vez, pero esta vez, el guardia que atenía afuera la detuvo antes de que dijera algo—comprendo la situación, señorita Lala, por obvias razones no se le puede permitir que regrese ahí dentro con la probabilidad de que algo le pase—la princesa trato de refutar lo anterior dicho.

—Lala…no te preocupes.

Una voz sonó detrás de ellas, para sorpresa de todas era Nana, esta le dijo que regresaran a casa, al inicio no lo comprendía, pero, ella comenzó a explicar que si contactaban con su padre, con su influencia podía hacer que rescataran a Rito.

— ¡buena idea Nana!

La princesa exclamo alegremente que eso era una gran idea, con eso en mente, el guardia termino de convencerlas de que regresaran, pero, al estar a punto de entrar a la nave, sintieron que algo obviamente faltaba, era algo que no les agradaba.

—entonces si te preocupas por Rito.

Una voz regreso a la realidad a Nana, Momo estaba a un lado mirando a la chica, pero esta no se enojó ni le grito, la razón es que los ojos de Momo no eran como de costumbre, estos estaban más fríos y sin color, algo que no solía suceder a menudo. Por esa razón fue que ella decidió hablar con sinceridad.

—por supuesto que me preocupo por él.

No era algo normal de ella, nada normal, Momo pasó una mano por los hombros de su hermana y esta hizo lo mismo, ahora estaban un poco más tranquilas.

Seline jalo la ropa de Mikan por un momento, esta al verla se preocupó un poco.

—que sucede Seline ¿Por qué lloras?

—M…mau…mau…

— ¿tú también estas preocupada por él?

—Ri...

— ¿Ri…?

—Rito… ¡RITO!

Los ojos de Mikan se humedecieron otra vez, abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña niña y menciono en voz baja "no te preocupes, el seguro está bien" las chicas estaban firmes en su forma de pensar, si no lo hacían, seguramente se caerían, aun con el miedo, si no le daban la cara entonces no podrían hacer frente a la situación.

Mientras tanto, Rito seguía su camino, ahora con nuevas habilidades, y con el estómago lleno, tenía un enemigo al que decir "hola".

—una vez acabe con el… pensare en qué hacer en el futuro.

Fin cap 3.

¿Qué les pareció? Si tienen alguna duda de la historia pueden preguntarme, si tienen alguna sugerencia será un gusto escucharla, sigan esta historia para poder estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, me ayudaría mucho si dejan un comentario para saber si la historia es mala o no :v

Sé que dije que publicaría el jueves o viernes, eso no ha cambiado, es solo que el cap ya lo tenía.

—gracias por leer—


	4. Cap 4: Rito vs El lobo blanco

Nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que estoy tratando de escribir todo lo posible, ya que este próximo lunes entro a clases, solo poder publicar una vez a la semana quizá.

Cap 4: Rito vs El lobo blanco.

Rito caminaba por los interiores de la mazmorra, buscando en el último 20% de lugar donde no había podido buscar anteriormente, ahora con su nueva habilidad creía que sería más factible el poder protegerse, de momento no conocía sus propios límites, esto podía ser malo, pero, si lograba matar a esa cosa antes de que ese algo "malo" pasara no tendría problemas.

—de acuerdo…repaso otra vez… ya no tengo poción así que no tengo manera de curarme de alguna herida de gravedad, tampoco tengo idea de cuanto pueda durar este poder sin debilitarme….o incluso matarme.

Estaba entrando en la zona in-explorada, Rito miraba alrededor atentamente mientras pensaba en su situación, entonces, un lobo se miró a unos metros de él y se acercaba rápidamente.

—mmm….probé mi habilidad con la carne de los lobos muertos…supongo que esta es una oportunidad de ver que tan altas son mis fuerzas.

El lobo dio un salto a tres metros de Rito, impulsándose con el salto en un segundo ya estaba a nada de él, pero, de la nada el brazo del chico comenzó a ser consumido por fuego, el lobo se distrajo por un instante al ver lo anterior, cosa que le dio mayor oportunidad a Rito.

— ¡TOMA ESTO!

El puño de Rito conecto de lleno con el rostro de lobo, la mandíbula inferior de este se separó de la cabeza volando unos metros atrás, sangre mancho el brazo de Rito, pero está casi inmediatamente se evaporo. El lobo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Rito se acercó, entonces puso su pie sobre la cabeza del lobo, con más fuerza de la que planeaba poner acabo con la vida del lobo, la cabeza de este reventó dejando salir materia cerebral por el suelo.

—demonios, no planeaba hacerlo de esa forma.

Eso significaba que tenía más fuerza de la que esperaba, no solo su cuerpo se había puesto algo musculoso y ya. Rito después de eso siguió su camino, por alguna extraña razón los lobos ya no lo atacaban, algo raro pasaba, él podía verlos por ahí, sacando los dientes o gruñendo, pero ninguno atacaba.

— ¿Será por esto?—dijo mirando su cuerpo manchado de la sangre del lobo anterior, seguramente el oler la sangre de un compañero los puso alerta—sí, exacto, yo no soy algo que puedan cazar así nomas, yo soy un enemigo.

Rito siguió su camino con los lobos esquivándolo, cuando de pronto llego al lugar que él estaba buscando. Un lobo blanco se encontraba masticando monstruosamente un pedazo de carne enorme.

—buenas tardes.

Rito saludo por alguna razón al animal mientras levantaba su mano derecha, pero al notar que esta era la mano faltante lo hiso con la izquierda. El lobo blanco tenía un rostro perplejo "¿Qué demonios le pasa a este?" Quizá era un pensamiento que recorriera su mente, entonces, un extraño escalofrió recorrió al lobo blanco, dos aromas, dos aromas estaban impregnados en el cuerpo del muchacho de cabellera blanca delante de él.

Uno era de un lobo normal….pero el otro era.

— ¿una lagrima?

Rito alcanzo a ver que una lagrima bajaba por el rostro del lobo y se escondía entre su pelaje, el aroma que estaba impregnado en el chico era el de su cachorro.

—seguro es esto.

Rito tiro una bolsa delante de lobo, esta tenía el aroma de su cachorro—es su cabeza—dijo Rito con toda la seriedad del mundo, parecía que el lobo no terminaba de comprender, se acercó a la bolsa y la olfateo lentamente.

—fue bueno que mi pantalón tuviera una bolsa, ¿para guardar basura? Quizá en caso de ir al bosque y no tener que contaminar.

El lobo comenzó a aullar, era un aullido de dolor, un aullido de tristeza. Los lobos de la manada se acercaban a ver de cerca, miraban a un muchacho que los estaba desafiando, un muchacho que lastimo a su líder.

Los ojos del lobo se llenaron de ira, de su boca salían chispas y su cuerpo dejaba salir fuego por algunas partes. Rito sonrió ante el gesto y fuego comenzó a salir de su cuerpo también, su puño era envuelto en llamas.

—eso es, pelea en serio.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia un lado haciendo un círculo imaginario, los lobos miraban a la distancia con deseos de intervenir, pero un instinto asesino del alfa los mantenía a raya, esta pelea era de ellos dos, ninguno tenía que intervenir.

— ¡toma!

Rito inicio el ataque, soltando un puñetazo al aire, pero, de el mismo puñetazo una ráfaga una gran cantidad de fuego fue disparada, Rito tenía la impresión de que él también podía lanzar llamas, ya que los lobos también podían, pero, ya que él no podía expulsarlas por la boca, ya que el cristal estaba en su brazo y no en su garganta decidió intentar de otra manera, era un éxito.

El lobo esquivo el inesperado ataque e hizo lo mismo que Rito, comenzó a atacar con ráfagas de bolas de fuego. Los dos atacaban y evitaban tratando de hacer daño el uno al otro, no podía seguir de esa manera por siempre.

El lobo de la nada comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el peli blanco, el chico dio un salto hacia atrás, a unos instantes de recibir la embestida del lobo este hizo que fuego se materializara en su pierna, entonces contrarresto la embestida con la patada.

— ¿Cómo hice eso?—Rito se formuló una pregunta mientras miraba a su contrincante a unos metros de el —el fuego se materializa si me concentro, pero, según yo este se limitaba a la zona donde se encuentra el cristal— eso era verdad, pero, él no sabía que en realidad era porque tenía afinidad con el artefacto. En el abismo, lo que la gente de este planeta tiene explorado en realidad es cerca del 10 por ciento de la mazmorra si no es que un poco menos, pero, en las profundidades del abismo, hay creaturas muy especiales, a estas se les conoce en las leyendas como "Demonios" creaturas con habilidades sin igual, se decía que todas eran de color blanco. En realidad es que estas creaturas en especial desarrollan afinidad con el cristal que les brinda las habilidades, estas creaturas son más grandes y más fuertes también.

Rito de momento no lo notaba, pero en realidad era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, mucho de él había cambiado, no solo su estatura y cabello (estatura de 1.84 actualmente) si no que todo del ahora era diferente.

—¡haaaaa!—con un grito de guerra Rito se impulsó, entonces en un solo instante el llego donde el lobo. De una patada Rito lo mando por los aires, el lobo dejo salir un poco de sangre por la boca por el golpe contundente, pero, ahí no había terminado, el peli blanco apareció justo a un lado suyo nuevamente y con un puñetazo lo regreso al suelo. Un cráter se formó después del impacto del lobo contra el suelo.

Rito estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, pues, no comprendía de donde pudo haber sacado tremendos poderes y fuerza, de alguna manera sabía que era atribuido al comer la carne de esos monstros, pero, se sentía demasiado bien esta sensación.

— ¡me puedo proteger a mí mismo!

El chico dio un salto elevándose varios metros en el aire, entonces, comenzó a caer en picada hacia el lobo, este al ver el golpe se hizo a un lado rápidamente. El cuello del lobo comenzó a hincharse sobre manera. El golpe anterior de Rito elevo una gran cantidad de tierra creando una pantalla de humo, rocas también salieron disparadas. Rito al no encontrar el cuerpo del lobo miro a su alrededor, pero miro que no podía ver nada por la tierra, de la nada una luz destellando lo llamo, entonces, la capa de tierra se desvaneció, una bola enorme de fuego apareció de la nada, anteriormente el lobo estaba cargando una gran cantidad de poder de fuego para acabar a Rito de un solo golpe.

— ¿¡pero que!?

El golpe le dio de lleno, Rito salió volando, su piel ardía en muchas partes, sobre todo en su brazo izquierdo el cual uso para protegerse, al ver, miro piel descarapelada y quemada —ya veo…mi propio fuego no me hace daño por alguna razón….pero el ajeno.

El lobo mirada alegremente su victoria, había una capa de humo oscuro que el impedía ver a su adversario, pero de igual forma dio por sentada su victoria o al menos eso fue hasta que el olor del chico llego nuevamente a sus fosas nasales, de entre el humo el chico apareció, con la piel lastimada, pero seguía vivo.

—uf eso estuvo cerca.

El lobo miraba atónito al chico el cual sin mucha preocupación se sacudía el cabello, después de esto el chico le sonrió de una manera en la que parecía darse aires de superioridad.

—si no hubiera saltado un instante antes del impacto, seguro eso me mata, en realidad todo el cuerpo me duele mucho…—los lobos alrededor miraban atónitos la escena, todos incluyendo al alfa, el cual ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando—me toca a mí— dicho eso Rito se puso en una posición extraña, recordaría mucho a un anime donde se hacía referencia a un dragón que cumplía deseos, aunque a Rito le faltaba un brazo y esa habilidad usaba ambos, a él le iba bien de cualquier manera, digamos que él tenía planeado alterar un poco la habilidad.

Se concentró en lo que quería hacer, imagino una pequeña espera delante de su puño, una esfera la cual contenía una increíble cantidad de poder, entonces sintió la fuerza fluir, abrió sus ojos y miro una esfera del tamaño de un adorno navideño "una esfera" entonces se formó otra sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco "esta es mi victoria" pensó el chico.

— ¡TOMAAAAAA!

El chico golpeo la espera con todas sus fuerzas, entonces esta exploto hacia enfrente dejando salir una gran cantidad de poder, tanto que Rito no podía ver hacia al frente, solo podía ver las llamas que se dirigían hacia su objetivo. El lobo blanco estaba estático, no podía moverse, la principal razón era el hecho de haber perdido mucho poder al haber atacado anteriormente, pero, incluso habiendo utilizado todo su poder, el lobo no pudo hacer un ataque de esa magnitud, entonces, de la nada, el lobo dejo de pensar, su cuerpo fue vaporizado.

—gane.

El chico se tambaleaba mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde antes estaba el lobo, entonces, al llegar, solo miro una sombra parecida a la de un animal sobre el suelo, eran las cenizas del animal, dejaron la silueta de lo que fue antes.

—no podías ganarme….yo tenía más….poder de fuego…. —dijo Rito mientras de su bolsa del pantalón sacaba los cristales que había extraído de los lobos que comió, estos eran de color negro ahora—mi cristal absorbió el poder de estos, lo cual me hizo más fuerte, hey, aun así fue una gran pelea.

Rito se arrodillo de la nada, tosió con fuerza y vio un poco de su propia sangre ¿daños internos? No era el caso, si alguno de sus órganos fue afectado de inmediato notaria el dolor…entonces ¿Qué era?

Noto que los lobos lo miraban a la distancia, que harían si su líder estaba muerto ¿el asumiría el lugar? Usualmente en la vida salvaje ese era el caso, pero Rito tenía otros planes.

—yo no me quedare en este lugar, será mejor que se larguen de aquí o los tendré que matar a ustedes también.

Los lobos con la cola entre las patas se fueron del lugar, Rito dejo caer su cuerpo contra el suelo y miro el techo, estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer ahora, principalmente buscar la forma de salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo no quería dejar el frio suelo, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Pasaron unas horas, su cuerpo en mal estado le pedía un descanso, pero aun no terminaba de buscar en todo el lugar, en alguna parte tenía que haber una forma de regresar arriba, pero al final de cuentas reviso todo el lugar, no encontró escaleras arriba, sin embargo, si encontró escaleras abajo.

— ¿hey, que es esto? ¿Un RPG?

Aunque tenía la postura de tomar las cosas aquí como un juego y teniendo en cuenta que aprendió "magia" en teoría la tenía más fácil, pero, bajar más en este lugar era algo que no tenía contemplado.

—no creo que ninguna cosa se atreva a atacarme ahora en este lugar si ya me tienen miedo los predadores de este piso…supongo que me echare a dormir.

Con esto dicho se echó sobre el suelo, el sueño no tardo nada en ganarle, fue entonces cuando alguien apareció en su mente.

Una chica de cabello largo gris hasta la cintura, la chica miraba hacia la nada. Ella y Rito se encontraban en un espacio en blanco que no parecía tener un fin. La chica se dio vuelta para ver al chico, esta tenía los ojos de color diferente, uno de color negro y otro de color rojo, de tez blanca. El anterior Rito se habría avergonzado o puesto a gritar al ver a la chica desnuda, pero a este Rito en realidad era lo último que le interesaba, él se mantenía sereno y con un rostro serio.

—Hola—la chica hablo con una voz dulce y cálida, a Rito por alguna razón eso lo hizo sorprenderse un poco, pero trato de guardar la compostura tanto como pudiera— ¿Quién eres? Tu voz me suena familiar— la chica rio levemente, ella se acercó al chico y entonces abrió sus ojos— ¿are? Me habré equivocado de persona…—eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja como si lo hubiera confirmado ya, mientras se arrepentía del error— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—la chica pregunto de la nada mirando directamente al chico mientras se ponía a unos centímetros del mismo —Yuuki Rito— la chica abrió mucho sus ojos —bueno, es cierto….tampoco tienes el brazo derecho….pero….¿qué le paso a tu pelo? Además ¿porque tienes un cristal de los Demonios en tu brazo?…— era extraño el hecho de que Rito estuviera cooperando con esta chica tan casualmente, pero por alguna razón el sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

—ya respondí a tus preguntas ahora dime ¿Quién eres?

—*fumu* soy la chica que te hablaba mientras corrías de esa cosa (el lobo blanco)

—anda, entonces tú me hiciste caer en esa trampa.

—no, yo la cree, además no era una trampa, tú lo sabes.

—espera ¿a qué te refieres con que tú la creaste?

—ups, por lastima se nos termina el tiempo, solo te diré que tienes que ir al último piso, eso si quieres salir de aquí.

Rito no tuvo tiempo de refutar acerca de eso, pues había despertado —fue….un sueño ¿no?—no tenía forma de saberlo de momento, en su sueño la chica le dijo que tenía que ir al último piso así podría salir, si ese era el caso, no tenía ninguna razón para decir que no.

Rito sintió que habían pasado una gran cantidad de horas desde que durmió, así que las energías ya habían regresado, las quemaduras también estaban sanando más rápido que de costumbre, quizá se cosa de su nuevo cuerpo.

—bien….pues manos a la obra.

Rito comenzó a descender aún más en el abismo, muchas cosas le esperaban en su camino para salir de aquí, pero a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante ahora el simplemente la mataría, así era ahora él, así es ahora el nuevo Rito.


	5. Cap 5: adentrándose en el abismo

Cap 5: adentrándose en el abismo; una pequeña reconciliación con la vida.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Rito tomo la decisión de descender mas en el abismo impulsado por el sueño de aquella chica la cual lo dejo con dudas las cuales no respondió. En este tiempo descendió 5 pisos más, lo que tuvo que pasar en estos no fue meramente fácil. El primer piso que descendió estaba completamente a oscuras, no podía ver nada "para una persona normal esto sería un problema, pero no para mí, yo soy un *cheater*" (*termino en videojuegos para referirse a alguien que hace trampa) ciertamente en este tipo de situaciones el chico podía hacer trampa, ya que sus poderes de fuego le permitían iluminar su alrededor. En ese piso se encontró con algunas creaturas interesantes cuanto menos, aunque nada fuera de lo normal, claro, si tenemos en cuenta que Rito mira todo esto como un RPG en vida real. Rito tenía el pensamiento inicial de que quizá se encontraría con uno o dos "blancos" por piso, algo así como los jefes de piso, pero la verdad es que no había encontrado a ninguno en el lugar, después de todo no todas las creaturas lograban desarrollar afinidad con el cristal o "artefacto" como rito lo llamo.

En ese piso habían unos lagartos enorme los cuales al ser asesinados y posteriormente ingeridos por Rito obtuvo la habilidad "visión nocturna" supo esto al darse cuenta de que de la nada podía ver como si fuera el piso anterior. Aparte, los lagartos estaban parcialmente ciegos, seria por la oscuridad, estos tuvieron que adaptarse, su visión era perfecta en lo oscuro, pero Rito al atacarlos con estos con su fuego, fueron segados fácilmente, de esta forma los pudo derrotar con facilidad.

Consecuentemente fue descendiendo mas pisos, asesinando monstruos que se metían en su camino y comiéndolos para obtener sus habilidades, sin embargo la mayoría de los monstruos con los que se cruzaba eran normales, además de que estas suelen solo dar al parecer habilidades que no se pueden usar directamente para el combate o quizá sí, con algo de ingenio.

Actualmente Rito tenía solo 3 poderes de ataque que eran "fuego" obtenido de los lobos "trueno" que obtuvo de un puma blanco en el piso 4 y la habilidad que utilizo contra el lobo en el primer piso, poder que decidió llamar "esfera ígnea" poco original, pero era lo que tenía. El poder antes mencionado succionada mucho "poder mágico", decidió que sería su actual carta de triunfo, aunque supuso que también podía usar esa habilidad con "trueno" no tenía con que practicarlo, si, quizá haya monstruos en los alrededores, sin embargo por alguna razón Rito notaba que su poder aumentaba conforme más comía y más luchaba, ciertamente "esto realmente se parece a un videojuego" según palabras del peli-blanco.

Actualmente estaba descendiendo al 6to piso, siempre antes de cualquier cosa se aseguraba de que estaba totalmente equipado, mientras tonteaba por ahí siempre encontraba algunos materiales interesantes, los cuales guardaba, experimentaba con ellos y si le parecía que le podían servir los llevaba.

Al llegar al piso 6 noto un aura diferente, este piso era algo especial, era totalmente circular con unos 70 metros de radio, además de que la puerta al siguiente piso estaba enfrente de sus narices, el lugar tenía pilares que decoraban el lugar circundante en el radio, detrás de ellos había una espesa oscuridad, el techo tenía una decoración extraña con unos cristales enormes incrustados sobre este, los cuales daban una iluminación azul algo tenue, pero que relajaba. Rito no bajo la guardia, pero miraba alrededor con mucho interés, no se había preguntado en todo este tiempo ¿cómo una estructura tan perfecta como un laberinto simplemente se había formado bajo tierra? es mas ¿Por qué había pisos hacia abajo? ¿Por qué había escaleras siquiera? Eran preguntas que llegaron repentinamente a la mente del chico, la respuesta era obvia.

—alguien construyo esto…. ¿pero quién?, bueno, ea obvio lo primero...pero con lo segundo...

La chica en su sueño le dijo que si quería salir tenía que llegar al último piso, el cual por cierto jamás le dijo cuál era, actualmente Rito solo decencia sin saber cuánto tendría que, aparte de eso, ella jamás le dijo que le daría respuestas, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder a sus preguntas.

—si realmente esa chica es real y no un delirio mío… le pateare el trasero.

Cierta meta extraña se formó en su ser, el patearía a la chica una vez que la encontrara si era que siquiera existía, pero ¿realmente lo hará? Otra duda tonta se formaba en su cabeza, el simplemente lo hacía para tratar de hacer más llevadero el tiempo.

Entonces una sombra se notó entre lo oscuro, fue extraño, y tan solo duro unos segundos, pero Rito ya no era una persona que dejara esas cosas pasar por alto, al notar que no podía ver en esas direcciones por la oscuridad activo "visión nocturna" y comenzó a ver el lugar circundante, pero no encontró nada.

—que extra… ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO!?

Mientras miraba alrededor y creía no ver nada término escuchando unos extraños sonidos sobre el techo, una creatura parecida a una quimera estaba sobre este, tenía un rostro parecido al de un león y cuerpo del mismo, alas enormes y una cola de una serpiente.

—un blanco.

La creatura golpeo el cristal y este fue destruido, de inmediato este se desplomo contra el suelo y la oscuridad reino en la sala.

—una sala de jefe, me gusta, entonces…los otros dos solo fueron jefes de nivel medio.

La creatura se escuchaba correr alrededor, pero no contaba con que Rito realmente podía verlo, su tamaño era aproximadamente de unos 9 metros de alto y de unos 2 metros de ancho, era levemente más pequeño que el Behemoth. La creatura embistió desde un costado de Rito, pero este lo esperaba.

— ¡LIGHTNING!

Unos momentos antes de que la envestida se diera por echa Rito ataco con su brazo izquierdo liberando el poder de la habilidad "trueno" llamada por el "lightning" o "relámpago" la habilidad dejaba salir una cantidad de electricidad en su nivel más bajo lo suficiente para matar a 10 humanos de un solo ataque, pero parecía que a la quimera no le hizo mucha cosa.

—hehe, parece que eso solo te repelió, no te preocupes—decía Rito mientras seguía la figura de la creatura corriendo detrás de los pilares—tengo más de donde salió eso—la creatura seguía corriendo, buscaba un punto siego, pero no comprendía por qué el muchacho podía verlo, fue entonces cuando lo noto, no estaba luchando contra cualquier cosa, la creatura noto su cabello blanco.

La quimera se detuvo en seco, esta miro con intriga al muchacho.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora te doy miedo?

— ¿Qué eres?

Rito se exalto por un momento, no sabía que las creaturas del abismo podían hablar, pero, como ninguna trato de comunicarse con el antes dedujo que quizá era porque no todas tenían tal capacidad, la quimera tenía una voz de un hombre, además la voz era muy áspera. "no…espera" se dijo Rito de un momento a otro en su mente "¿no podían porque los mataba antes de que lo lograran?" fue lo que pensó de la nada, refiriéndose a que las creaturas no hablaban con él porque solía matarlas, con algo de esfuerzo, aunque tampoco duraban mucho; pero desechó esos pensamientos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de regresarse a sí mismo al momento, aunque ese pensamiento le pareció algo divertido.

—soy un humano.

— ¿un humano? Imposible, ellos viven en un planeta fuera de este sistema solar.

—bueno, parece que estas más actualizado de lo que parece… ya sabes….para vivir en una cueva.

— ¿Por qué tu cabello es como las creaturas como yo?

—fue el resultado de dar lo mejor de mí—dijo rito encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tienes el cristal de las creaturas de este lugar?

—fue el resultado de dar lo mejor de mí de lo mejor de mí.

La quimera se enfureció— ¡¿ACASO TE BURLAS DE MI MOCOSO!?— la creatura dejo salir un rugido que aturdió a Rito, este trato de taparse los odios, pero le era imposible para los dos, por lo que se vio afectado. Una presión de pronto apareció en su torso derecho, la quimera había acertado la embestida. Rito fue empujado con fuerza por el golpe contra una de las paredes del lugar y al chocar formo un enorme cráter alrededor de él.

—d…demonios….es más fuerte de lo que creí.

— ¿Qué sucede niño? ¿Ya no puedes luchar?

—no inventes gatito…

—…

— ¡solo estoy empezando!

Rito ataco con sus llamas, la quimera esquivaba y consecuentemente continuaron, así hasta que una oportunidad apareció, cuando la quimera se escondió nuevamente detrás de los pilares para tratar de envestirlo Rito espero la oportunidad, entonces, esta al salir disparada Rito tomo la oportunidad para esquivarlo y en ese momento montarse sobre él.

— ¿Dónde está?

—enzima tuyo.

— ¿¡que!?

Rito elevo su brazo izquierdo mientras estaba parado sobre la quimera, esta no tuvo la oportunidad de tratar de hacer que el chico se bajara de su espalda.

— ¡LIGHTNING!

Una extraña nube se formó sobre el techo, de esta, destellos de luz morados se podían ver, entonces, Rito hizo bajar su brazo izquierdo con brusquedad, un relámpago de color morado descendió a toda velocidad impactando en el cuerpo de la creatura junto con Rito, pero él había averiguado que por alguna razón su propia energía no podía dañarlo, era como decir que tu propia "mana" no poda re dirigirse hacia ti, al menos no de momento, él no sabía hasta qué punto su propia "magia" no podía hacerle daño.

— ¿Cómo lograste eso?— la quimera pregunto mientras trataba de ponerse en pie otra vez, entones Rito respondió—he estado estudiando, mientras la mayoría de las creaturas aquí se limitan a utilizar sus habilidades de manera muy casual a mí me gusta experimentar, resulta que puedo desviar la energía de alguna manera, no soy un científico, no sé cómo explicarlo con certeza, pero, al no expulsar la energía directamente desde mi cuerpo como una carga que solo sale y ya, al dirigir la energía a un solo punto externo a mi puedo hacer que esta se almacene, entonces, puedo descargarla toda en un solo golpe.

— ¡eso es!

— ¡eso es posible!

Rito sonreía de una manera loca, sus ojos mostraban superioridad y su sonrisa confianza, la quimera lo miraba con desprecio, un contrincante difícil había aparecido, pero eso no era todo, algo en la quimera se lo decía, este chico no lo dejaría ir vivo y ya, lo había desafiado, ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

— ¡te derrotare!

La quimera inclino su cuerpo, entonces la cola de serpiente comenzó a moverse, una extraña sensación invadió a Rito, tenía que moverse justo en ese instante. La garganta de la cola se hinchaba, entonces, dejo salir una gran cantidad de un líquido viscoso de un color verde pasto. Rito la evito lanzándose unos metros a un lado; al ver, noto que lo que expulso era un líquido corrosivo, era asido.

Rito se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, la quimera se puso en medio del lugar, de esta forma tendría un mejor lugar para apuntar, Rito corría esquivando los ataques de la cola serpiente, sería difícil acercarse si no eliminaba primero la cola.

— ¡toma!

Rito estiro su brazo izquierdo entonces chispas comenzaron a verse y algunas llamas comenzaban a aparecer en su brazo, Rito lanzo tres bolas de fuego y cargo levemente la cuarta de "magia", esta era un poco más grande que las demás; la quimera detuvo las primeras 3 aleteando su fuertes alas creando un fuerte viendo que hizo que las bolas de fuego fueran dispersadas cayendo a otros lugares, la bola más grande mue repelida por un golpe de la pata frontal derecha, no lo había notado la quimera, pero Rito se aproximaba peligrosamente a la cola.

— (Tienes que pensar rápidamente en algo, concéntrate, no te sirve de nada achicharrarla con fuego o truenos si aún sigue pidiendo usarla) — Rito corría hacia la cola mientras pensaba en la forma de eliminarla, entonces recordó la piedra afilada que tenía, la tomo de entre sus cosas— (pero esto no será suficiente, ¿Qué debo hacer? Su piel resulto ser más gruesa de atravesar de lo que esperaba, pero….) —el fuego quizá no podía atravesar a sus enemigos, pero el trueno si, este recorrerá a su enemigo desde afuera asta adentro, en su mente se formó la imagen de una cuchilla eléctrica, entonces, desde la mano comenzó a sentir como su energía fluía, su brazo izquierdo junto con la roca afilada comenzaron a ser rodeadas por una electricidad color morada, esta parecía una cuchilla.

— ¡TOMA ESTO!

— ¡¿QU..?!

— ¡LIGHTNIN BLADE!

Rito salto y ataco a la cola de serpiente, en un movimiento limpio, pero, la quimera logro moverla unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para evitarla, lo que no esperaba es que aun así la cola fue cortada, la electricidad se liberó de forma horizontal de una forma fina cuando Rito corto el aire, a pesar de que la piedra afilada no dio en el blanco, el ataque seguido logro el cometido.

—¡GURUAAAAA!

La quimera dejo salir un alarido de dolor, sangre salía de la cabeza de serpiente decapitada; la cola se movía de un lado a otro de una manera extraña y sin sentido. La quimera dio media vuelta y miro a Rito, este seguía en el aire, así que no podía hacer ningún movimiento para evitar el impacto que le esperaba.

La quimera abrió su boca, pero no planeaba atacarlo directamente con sus fauces, una extraña energía se concentró en su boca, esta era de forma esférica y era de un color negro muy profundo.

—oi oi ¿enserio?

La energía fue liberada contra Rito casi a quemarropa, Rito salió disparado contra un pilar, este fue partido por la fuerza con la que Rito choco contra el mismo, pero, tal fue la fuerza que después de partir el pilar también voló contra la pared detrás del mismo.

Un chorro de sangre salió de la boca de chico, ahora si tenía daños internos, miraba hacia la creatura, esta estaba cargando un nuevo ataque.

— ¡ES TU FIN MALDITO MOCOSO!

— ¡deja de hablarme como a un niño!

Rito libero una ataque de fuego contra el siguiente proyectil, entonces, el choque de energías creo una capa de humo que no le permitía ver a los dos; la quimera comenzó a atacar arbitrariamente a todos los lugares posibles, pero, mientras más atacaba más capas de humo formadas por la tierra evitaban que pudiera ver hacia donde había escapado su objetico.

Entonces una extraña luz roja llamo su atención desde atrás del pilar que Rito destruyo con el choque.

— ¡imposible! ¡No se movió de su lugar!

— ¡ya cállate pedazo de basura! ¡ESFERA IGNEA!

Una bola del tamaño de una esfera navideña apareció delante de Rito, ahora podía apreciarla un poco más, esta era de un color carmesí y tenía una insignia con la figura de una llama, justo como la imaginaba. Rito golpeo la esfera en la dirección que quería que el ataque se dirigiera, entonces, la espera se rompió y libero unas llamas potentes las cuales parecieron consumir todo en esa dirección.

—gane…

—no lo creo niño.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

La quimera estaba aún lado de él, este le dio un ataque con su pata haciéndolo volar hacia el centro. Rito estaba cansado, ese ataque se había llevado la mayoría de su poder "mágico", le era difícil ponerse de pie pues un profundo dolor en su cuerpo lo tenía como atado al suelo; la figura de la quimera se hacía presente de manera imponente de entre las sombras.

—fue una buena pelea muchacho, pero, cometiste un error al darte mucho auto estima, ese fue tu mayor error—dijo mientras movía con gracia sus alas, Rito entonces noto que este se había salvado gracias a que utilizo sus alas para escapar en el último momento, fue una buena movida, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía que idear una estrategia justo ahora.

—hehehe….hahahaha….

La quimera escucho que el joven chico de cabello blanco de pronto comenzaba a reírse, esto lo extraño mucho ¿sería euforia por el sentimiento de la muerte inminente? —No creas que voy a morir aquí— el chico pronuncio esas palabras mientras se ponía lentamente de pie—mi meta es salir de aquí vivo—sus ojos mostraban una extraña combinación de excitación y oscuridad—matare a quien sea que se meta en mi camino para completar ese deseo….incluyéndote— dijo el chico mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a la creatura.

— ¡INTERESANTE! ¡DIME CUAL ES TU NOMBRE MUCHACHO!

— mi nombre….es… ¡Yuuki Rito!

— ¡BIEN YUUKI RITO! ¡LUCHA CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS! ¡SOLO UNO DE LOS DOS TERMINARA VIVO DE ESTA BATALLA!

— ¡CREI QUE ESO ERA OBVIO!

Rito se lanzó contra la quimera, entonces metió su mano sobre las bolsas de sus pantalones, la primera del lado derecho, tomo un puño de las cosas que tenía ahí y las lanzo a la quimera, esta al estar corriendo también no podría evitar el impacto principal, estas esferas eran parecidas a las que Rito utilizo para cocinar la carne de los lobos en el primer piso, la piedra incendiaria, pero estas eran un poco diferentes, las descubrió en el piso 3, estas eran.

— ¡granadas!

—¡¿?!

Las granadas explotaron en el rostro de la quimera al momento en el que Rito las encendió con sus llamas a distancia, la bestia retrocedió instintivamente por el dolor, la explosión solo había dañado levemente su lado izquierdo del rostro, ya que al retroceder movió el rostro hacia un lado, así para evitar el que todo el rostro saliera dañado.

— ¡una vez más!

Rito dio un salto de 15 metros de altura, pero ¿Cómo logro algo así? Era gracias a una creatura que había comido en el piso 3, esta tenia forma de un conejo del tamaño de un niño de 10 años promedio el cual podía dar saltos enormes y desplazarse por el aire dando algo parecido a "golpes al aire" Rito utilizo la primera habilidad de dar un salto enorme para poder salir de la capa de humo creada por las granadas, entonces, utilizo la segunda para tener algo en lo que apoyarse y utilizar la primera habilidad nuevamente, de esta forma poder dar un gran impulso.

— ¡LIGHTNIN BLADE!

Rito cayó en picada a una velocidad aproximada de 10 kilómetros por hora enterrando el cuchillo con truenos en la cabeza de la quimera, esta dejo de moverse en seco, un sonido de choque sonó unos segundos después del golpe, y de la presión grietas se hicieron sobre el suelo y paredes; Rito soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo desde la altura de la quimera que seguía inmóvil, dejo salir un quejido una vez que golpeo el suelo, pero en realidad no le dolió, a decir verdad ya no sentía su cuerpo.

La quimera tambaleo por un instante y luego cayó al suelo, un sonido seco sonó del golpe de la quimera contra el suelo. Rito respiraba pesadamente y con dificultad, estaba cansada, pasa su mano por su estómago y lo sintió, estaba seguro de que se había roto una costilla, quizá se perforo algo levemente.

—estoy exhausto.

—supongo que te mereces un descanso.

Abrió los ojos que recién había cerrado para comenzar a dormir y noto que estaba en aquel espacio en blanco de aquella vez antes de pasar al segundo piso, entonces miro a la chica otra vez, ahora tenía ropa puesta, aunque de alguna forma se le hacía familiar, creía haberla visto en sus recuerdos de las chicas con las que convivio algún día.

—sí, me lo merezco déjame dormir.

—pero si estas durmiendo, tu cuerpo descansa, tu mente también, o al menos parte de ella.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—bueno, para poder hablar con tigo he entrado en tu cabeza.

—ha..ok.

—valla ¿no te sorprende nada?

—ya nada me sorprende.

—hum hum, ahora resulta que eres un niño fuerte. Al entrar aquí eras muy dócil….y débil.

—si estas tratando de alterar mi corazón no podrás.

—…en realidad no trato de hacer eso.

La chica se escuchaba con una voz algo baja, tenía un tono algo triste, parecía que le molesto el que Rito mal interpretara sus intenciones.

— ¡Solo quería tener una plática!— dijo eso mientras se acercaba al chico que se encontraba acostado, esta se puso por encima de él tapando la luz artificial que brindaba el blanco mundo mostrando que inflaba un cachete y ponía mala cara como un reproche. Rito abrió un ojo para solo para verla por un instante y luego lo cerró nuevamente.

— ("al menos tengo que admitir que es linda").

— ¡haaa! ¡Genial, crees que soy linda!

— ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Yo no dije eso!

La chica se miraba extremadamente feliz por alguna razón que Rito no comprendía, mientras el la miraba con un rostro molesto ella simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo mismo, pero ella lo miraba pícaramente; Rito se inclinó para poder estar sentado, ella lo acompaño— ¿Qué fue esa voz de hace un momento?—la chica lo miro algo confundida, pero entonces comenzó a responder—eso fue la voz de tu corazón—Rito la miro mientras arqueaba una ceja como si fuera algún tipo de tonta—¿cosas cursis?—la chica sonrió alegremente—ji ji, no, son básicamente tus pensamientos, ya te dije que estamos en tu mente ¿no?—el chico la miro y entonces callo en cuenta—oh, es como la habilidad de Mea—esa chica estaba indagando en los recuerdos de Rito y sus pensamientos, en el cielo blanco comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos de sucesos que paso el con la chica en cuestión, entonces la chica simplemente dejo salir un sonido de incredulidad—¡qué bonito se ve el lugar donde vives!— la chica miraba emocionada los recuerdos, pero de pronto estos desaparecieron.

—no.

— ¿no?

—ese….ya no soy yo.

La chica cambio su semblante de la nada, ahora parecía algo triste; los ojos de Rito parecía cada vez más distantes, recuerdos pasaban a una velocidad enorme a un lado de ellos dos, el espacio blanco comenzaba a tornarse negro.

—yo ya no…

La chica miraba a Rito asustada ¿tan mal estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Los recuerdos se detuvieron de repente en los días que estuvo atrapado en el agujero que ella creo para salvarlo, aunque ese era el caso, eso fue lo que termino por romperlo, por extraño que pareciera, ella no indago en el porqué de su actitud actual, ella creía que su cambio solo fue ese "algo necesario" y que al salir de este abismo podría regresar a la normalidad, que equivocada estaba.

Las imágenes de su pasado comenzaban a quemarse como una película antigua—ese Yuuki Rito está muerto— el chico se ponía de pie lentamente, la chica comenzó a aterrorizarse, un aura oscura salía del cuerpo de este, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—la…la voz de tu corazón—la chica musito con una voz baja unas palabras que el chico no logro escuchar, estaba indagando de más en sus recuerdos, en un pasado que el chico no quería recordar.

El chico se acercaba lentamente, el espacio había regresado a blanco, la chica había detenido el flujo de los recuerdo, recuerdos que a pesar de haber sido solo buenos o recuerdos hermosos, al chico lo atormentaban.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya estaba a tan solo un metro de ella— ¡perdón!—la chica cerro con fuerzas sus ojos y espero a que el chico le hiciera algo, fuera lo que fuera, seguramente malo, pero, de la nada sintió una palmadita en su cabeza, al abrir los ojos vio al chico sonriendo, acariciaba su cabello con su única mano.

—p…pe… ¡perdoooon!— la chica se había lanzado a abrazar a Rito por alguna razón, esta estaba sollozando, el chico noto que estaba haciendo mal al pensar en herir a la chica cuando comenzó a mostrarle esos recuerdos de un pasado al cual ya no pertenecía, además no quería romper una regla importante de el mismo, no matar o herir por malicia, sino porque fuera necesario, esta chica no estaba haciendo nada malo, no sabía nada realmente de Rito, por lo que ella no sabía que quizá esos recuerdos pudieran lastimarlo.

—digamos que estamos a mano.

— ¿hu?

—digamos que pensé que lo de ver en los recuerdos ajenos era para los dos, así que trate y pude ver también de tu vida.

—…

—así que primero… ¿puedes dejar esa forma? Ya sé que no tienes el cuerpo de una mujer de esa edad.

La chica entre pucheros y sollozos hizo caso, si cuerpo se encogió, su busto bajo también, se podía decir que era una chica de unos 400 años de edad con el cuerpo de una Loli, por la mente de Rito cruzo el extraño pensamiento de que, a pesar de verse tan grande tenia facciones muy lindas, por suerte ella no noto esos pensamientos, mas aparte—eres un arma inteligente— la chica pareció triste de que el chico se diera cuenta de su secreto— fuiste abandonada aquí después de que pensaron que eras muy peligrosa ¿no te parece algo muy cliché?— Rito sonrió, y la chica lo vio, ella había indagado en absolutamente toda su vida y el en la de ella, entre ellos al menos no había ningún secreto posible, ella sabía que lo que había pasado aquí adentro lo había cambiado, había matado al anterior él y lo había moldeado en un nuevo ser, no obstante lo que realmente la sorprendió fue el hecho de que sonriera de una forma tan natural.

—no sé cómo explicarlo.

— ¿el qué?

—en palabras simples….perdón….

—bueno, no necesitas preocuparte por eso ¿no te dije que estamos a mano?

—ok….mmm…otra cosa…

Un extraño rubor subía por el rostro de la chia.

— ¿Qué sucede?

La chica simplemente lo miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos, pensando que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de que el mismo chico había pensado que jamás podría abrirse nuevamente a nadie, le sonrió con toda sinceridad a la chica, esto la había conmovido desde el fondo de su corazón.

—creo…que me gustas…

El chico se quedó ahí parado mirándola con algo de sorpresa, pero una sonrisa se formó nuevamente en su rostro.

—ya veo…

— ¿¡A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES CON "YA VEO"!?

—he he…

— ¡DAME UNA RESPUESTA CLARA A MIS SENTIMIENTOS JUSTO AHORA!

—ya veremos.

El chico puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a acariciar nuevamente a esta, Rito sentía un peso menos de él. Ella era un arma inteligente, por así decirlo, ella provenía de una especie muy peligrosa en el universo, ella desde una niña estuvo siendo entrenada por hombres que no eran de su especie ¿Dónde estaban sus padres y familia? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía era lo que le daban; una vez inicio una guerra en el planeta donde ella habitaba la utilizaron como un arma, le enseñaron a ser eso después de todo, Rito pensaba que era algo así como Yami, solo que ella no fue encerrada por toda la eternidad; una vez que la guerra termino, ella era un peligro, por lo que la encerraron aquí bajo la tecnología más poderosa en ese tiempo.

Por alguna razón Rito sentía empatía por ella, aunque en el fondo pensó que quizá sería un problema, pero, algo cálido se sentía al ver la sonrisa en su rostro; Rito cerro sus ojos y entonces todo se tiño de negro nuevamente, este era su corazón, sin embargo lo noto, en el fondo, donde pareciera que hay un abismo más grande que por el cual cayo, ahí se encontraba, un pequeño fragmento de luz.

—supongo que eso significa que aun puedo distinguir entre bien y mal….o al menos que no soy un ser totalmente oscuro.

—no importa.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa irradiante, esta hizo ruborizar levemente al peli-blanco—ji ji, hice que te sonrojaras— el chico trato de hacerla ver que no era el caso, pero era imposible—yo te seguiré a donde sea que vallas, no importa que tan peligroso sea, he decidido….que mi camino es contigo— el chico fingió no tomar atención de lo anterior dicho, entonces, el espacio en blanco comenzó a distorsionarse—mira que oportuno, creo que me voy a despertar—la chica comenzó a gritar cosas a su espalda como "¡hey no me dejes así de la nada!" "¡Al menos responde a mis sentimientos!" "¡maldito hijo de…!"

—ha…me desperté.

Rito se inclinó con cuidado para asegurarse de que el dolor se había ido, y en su mayoría lo hizo, su cuerpo se curaba a velocidades increíbles, también las heridas por la batalla contra el lobo habían sido curadas hace casi dos semanas atrás.

Rito se estiro y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, tenía que comenzar a comer a la quimera antes de que se pusiera fea, aunque no necesitaba tanto, después de todo la quimera era enorme.

—no te preocupes, antes de salir de aquí también te sacare…..Wendy.

— ¿enserio? Que considerado.

La voz alegre de una chica sonó detrás de él, era la chica de sus sueños, aunque no lo menciono antes, él también sabia su nombre.

— ¿Qué haces…?

— ¿aquí? ¡Estoy utilizando una sustitución de mi misma! utilizando un poco de carne de dominio para poder moldear un cuerpo manejado por remoto.

— ¡no uses mi comida como un juguete!

—kyaaaaaaaaaa ¡pero hay mucho de dónde agarrar!

Lentamente….parecía que Rito regresaba a una mala broma de sus antiguos días.

 _ **Fin del cap 5**_

 _ **Aclaraciones y comentarios.**_

Antes que nada, gracias a "Lee Normal" por los consejos que me dio, me ayudaran mucho en el futuro sobre cosas que pueda necesitar, gracias. Me gustaría pedir unas sugerencias y opiniones al público si son muy amables de responder xD

¿Les gusto como está siendo dirigida la historia? Toda sugerencia es bien aceptada, ya que este es un proyecto algo difícil con lo del harem y así, sobre todo con los sentimientos y nueva forma de ser del protagonista me gustarían sugerencias.

¿Les gusto como se están narrando las peleas? Me gustarían opiniones y consejos sobre todo de esto, ya que no estoy muy seguro si soy bueno narrando las batallas y si tienen algún consejo para poder mejor eso estaría muy piola :3

Bueno, otra cosa, en este cap. solo entre otras cosas quiero presentar a Wendy, nueva integrante del harem no oficial del compa Rito ¿les gusto? No la he desarrollado lo suficiente, cosa que hare después, es una chica algo tímida, pero muy agradable una vez que se acostumbra a la persona en cuestión, suele ser tranquila, pero también se enoja algo fácil, aunque no es nada grave, suele hacerlo para molestar a los demás, su cabello es de color gris hasta la cintura, ella es una loli :D

Nooo….no le puse Wendy por la de Fairy tail… ¿Cómo creen?

Otra cosa ¿quieren que los capítulos se sigan enfocando solo en Rito o que también tengan cosas de las chicas del harem?

Pasar el abismo será muy largo, así que si les gustaría que escriba todo el viaje o lo resuma para que sea más corto también lo tomare en cuenta.

Eso es todo por esta semana, nos vemos en la siguiente.

—gracias por leer—


	6. Cap6:una relación: amorodio no tan odio

CAP 6: ¡Una relación "amor/odio, no tan odio"!; ¿placa de estado?

—Rito estoy cansada, cárgame en tu espalda—decía una chica en un tono de súplica, el chico de cabellera blanca delante de ella se encontraba cortando maleza que le llegaba al cuello con el cuchillo de piedra en mano.

— ¿puedes callarte de una vez? Me desconcentras.

La situación actual de Rito era extraña, puesto que ahora tenía una acompañante que meramente era un peso encima, o algo muy parecido a eso. La razón era que Rito a pesar de entender que ella no podía ayudarlo directamente, eso no le daba razones para ser una molestia en el zapato.

Justo ahora habían bajado hasta el piso 20, por extraño que pareciera Rito no recibió ninguna habilidad por parte de la quimera, o al menos así él pensaba, aunque trato de utilizar aquel poder de la esfera negra no consiguió nada, tampoco es que le hubieran salido alas o cola, lo primero le pareció a Rito al inicio algo genial, aunque lo segundo le parecía algo extraño.

Por otro lado el hecho de que Wendy acompañara a Rito era meramente extraño. Ella trataba de acercarse al muchacho, pero este era frio y no le prestaba mucha atención, la chica suele molestarlo diciendo cosas como "me trataste tan bien en tu sueño" o preguntándole cosas como "¿ahora porque eres tan malo?" ciertamente Rito estaba siendo algo molesto, pero la verdad es que él no sabía cómo tenía que actuar.

— (en el pasado convivía con muchas chicas…. ¿que solía hacer en ese tiempo?)—por un tiempo eso aquejo a la mente de Rito, pero al notar que eran in-necesarios pensamientos que lo hicieran retrasarse en su misión de salir de ese lugar trato de dejarlo a un lado.

— ¿acaso me odias ahora?

—….

—pero yo te quiero.

—eso….

—¿?

— ¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas?

Desde aquel día en su mente ella no paraba de decir cosas por el estilo, para Rito era nuevo el hecho de que una….bueno, no es cierto, no era nuevo que una chica lo atacara de esa manera; lo que era diferente era la forma de atacar. Si recordaba a Momo podía recordar que ella lo ataca haciendo cosas como meterse en su cama y hacer insinuaciones algo obscenas.

—bueno, pues porque es la verdad— la chica lo dijo sin una sola pisca de falsedad sobre sus palabras, ella realmente había cogido un extraño sentimiento de amor por Rito, el mismo chico trato de explicarle que seguramente solo era algún tipo de confusión por el hecho de que era la primera persona con la que se encontraba después de mucho tiempo en el abismo, pero ella lo negó.

—yo sé que esto es real, hay algo "aquí"—dijo mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su pecho, en la zona de su corazón, de manera que parecía que abrazara algo—algo cálido cuando te miro, algo que me dice que eres a quien quiero seguir— la delicadeza de su rostro junto a esos ojos que podrían embobar a cualquier hombre atrajeron levemente a Rito al escuchar sus palabras, pero Rito ahora tenía "stats" mucho más poderosos, un movimiento por parte de una mujer como ella no era "súper efectivo" ante un hombre como Rito, por dos razones.

En primer lugar, Rito pensaba que a pesar de ser muy hermosa y tener una edad….avanzada, por lo tanto en teoría… ¿no ilegal?, seguía teniendo la apariencia cercana a una niña de…. ¿13 años? Lo mirara por donde lo mirara estaba mal.

La segunda razón era que él no estaba seguro ni de sus propios sentimientos, quizá fuera necesario que alguien más se los dijera por él, pero no podía confiarlo a la única chica con él, la cual era la que se le insinuaba.

—aquella vez dijiste "ya veremos".

— ¿hum?...bueno, sí, aunque incluso si ese es el caso, por obvias razones no asegure nada.

—eso está bien por mí.

—…

Al decir eso ella misma puso una radiante y hermosa sonrisa sobre su rostro, por alguna razón esto hacía sentir levemente más tranquilo al muchacho en cuestión, de esa manera siguieron su camino, comiendo algunos monstruos y conviviendo, fue entonces cuando llegaron al piso ya antes mencionado.

— ¿de verdad no me puedes ayudar directamente?

—no, por mala suerte no te puedo ser de ayuda, la razón es que este cuerpo es ficticio, solo es controlado a distancia por mí y ya.

—hum, por lo que tampoco puedes luchar.

—exacto.

—…

—…

Pudiera ser el caso que ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, aunque incluso de esa manera por alguna razón que ellos desconocían no se sentía incomodidad sobre el ambiente; la razón era que estaban acompañados de alguien. Podía ser el hecho de que Rito por obvias razones tenía mucho menos tiempo atrapado aquí adentro, pero, el tubo que luchar para sobrevivir y aun lo hace, mientras que Wendy por su parte ha tenido que estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Se podría decir que son diferentes pero parecidos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Rito dijo mientras apuntaba a un lugar en las oscuridades de la mazmorra con su dedo índice, Wendy no podía ver en la oscuridad, pero Rito tenía "visión nocturna", al acercarse lo notaron, lo que Rito había visto era un cadáver humanoide.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

—déjate de eso, yo me pregunto el cómo se conservó tanto.

Los dos miraron a el esqueleto, aunque algo paso repentinamente, sin que Rito lo notara Wendy de la nada estaba pateando el cadáver, aunque el placer no le duro mucho ya que los huesos se hacían polvo apenas moverlos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—….reconozco sus ropas.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del peli-blanco, significa que esta persona era….

—un traidor…

—sí, una de las personas que me trajo aquí.

Wendy por un momento perdió el brillo de sus ojos, pero los recupero inmediatamente una vez que sintió la mano del chico rosar la suya, esta se aferró rápidamente a la mano del muchacho, pero solo eso, no lo molesto ni nada, la primera razón era que no quería que él quisiera dejar el contacto, la segunda era que no se sentía de humor.

— ¿Qué es eso?

La chica miro algo entre las pertenencias del cuerpo, al acercarse noto lo que era y dejo salir un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—esto es una placa de estado….y lo mejor de todo es que aún no tiene dueño.

— ¿es algo tan genial?

—no, esto sirve para medir los niveles de aptitud de una persona para "algo", ese "algo" puede ser lo que sea, medirá tu fuerza física y todas tus habilidades y les dará números para que puedas saber que tan apto eres.

—hum…

—toma.

Wendy se acercó a Rito y se la dio en la mano, entonces le dijo levemente "perdón" mordió la mano con la que sostenía la placa, pero Rito no se inmuto, la razón era que eso le hacía menos que cosquillas, apenas le saco una gota de sangre, pero eso era lo que la chica quería.

La gota de sangre entro en contacto con la placa y esta comenzó a emanar un brillo verde, letras comenzaban a aparecer sobre esta.

 _ **Nombre: Yuuki Rito.**_

 _ **Edad: 17 años**_

 _ **Nivel: 40**_

 _ **Sexo: masculino.**_

 _ **Raza: Huma….**_

Las palabras comenzaban a mostrar datos del chico, esto lo sorprendió, sin embargo cierta oscuridad apareció en sus ojos al notar cierto dato.

 _ **Raza: Humano/Demonio**_

"¿Qué demonios eran esos datos?" pensaba el muchacho, ciertamente eran algo extraños, el creía que era un humano…seguramente al comer la carne de demonio incluso eso cambio en el.

—ya no soy un humano.

—no en su totalidad—Wendy abrazaba a Rito desde su espalda; a Rito esto por alguna razón no le molestaba, estaba haciendo más fácil de llevar la situación "al menos…si ella me acepta así".

—además, sigues siendo humano…. ¿lo ves? Si la placa lo dice es por algo.

—…sí.

Siguieron viendo los datos, no eran nada que el chico en realidad esperara, incluso Wendy se sorprendió de sobre manera.

—bueno….ciertamente eres especial.

—…

 _ **DATOS:**_

 _ **Fuerza: 1465**_

 _ **Resistencia: 1323**_

" _ **Poder mágico":1846**_

" _ **Resistencia mágica": 1846**_

 _ **Datos de raza: la especie humana es débil de naturaleza, pero su capacidad de aprendizaje la puede hacer peligrosa si se le da el conocimiento, la fuerza máxima a la que puede llegar el ser humano es de 200.**_

Rito cambio la configuración del poder que tenía a "poder mágico" esto hace literalmente más fácil de recordar para Rito el nombre actual que el anterior nombre sobre la placa, además había otra cosa en la placa.

 _ **Habilidades:**_

 _ **Fuego**_

 _ **-esfera ígnea.**_

 _ **Trueno.**_

 _ **-ligthning.**_

 _ **-ligthningblade.**_

 _ **Estructura aérea.**_

 _ **Gran salto.**_

 _ **Visión nocturna.**_

 _ **Percepción.**_

 _ **Pensar rápido.**_

 _ **Estomago de hierro.**_

 _ **Detección de materiales.**_

 _ **Transmutación.**_

 _ **Ultima oportunidad.**_

En la placa aparecían los poderes que él había obtenido hasta el momento, aunque había más habilidades, todos eran cosas como "resistencia a "tal" cosa. Rito miraba de manera afligida la placa; el chico comenzó a caminar y le dejo la placa a Wendy diciendo "sostenla un momento" Rito se acercó a donde hace un momento estaban los restos de el "traidor" y tomo la ropa que tenía, aunque toda su ropa era negra, parecía contrastar bien con el muchacho.

—date la vuelt….no, es más anda a caminar por ahí por un momento.

— ¿he? Pero…

—no estoy jugando.

—ugh…*sob* ok.

Un pantalón oscuro, unas botas negras con detalles rojos, una camisa oscura y una gabardina negra que parece elegante, pero sin perder el estilo "este tipo sabia como vestir" pensó Rito por un momento mientras se ponía la ropa que le quedaba por suerte mejor de lo que esperaba, la tela con la que estaba hecha esta ropa era muy buena, además de muy resistente, al muchacho no le parecía extraño el hecho de que esta durara tanto tiempo. Wendy ya había regresado donde Rito y miro que al parecer las ropas del cadáver le quedaban bien.

—se te ve bien.

—…gracias.

Rito regreso donde la chica y tomo la placa, él había notado algo extraño en esta hace un momento, pero le dio prioridad al cambio de ropa por más extraño que pareciera.

— ¿tienes alguna idea de para qué sirve transmutación?

—hum….bueno, en el tiempo que no viví encerrada sabía que la gente usaba esas habilidades para poder hacer artesanía, los mejores podían usarla para hacer armas.

—ok, esta habilidad me ayudara.

— ¿enserio? Pero no creo que sea la gran cosa.

—ya lo veras.

Rito tenía la corazonada de que esa habilidad le ayudaría mucho, por otra parte ¿de dónde obtuvo tal poder? Este lo obtuvo de la quimera, que a pesar de no haber utilizado ese poder, no significaba que no lo tuviera, obviamente la quimera no utilizaba ese poder para hacer artesanía, Rito sabía muy bien para que podía usarcé ese tipo de poderes.

Rito estaba cansado, por lo tanto ya era hora de recargar energía, Rito poso su mano sobre una pared.

— ¿Qué haces?—Wendy no comprendía que estaba haciendo el muchacho hasta que la pared comenzó a crujir y comenzaba a cambiar, tardo un poco, pero Rito había construido un refugio utilizando el poder de la transmutación para moldear la roca de la pared a su gusto en un mini cuarto.

—…ya no me sorprende.

En el tiempo que Rito había pasado con la chica ella había visto ya muchas veces como el muchacho sobre llevaba las situaciones, adaptándose, y haciendo que las cosas le sonrieran, siempre conseguía una forma de hacer que las cosas salieran bien, por lo tanto desde el fondo de su corazón este tipo de cosas seguro ya no la sorprendían.

Rito se echó sobre la cama echa de roca, la cama era muy liza, recordaría a estar acostado sobre el frio suelo, estaba cansado, el viaje se hacía cada vez más agotador conforme descendían, también más peligroso, ¿Cuántas veces lo habían casi matado desde que entro aquí? Fue la pregunta que cruzo su mente, pero el fuerte cansancio lo hizo olvidar todo. Una sensación cálida se sintió a un lado del, era Wendy que se había recostado también mientras abrazaba su brazo izquierdo.

— (por alguna razón siempre parece que estoy buscando pelea con ella) — Rito pensaba mientras miraba a la chica que también parecía exhausta, miraba su tierno rostro mientras ella parecía haber caído en un sueño muy profundo apenas se acostó— (demonios…hice algo muy malo) — Rito comenzaba a mirar el techo rocoso mientras pensaba— (me encariñe de ella, eso está mal desde el mero inicio, si le pasa algo a ella… ¿Cómo sobre llevare eso?)—por un momento pensó que estaba haciendo mal al solo pensar en sus propios sentimientos, pero recordó ciertas palabras que la misma chica utilizo "te seguiré a donde sea, donde vallas ese será mi camino"— (¿eso fue lo que dijo?)— estaba seguro de que ella había dicho algo por el estilo, aunque no recordaba las palabras con claridad; el peliblanco sin notarlo lentamente estaba acercando su rostro al de ella, aunque siguiera viéndola con un semblante serio, en el fondo algo se sentía diferente. Rito junto su frente con la de ella.

—*snif*

—¿?

—…no me dejes *snif*.

—…

—no me dejes sola.

Parecía que estaba hablando sola en su sueño, parecía que alguien la abandonaba, ¿soñaba con el día en que la abandonaron? Ese no era el caso, ya que la respuesta llego para golpearlo en el fondo.

—no me abandones tam*snif* bien…Rito….

El chico recordó que ella misma le había contado una vez, durante el piso diez para ser exactos "eres todo lo que tengo ahora, si me dejas…yo no tengo nada, estaría sola en la oscuridad otra vez" esas palabras le recordaron a si mismo ¿Qué tenía el? Nada, había abandonado todo en el pasado para poder vivir el mañana, pero ahora estaba totalmente solo. Fue cuando ella apareció, casi como algún tipo de ángel con una sonrisa que desde el fondo de su corazón le levantaba el ánimo, pero, su nueva forma de ser no le permitía expresar.

—está dormida… ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso, no creo que pase nada…

El chico se aproximó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente de la chica, esta, inconsciente al sentir el contacto se aferró más a su brazo y una sonrisa con algo de satisfacción apareció en su rostro después de haber escuchado las palabras de la boca del muchacho.

—"yo jamás te dejare sola".

La chica seguía dormida, pero la pesadilla había terminado, ahora podía tener un sueño tranquilo, el chico decidió tratar de dormir también, el quizá jamás querría admitirlo, pero fue ese día en el que se dio cuenta de que ella había robado su corazón, un extraño sentimiento del pasado regresaba, pero este era diferente, un poco más cálido.

— (esto era amar realmente, eso significa que en el pasado yo…)

Su corriente pensativa paro en ese momento, no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en que los sentimientos que tuvo alguna vez por las chicas de su pasado eran una mentira, a pesar de que esa era historia del pasado, el sentía que esos sentimientos no podían ser falsos, así que trato de pensar de otra forma.

—hum….ok, digamos solo que estos sentimientos son levemente más fuertes, solo eso, si, de esa manera.

El sueño se hizo más fuerte conforme los minutos e irremediablemente Rito callo dormido.

 _ **Desde entonces a pasado un mes más.**_

A Rito y Wendy les había tomado alrededor de dos meses llegar al piso 20, ahora con el mes consecuente habían descendido hasta el piso 39, era sin duda un gran avance, la velocidad a la que descendían era mucho mayor a la que tenían desde que pasaron del piso 20 ¿Qué había cambiado? Rito tenía una nueva motivación, sentía que ahora podía seguir su camino con más firmeza; Wendy noto el cambio, pero no sabía con certeza él porque del mismo, estaba feliz de ver que Rito era cada vez más considerado con ella.

—estamos por interrumpir.

Rito estaba abriendo las puertas al piso 40, desde el piso 20 comenzó a haber regularmente un jefe de piso cada 10 de estos y un mid boss cada 5, esto estaba comenzando a parecer realmente una aventura de un videojuego.

Una persona con forma angelical apareció sobre volando por la sala, otra cosa que era necesaria notar era el hecho de que todas las salas de jefes eran parecidas, pero con ligeras cosas que destacar y notar, por ejemplo, la anterior sala era enormemente ancha, está en cambio solo era muy alta.

—un ángel, parece muy fuerte.

La figura de una lanza se formó de entre las manos del ángel; la jefa de piso tenía una forma casi totalmente humana, si no fuera por la extraña aura que emanaba, además de las 4 alas que tenía en la espalda, con un vestido blanco que mostraba un poco el estómago y una figura de una mujer madura.

— ¡tomen esto intrusos!

La lanza que se formó en la mano del ángel fue disparada, esta estallo al mero contacto con el suelo, pero Rito había escapado del golpe fácilmente utilizando "gran salto" Wendy estaba en la espalda de Rito y se sostenía con fuerza de su cuerpo, ya que no podía ser una molestia y estar sobre el campo de batalla, aunque Rito la podía cargar sin problemas gracias a su gran fuerza.

—acabare con tipo de inmediato, hasta los monstruos más fuertes ya no son nada para mí.

Rito estuvo entrenando con mucha fuerza durante todo este tiempo, tratando de subir de nivel y de aumentar sus fuerzas, aunque después de alcanzar el nivel 100 (el máximo de la placa) por alguna razón sus estados seguían aumentando, incluso más, cuando Rito sobre paso el límite de nivel, apareció un "?" en la zona de "Nivel"

— ¡garras de aire!

Rito conto viento con su mano, entonces 5 líneas extrañas parecieron cortar el espacio, el ángel apenas pudo esquivar son morir inmediatamente, pues ese ataque causo que perdiera su brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha; no tuvo oportunidad de hacer alguna otra cosa.

—desaparece…dead line.

Rito pareció rayas una línea sobre el ángel y de un momento a otro esta había sido partida por la mitad ¿Qué había pasado? Era una habilidad similar a las garras de aire, pero estas tienen un alcance mucho mayor, no es una habilidad muy efectiva en cuanto a su uso, ya que la línea es más visible y por ende más fácil de esquivar, es por eso que Rito la usa después de utilizar "garras de aire" las cuales son rápidas, pero menos precisas para distraer al enemigo.

— ¿solo eso? Demonios esto no es divertido.

—fue buena idea tomarse el tiempo de entrenar ¿no es así?

—ciertamente, además mis habilidades subían muchísimo con facilidad.

—eso es porque ya no eres un humano, es decir, su nivel de fuerza máximo es 200 ¿no? Por ende, es obvio que tus habilidades rápidamente llegarían al nivel 100.

—aunque lo digas de esa manera, me hubiera gustado que fuera más difícil, no comprendo cómo es que a los "hakers" les gusta llegar a ser "buenos" tan fácil.

—bueno, quizá los juegos no son lo suyo, por lo que hacen trampa para poder ser buenos ya que son débiles.

—supongo, pero, ¿Cómo sabes de juegos?

—tus recuerdos.

—oh, claro.

Siguieron su camino hacia el siguiente piso, miraban por los alrededores e investigaban en el lugar el 100% del mismo, entonces como de costumbre decidían seguir con su viaje, aunque solo matan a las creaturas que se meten en su camino, no muchas lo hacían recientemente.

— ¿Cuál será la razón?

—quizá tu olor.

— ¿enserio?... ¿a ti no te molesta?

—este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, no tengo ni siquiera órganos vitales en este, tampoco respiro.

—entonces… ¿tampoco tienes la necesidad de dormir?

—hum…eso en realidad sí, es pesado tener que manejar un cuerpo desde lejos por tanto tiempo, por lo que cuando descansas yo también lo hago, dejando el cuerpo in-activo, es básicamente lo mismo.

—pero una vez hablaste dormida.

—el contacto tampoco se rompe del todo, si lo hiciera de esa manera, cada vez tendría que hacer un cuerpo nuevo.

—hummm.

¿Cuándo fue que Rito comenzó a tener tanto interés en alguien? La chica se preguntaba, era algo que ciertamente la ponía alegre, él estaba interesándose en ella, por otro lado…

—Así que me miras mientras duermo huuuu…. — la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa, ahora lo tenía atrapado con la espada contra la pared, el chico trato de negar, pero termino perdiendo.

El abismo ya no parecía de momento un lugar peligroso, no mientras Rito leveara mientras avanzaba.

 _ **Datos actuales de Rito:**_

 _ **Fuerza: 10.324**_

 _ **Defensa: 9345**_

 _ **Poder mágico: 10.128**_

 _ **Resistencia mágica: 10.128**_

 _ **Fuego**_

 _ **-esfera ígnea.**_

 _ **Trueno.**_

 _ **-ligthning.**_

 _ **-ligthningblade.**_

 _ **Estructura aérea.**_

 _ **Gran salto.**_

 _ **Visión nocturna.**_

 _ **Percepción.**_

 _ **Pensar rápido.**_

 _ **Estomago de hierro.**_

 _ **Detección de materiales.**_

 _ **Transmutación.**_

 _ **Ultima oportunidad.**_

 _ **Garras de aire.**_

 _ **Dead line.**_

 _ **Teleport.**_

 _ **En la tierra.**_

Algo extraño estaba pasando, el ambiente no era el mismo que de costumbre. Hace 3 meses que las chicas del espacio, además de Haruna, Kotegawa y muchas otras chicas estaban con un semblante muy oscuro, era simplemente muy extraño que algo como eso pasara, mas aparte, cierto chico que siempre estaba captando la atención de los demás tenia sin aparecer por básicamente el mismo tiempo que las chicas estaban de esa manera ¿estaba bien acaso? Saruyama por su parte trato de visitar en muchas ocasiones a su amigo que no iba jamás a la escuela, además de eso jamás contestaba su teléfono, las chicas tampoco le permitían entrar en la casa de Rito y no le daban ninguna información; incluso la profesora Tearju no parecía bien del todo, por supuesto, la enfermera Mikado también estaba algo mal por la noticia.

¿Cuál era la razón de la repentina desaparición de las chicas y los rostros tristes de las maestras? Mientras Rito cursaba por los actuales pisos el padre de Lala había decidido comunicarse con ellas. Aquel día, apenas tocando tierra se dirigieron a llamar a sus padres, con ayuda de las demás lo convencieron de buscar a Rito en el abismo y dar con él a toda costa, pero habían pasado ya tres meses y no tenían forma de encontrarlo.

El padre de Lala estaba consciente de que si no lo encontraban no había razón para darlo por muerto, pero, al bajar por el mismo al abismo y encontrar a creaturas peligrosas, no tubo de otra, un humano jamás sobreviviría a eso.

Lo pensó fría mente, ya que él no quería ver a su hija ser consumida por la angustia de no tener la certeza de que el chico estaba vivo, pero agonizando en un lugar peligroso el tomo la decisión que como padre creyó correcta y le mintió.

—encontramos a Yuuki Rito.

— ¡¿enserio?!

Las chicas estaban alegres, la felicidad parecía irradiar de cada uno de sus poros, pero el rostro de Gid (el padre de Lala) no parecía para nada alegre.

— ¡¿podemos verlo?!

—me temo que eso no podrá ser posible.

— ¿hu?... ¿a qué te refieres?

Las chicas miraban a su padre a través de la televisión de la sala de la casa de Yuuki Rito, esta estaba teniendo una transmisión desde el planeta donde había ocurrido todo, su padre había planeado algo, no quería dejar cabos sueltos después de todo.

—tendrás que despedirte de tu prometido desde ahí.

La sala había quedado en silencio, el aura llena de alegría se había ido a algún lugar lejos de esa galaxia.

—encontramos su cuerpo sin vida.

Justo como si fuera parte de algún tipo de pesadilla, la cámara con la que grababan al padre de las hermanas Deviluke capto algo, a sus espaldas una camilla pasaba, había un cuerpo que estaba cubierto con una manta, un brazo sobre salía de ella.

….paso un tiempo, entonces se encontraban en la situación actual, la mayoría de las chicas se habían confinado en sus habitaciones y se negaban a salir, lo hacían aunque fuera solo para lo básico, incluso Mikan que era la ama de casa no salía de su cuarto, aunque recurrentemente visitaba el cuarto de Rito, como todas las demás.

¿Qué pasaría ahora con ellas?

—dime Wendy…sabes… ¿Cuánto nos falta?

— ¿de qué?

—tu sabes, la cantidad de pisos por descender.

—ho, bueno, estamos en el piso 41, ahora nos faltan unos 20 más.

— ¿tan pocos eran?

— ¿esperabas los 100 típicos pisos?

—bueno, ciertamente sí.

—bueno, esto no es un videojuego después de todo, no te preocupes—la chica tomo la mano del muchacho mientras seguían su camino—ya estamos cerca de la salida, quizá nos tome un tiempo más que el de costumbre, ya que como as notado, a pesar de que tus fuerzas son increíbles, los monstruos son más hábiles—ciertamente ese era el caso, quizá Rito pudiera acabar con ellos de uno o dos golpes, pero estos eran mucho más rápidos y capases de esquivar sus ataques, era difícil el seguir adelante así nomás, aunque sus habilidades por igual seguían aumentando, ciertamente esto era conveniente.

—sigamos.

— ¡sí!

El viaje era reanudado nuevamente después de descansar, la relación que tenían Rito y Wendy no era para nada normal, pero era lo que había, aunque había mejorado notablemente Rito aun no correspondía en su totalidad a los sentimientos de Wendy, aunque el sabia los sentimientos de esta; abecés cuando este trabajaba en sus materiales para la batalla ( como los minerales "granada" u otros que encontrara por ahí que analizaba con la habilidad "detección de materiales" podía saber con exactitud para que servía cada cosa, por lo que tenía un plan de escape o un plan de batalla siempre a la mano) Wendy lo abrazaba por la espalda, o se sentaba en sus piernas y miraba con mucha atención a lo que Rito hacía, cuando dormían ella dormía aferrada de su brazo izquierdo, al menos ahora Rito no se lo impedía.

Ahora mientras las cosas mejoraban lentamente para la pareja en la mazmorra con Wendy y Rito, las cosas no iban tan bien para las chicas. ¿Algo había cambiado en Rito? No; a Wendy le cruzo por su mente por un momento que el hecho de que se abriera más a ella desde hace un tiempo significaba que el Rito de antes regresaba, inseguro, tímido, débil. Pero ese no era el caso, al dormir Rito ella entro en su mente evitando hacer que el despertara en su subconsciente, entonces, echo un vistazo a "su corazón" estaba tan oscuro como de costumbre, pero ¿Qué era ese algo blanco? Quizá Rito si estaba regresando a ser el anterior chico de antes lentamente; sus dudas se marcharon con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la razón de esa luz no era nada más ni nada menos que ella misma.

—(bien, estoy ganando terreno….bueno, digamos que demasiado)—podía decirse que era tonto decir que era demasiado terreno al mirar alrededor y ver toda la oscuridad, pero, ahí dentro no había otra pisca de luz aparte de esa, de alguna forma un pensamiento algo egoísta se formó en la mente de Wendy pensando que no se lo dejaría a nadie más, pues, ella sabía que tarde o temprano él se encontraría con su pasado y ahí se decidiría realmente que pasaría ¿Rito decidiría quedarse solo con ella? ¿O querría quedarse con las chicas de su pasado? De momento solo podía estar alegre porque era la única en su corazón, aunque el amor es una dura guerra, sabía que ese corazón tenía que ser totalmente suyo, así que no dudaría.

—bien, Rito no es el único que está peleando por algo, mírame ¡tú serás mío!

Wendy también luchaba por algo. La lucha por la supervivencia en el abismo estaba a un tiempo de terminar, no faltaba mucho, pero no faltaba poco, al estar bajo tierra ellos no tenían una percepción real del tiempo que pasaba afuera, ellos solo sabían que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que estuvieron encerrados aquí, sin embargo eso era lo de menos, siempre y cuando ellos pudieran salir de este lugar.

— ¿Qué aras después de salir de aquí?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Rito, este miro a la chica y noto en sus ojos que necesitaba una respuesta clara, así que se tomó su tiempo y respondió a su pregunta.

—probablemente regrese a casa, aunque no sé qué pase después.

—y…ya veo.

Parecía triste, si el regresaba a casa, pero la dejaba atrás estaría sola otra vez, pero claro, era algo que Rito no aria, parecía que ese tipo de cosas era lo poco que conservaba de su anterior él.

— ¿quieres ir con migo? A casa.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, si él quería estar con ella, todo estaba bien, ella lo seguiría hasta donde fuera necesario.

—sí.

Rito y Wendy se hacían cada vez más cercanos aunque a Wendy le encantaba recalcar el hecho de que lo amaba y que a Rito parecía molestarle aunque no mucho, esto se podría llamar una relación de "amor y odio" aunque en realidad no es odio.

—Fin del capítulo—

Notas después del capítulo:

Joder, este cap me tomo más de los esperado xD por lo menos lo tengo para el día que es esperado, gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias, todas las tomo en consideración, hay algunas muy buenas por ahí, como de habilidades que se podrían usar y otras sobre el cómo se podría manejar la historia que me agradan, gracias por eso.

Tengo una duda desde hoy en la mañana ¿Cómo quedara la jerarquía amorosa una vez que Rito regrese? Será interesante el ver cómo termina eso, por otra parte me disculpo por no poner demasiado de las chicas del Harem, la razón principal es que no creo poder escribir demasiado de las chicas en general porque me revuelo y el escrito termina mal, e ahí la razón por la que tarde, porque la parte de las chicas unas 4 veces, termine dejándolo así como esta, siento que si me pongo a hablar de las chicas tendría que hacerlo una por una y eso me tomaría más o menos un cap para cada una ¿Qué piensan?

Podría seguir como estoy o hacer un cap para cada chica cada un cap de Rito, pero eso aria más lento el avanzar de la historia de Rito el cual es el protagonista…supongo que me lo pensare….por otro lado….esta de la cagada levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para ir a la escuela xD


	7. Cap 7: Una nueva arma

Cap 7: Una nueva arma.

Piso 46.

— ¡CORRE WENDY!

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Los dos se encontraban corriendo por el laberinto, la situación se puso mal cuando Wendy acciono una trampa que atrajo a todos los monstruos de piso.

— ¡tenías que ser tan torpe!

— ¡perdoooon!

Aunque de alguna forma no estaba bien recalcarle tan bruscamente el hecho de que había hecho algo mal, la verdad era que ella siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas, aunque no fuera a propósito, Rito estaba considerando el llamarla por un apodo horrible, incluso con el riesgo de que ella se enojara y no quisiera hablarle.

Rito miro a la distancia y vio un posadillo estrecho, rápidamente formo un plan, aunque no era la gran cosa realmente; tomo a Wendy y la cargo, entonces usando "gran salto" impulsándose sobre el suelo para poder llegar hacia el pasillo, entonces, una vez pasándolo dejo a la chica a un lado de él, miro a la multitud de monstruos que corrían hacia ellos y utilizo transmutar; de la nada las paredes, el techo y el piso comenzaron a hacerse más pequeño a gran velocidad, a las creaturas del abismo no les dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pues, un momento después fueron aplastados, por pequeñas grietas comenzaba a salir un pequeño rio de sangre.

— ¿no es extraño?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—las creaturas hace dos pisos que no te atacan por tu presencia, pero ¿Por qué de la nada estos si?

Una pregunta que realizo la chica al muchacho le llamo la atención, los monstruos de este piso en mayoría eran parecidos a minotauros, una vez Rito entro al piso estos guardaron su distancia, como si supieran que era peligroso meterse con él, aunque cuando Wendy acciono la trampa parecieron entrar en un estado de locura.

— ¿Por qué será?

—rompiste su juguete favorito quizá…

—esto no es un juego.

Wendy hacia un puchero mientras reprochaba al muchacho de semblante serio; Wendy aprendió que podía ser el caso que el rostro del chico no mostrara ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero sus ojos solían decir toda la verdad.

—hehe… ya quiero conocerte— la chica soltó un extraño comentario el cual hizo que la mente del chico dejara de divagar en tonterías, mientras caminaban comenzaron a platicar—¿a qué te refieres con eso?— la chica lo miro, comenzó a jugar con su cabello gris por un momento antes de responder tímidamente—bueno… con mi verdadero cuerpo podre sentir realmente tu contacto físico, tu calor, el latir de tu corazón— el enfoque estaba tomando un tipo de aura romántica, aunque como de costumbre se tenía que arruinar—¡también podemos tener bebes!—los ojos de Rito se entrecerraron mirando secamente a la chica pensando "¿Por qué tienes que arruinar la atmosfera de esa forma?"; como ya era sabido, Rito no tenía ningún problema con los sentimientos de Wendy, la razón era que el mismo comenzaba a desarrollar leves sentimientos por ella, aunque no quisiera decirlo aun.

— ¿no estas yendo muy lejos?

— ¡kyaaa! Onii-chan inyéctame tú líquido de amoooor.

— ¡gua! Que repulsivo.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡Creí que eras de los hombres a los que les gustaban esas cosas! ¿Tienes una hermana con la que hacías cosas pervertidas no?

—Por favor no me hables.

— ¡No me hagas eso! ¡perdoooon!

"¿Cómo demonios llegamos a una situación tan estúpida? No, mejor…. ¿Por qué me siento así por una chica "así"?" pensó Rito por un momento mientras trataba de no ver a la chica que trataba de hacer que la mirara, pero al ver el rostro de la chica mientras se arrepentía azotando su rostro contra el suelo…"oi, oi, ¿no es un poco excesivo?" no era como si Rito la mantuviera con ella para hacer llevadero la soledad, en realidad tenía un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento por ella, pero las escenitas que hacia abecés eran demasiado para el nuevo carácter del muchacho.

—*suspiro* ya quiero salir de aquí.

—…sí.

Aún faltaba un largo camino, pero ellos tratarían de llegar a cualquier costo, no importaba si se los impedía el enemigo más poderoso del mundo, aunque quizá la fuerza de Rito no sería suficiente, aunque…

—quiero un arma…

— ¿un arma? ¿Por qué? Ya eres muy fuerte.

—ingenua, un arma siempre aumenta el porcentaje de victoria, con "transmutar" puedo hacerla, solo necesito buenos materiales.

—ya veo. ¡Te ayudare!

La chica salió corriendo gritando "buscare algo que te pueda ayudar" antes de que el chico la pudiera detener, no era necesario que se esforzara, una razón era el hecho de que no era necesario que trabajara para nada y la segunda era porque ella no podía usar "detección de materiales" que te permitía identificarlos y saber para que servían, aunque termino dejando que se fuera pensando en que quizá encontraría algo interesante por ahí, ahora que estaba solo podía pensar tranquilamente...

—…..

No se le ocurría nada en que pensar, no podía charlar porque Wendy se había ido, el pasado era irrelevante, por lo tanto in-necesario así que no era necesario pensar en eso, aunque no tenía otra cosa en que pensar, así que ¿Por qué no de vez en cuando?

—me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo todas ellas?... espero que no se queden estancadas en el pasado, seguramente creerán que estoy muerto, por lo tanto… bueno, no puedo dar por hecho que todas estarán sintiéndose mal, quizá ni lo resintieron; espero que Mikan no lo esté pasando mal, además ¿les habrá dicho a mis padres? ¿Cómo estarán ellos?... por lastima no puedo responder a mis preguntas.

Sin darse cuenta ya se había tomado el tiempo de sentarse a pensar en un lugar, sin duda los recuerdos del pasado eran algo agradables, lo transportaban a un tiempo en el cual lo único que lo tenía que preocupar era el estudiar y sacarse buenas calificaciones, tener cuidado de los acosos de Momo y de los golpes de Nana por la mañana, de tener cuidado de no ver a sus amigas desnudas por alguna razón, de encontrarse con su mejor amigo y tener platicas raras porque si, el ser regañado por la delegada Kotegawa, que Run pasara de vez en cuando a la escuela para saludar, tener que ir con la doctora para que curara alguna herida causada por Yami o alguna caída y tener las clases de la profesora Tearju, al final del día regresar a casa y comer junto a las demás, quizá tener una visita de Némesis diciendo que quería que fuera su esclavo o de Mea queriendo comer algo dulce, quizá la que los visitara seria Yami y estaría pasando el rato con Mikan, entonces Lala diría algo como "te amo Rito" y se iría a su cuarto, y sin duda, la mejor parte seria si por alguna razón en el día podía pasar un momento con Haruna, que era la chica que en ese tiempo le gustaba….aunque ahora.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Una chica delante de él estaba mirándolo a los ojos con algo de duda. Ahora el chico tenía a alguien más, si, ya no tenía que preocuparse por el pasado sino por el presente.

—no tengo nada ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Dentro de sus bolsas tenía muchos minerales diferentes que ella recolecto, se los enseño con una gran sonrisa al chico, para sorpresa de él, eran materiales muy buenos, con esto seguro podía hacer un arma muy buena. Rito tomo un puño de los minerales—Wendy, te encargo los demás, necesito una mano con eso, ya sabes, a mí me falta una— el chico últimamente solía hacer chistes de mal gusto que sabía que molestarían a la chica, aunque parecía que eso era algo que le estaba agradando mucho a él.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, jamas se había tomado el tiempo de ver muy directamente a la chica y analizarla; no solo había creado un cuerpo artificial con su poder, sino que también creo un poco de ropa, aunque no mucha, era una chamarra de piel blanca de la quimera, una camisa negra echa con una creatura de los niveles anteriores parecida a un topo enorme, una falda de cuadros negra con líneas rojas, estaba descalza, materiales para hacer algunos zapatos no habían en ese lugar, Rito ofreció los suyos, pero le quedaban enormes, aunque en lo particular a la chica no le molestaba estar descalza.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores, mientras buscaban un lugar para crear una base con "transmutar" también buscaban las escaleras al siguiente piso, aunque antes Rito tenía una misión "crear un arma" seguro tendría algunos fallos, pero lo valían; los ojos de Rito no mentían, él se sentía alegre y excitado de el que podría salir de tratar de hacer el arma.

Mientras Rito trabajaba como de costumbre Wendy estuvo junto a él, sentada sobre sus piernas para ver el trabajo de Rito.

Pasaron las horas, en un lugar del abismo se podía ver una luz morada que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, Rito se encontraba trabajando aun en las armas, Wendy en algún punto término cayendo rendida, pero Rito quería seguir tratando e hacer algo prometedor con lo que tenía "Material dragonita" un material que se creía perdido, la placa de Rito al escanearla salió esa información, por lo cual no dudo ni un momento en tratar de hacer un arma con ese material oscuro, aunque le tomo muchas horas al final logro algo bueno, mas bueno de lo que en realidad el creía.

La espada tenía una ranura donde se podía incrustar un cristal para que esta tuviera un efecto como el del elemento, un ejemplo es que si la ranura tiene un cristal de fuego, de la espada podía hacer llamas a voluntad de Rito; la espada era una de una sola mano, aunque más grande que una normal, también mas pesada, aunque para Rito era muy liviana en realidad, la espada era toda de color negro con algunos detalles morados que se pudieron ser agregados gracias a unos minerales del color, ya que la "magia" de Rito tenía una variación extraña con el color morado, lo tomo como uno de sus colores favoritos.

Rito tomo a Wendy y la puso sobre la cama echa de roca, liza gracias al poder de "transmutar", ahora tenía que de alguna forma poner a prueba el arma así que deambulo por el lugar por un tiempo en busca de alguna creatura. Los cristales iluminaban tenuemente el camino, la caverna oscura hace sombras atemorizantes, pero nada que le dé miedo a Rito, la principal razón es que gracias a su habilidad "percepción" podía notar la presencia de las creaturas, aunque habían ya muy pocas en el piso gracias a que las había acabado cuando las atrapo entre las paredes.

—ho, ahí hay uno.

Una creatura mitad humana monstruo, como el, pero a la vez no, su mitad superior era como la de un humanoide, pero la inferior al de un animal, para ser más exacto, un caballo, esta lo miro con mucho odio, entonces, comenzó a correr en dirección al chico.

—de momento no tengo ningún cristal, pero creo que si utilizo mi propia energía para materializar la energía no hay problema.

La creatura estuvo a unos metros de Rito, pero de la nada esta desapareció, incluso su presencia lo hizo, aunque solo por un momento, Rito utilizo su habilidad "teleport" la cual le permitía moverse a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, aunque para una creatura normal fuera como 1 segundo, para Rito eran cerca de 10; esto le dio tiempo suficiente y más del necesario para posicionarse detrás de la creatura y de un tajo utilizando energía eléctrica para que la espada fuera revestida en electricidad partir su parte humanoide por la mitad, el tajo fue extremadamente fino, tanto que atravesó hasta la pared y siguió cortando como si nada, el arma era extremadamente buena.

La creatura había muerto en un instante, pero el profundo corte sobre la pared del laberinto le permitió a Rito saber que esta arma seguramente era extremadamente fuerte, tan fuerte como aquella espada legendaria.

—excalibur…no, se supone que la espada sagrada solo podía ser usada por alguien de buen corazón…. ¿o algo así?... en ese caso… "black excalibur" no está mal.

Era la forma en la que llamo a su nueva arma, era increíblemente poderosa incluso sin un cristal, de momento no estaba en su máximo poder.

—pronto llegaremos al final…y podremos salir ¿Qué se supone que haga una vez salir? No creo poder regresar a la tierra inmediatamente.

Dejo eso de lado pensando en que quizá no era bueno pensar en esas cosas de momento, por ahora se preocuparía en buscar las escaleras que seguían, tenía que regresar por ahora donde Wendy.

No lo sabían… pero estaban por llegar a las puertas de infierno.

—Fin del capítulo—

De momento no tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer por los comentarios y sugerencias, muchas son muy buenas y se agradecen demasiado.

Quiero hacer una pregunta, estén seguros de que será de necesidad pronto, aunque solo es en cuanto estética, ¿Qué les gustan más? Las chicas con orejas de gato o conejo :v asdasdasd?

Porcherto, tengo un debiantart, pronto subiré contenido de la historia ahí, como dibujos de escenas de algunos caps o así :v

Pasare zelda una vez que tenga algunos subidos.

—gracias por leer—


	8. cap8: las puertas al infierno

Cap 8: las puertas al infierno.

Piso 58; estaban a nada de llegar al final de esta travesía.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido ya? Bajo las profundidades del abismo y la oscuridad del mismo no sabían cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solo tenían la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Habían pasado poco más de 4 meses, la situación era favorable de momento, aunque las creaturas desde el piso 50 eran demasiado agresivas e incluso más poderosas, pero no era un problema ya que Rito se encargaba de ellos con gran facilidad, todo gracias a que se entrenaba su tiempo en cada piso.

— (¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí de esta manera?)— Wendy caminaba junto a Rito, como ya era costumbre ahora, tomada de su mano, parecía que algo la molestaba desde que descendieron al piso 50; Rito lo noto, sin embargo no le pregunto sobre eso, puesto que creía que ella le diría cuando ella creyera necesario, sin embargo los pisos pasaban y ella cada vez se hacía más callada, el brillo en sus ojos se perdía y su sonrisa también desaparecía; el chico tenia algunas teorías de él porque estaba así, ya que sabía de su pasado, podía pensar en que podía ser por "x" o "y" no importaba, seguía esperando a que ella se lo contara, al menos tenía confianza en eso.

— (fue hace mucho… mucho tiempo) —los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, aquella vez que descendió con las personas que consideraba sus amigos. Bajaron a las profundidades de la mazmorra para poder "protegerse" de una batalla que se avecinaba, sin embargo todo era una cuartada ¿Por qué la tenían aquí si ella era un arma después de todo? ¿No tenía que estar en el campo de batalla? Los ´pisos fueron muchos más directos, ya que los que la acompañaban eran nada más y nada menos que los que crearon este lugar. Junto con ellos pudieron llegar al final como si nada, es más, en ese tiempo por alguna razón no había creaturas en el abismo, cuando llegaron al final de la mazmorra, recuerda haber visto horribles sonrisas, sonrisas que se burlaban de ella; la oscuridad parecía reinar a su alrededor y perdía las fuerzas, cerró los ojos y callo dormida.

Paso mucho…mucho tiempo encerrada en el abismo; demasiado… entonces, un día de la nada despertó del sueño en el que fue confinada, aunque no sabía como lo lograron, eso no era lo importante; lo importante ahora era ¿Cuánto durmió? ¿Por qué despertó? Al ver a su alrededor no pudo ver nada, estaba encerrada en un lugar oscuro y apretado; fue entonces que decidió utilizar su "energía" para usar "visión" habilidad que le permitía ver fuera de su confinamiento. A su alrededor todo parecía estar en muy mal estado, ya no parecía el lugar al cual había entrado "hace poco"; plantas crecían en todas partes ¿tanto tiempo paso? (ella recientemente había descubierto el tiempo que paso ahí dentro cuando Rito lo menciono) "400 años… más o menos" se aspecto dejo de envejecer después de los 13 y comenzó a ser utilizada como un arma, siendo sometida a experimentos dolorosos y entrenamientos psicológicos para no dejar a nadie vivo en batalla "esos sentimientos no eran necesarios para un arma" un arma con sentimientos es un arma rota.

Ahora… ¿Por qué despertó? Lo que causo esto fue sentir una presencia de vida humanoide en el abismo, esta llamo la atención rápidamente de la chica ¿algún traidor regresaría para molestarla? No era el caso, utilizo una habilidad de lectura mental alargando el alcance con su poder, el cual estaba siendo guardado por mucho tiempo, razón por la cual la habilidad tuvo tal rango.

Al inicio al ver la situación del chico decidió ayudarlo, quizá de esta forma él se sentiría agradecido y la ayudaría, después de todo el parecía tener un corazón puro; aunque no podía hacer mucho realmente, solo quedarse en la oscuridad hasta que pudiera hacer algo para poder hablar con él.

Fue entonces que Rito murió, entonces renació, ella presencio todo, era una lástima que alguien con un corazón tan puro terminara de esa manera, aunque el cambio era necesario con las creaturas merodeando, las cuales ella no sabía cómo o de donde salieron.

Cuando se presentó ante el chico haciendo uso de un poder parecido al de "lectura mental" pero más poderoso logro entrar en su mente, notando que en el pasado convivio con muchas chicas más "maduras" por lo cual trato de tomar una forma más atrayente para el chico, algo más "interesante….quizá".

Fue después de que Rito lucho contra la quimera que pudo entablar una conversación con el muchacho de cabello blanco, desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió algo tibio en su corazón, por lo que tenía que ver si "eso" se podía repetir, aunque pareciera que la prioridad era otra, tenía dos metas, la de pedir su ayuda y la de comprobar ese extraño hacia el chico que trataba de sobrevivir a toda costa. Ciertamente era un hecho al ver al chico nuevamente sintió algo nuevo, algo que jamás sintió por la gente con la que convivio en un pasado, pero… ¿Por qué?

Durante su plática ella indago mucho más en su pasado, desatando sin querer un leve rencor en el muchacho, la presión que este dejaba salir era enorme y parecía que una extraña oscuridad lo rodeaba. Cuando ella cerro los ojos y espero un golpe, recordó a sus superiores en el pasado "eres un arma, compórtate como tal" espero el golpe que por alguna razón no llegaba, fue entonces que noto la mano sobre su cabello, despeinándola levemente acariciando su cabeza con cariño. Al ver al muchacho noto una sonrisa llana de sinceridad, él no era como ellos, él no la maltrataría porque sí.

¿Cuál era la razón de que ella se encontrara así? No le agradaban los últimos pisos, fueron estos los que la vieron por última vez.

Piso 59.

—solo un piso más.

— ¿Por qué no hay creaturas?

Era cierto, Rito utilizo "percepción" y noto que no habían creaturas demoniacas en todo el piso, era bueno, pues eso significaba que podía andar por el lugar con tranquilidad, pero también malo, significaba que lo que seguía quizá era muy grande.

— ¿Qué sucede Wendy?

—…yo…

Rito creaba la base mientras platicaban, la voz de la chica se entrecortaba, aunque parecía que lloraría no podía, su cuerpo de mentira no era capaz de eso.

—Tengo miedo— la chica tomaba su ropa y se aferraba con fuerza a ella, el chito termino de transmutar, hacia adentro de la pared creo un espacio de 5 metros por 5 metros, una cama liza de roca "algo es algo parecía ser la nueva palabra favorita de Rito" una silla y un escritorio del mismo material, en estos solía trabajar con los materiales. Una vez terminado el trabajo el chico se sentó sobre la cama, entonces con su mano hizo una seña para que ella se acercara, la chica hizo caso inmediato de esto y se acercó recibiendo una brazo por parte del peli blanco.

—jamás lo he visto… pero sé que es peligroso…lo que hay ahí dentro…— dijo la chica refiriéndose a lo que había detrás de la última sala; Wendy enterraba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico; Rito hizo que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas, era difícil abrazarla si ella estaba de pie, o al menos esa fue la excusa que utilizo, para ser sinceros, lo que quería era su rostro cerca.

—no importa, lo que sea… acabare con eso y te sacare de aquí.

—pero…

—no quiero escuchar ningún "pero", de igual forma ir ahí es la única forma de salir ¿no?

—…

—…

—te odio…pedazo de idiota, mal humorado, frio como piedra, estúpido…

— ¿me odias? ¿Enserio?

—…no…

El chico sonrió, pero la chica parecía triste "no importa como lo intente, no me iré" justo ahora estaban en la cúspide de sus sentimientos, los dos estaban por expresar lo que sentían desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No te dejare sola— comenzó Rito— puede que lo hayas estado hasta el día de hoy, pero ya no, porque en cuanto los dos salgamos de aquí las cosas serán diferentes… espero.

—te… te amo Yuuki Rito, lo amo todo de tu, tu egoísmo, tu mala costumbre de haber bromas muy feas, tu cabello blanco, tus ojos dorados, tu sonrisa, todo…todo…todo lo amo…por eso no quiero que te pase algo…

Otra vez su voz se entre cortaba, Rito noto que lo que necesitaba eran acciones y no palabras.

—lo siento… Wendy…no me olvides…espérame.

—¿?

Rito se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y planto un beso en sus labios, un beso lento, un beso largo, un beso lleno de amor, un sentimiento totalmente extraño y lindo floreció; entre la oscuridad del abismo sellaron ese extraño amor con ese beso.

Rito cargo a la chica y la recostó sobre la cama, la chica se exalto por un instante totalmente fuera de sí mientras exclamaba "¡Apenas nos besamos, esto es muy rápido!" pero noto que el chico no trato de hacer nada, al contrario, tan solo se acostó a un lado suyo, los preparativos para la siguiente lucha ya estaban listos, por lo que solo quedaba ir hacia haya, pero ahora solo quería pasar el rato con la chica.

Aunque por mala suerte se quedaron dormidos de un momento a otro, los sentimientos fuetes cansan.

Después de despertar emprendieron el viaje, y después de buscar durante unas horas llegaron a su destino, estas ya no eran escaleras, estas eran puertas dobles enormes con grabados extraños.

—"la desesperación espera del otro lado".

—…

—eso es lo que dice.

Rito puso su palma sobre la puerta y Wendy hizo lo mismo en la otra, juntos empujarían la puerta. De la nada el cuerpo de Wendy parecía descomponerse en miles de pequeños pedazos de luz dorada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—ya no es necesario que use este cuerpo, ya que estoy del otro lado de esta puerta, pero, al menos empujare la última barrera que nos ata al abismo con tigo.

—jeje…andando.

Los dos empujaron la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo un sonido como el de una puerta muy antigua, el cuerpo de Wendy había terminado de desaparecer y donde ella estaba hace un momento ya no había nada.

—"lo siento, no me olvides…espérame"—Wendy no comprendió en ese momento, pero esas fueron las palabras de despedida de Rito…en caso de que muriera en su batalla final— es hora de ver que me depara el destino cruel.

—fin del capitulo—


	9. cap9:¡batalla final! fin del arco abismo

Cap 9: ¡Batalla final!; la creatura más fuerte del abismo.

Rito entro en la habitación; un camino se abría paso hacia una estructura circular enorme y en el vacío parecía que la oscuridad era infinita, parecía que el delgado sendero echo de roca sostenía la gran superficie adelante, pero era imposible, la principal razón era que las leyes de la física le impedían a este sendero echo de roca tan delgado cargar la estructura más delante. Mientras Rito comenzaba a caminar hacia ese lugar utilizo "percepción" pero no encontró ningún enemigo; al seguir adelante y llegar a la isla flotante el sendero que lo llevaba al mismo comenzó a desmoronarse, haciéndose pedazos cayendo al vacío.

—típico.

Se podía decir que este lugar era un estadio circular de al menos un kilómetro de radio, todo parecía en mal estado, las plantas crecían de entre las losas que decoraban el suelo y se enredaban entre los pilares destruidos o malgastados, sin embargo…

— ¿estos pilares abran sostenido algo? Después de todo no hay techo.

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, "visión nocturna" le permitía ver con claridad el entorno, pero no se podía ver más allá del lugar donde se encontraba.

— ¡WENDY!

El chico grito el nombre de su compañera, pero nadie respondió.

—"percepción"

Rito trato de ver si encontraba algún rastro de vida con su poder, pero siguió sin encontrar nada ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Rito siguió caminando por los alrededores, pero al ver al centro noto algún tipo de marca, esta estaba en el centro y tenía unas runas.

Rito se acercó y miro las runas detenidamente, eran exactamente como las de la puerta, el chico toco las mismas y estas comenzaron a tener un color rojo brillante, la luz tintineaba como si le indicara que faltaba que hiciera algo más.

—"la desesperación espera del otro lado".

La luz brillo con intensidad, un mecanismo se escuchó y el suelo comenzó a temblar, la luz era tan potente que segó al Rito por cerca de 10 segundos, después de eso lentamente la luz comenzó a ser levemente más débil al punto que pronto su vista regresaría a la normalidad.

Los ojos de Rito se acostumbraban nuevamente a su alrededor y acostumbrándose a la oscuridad; al ver delante de él miro a una chica de cabello gris, de un aspecto de alrededor de 13 años, esta estaba completamente desnuda y parecía estar en un estado de desnutrición, sus brazos estaban atados al suelo por cadenas.

—ya estoy aquí.

El chico acaricio el rostro de la chica mientras sonreía alegremente, cierta paz se sentía en su interior, tomo su espada con su mano y corto la cadena como si nada, parecía ser de un material extremadamente duro, pero el arma de Rito era algo fuera de lo común.

Trato de despertarla levemente moviendo el cuerpo de la chica, lo cual lentamente estaba surtiendo efecto, a los minutos la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos con pereza y cansancio, su vista era borrosa y no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía hasta que recordó que abrió cierta puerta con cierto muchacho; en ese momento se novio con brusquedad, quería tallar sus ojos y ver por si misma ¿Qué era ese calor que sentía en su piel? Pero su cuerpo le fallaba por lo entumido que estaba; lentamente recuperaba el movimiento y por fin pudo tallar levemente sus ojos, y al hacerlo noto que el cabello blanco de alguien ondeaba con el leve viento que circulaba por la sala, no era su imaginación, el tiempo que paso con aquella persona no fue una mentira, no fue un sueño.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a ponerse rojos y otra vez comenzaban a ver borroso, la chica por fin podía llorar de alegría, ya podía sentir el calor de la persona a la que tanto amaba, por fin podría verlo, por fin podría abrazarlo de verdad, por fin podría hacer todas esas cosas con su verdadero cuerpo. Su cuerpo se movió con lentitud y se aferró a la ropa del chico, aferrándose a él "¿Qué será este sentimiento? Me agrada tanto…es tan cálido" ese era el pensamiento de la chica que sollozaba con fuerza mientras abrazaba al muchacho, este solo le regresaba con confianza el abrazo, por fin estaban juntos…

—¡!

—¿?

Rito salto de la nada una distancia aproximada de diez metros, entonces justo donde ellos estaban hace tan solo un instante una gran explosión hizo que el lugar temblara.

—….

— ¿Qué?

Wendy trato de hablar, pero haber tenido tanto tiempo sin hacerlo…su garganta no la dejaba decir ni una sola palabra. El chico miraba a todas partes buscando al enemigo, ¿Por qué precepción no lo detectaba? Fue entonces que lo noto, la presencia del enemigo fue sentible por un momento antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

—parece tener un poder que le permite ocultarse de mi "percepción".

Rito corrió hacia un lugar alejado con algunos pilares y puso a la chica justo ahí, podía ser peligroso después de todo; la chica notaba notablemente preocupada, pero el chico levanto un dedo en señal de seguridad, el seguro saldría de esta y la salvaría, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Al regresar al centro trato de concentrarse con todo lo que tenía, Rito cerro sus ojos y lo hizo, su puño era revestido en llamas mientras se concentraba para encontrar a su enemigo entre la oscuridad…. — ¡ahí estas!— las llamas de Rito fueron disparadas a la oscuridad, estas navegaron entre la inmensa oscuridad, tanta que parecía que no iluminaba ni un poco.

Las llamas chocaron con algo, una silueta enorme se miró entre las llamas, Rito conocía esa silueta, no de haberla visto en la realidad alguna vez… pero…

La presencia desapareció nuevamente, ahora que Rito conocía a su enemigo sabía que tenía que estar más precavido que nunca, no se podía saber con exactitud qué tipo de poderes podría usar. De la nada, fue tan inesperado que ni el mismo chico lo habría imaginado, la presencia apareció detrás del de la nada; el chico dio la vuelta nuevamente, la creatura parecía salir de algún tipo de portal extraño; dos cuernos hacia atrás, un hocico del cual cuidarse, un cuerpo enorme lleno de escamas, a 4 patas con una cola enorme y no se podía evitar ver ese par de enormes alas, de color negro.

—un dragón.

La creatura rigió, fue tan fuerte este que aturdió totalmente a Rito y Wendy que se encontraba detrás de las estructuras aun, esta sería totalmente una pelea difícil de terminar, de este lugar solo podía salir uno vivo; Rito tomo la espada y se puso en posición de combate, el dragón regresaba a su portal y se perdía entre la oscuridad y del poder de Rito.

—ten cuidado…por favor.

— ¿Wendy?

—te hablo a través de mi poder para entrar en tu mente, es una creatura extremadamente poderosa.

—lo he notado, su presencia es muy…

— ¡cuidado!

Rito dio un salto a un lado, de cielo callo un relámpago impactando con el suelo, tostando la zona donde había impactado, parecía que el dragón podía usar más trucos de los que podían imaginar; la presencia aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, cosa que no permitía a Rito calcular que tenía que hacer o cómo hacerlo.

Una bola de energía oscura salió disparada hacia Rito desde la oscuridad, este la evito rápidamente, pero de la nada el dragón había aparecido a tan solo unos metros de él, este se dirigía a una gran velocidad a Rito.

— ¡TELEPORT!

El tiempo parecía detenerse, pero el dragón gracias a la velocidad que iba seguía siendo un peligro inminente, Rito se tiró a un costado para evitar el morir devorado y antes de que se acabara el tiempo se posiciono para atacar con su "black excaliburg" el tiempo corrió nuevamente de forma normal y  
Rito ataco al dragón con la espada, pero la espada reboto con el golpe.

— (¿No le hice daño?, no, no es eso, las escamas se dañaron, pero levemente, la espada es buena, pero las escamas del dragón son muy resistentes) — el dragón comenzaba a alzar vuelo, antes de que lograra escapar Rito apunto su brazo izquierdo hacia la creatura y disparo.

— ¡fire ball's!

Una ráfaga seguida de 7 bolas de fuego fueron disparadas, pero el dragón las destruyo todas con un golpe de su cola, era demasiado fuerte, entonces Rito trato otra estrategia.

Cargando la energía creada por la corriente eléctrica en su mano la formo en una esfera de color morado, igual que "esfera ígnea" la energía ya estaba cargada, podía ser liberada cuando quisiera, solo era necesario el momento preciso.

La presidencia del dragón se perdió nuevamente, lo que significaba que no tardaría mucho en atacar nuevamente, el problema era saber si sería desde la oscuridad o trataría de tomarlo por sorpresa, las opciones eran escazas con un enemigo como ese, además, este no atacaba a corta distancia.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Rito noto la presencia de dos creaturas, pero era imposible, por lo tanto una era la real y la otra no—demonios, también puede hacer clones de sombra…— la situación no favorecía para nada, si malgastaba este poder en un enemigo falso y el verdadero atacaba en ese instante la situación podía ponerse realmente mal.

El primero ataco, Rito ataco a ese con una bola de fuego, pero este la evito, si no lograba darle no sabría si este era el original o no ¿Qué se supone que aria ahora?

La otra presencia estaba justo encima suyo, pero no atacaba, lo más seguro es que el de arriba esperara al momento en el que tuviera la guardia baja para atacar, pero Rito trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no solo céntrense en uno.

Los ataques que venían de la oscuridad eran extraños, fuego, trueno, agua; esta creatura podía controlar los elementos, además de que podía tele transportarse de esa forma rara, las opciones se acababan.

—atacare arriba.

Justo cuando apunto su mano al cielo la silueta del otro dragón se pudo ver de entra la oscuridad, este planeaba algo, su presencia desapareció, entonces apareció nuevamente detrás de él, Rito estaba justo apunto de tratar de evitar la envestida, sin embargo la creatura no planeaba hacer eso, esta tenia cargando un ataque de llamas.

— ¡maldición!

— ¡RITO!

El ataque del tragón choco contra el suelo a tan solo unos metros de Rito que utilizo "gran salto" para poder escapar del ataque, pero no pudo evitar el impacto total, algunas partes de la piel de Rito se descarapelaban por el fuego que logro darle.

Tenía que ser más precavido; el dragón envistió, Rito estaba tomando su espada en mano para poder interceptar el ataque, pero al momento de llegar este una extraña presión comenzó a hacer que se sintiera más pesado "¿Qué demonios es esto?" era lo que se preguntaba el chico cuando de pronto recibió el golpe contundente de la envestida del dragón; los huesos del chico se escucharon crujir y un dolor punzante se adueñó de él, pero no se detuvo ahí, justo un instante después del primer golpe el dragón ataco a Rito con un ataque cargado de "trueno", el impacto dio de lleno a Rito, este dejo salir un grito de dolor mientras caía, parecía que por un momento el dragón dio por total su victoria, pero…

—no me subestimes ¡pedazo de mierdaaaa!

Rito dio un giro de 380 grados mientras aún se mantenía cayendo mientras liberaba el poder de la esfera de trueno, la energía salió disparada en un parpadeo y una luz segó al chico, el dragón desapareció en una nube de humo, después de todo este era el falso, lo que significaba que el que estaba arriba era el original, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La respuesta llego rápidamente, una ráfaga de cientos de estacas de color negro caían a gran velocidad dirigidas al chico.

Con su espada y la velocidad que el tenia podía interceptar la mayoría de estas, pero algunas cortaban levemente sus piernas o su rostro incluso, sin embargo lo que Rito busco fue evitar daños reales. La piel del muchacho sangraba en los cortes creados por la ráfaga anterior, de la nada una bola gigante de lo que parecía ser una energía oscura apareció de la nada siendo tele transportada por un portal hacia el chico.

Rito cargo una gran cantidad de poder en el siguiente ataque y contraataco con la misma cantidad de poder a la esfera de energía enorme con una bola de fuego del mismo tamaño; las dos explotaron al hacer contacto creando una estela de humo que cubría en su totalidad todo el lugar.

— ¡a tu costado derecho!

La voz de Wendy resonó en la mente del chico, entonces haciendo un movimiento de mano puso su espada en una posición de defensa, justo como la chica dijo el dragón apareció desde ese lado tratando de atacar con sus grandes garras las cuales chocaron con la espada de material especial del chico.

—soy más rápido.

El chico corrió a toda velocidad dispuesto a atacar con el arma, solo que esta vez de manera diferente, la espada estaba siendo revestida en una gran cantidad de llamas.

— ¡fire sword!

La espada choco contra la piel del dragón y la espada reboto nuevamente, pero las escamas esta vez se habían levemente cuarteado, aunque era un daño microscópico "¿ni siquiera eso le hace nada?" la boca del dragón se abrió hacia Rito una esfera diminuta negra se había formado, entonces el dragón la engullo, su garganta se ancho y parecía que regresaría algo.

—esto no es…

No termino de pronunciar ya que la energía lo golpeo en el aire haciéndolo volar, habría salido de la estructura si no hubiera sido porque choco contra un pilar, este evito que el chico siguiera su camino a su muerte.

—*tose* mi vista…esta borrosa…esto… ¿es sangre?

El chico estaba perdiendo la pelea ¿Qué se supone que haría? La espada no le afectaba, tampoco su magia; el dragón parecía aburrido ahora, estaba acercándose a paso lento hacia donde el chico se encontraba; por su parte Wendy quería hacer algo, pero la falta de energía no le permitía ni siquiera hablar, no podía ayudar.

— (¿Por qué a pesar de tener tanto poder acumulado simplemente no lo puedo expulsar? A este paso Rito morirá) — la chica pensaba alterada en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de utilizar sus poderes los cuales por alguna razón no salían.

— ¡RITO!

El chico levanto levemente el rostro al escuchar en su mente las palabras de la chica que lo había acompañado hasta ese momento, al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas al verlo derrotado sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie, aunque lenta y metódicamente lo logro, no parecía estar en condiciones de esto, sus piernas tenían cortes profundos al igual que su rostro de los cuales salía bastante sangre.

—no puedo perder… decidí que saldría vivo de este lugar, una lagartija con alas no me detendrá ¡bastardo!

El chico corrió hacia el dragón con todas sus fuerzas, este trato de atacarlo con sus garras, pero Rito evito el golpe, aunque el movimiento brusco para esquivarlo fue muy doloroso, a pesar de que su ropa era oscura era claramente visible que esta se manchaba de un líquido que era su sangre que comenzaba a salir de una perforación en su estómago.

Sin piedad Rito comenzaba a atacar a todas partes del dragón, ya que el mismo opto por atacarlo a corta distancia no se movía utilizando su poder con el cual Rito perdía su ubicación con la percepción, ahora con una lucha cercana Rito tenía más oportunidades de atacarlo, sin embargo algo extraño estaba pasando, los ataques de la espada comenzaban a ser más poderosos cada vez que Rito lograba acertar un golpe.

Por un momento el chico olvido que su mente estaba conectada a la de la chica, mientras luchaba pensaba en las cosas que había pasado con la chica hasta este punto.

La cola del dragón se movió rápidamente azotando con fuerza al chico contra el suelo, este dejo salir un chorro de sangre con el golpe del mismo, pero se puso de pie y siguió luchando.

—( después de todo lo que pasamos…después de todo lo que nos divertimos… después de las promesas… después de ese beso…. ¡no planeo morir justo aquí!)—la determinación del chico era admirable, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era abrumadora, era como si el solo se defendiera de un ejército de 7 millones de enemigos, el dragón logro asestar un ataque con sus enormes garras en el chico lanzándolo a volar con cortes increíblemente profundos en su estómago; de estos salía una enorme cantidad de sangre, la regeneración del chico quizá no podría con esto; el dragón parecía enojado, este ya tenía cortes en su cuerpo, la espada estaba emanando una especie de energía que la cubría, era una de las cualidades ocultas del mineral dragonita, capas de dañar a los monstruos con elemento "dragón".

—Rito ya no necesitas esto ¡escapa!

—aunque me lo pidas de esa manera el único camino de regreso se calló, no hay forma de regresar.

Una energía oscura rodeaba al dragón y este miraba con rabia al chico.

—¡haaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— Rito de poco en poco comenzaba a elevar la voz mientras cargaba energía en su brazo izquierdo apuntando al dragón, este por su parte hacia algo parecido con energía de fuego, trueno y un elemento desconocido oscuro. La energía comenzaba a tomar forma de un fuego revestido con rayos morados, la energía era tal que energía ondeaba entre los dos, y se partía pareciendo que había algún tipo de barrera dividiendo el camino entre los dos.

— ¡BOLA DE FUEGO Y TRUENO! ¡FIRE BOLT!

Una bola enorme de energía de fuego y trueno fue disparada y al mismo tiempo el dragón hizo lo mismo liberando la energía, las dos esferas chocaron, pero esta vez no explotaron, si no que parecía que la energía de los dos luchaba para poder ver cuál de las dos era más poderosa, las dos se empujaban con fuerza y parecía que ninguna de las dos cedería, pero entonces la de Rito comenzaba a retroceder, un poco cada tanto, pero era un hecho.

Entonces la esfera de energía del dragón absorbió la de Rito haciéndose el doble de grande, la vida de Rito paso rápidamente pos sus ojos mientras la esfera se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia él, los días en los que miraba a Haruna, las tonterías con las que hablaba con su mejor amigo, cuando conoció a Lala, los momentos buenos y malos que paso con todas, el día que callo al abismo, cuando perdió su brazo, cuando conoció a la chica de cabello gris que se supone que protegería ¿ahora que se supone que pasaría? No podía hacer nada para evitar ese ataque.

El chico miro rápidamente a Wendy que lo miraba con un rostro atónito con las lágrimas aun por fuera, entonces el chico sonrió, él lo intento, trato todo lo que pudo, sin embargo, esta cosa era demasiado para él, ni siquiera "teleport" le daría el tiempo suficiente para salvarse con las heridas que tenía y ni su habilidad más resistente al fuego y trueno le permitirían salvarse de ese ataque, solo se resignó pensando "al menos no todo fue malo si la pude conocer a ella en un lugar tan lúgubre como este".

La explosión dio de lleno a Rito, esta fue tan grande que ilumino parcialmente todo el lugar, parecía imposible que un lugar tan inmenso estuviera en las profundidades de esta mazmorra. Al pasar los segundos y el fuego desvaneciéndose se pudo ver una silueta; la chica trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del chico, pero no podía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

Wendy se arrastraba sobre el suelo, era lo más que se podía permitir además de llorar de desesperación, las llamas se dispersaban y en la oscuridad se podía ver la silueta también de una inmensa creatura, pero esta no existía por el momento en los pensamientos de la chica, lo único importante era lo que tenía delante. Al estar cercas de donde la explosión sucedió el cuerpo de la chica se quemaba por el suelo ardiendo, pero como podía trataba de dejar a un lado ese dolor tan superficial, porque en este momento sentía que moría por dentro; al estar cerca noto que el chico estaba ahí, sonrió alegre, pero al notar su estado su sonrisa se perdió en el vacío, el chico expulsaba sangre por casi todas partes del cuerpo, el intenso calor de hace un momento había quemado tanto su piel que en algunas partes se lograba ver incluso su hueso, había perdido su ojo derecho, este había sido vaporizado, su camisa había desaparecido parcialmente por lo que ella ahora podía ver que su estómago estaba perforado por sus costillas y estaba abierto de la parte del torso izquierdo; el dragón dio un leve aleteo y con eso fue suficiente pare que el chico callera de espaldas, chocando contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Los ojos de la chica habían perdido todo color, parecían los ojos de un muerto, pero de alguna forma no se podían compara al ojo de Rito, el antes brillante color de ojos que le encantaba mirar a la chica estaba tan apagado como el mismo abismo.

—hey…tienes que estar bromeando… ¿no?

La chica lloraba otra vez, se sentía en la peor de las impotencias justo ahora, mientras se arrastraba por el ardiente suelo, pero estaba tan concentrada en acercarse al cuerpo del chico que ya no lo notaba tampoco, al tocar su cuerpo este estaba caliente por el fuego, pero gradualmente comenzaba a sentir que este se tornaba frio, mas frio…y más frio.

— ¿Por qué?...no lo comprendo ¿no me prometiste que saldríamos de aquí? Anda…cumple tu promesa…cum *sollozo* plemela ahora…

La chica se recostó sobre su pecho como solía hacerlo cuando dormían juntos, pero una nostálgica sensación no estaba ahí cuando se recostó sobre el mismo— ¿Por qué…?— la chica comenzó a mover el cuerpo del chico en busca de alguna respuesta — ¡¿Por qué tu corazón no late!?— sus hombros temblaban quería gritar muchas cosas, la ira comenzaba a llenar su interior, las cadenas que la ataban comenzaban a arder y unas runas extrañas aparecían sobre estas, pero las mismas fueron vaporizadas, entonces los grilletes se cayeron de sus muñecas, la chica sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban de golpe, ahora podía ponerse de pie; se limpió las lágrimas y miro al chico una vez más y ahora pudo liberarlo todo.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, una presión increíble salía de la chica que gritaba de dolor, el dragón parecía aturdido por lo que parecía que la chica tenía una increíble fuerza, pulsaciones comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de la chica y su cabello dejaba de ser gris y pasaba a un tono parecido a un rosa claro, un par de orejas parecidas a las de un gato aparecieron en su cabeza también.

—perdón…Rito, no pude ayudarte hace un momento…solo tengo esta forma para agradecer todo lo que me diste.

La chica miro al dragón y este pareció sentir un escalofrió de un momento a otro ¿Qué demonios era esa sed de sangre que salía de esa niña? Seguro pensaba el dragón; Wendy miro al dragón con odio y determinación, y dejo salir unas palabras en un grito de guerra.

— ¡matare a ese bastado aunque sea lo último que haga!

Con sus poderes despiertos estaba lista para la batalla…

—Fin del capítulo—

Me tomo mucho hacer este capítulo y decidir cómo pasaría las cosas, por otro lado…cap doble :v tuve unos problemas con mi cuenta de fanfiction, por alguna razón no podía ver las visitas, al parecer ya se arregló, eso es bueno; espero que no me odien por este cap xD esperen con ansias el siguiente, la cosa estará chida.


	10. Cap10:¡Batalla final! parte 2

Cap 10: ¡batalla final! Parte 2 fin arco del abismo.

El chico de cabello blanco hacia muerto, los sentimientos de la chica la llevaron desatar el poder que guardo durante cientos de años, esta pelea estaba por llegar al final.

La chica miraba con ojos penetrantes al Dragón, este no sabía porque, pero sentía miedo, un miedo diferente al que sentía con el chico, sabía que con el muchacho de cabello blanco si no tenía cuidado podía morir, pero esta chica…ella era diferente, si no usaba todo su poder seguro moriría. La chica desapareció de la nada; el dragón al notar eso comenzó a mira atónito hacia el punto donde hace un momento una chica con orejas de gato y cabello rosado claro estaba parada.

— ¡HAAAAA! —Wendy apareció de un momento a otro a un lado de la cabeza del dragón y con un solo golpe este había sido empujado 50 metros de donde se encontraba anteriormente, el golpe fue tan contundente que por un momento el dragón sintió que su cabeza saldría volando del cuerpo, la chica era muchos más peligrosa de lo que esperaba; las escamas del lado del rostro que golpeo se habían hecho pedazos, sin embargo la piel también era muy gruesa, solo golpes no bastarían, o al menos le tomaría mucho más que con un arma punzante, sin embargo no había tiempo para correr por el arma de Rito.

—gravedad.

El cuerpo del dragón se sentía extremadamente pesado en cuanto la chica menciono las palabras anteriores, activando un poder capas de aumentar la gravedad de un objeto o de un "algo", en este caso el dragón; con eso no podría escapar.

—Materia oscura.

Una esfera de materia oscura comenzaba a formarse en su mano, el proceso era complicado, las fórmulas matemáticas en la mente de la chica tenían que ser perfectas o esto podría salir muy mal; una vez formada, la chica estaba dispuesta a acabar con esta batalla.

—tendría que hacerte sufrir más, pero tu pura existencia me repugna.

Se sentía el odio en las palabras de la chica, perecía tangible, el dragón estaría acabado en el siguiente ataque si no hacía nada al respecto; Wendy lanzo la bola de materia negra y esta al chocar contra su enemigo implosiono, una explosión enorme se creó, pero después pareció contraerse y hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta que no quedo nada más que un enorme cráter en el suelo, pero Wendy lo supo, por alguna razón esto no había terminado.

El dragón utilizo su haz bajo la manga para desaparecer un momento antes de recibir el ataque.

¿Qué demonios?

El espacio alrededor cambiaba, tornada entre colores y las figuras que se miraban eran extrañas, los colores eran increíblemente variados y no dejaban de pasar, los alrededores cambiaban de la nada de un momento a otro, Wendy supo que el haz bajo la manga del dragón era la alteración del espacio, por lo tanto, este podía cambiar los alrededores al su gusto, no solo eso, quizá también podía transportarse a otros lugares en el espacio y transportar cosas, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado más que nunca.

Un sonido extraño hizo que las orejas de gato de la chica se movieran tratando de saber que era lo que se aproximaba, entonces, Wendy miro el cuerpo de Rito recostado sobre el suelo y corrió hacia este, lo tomo entre sus brazos y salto fuera de la plataforma; el espacio cambiaba más bruscamente que antes, los colores eran extraños y oscuros y de la nada brillantes y muy coloridos, los cambios eran tan rápidos que la chica se mareaba, al ver detrás de ella noto que por alguna razón la estructura no estaba sobre ella, si no que a unos 2 kilómetros de ella, luego en un instante, a unos 100 metros y en otro parpadeo estaba a unos 3 kilómetros.

—si salimos de la plataforma nos vemos envueltos en los cambios de espacio.

La chica miraba hacia el vacío al que caía, no sabía si podría lograr algo, ese sonido extraño no le traía nada bueno a la mente , tampoco sabía si caería a un lugar donde poder correr mínimo, sin embargo de la nada sentía que tocaba suelo, esta parecía una isla flotante, esta tenía un árbol enorme en medio.

Al escuchar un estruendo Wendy miro detrás suyo, desde donde había saltado de la otra estructura hace tan solo un momento había caído parte de un puente que no había visto jamás, pero que conocía gracias a los recuerdos de Rito.

— ¿el puente de Londres?!...o al menos parte del mismo…

El dragón altero el espacio entre dos mundos y les había tirado encima un puente ¿Qué tantas fuerzas tiene? Eso era algo de temer, al ver a su alrededor la chica no comprendía lo que sucedía, la explosión de colores y la aparición y desaparición e cosas confundían su mente.

—lo siento Rito, tendré que enfocarme más si quiero pelear y derrotar a esa cosa—la chica se acercó al árbol y acomodo el cuerpo del chico aun con partes del cuerpo cauterizadas y heridas brutales "al menos ya no estas sufriendo…ya estás en un lugar mejor…si tengo suerte y muero también después de acabar con esta cosa…quizá te acompañe…aunque seguro no es lo que quieres" el muchacho estaba acomodado sobre el árbol apoyado sobre este, parecía que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, la chica estaba convencida de que el muchacho en el fondo quería que ella también fuera libre de su pasado, por lo que también trataría de luchar, luchar por la venganza de su amor perdido.

—arte marcial… "fuerza por 2" "resistencia por 2" "poder de creación de energía por 2" "velocidad por 2" habilidad especial "vuelo".

El cuerpo de Wendy gano fuerza y resistencia, además de que su nivel de poder "mágico" había incrementado a un segundo nivel, además de su velocidad, no importaba que el dragón se transportara por el espacio, ella lo alcanzaría; el cuerpo de Wendy se elevaba levemente del suelo y con un fuerte empujón de la isla la chica salió disparada a una gran velocidad, los oídos de la chica se movían tratando de captar lo que fuera, entonces, al notar cierta vibración en el aire se dirigió a ese punto.

— ¡TOMAAAAAAAAAAA! — podría haber parecido que la chica solo soltó un golpe al aire, pero el hecho de que había golpeado algo era la realidad, parecía que el espacio se cuarteaba como un vidrio rompiéndose, entonces este exploto en mil pedazos, el dragón estaba ahí mismo y parecía aturdido.

—es mi oportunidad.

La chica grito al aire "revestimiento de truenos, fuego y elemento dragón" igual que la espada de Rito esa última habilidad tenía el poder de dañar a monstruos del tipo "dragón"; una energía de color negro con llamas oscuras y rayos de un color azul marino revistieron el cuerpo de la chica, entonces esta se lanzó al dragón acertando un golpe en un costado de su cuerpo, una gran explosión se dio y un desgarrador grito se escuchó del dragón, sin embargo, nuevamente esta no fue la victoria, el dragón aún estaba vivo y parecía cansado, pero molesto, la chica lo miraba con odio al igual que el dragón a ella, una bola de fuego se formaba en la boca del dragón y la dejaba salir en contra de la chica, esta detuvo el ataque con sus propias manos y la hizo rebotar, la energía choco contra una de las paredes del piso y creo una gran explosión, tan grande que podría compararse a una explosión de 100kilogramos de dinamita.

Un ataque por la espalda sorprendió a la chica, la cola del dragón la había golpeado de lleno, un fuerte dolor en su espalda se hizo presente, pero algo como eso definitivamente no podía detenerla, no ahora que necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas.

Utilizando la inercia pudo detenerse en el aire, pero rápidamente al sus orejas captar el sonido de bolas de fuego acercarse a ella comenzó a hacer maniobras evasivas para evitarlas, las bolas de fuego ahora no eran grandes, eran mucho más pequeñas, de un radio de al menos un metro.

Las esferas eran evitadas, pero la chica no tarda en notar que las esferas la seguían, la chica trato de hacer que las bolas de fuego chocaran contra el dragón, pero estas lo evitaron totalmente, además de eso, el dragón comenzó a ayudar a las bolas de fuego atacando a distancia también, la situación no parecía favorable desde ningún ángulo.

—energía que concede la vida, fuego del color del cielo que las condenadas almas no pueden ver otra vez—Wendy comenzaba a recitar algo, ella había escuchado de Rito que "en los videojuegos y anime" los magos y magas recitan hechizos para hacerlos más fuertes, abecés, también podían poner sus sentimientos en ellos, eso solía hacerlos incluso mucho más poderosos—dame el poder de acabar con mis enemigos, dame el poder de vengar los amores perdidos, dame el poder para poder seguir en un futuro…¡VEN LLAMA DE LOS CIELOS! — una llama azul, muy pequeña apareció en la mano de la chica, parecía que con un leve soplo del aire se podría extinguir, sin embargo eso no pasaría, ya que en esa llama se encontraban los sentimientos de Wendy, era por eso que esa llama jamás se extinguiría.

El dragón utilizo "lanza llamas" contra la chica, pero esta evito el impacto, la chica al aparecer tan rápidamente delante del enemigo el mismo no pudo hacer nada para evitar nuevamente el impacto del ataque.

— ¡TOMA!

La chica golpeo con la palma abierta al dragón, por un momento pareció que no había causado ningún daño real al enemigo por lo que el dragón dejo salir un sonido extraño como de alegría, pero, de la nada su cuerpo comenzó a ser consumido en llamas azules, tan fuertes y tan calientes que ni las escamas del dragón podían soportarlo.

Fue entonces que paso lo que la chica no esperaba.

Una aura oscura comenzaba a aparecer alrededor del dragón, un aura imponente, un aura tan oscura como el mismo abismo infernal, el espacio comenzaba a ser alterado nuevamente mientras los dos se miraban mutuamente, el dragón tenía una mirada llena de ira, pero de la nada parecía que reía, no… espera…lo estaba haciendo.

—niña de las profundidades, felicidades, as superado mis expectativas, como recompensa veras mi último y gran poder antes de morir.

El dragón hablaba, la chica no podía terminar de comprender, pero no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en estas cosas, después de todo tenía que vencerlo, pero.

—tus llamas ya no me hacen nada.

El dragón de la nada había terminado su transformación, la chica no supo en que momento, todo fue exageradamente rápido, ahora tenía una forma más parecida a un "dragón anciano" (referencia a monster hunter) parecía que ahora se podría sostener en dos patas, además, su forma se miraba mucho más imponente.

El dragón dio un solo aleteo y las llamas de Wendy fueron despedidas del cuerpo del dragón.

—tienes que estar bromeando…esas llamas…esas llamas…

— ¿no se pueden apagar?

La chica entro en pánico, pero no pudo ni siquiera tratar de escapar cuando una extraña energía invisible la comenzó a empujar lentamente lejos del dragón, una extraña presión la llenaba de miedo.

— ¿tienes miedo? Que extraño, el humano soporto mucho más que esta presión aunque era más débil.

—Rito…soporto más…

Rito lo había notado, pero una extraña presencia lo había azotado mientras luchaba contra el dragón, no era cualquier cosa, era quizá una habilidad de "dofus" en los RPG era una habilidad que hacía que algún personaje entrara en un extraño trance, sin embargo, los personajes con una mentalidad más fuerte eran resistente ante la misma.

—Ri…to….

Los recuerdos de los ojos del chico antes de morir y la forma en la que paso todo golpeaban la mente de la chica una y otra vez, una horrible sensación estaba dentro de la chica mientras esta sostenía con fuerza su cabeza como si tratara de aplastarla y dejar de ver eso en su cabeza.

—detente….detente por favor… ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEE!

El dragón apunto su boca y de esta se miraba como aparecía una extraña energía la cual fue disparada a gran velocidad a la chica, esta al chocar con el cuerpo de Wendy la lanzo despedida hacia la isla donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Rito.

La chica tenía una herida chorreante de sangre en el estómago justo donde impacto el ataque, pero esta se curaba rápidamente, sin embargo esto le quitaba demasiada energía a Wendy. La chica miraba el cuerpo apoyado sobre el árbol de su amado, entonces, justo como cuando lo vio morir se arrastró hasta este.

—perdona Rito…no creí que me tomaría tanto…pero…lo matare…lo juro…yo…te vengare…

La chica noto algo extraño, el cuerpo de Rito estaba dejando salir una gran cantidad de vapor, "¿Qué le está pasando?" era lo que se preguntaba, sin embargo otra cosa llamo su atención, el sonido de un proyectil a toda velocidad hacia la isla; Wendy abrazo al cuerpo del chico y se utilizó a sí misma como un escudo, entonces se dio, la explosión por suerte no dio con ellos, pero hizo que la isla se hiciera pedazos y comenzara a caer al vacío.

—fui una tonta…no hice absolutamente nada por ti y… ¿es de esta forma en la que lo agradezco?

La chica caía, el chico también, parecía que todo estaba yendo a una velocidad tan lenta que le daba tiempo de pensar a la chica, el dragón cargaba un siguiente ataque, ese sería el verdadero fin.

—todo este tiempo tú me ayudaste, al inicio creía que me odiabas o algo parecido, pero ese no era el caso, en realidad me estabas brindando tanto amor como el "tu" actual te lo permitía… puede que este por morir al igual que tú, aunque ahora puedo decir algunas cositas mejor que antes…primero…te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, creo que ya lo había dicho, pero, de todas formas…segundo, lamento no haberte vengado, parece que solo quise hacerme la fuerte y no logre nada…tercero…perdóname por todos los inconvenientes…realmente lo siento…y además—la bola de fuego ya se dirigía hacia Wendy y estaba por impactar, las siguientes serían las últimas palabras… "gracias por todo".

La explosión fue enorme, un gran ataque cargado para asegurar la victoria del dragón, la chica había cerrado sus ojos en el último momento y espero; un sonido muy nostálgico la llamo, el latir de un corazón—incluso puedo escuchar su latir de nuevo…el paraíso no es tan malo después de todo— una voz la llamo por su nombre, la chica abrió sus ojos y miraba muy borroso.

— ¿no morí?

— ¿de qué hablas tonta? Ya mero lo tenemos.

Esa voz tan peculiar la conocía, Wendy estaba segura de conocer esa voz, alguien la estaba cargando, estaba apoyada sobre un pecho muy familiar, al ver hacia arriba y mirar un largo cabello blanco ondeando con el leve aire que se hacía en la mazmorra su vista se aclaró; Rito estaba parado justo ahí, cargándola en brazo y mitad de otro, tenía su ojo derecho cerrado pues lo había perdido, su estómago estaba perfectamente.

— ¡RITOOOO!

La chica lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, era el primer contacto real que tenían, claro después de aquel antes de que Rito peleara, pero ese no lo tomo en cuenta, Rito la miraba con una gran sonrisa, entonces la bajo.

—no hay tiempo de momento para eso, a mí se me está acabando.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—te lo explicare después de que acabemos con esa cosa, mi poder se cuadruplico, ahora podemos acabar con el dragón, pero necesito mi espada.

—está ahí.

La chica apunto a la isla hecha pedazos, aunque al menos aún se mantenía a flote, la espada estaba ahí también.

—tenemos que atraer al dragón a un combate a corta distancia…este es el plan.

El plan fue explicado, Rito utilizo su habilidad de "gran salto" y la habilidad que le permitía crear estructuras de aire para impulsarse y así poder llegar a la isla en cuestión, la voz del dragón resonó—parece que te subestime muchacho, sigues vivo, aunque no por mucho — Rito sonrió arrogantemente como era de costumbre—yo fui el que te subestimo, parece que mis poderes no eran suficientes, necesitaba hacer añicos tus escamas, al meno golpes en un mismo lugar para hacerte daño, además, le tenías miedo a mi espada, después de todo, tu especie es débil ante el elemento "dragón".

El dragón rio levemente y respondió que ese era el caso, sin embargo que no había necesidad de hablar con un insecto, ante esto Rito rio de la misma forma e ínsito al dragón a atacarlo, entonces este se abalanzó sobre el mismo.

Ese fue el anzuelo…y el dragón callo totalmente en la trampa.

— ¡AHORA WENDY!

La habilidad "gravedad" fue activada, el cuerpo del dragón nuevamente fue pesado, pero para evitar que escapara, Rito utilizo "transmutar" haciendo que el dragón se enterrada unos 10 metros en el suelo, dejando gran cantidad de él fuera quizá, pero "gravedad" no le permitiría tratar de liberarse de la atadura.

—"revestimiento de elemento dragón" "arte marcial…fuerza por 5"

Una presión increíblemente grande salía de Wendy, ahora con el nivel 5 alcanzado su fuerza podría destruir el piso de la mazmorra completo de un solo golpe.

La chica comenzó a descender del cielo a gran velocidad, revestida con el elemento dragón y con el nivel 5 de fuerza el siguiente golpe seria casi mortal, pero con el poder actual del dragón esto podía no funcionar, por lo tanto tenían otra cosa bajo la manga.

— ¿tú eres el haz bajo la manga…no es así? — el dragón se refería a Rito que sostenía con su mano izquierda la espada, en efecto, si el siguiente ataque no era suficiente, Rito atacaría con "cargado" de poder, después de todo, si su poder máximo ya excedía el de la placa de estado, elevado 3 veces seguramente era in-parable, pero había que comprobar la fuerza de la chica primero.

— ¡acabare con tigo antes de que la chica logre golpearme!

— ¡no lo creooooo!

Wendy había llegado incluso más rápido utilizando una mayor velocidad al descender, el golpe dio en el punto correcto, las escamas de la cabeza reventaron como si nada, pero la cabeza estaba intacta, no contenta con eso Wendy regreso a dar un gancho al hocico del dragón reventando las escamas de abajo también.

— ¡RITO!

— ¡sí!

Wendy se dejó caer al suelo exhausta por el poder que había utilizado, al dejar Rito el suelo ya no podía transmutar este, por lo tanto el dragón en cualquier momento se liberaría, Rito antes de que eso sucediera dio un gran salto y comenzó a caer, dando vueltas en el aire para tomar más fuerza por impacto gracias a la inercia por el movimiento que aria. Entonces, cuando el dragón estaba por liberarse Rito comenzó a caer.

La espada pazo limpiamente por la cabeza del dragón desde arriba hacia abajo ya que las escamas habían sido eliminadas, una cantidad enorme de sangre comenzó a chorrear y el luego parecía ahora un mini lago de sangre, con la fuerza inicial de Rito quizá no habría sido posible el haber logrado esto, pero ahora con este power up pudo lograr la hazaña.

El dragón había muerto…

Wendy miraba la escena del chico bañado en sangre mientras se acercaba lentamente, el muchacho la miro también y sonrió, pero al llegar ella donde el, este se derrumbó ante sus brazos.

—qué bueno que pude verte otra vez…

— ¿de qué hablas? Ya no nos separemos otra vez…nunca más.

La chica hablaba totalmente feliz, pero la mirada del chico no parecía la de alguien alegre.

— ¿Qué sucede?... no me asustes de esta forma…Rito…

—he utilizado una habilidad llamada "última oportunidad", esta me permitirá obtener un poder descomunal, incluso regresar a la vida después de la muerte….pero tiene un costo.

— ¿Cuál es ese?

—…acortar tu vida material.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan imprudente?!

—tranquila, no te enojes tanto, quiero pasar bien mis últimos momentos con tigo.

—pero… ¿Por qué? No quiero recuperarte para perderte otra vez ¡no quiero!

—he utilizado el triple de poder que se supone que la habilidad me tenía que dar para poder serte de ayuda, después de todo, esa habilidad te aumente el poder un 1000%, yo lo aumente un 3000%.

— ¿Qué pasara con migo ahora?

—…yo…

La vista de Rito de un momento a otro se hizo increíblemente pesada, las energías comenzaban a irse de golpe de él.

—al menos no moriré tan feo como me dejo el dragón con aquel ataque.

— ¡RITO NO!

—perdona…no puedo seguir este…

Rito fue callado por una bofetada con 5 veces más fuerza de lo normal, por un instante sintió que su cabeza saldría volando —cállate por un momento y escúchame, hare algo para que tu vida pueda mantenerse, hay una sola forma que conozco— el chico escuchaba tan atento como podía, pero al escuchar la palabra "beso" de por medio le dio por echarse a reír— ¿Qué es lo divertido? Trato de salvar tu vida— el chico no podía evitar pensar que era como los cuentos de hadas, pero no sabía porque, de todas formas lo intentaría— ¿me repites de que trata todo esto? — la chica no le permitió otra palabra y sello sus labios en un beso con Rito, era extraño, la sensación del beso en sí, era totalmente diferente a cuando lo hizo con el cuerpo falso, era más cálido, se podía sentir el afecto transmitido por el mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—cállate y no te separes.

Wendy atrajo a Rito que por un momento se separó de ella, Rito sentía que energía vital era transmitida del cuerpo de la chica al cuerpo del muchacho, en otras palabras, ella de daba parte de su tiempo de vida, Rito no tenía energía para luchar contra Wendy en esto, estuvieron de esa forma por unos minutos hasta que la chica se detuvo, a los dos les faltaba el aliento, fue "¿un beso largo y apasionante?" a Rito no le agrado nada la idea una vez que la descubrió, pero la chica menciono que ella solo le había dado la mitad de su vida residual, a ambos les quedaba alrededor de unos 500 años más de vida por ende.

—digamos que ahora eres el humano que más tiempo durara vivo.

—estas total y 9999999% seguro de que me diste solo la mitad… ¿verdad?

—si….ahora….otra cosa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—p…. ¿puedo…abrasarte?

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, era autentica felicidad, tan comparable al momento en el que lo conoció, tan comparable al momento en el que lo miro cargándola, ahora fue ella la que lo salvo.

—no tienes ni porque preguntarlo, te mereces un regalote del tamaño de la galaxia por haber vencido al jefe final sola.

—supongo que sí, aunque tuve ayuda, aunque poquita jeje.

La chica se lanzó a el chico y lo abrazo, sintió su calor, sintió el latir de su corazón, quería sentir todo de él, ahora podía estar realmente con él.

—gracias por salvarme…Wendy.

—no es nada…te amo.

—sí, yo igual.

Estaban tan exhaustos que no notaron ni siquiera el momento en el que se quedaron dormidos sobre los escombros, no importaba realmente el lugar, lo importante es que estaban juntos, nada importaba más ahora.

 **PASO UNA SEMANA DESDE EL INSIDENTE CON EL DRAGON.**

—dime si te duele.

—no realmente.

—eres increíble…quiero decir, soy increíble, después de regresar de la muerte, como salve tu vida te quedaste con ese 3000% de fuerza más, ahora tu fuerza es comparable a la mía en mi transformación.

—aunque tú no necesitas transformarte para patear el trasero de alguien.

— ¡por supuesto!

—creo que los dos ya están bien.

—si tienes alguna complicación necesito que me la digas, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

—no te preocupes por eso.

El chico miraba su nuevo brazo derecho, si, así era, Wendy tenía unas cuantas habilidades increíbles, sin embargo lo que hizo no fue hacer que su brazo regenerara, eso era imposible, sin embargo lo que hizo fue tomar un brazo del dragón y con la transmutación de Rito lo hicieron más pequeño, mucho más pequeño, y lo hicieron tomar la forma de un brazo humano, fue difícil, pero después de lograrlo, con las asombrosas habilidades de curación y asimilación de Wendy lograron que el brazo del dragón y el cuerpo de Rito se unieran, los nervios se conectaron, al inicio fue muy difícil y doloroso, pero valió la pena, Rito tenia nuevamente un brazo derecho, y este era mucho más poderoso, capaz de soportar una mayor carga de energía que el brazo izquierdo; este nuevo brazo era de color negro, más que nada por las escamas

Aparte de eso, también hicieron lo mismo con el ojo derecho de Rito, tomaron un ojo del dragón y lo asimilaron al de Rito, sin embargo este ojo miraba las cosas diferentes, este ojo podía ver las fluctuaciones de energía, además de que este ojo podía ver a mayor distancia y con una claridad increíble, pero esto hacía sentir mal a Rito, física y mentalmente, la cabeza le dolía después de usarlo mucho, por lo cual lo cubrieron con un parche.

Después de derrotar al dragón una extraña luz apareció en la sala, esta los tele transporto a una sala enorme que parecía un dormitorio, tenía muchas habitaciones, entre ellas un baño el cual Rito agradeció con creces, también tenían un cuarto con muchísima ropa, Rito y Wendy tenían mucho de donde elegir, incluso había mucha comida, era como un mini paraíso en el infierno, en la sala, la cual era enorme y bien decorada, con las paredes pintadas de color pastel, en el centro estaba otro portal, este los llevaría hacia la salida, sin embargo querían estar bien preparados, por ejemplo, Wendy quiso tratar el brazo y ojo de Rito, cosa que actualmente logro, era un gran éxito.

Era el gran día y Wendy y Rito estaban preparando todo, el brazo y ojo de Rito habían sido bien aceptados por el cuerpo del mismo gracias a los tratamientos de la chica de cabello gris, Rito tenia muchísimos materiales del abismo, quizá podría venderlos, necesitarían dinero pronto después de salir.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y entraron al portal, tardaron más o menos unos 10 segundos y ya estaban del otro lado, estaban en un lugar oscuro, parecía una cueva, al fondo podía verse una luz, era la salida, después de mucho…mucho tiempo por fin podían ver la luz, una luz real.

No dijeron ni una sola palabra, los dos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia la salida, un extraño sentimiento que solía solo sentir gracias a Wendy comenzaba a sentirse dentro del chico, felicidad, una gran felicidad era lo que sentía el chico justo ahora que podía por fin ver final de esa pesadilla.

Al salir fueron segados por la resplandeciente luz, sin embargo, no tardaron mucho sus ojos en acostumbrarse, estaban en un campo enorme, tan grande hasta donde llegaba la vista y todo estaba lleno de flores de muchísimos colores, era como si el mundo le diera la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a ambos.

—lo logramos… ¡lo logramos Wendy! ¡Lo logramos!

— ¡siiiii!

La chica se lanzó en brazos del chico, ahora podía darle un abrazo de verdad, el chico y ella dieron algunas vueltas antes de caer al suelo por perder el equilibrio, era un momento de extremada felicidad, ambos deseaban que las cosas se quedaran así para siempre, pero las cosas no podían quedarse así, en algún momento tendrían que zarpar a una nueva aventura, pero…de momento así estaban bien, ya podían pensar en cosas aburridas más tarde.

"ahora lo importante es que estamos fuera"

—Fin del cap—

—fin del arco "abismo" —

COMENTARIOS DESPUES DEL CAP

Se siente extraño que se acabe el arco del abismo :v

Estuvo difícil escribir este capítulo, lo crean o no xD me tomo mucho tiempo y la tarea no hace más que entorpecer mi proceso, joder.

Como siempre, cabe mencionar que leo cada uno de los comentarios, y tomo en cuenta cada cosa que me recomiendan o los consejos, algunos son muy buenos, como el de kuroi xD me hizo mucha cura :v o algunos que me dieron ya hace algunos caps, los tomo muy en cuenta ya que las ideas son muy buenas y me darán para algunos capítulos de la historia para que el desarrollo no se quede corto.

Por otro lado este es final de arco, esperen siguientes capítulos, la onda se pondrá interesante.

Hasta luego se despide su amigo muerto vivo.


	11. cap11: corazones rotos

Cap 11: corazones rotos.

El mismo día en que Rito y Wendy lograron salir del abismo…

Era de mañana, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a entrar por una ventada de un cuarto que ya no era evitado por nadie a excepción de las recurrentes chicas que se pasean por el lugar para hacer algo de nostalgia.

Una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba en la cocina ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a tener ojeras como las que tenía ahora? Claramente a la persona a la que nos referimos es Mikan, desde "ese" incidente no podía dormir muy bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura, igual que la mayoría de las chicas había dejado de contar los días con alegría para dejar que los mismos pasaran como si nada con una melancolía tan grande que podría parecer que la casa estaba pintada de gris, incluso los vecinos notaban que algo estaba realmente mal, las chicas de la vivienda faltaban mucho a clases y un desafortunado muchacho tenia meses sin aparecer, además de las constantes visitas del mejor amigo de aquel chico sin respuesta alguna ¿les habrá pasado algo? Un día un vecino se animó a tratar de ir a saludar, pero jamás habría esperado haber encontrado a la persona que abrió la puerta.

—señor Saibai.

La sorpresa del hombre que fue a ver que estaba sucediendo fue mucha al ver que el padre de los chicos que vivían en la casa se encontraba en la misma, detrás del hombre se podía ver a la madre de Mikan también, los dos lucían mal.

— ¿Qué sucede?

La voz del célebre mangaka sonaba con la voz seca y ronca, Ringo, la madre de Rito se retiró al notar que la plática iría por "ese" lado.

—bueno, he notado que su hogar se escucha muy apagado desde hace mucho tiempo, suelen pasar cosas muy interesantes por aquí gracias a sus hijos ¿sabe? Pero, hace unos meses que ya no sabemos nada de ellos, tampoco los vemos cuando van a la escuela… ¿es que sucede algo malo?

—bueno…sobre eso… lo siento…quizá más tarde.

Saibai cerró la puerta entre él y el hombre, para sus interiores pensó en lo increíble que era Rito, incluso los vecinos se preocupaban por él, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, cosa que por mala suerte comenzaba a ser de gran costumbre, su madre también lo hacía por su lado, se sentían como la basura más grande del mundo al haber descuidado tanto a su hijo, por no haber pasado tiempo de calidad con él, por no haber estado con él en momentos en los cuales los necesito.

Mikan lucho un poco contra sí misma para no llorar por igual mientras hacía algo de comer, ya habían pasado varios meses, pero el dolor era muy profundo.

—mamá…papá…ya me voy.

—sabes que no te tienes que esforzar ¿verdad?

—…si.

La chica salió por la puerta delantera con la mirada decaída como de costumbre, no lo notaba al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos pero Yami siempre la cuidaba de cercas, al salir de la escuela la que la recoge es ella y se asegura de que regrese a salvo a su casa, abecés pasa a su casa y se asegura de que su mejor amiga sonría un poco, pero, se había vuelto más difícil que nunca.

—has dejado una cicatriz muy profunda en todas…Yuuki Rito.

Ella misma comenzaba a no comprender sus propios sentimientos desde aquella vez en el abismo, sentir que Rito se le fue de entre las manos la había frustrado y no la dejo dormir por muchas noches, un día pensó que tenía que asimilar que el castaño ya no estaría ahí para ella…espera… ¿para ella? Que ridiculez, eso sonaba a las historias de amor que leía en la biblioteca, lo sabía, ella no sentía ni la mínima pisca de odio a Rito, pero ella realmente odiaba el sentimiento que tenía desde entonces, tristeza, era algo que no la dejaba hacer nada como acostumbrara y eso la mortificaba; fue entonces que un día pensó "¿qué aria Rito si Mikan estuviera triste?" eso era claro, aria todo lo posible por regresar la felicidad al rostro y corazón de su hermanita, por lo tanto, teniendo eso en mente, decidió que esa sería su misión de ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto en casa aun, la situación no era mejor, Lala y Momo se habían recluido en su habitación, Nana por su parte trataba de sobre llevar la situación tanto como podía, abecés tenía que arrastrar a sus hermanas al comedor para que dieran bocado, si no era así, ni siquiera hacían el esfuerzo real de levantarse a comer.

— ¿ya es esta hora?

Nana miraba el techo, no tenía nada en particular interesante, pero concentrarse en los puntitos en el mismo le hacían tener algo en que pensar que no fuera en el enfadoso y pervertido chico del cual se había enamorado, no era cualquier cosa, le parecía completamente estúpido que sus sentimientos evolucionaran de esta manera después de perderlo. Durante un tiempo, sobre todo antes de la noticia que les dio su padre, ella solía sentarse en las escaleras y esperar a que el muchacho regresara a casa, ahora realmente lo sabía, ella realmente estaba enamorada de Rito, tenía la sensación de que sentía algo así desde que el la ayudo a reconciliarse con Mea, pero, ahora no importaba.

—porque Rito esta muer….m….

Se tallo los ojos con la intención de no llorar, pero era bastante más difícil de lo que parecía, en el fondo pensaba que si lo lograba ver, aunque fuera una sola vez mas, le diría todo, pero, esa posibilidad se había reducido a 0.

Se levantó con agresividad de la cama, se fue a dar una larga ducha y se cambió al uniforme, con la hora que era seguro llegaba a la 3ra hora, pero antes de eso…

— ¿hermana?

Nadie respondió, no contenta con eso entro sin permiso al cuarto, una vez habiendo echo eso noto que su hermana mayor, Lala, estaba dormida abrazando una almohada, sus ojos con ojeras por el llanto y por las noches en desvela destrozaban el corazón de Nana, pero esto era por su bien, tenían que seguir llendo a la escuela como minimo.

Su padre, Gid, les había permitido pasar un tiempo más en la tierra antes de que el mismo fuera por ellas allá, Nana sentía que era un desperdicio que pasaran su poco tiempo restante en la tierra de esta forma, por lo que trataba todos los días de sacar de la cama a Lala y Momo, abecés lo lograba, pero era difícil, y podía tomar mucho tiempo.

—por suerte papá dejara la tierra sin tocar, tendríamos que estar agradecidas…a Rito no le habría gustado verte de esa forma y lo sabes.

—no me pidas que me sienta mejor, tampoco que lo olvide.

—hermana, no te pido que olvides a Rito, pero, si él te viera de esa forma lo destrozarías, él tenía un corazón bondadoso, por eso lo sé.

—…

—anda, vamos a comer, Mikan debe de haber dejado la comida ya echa, por favor.

—…de acuerdo.

Lala por suerte era la más fácil de convencer, para sacar a Momo de la cama usualmente terminaba en un pelea que terminaba a su vez con Nana teniendo que consolar a Momo que lloraba en sus brazos, no era algo que le agradara, no por el tener que consolar a su hermana, eso lo haría toda la vida de ser necesario, lo que no le agradaba era tener que ver a su hermana sufrir de esa manera.

— ¿pero qué sucede con tus propios sentimientos?

—yo…yo sé lo que siento por Rito Momo, pero, como le digo a nuestra hermana mayor, y como ya te he repetido en varias ocasiones, ¿Cómo se sentiría el de vernos de esta forma?

—…

—responde.

—…triste.

—entonces solo tienes que hacer que Rito desde donde nos esté viendo se sienta feliz de que puedes seguir adelante, yo te acompañare a donde sea necesario.

—gracias Nana…no sé qué aria sin ti ahora…

—no te preocupes, ya me lo podrás regresar…

La situación mejoraba poco a poco, pero había un problema, los padres de Rito no miraban muy bien ahora a las chicas, al inicio las culparon de lo que paso, pero comprendieron que no podían hacer algo como eso, Yami se encargó de explicarles que fue un asesino el que causo todo eso, aunque no dejaba de ser el caso de que "si jamás se hubieran conocido", de hecho, Lala creía tener la culpa, el objetivo era Rito, si él no hubiera ido, el todavía estaría con ellas para vivir su rara vida cotidiana, pero el ahora no estaba.

— ¡SAIRENJI!

Algo malo estaba por pasar, Haruna se encontraba sentada en su lugar, rodeada por algunos compañeros, la razón era que al haber faltado durante tanto tiempo la mayoría estaban preocupados, ella estaba así por la misma razón que las demás estaban tan decaídas o desanimadas.

Saruyama empujo a un lado a la gente alrededor de Haruna y con su palma golpeo con fuerza el pupitre, entonces comenzó a gritar en busca de explicaciones.

— ¡¿Qué mierda sucede?! ¡¿Dónde está Rito?!

—este…yo…

Kotegawa apareció de la nada y tomo a Saruyama de un hombro echándolo hacia atrás, Mio y Risa también aparecieron para proteger a Haruna, tampoco se miraban del todo bien, aunque parecían un poco mejor que las demás.

— ¿acaso no conoces lo que es el tacto?

Kotegawa planeaba terminar rápidamente la pelea con unas cuantas palabras, lo que no esperaba es que Saruyama comenzara a hablar con tal tono de voz y con tales palabras.

—no me vengas con estupideces, tu tampoco quieres decirme que demonios está pasando ¿creen que soy un idiota? Algo le paso a Rito lo sé, por algo cada vez que trato de ir a su casa nadie abre, ni siquiera su hermana, ustedes van muy seguido, lo sé, las he seguido.

— ¿nos has seguido? ¿Acaso eres un…?

—cállate de una maldita vez, hace poco te pregunte y tampoco quisiste responder, tú lo ocultas, y ustedes también ¿no?

Dijo mientras apuntaba a las chicas que protegían a Haruna.

— ¿Por qué no me pueden decir? ¿Es acaso que está en algún hospital? Sus padres estaban en casa la otra vez y tampoco me dijeron nada ¿Qué están ocultando? ¿Por qué no puedo saber de mi mejor amigo?

El tono de la voz del chico era fuerte y hacia retroceder levemente a las chicas, entonces el profesor entro por la puerta pidiendo a todos que se sentaran, fue realmente un golpe de suerte, el chico no sabía que podía pasar si seguía de esa manera.

—clase...hemmm…..no sé cómo decirles esto, es algo…muy repentino y que tiene a los maestros muy tristes…

La clase entera comenzaba a murmurar, ciertas chicas sabían que lo que venía no era bueno, que el profesor estuviera de esa manera solo significaba que los padres de Rito ya habían avisado de lo ocurrido.

—me temo que Yuuki Rito falleció hace poco en un accidente, esperemos que pueda descansar en paz.

La clase entera se quedó de piedra, los que parecían estar echando una siesta estaban más despiertos que nunca, los chicos que platicaban se habían quedado mudos y toda la atención se dirigía al profesor, las chicas que sabían de esto desde antes tenían la vista decaída, entonces se escucharon los pasos de alguien que de pronto comenzó a correr fuera del salón, Saruyama había salido corriendo.

"todos te extrañamos…Rito"

No fue el pensamiento de una sola persona, eran los corazones rotos de todos los allegados al chico alguna vez, habían muchos sentimientos encontrados, muchas chicas arrepentidas "si lo hubiera dicho antes" sabían que no existía el "hubiera" pero ¿y si lo hubieran dicho? ¿Y si correspondía a sus sentimientos?

"estos corazones rotos quizá jamás se sanen"

"el regreso de un amor pasado podría curarlos, pero quizá para eso falte un tiempo, aunque no mucho"

"el tiempo puede correr rápido en un juego"

"entonces, juguemos una partida divertida"


	12. Cap12:no todos los cambios son para bien

Cap 12: "no todos los cambios son para bien"

— ¡no voy a perder!

— ¡yo tampoco!

A la distancia se podría ver a dos personas jugar unas carreritas, se podía decir que estaban tomando las cosas a la ligera, pero era un hecho que se lo merecía, Rito estaba rápidamente tomando delantera, pero Wendy utilizo su arte marcial para poder aumentar la velocidad.

— ¡gane!

—facilidades hermosa damisela.

—gracias caballero.

— ¿Qué podría hacer su servidor por usted?

—se me ocurren una o dos cosas.

La chica respondió a la pregunta en juego del muchacho el cual se había inclinado como algún tipo de mayordomo para hacer parecer algún tipo de juego de roles, entonces, Wendy se acercó y tomo a Rito por el cuello de su camisa haciendo que se agachase nuevamente, un segundo después sus labios se habían unido nuevamente.

(En la tierra una chica de cabello rosa sintió repentinamente un instinto asesino brotar de ella, no sabía realmente porque)

Rito tomo con gusto el beso de la chica danto de su parte también, con su gran fuerza abrazo a la chica por la cintura y el cargo, seguido de eso comenzó a dar vueltas.

—hahaha ¡más rápido!

— ¡ok!

— ¡Waaaaahahahahah!

La chica gritaba de lo divertido que lo estaba pasando, por su parte Rito tenía una sonrisa de las cuales el creía que jamás podría poner en su rostro nuevamente, pero ahí estaba, y la razón de tan tremenda felicidad era la chica en sus brazos. Rito perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su espalda, los dos reían y sonreían, era un momento realmente hermoso, algo que jamás olvidarían.

—te amo Yuuki Rito.

—te amo, Wendy.

No podía simplemente creerlo, realmente podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin ponerse rojo o morir de la pena, era algo de lo que realmente se alegraba, podía ser mucho más directo y sincero con sus propios sentimientos y con lo que sentía por la demás gente.

Los dos se encontraban acostados sobre un campo enorme de flores, Wendy sobre Rito y el debajo de ella claramente, se miraban con rostros llenos de paz, pero algo los interrumpió de la nada.

—buenas tardes.

Los dos se levantaron, era un hombre en una nave voladora y parecía estar exportando cosas parecidas a paja, como la que comen las vacas, pero Rito no estaba tan seguro ya que este no era su planeta.

— ¿necesitan un aventón?

—…¿?...

—…

Rito y Wendy se miraron por un momento y al unísono mencionaron que era de ayuda. Ambos subieron a la parte trasera, el hombre menciono que le gustaba ayudar a la gente por los alrededores, aunque no pareciera que Rito y Wendy estuvieran perdidos y más bien que pasaban el rato, solo por si acaso el hombre con aspecto humanoide, pero de color azul y 4 ojos decidió ver, por si acaso.

Por extraño que pareciera realmente la ayuda si era necesaria, ya que Rito no sabía dónde quedaba la ciudad principal, además, el lado de donde salieron Wendy y él no era el mismo por el cual entro.

—parece que ustedes son muy ricos.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

—ho, por sus atuendos, se ven muy elegantes.

Rito tenia puesto por encima de todo una chamarra oscura con detalles y líneas moradas, color el cual decidió usar ya que era el efecto de color que daba su "magia" al ser utilizada, este era largo llegando hasta sus rodillas, por debajo tenia puesto un chaleco gris y debajo una camisa blanca, además tenía puesto también un lazo sobre el cuello color negro, su pantalón también era oscuro junto con sus zapatos con suela roja, dos cosas aparte eran el parche que cubría su ojo derecho y el guante completo de cuero que cubría la parte restante que no cubría la manga de la chamarra de Rito, esto para ocultar su brazo oscuro.

Wendy por su parte tenía una chamarra gabardina blanca y debajo una camisa blanca de botones, una falda de color negro y medias negras que le llegaban 10 centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, ella tenía puestas unos botines café oscuro.

—por suerte no estamos lejos de "E grandel".

—disculpe, pero ¿Qué es eso?

—como ¿no sabes? Es la ciudad más grande en este sistema solar en cuanto a mercado, también la ciudad que más mueve dinero.

—entonces ¿nos dirigimos ahí?

—así es.

La vista desde el auto volador era agradable, desde la parte del remolque el aire que daba con Rito y Wendy era refrescante, con el viento el cabello de Rito comenzó a ondear con el aire.

—tienes el pelo muy largo.

— ¿eso crees?

—bueno, cuando llegaste al abismo ya era largo, pero ahora.

Su cabello también había crecido junto con él, antes Rito tenía un extraño peinado entre lo que era antes y el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, ciertamente estaba bastante largo, quizá tendría que cambiar de forma de peinarse, pero eso era un tema algo casual, quizá se lo podría cortar.

— ¿lo corto?

—no es necesario, me gusta de echo.

Wendy comenzó a jugar con su cabello, de alguna forma habían formado un mini mundo solo para ellos dos, así, el camino a la ciudad se fue en un parpadeo, los chicos se despidieron y agradecieron al hombre por dejarlos en la entrada de la ciudad, el hombre de color azul fue a una zona diferente de ellos donde se exportaban materiales y ellos fueron a un lugar que parecía ser la entrada a la ciudad.

Algo extraño paso y es que las miradas rápidamente se comenzaron a centrar en la dirección de Rito o para ser más precisos a Wendy, los ojos de la gente alrededor eran nada más y nada menos de "quiero hacer cosas sucias con ella" esto claramente enfurecía a Rito, pero crear un alboroto por solo miradas estaría mal, Wendy noto esto y dejo pasar las miradas, algunos comerciantes estaban pasando por el lugar y al ver a la chica se acercaron; Rito se mantenía a un lado de ella, no haría nada a menos que la situación se requiriera, estaban en una sociedad de nuevo, era necesario actuar bajo ciertas reglas, claro, algunas se podían romper abecés.

"comerciante A": hey chica, ¿tienes dueño? ¿Qué tal si trabajas para mí? Ganaras buen dinero.

"comerciante B": chica, se mi esclava, no te arrepentirás, te puedo sentir bien todas las noches.

"comerciante C": hey hermosa ¿Qué tal si pasas un rato con migo? ¿Si?

El brazo del ultimo comerciante se acercaba a Wendy con la intención de tomarla por un brazo, entonces, el brazo derecho de Rito lo tomo por el rostro, sin esfuerzo alguno lo levanto en el aire mientras apretaba con más fuerza cada segundo.

—Oi ¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarla? Basura.

Se podían escuchar lamentos del hombre, gritando que su cabeza estallaría, fue entonces que un guardia de la ciudad apareció apuntando con su arma a Rito exigiendo que dejara a ese hombre, Rito miro al militar con una expresión tan fría como el hielo y este dio un paso hacia atrás, sus palabras se entre cortaban y ya no tenía la misma voz demandante, en ese momento Rito soltó al comerciante que salió corriendo por su vida.

—si molestaran a alguien díganle a ese tipo, trato de acercarse a….ella con malas intenciones.

—y…ya veo, si ese es el caso lo interrogaremos.

El militar se fue con la cola entre las patas mientras Rito soltaba un suspiro, si toda la gente ahí dentro fuera de esta manera no soportaría unos minutos, por otro lado Wendy se aferraba al brazo del chico, no con miedo, sino con alegría de ser protegida, Rito le dio unas palmaditas en el cabello, cosa que alegro a la chica.

Las cosas se calmaron y después de una mini revisión entraron a la ciudad, anteriormente no se podía ver la misma ya que unos enormes muros la protegían, pero por dentro no era muy diferente a una ciudad normal, era tan agitada como cualquiera, la única diferencia eran los acosos constantes de la gente que se acercaba a Rito preguntando a cuanto vendía a Wendy o gente tratando de vender algo.

Había transcurrido un par de horas y los dos se sentaron en unas bancas cerca de una fuente, ahí dejaron salir un enorme suspiro, la ciudad era molesta, pero era un paso importante en su viaje, ya que definiría ahí como seguiría, necesitaba dinero, con ese dinero podría comprar una nave, aunque las mar rápidas existentes solo las tenía la familia de Lala, las otras eran regulares, después de todo ¿Cómo llegas en 2 horas a un jodido planeta?

— ¿Cuánto nos tomara regresar?

—no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma, buena o mala, yo estaré con tigo.

Rito miro el cielo azul con una sonrisa, era cierto, ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a esta chica a su lado, aunque el siguiera la peor ruta, ella lo seguiría, aunque claro no lo dejaría estar en el sendero del mal, para eso estaba ella, si no fuera por Wendy, Rito definitivamente sería algo así como el villano de la historia, pero, sigue sin ser el héroe….entonces ¿Qué es?

—supongamos que soy neutro, un anti héroe.

— ¿Qué?

—nada, sigamos.

Conforme pasaban y miraban a los alrededores, miraron un cartel sobre un gremio, este era un cartel de "se busca" lo importante no era la persona a la que se buscaba, si no el gremio, en un gremio por trabajo pueden conseguir mucho dinero, esta vez tenía que hacer las cosas bien, si tenía problemas con un gremio, podía tener problemas con el gobierno, eso era malo.

—vamos a ese lugar, quizá ahí puedas comer.

—ok.

Caminaron por un par de minutos pidiendo indicaciones cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, "el gremio de E grandel" ese era el objetivo, normalmente alguien se tomaría un poco de tiempo antes de hacer su movida, pero el chico tenía prisa, mientras más rápido tuviera el dinero mejor, sabía que quizá le tomaría tiempo, pero tenía un haz bajo la manga.

Cuando entraron los dos las miradas inmediatamente se fijaron en el muchacho de ropa elegante y su hermosa acompañante, Rito miro alrededor y noto algo parecido a una secretaria, seguro ella era la que manejaba la información dentro del gremio; al inicio Rito tenía la sensación de que quizá este sería un lugar agradable, pero la mayoría tenia pinta de asesino en serie o de violador en potencia, la chica que estaba de secretaria era el único prestigio de color no gris u oscuro en el lugar.

—buenas tardes.

— ¡HE! ¡HO, BUENAS TARDES!

De la nada la chica pareció alterarse de que alguien le hablara, aunque no era eso realmente, era el hecho de que alguien le hablara de manera muy amable—mi nombre es Rito, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas si es posible—de esta forma la secretaria atendió a Rito, mientras tanto Wendy pidió algo de comer, un gran plato de sopa fue servido, parecía que los ojos de la chica se habían iluminado, inconscientes muchos hombres alrededor al ver los cachetes sonrojados de la chica por la comida dejaron salir sangre por sus narices.

Mientras los hombres en el gremio parecían turnarse por quien iría a hablar con al joven y hermosa chica la secretaria dejo escapar un grito descomunal.

—este…sea más discreta por favor.

—claro, perdón…es solo que.

—¿?

—no puedo comprar esto, es más, nadie podría comprar esto.

—explíquese por favor.

—estos materiales son de tan alta cantidad, podrías comprar uno, no, dos décimas partes de la ciudad con estos materiales.

— (¿ahora como le digo que tengo más?).

—entonces… ¿no se puede?

—no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo siento.

—es una lástima.

Rito lo noto tarde por su corriente pensativa, pero la gente comenzaba a ver mucho a Wendy, cuando ella noto esto fue corriendo donde Rito, estaba ya enfadada de las miradas llenas de perversión y lujuria de la gente en la ciudad, el problema real no era ese, si no que el problema venia en forma de tocino.

Un hombre cerdo de alrededor de dos metros de alto, este caminaba tambaleándose de izquierda a derecha por el peso de su propio enorme y gordo cuerpo.

—hola pequeña.

Hablo el hombre cerdo refiriéndose a Wendy, la secretaria parecía estar molesta, pero su rostro miraba a otro lado con un poco de sudor bajando por su rostro, el resto del gremio estaba igual, este parecía ser alguien importante, una placa dorada colgaba en su cuello.

—secretaria ¿Qué es eso?

—hu, bueno, esto….es una placa de gremio, es para saber a qué nivel esta, él es oro, es el rango anterior de diamante y de ahí a platino, el más alto, además es el hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes en el consejo.

—hum, ya veo.

El hombre cerdo paso de Rito hablando con la secretaria a sus espaldas, ya que el hombre cerdo era hijo de uno de los altos mandos en el consejo por más que quisieran no le podían poner una mano encima, además, la mayoría en este gremio no podrían al ser de rangos bajos, solo había un grupo de diamantes y uno muy reducido de platino.

Wendy se escondió detrás de Rito dando a entender que no quería nada del hombre cerdo, con voz baja dejo salir un "repulsivo" aunque esto de todas formas fue escuchado por el mismo, este dejo salir un chillido de irritación y entonces noto la presencia de Rito, el hombre cerdo miro a Rito y comenzó a sonreír.

—hey, esa chica es tu esclava ¿no? Te daré una buena cantidad de dinero si me la das ¿Qué tal?

—…lo siento, ella no es ninguna esclava.

—ya veo ya veo, entonces es tu puta, supongo que no hay de otra ¿Cuánto cobra la noche? Quizá la rente durante 2… ¿hu…?

El hombre cerdo se vio interrumpido por un dolor brutal en su estómago, Rito había transmutado el suelo dejando salir un pequeño pilar a una velocidad descomunal el cual al impactar con el estómago del cerdo se pudo escuchar inevitablemente como algunos huesos se hacían pedazos.

—ha, perdón, creo que se me paso la mano.

Rito activo "presión" la cual, junto con su instinto asesino hizo que el puerco lo mirara con miedo, con mucho miedo, jamás había sentido tal cosa en la vida escondido tras la sombra de la posición de su padre.

—y..¡ya lo veras! Mi padre te hará trisas…

—entonces que venga.

— ¿Qué?

—solo tengo que acabar con el… ¿no? Si es mi enemigo solo debo matarlo

El cerdo estaba totalmente perplejo, no solo porque lo que parecía un humano común de un solo ataque lo tenía en un estado deplorable, sino porque él no comprendía las consecuencias de ponerse en contra de alguien como él.

—muchacho déjalo por favor, no te conviene para tu futuro seguir con esto.

—tienes razón.

Rito dio media vuelta con Wendy detrás de él, el cerdo sentía un profundo odio, el ser humillado de esa forma, definitivamente no podía perdonarlo, solo era un humano, incluso alguien de placa cobre podía con unos cientos de humanos solo.

— ¡toma esto!

El cerdo saco un arma de entre sus robustas ropas caras y estaba con toda la intención de disparar a Rito, sin embargo una sombra había aparecido de la nada delante de su rostro, era Wendy la cual de un salto había aparecido ahí, entonces, inclino su cuerpo y conecto una patada lanzando a volar el cuerpo de este, pero no paro ahí, ya que Rito también se había unido, el ataque del cerdo desde su espalda solo significaba una cosa "él quería matarme" por lo tanto "él es mi enemigo" no era necesario dudar un segundo más, el prometió matar a quien sea que se metiera en medio de su supervivencia y eso aria.

El cerdo aun volaba en dirección a una de las paredes del gremio, pero Rito apareció de la nada detrás de el con "teleport" y con su brazo derecho "calemos su poder" se puso en posición para golpear, justo en el momento correcto golpeo con todo su poder la espalda del cerdo y una explosión de sangre y viseras lleno al gremio, todos se quedaron atónitos, la escena era simplemente horrible, el cuerpo enorme de ese tipo parecía un sueño ahora mismo.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo se puso en pie y comenzaban a apuntar sus armas hacia Rito y Wendy, fue por auto defensa, pero habían iniciado algo malo, no estaba ni de cerca en el plan de Rito meterse con una organización importante porque eso le podía causar problemas tales como los que tenía justo en este instante, la situación parecía que se pondría aun peor cuando, ¡ho sorpresa!, se puso peor de lo previsto cuando uno de los "Diamante" apareció diciendo que él se encargaría de Rito, dejando a Wendy a los demás.

—oigan, ustedes mismos vieron que fue auto defensa, no creo que…

Rito fue interrumpido por el "Diamante" que salto directo al ataque, Rito trato de solo golpearlo, pero este evito su ataque, fue ahí cuando Rito se sorprendió, este tenía mucha más habilidad, después de todo era uno de los más fuertes.

— ¡escucha, no quiero pelear!

— ¡calla asesino!

—maldición, esto ya no tiene salvación ¡Wendy, pelea con todo!

La secretaria se había hecho bolita debajo de su escritorio mientras una sangrienta pelea se daba lugar ahí mismo, Wendy había liberado algunas artes marciales para dar comienzo a la batalla, Rito se quitó su guante y mostro levemente más su brazo izquierdo, haciéndose notar el cristal de las creaturas demoniacas en el mismo, la gente retrocedió al notar esto, creían que los cristales eran solo un mito, pero ahí lo tenían, un monstruo delante de ellos, y lo habían hecho enojar.

El hombre "Diamante" seguía saltando hacia Rito haciendo ataques rápidos, pero la velocidad de este de pronto era demasiado para él.

—llamas.

El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a ser consumido por unas llamas oscuras de 3000grados C, era extraño, ya que las llamas que emanaban de su brazo izquierdo eran normales, sin prestar más atención en esto, Rito miro a los contrincantes que se acobardaban.

"sugeto A": pudo matar a un Diamante.

"sugeto B": larguémonos de aquí.

—no lo permitiré.

Rito hizo un corte en el aire de izquierda a derecha con su brazo derecho y de pronto la gente en su rango de movimiento comenzó a arder en llamas oscuras, este poder era asombroso. Wendy no se quedaba atrás, la gente alrededor creyó que ella sería más débil por lo que se lanzaron en grupo por ella lo cual fue un error.

—gravedad + trueno, polimerización de poderes… "serpiente de truenos".

Wendy utilizo sus poderes de gravedad para darle una forma a los truenos que utilizaba, la forma era parecida a una serpiente el acto conjunto de los poderes le permitía dirigir la energía a una dirección con la gravedad. La serpiente arraso con cuanto enemigo tratara de atacarla, los gritos de desesperación se hicieron presentes. Fue cuestión de solo unos minutos cuando el gremio era un mini rio de sangre.

—nos metimos en problemas.

—tú lo has dicho, ahora seguro tendremos al gobierno encima.

Un estruendo se escuchó, las puertas del gremio se habían abierto de golpe y un grupo de 6 personas estaban detrás del muchacho con aspecto humano con ropas negras, tenía una espada enorme colgando de su espalda, de cabello naranja y ojos negros, tenía una mirada atónita mientras miraba el lugar echo un desastre lleno de sangre y cuerpos hechos pedazos, rápidamente, el chico noto la presencia de Rito y Wendy que eran los claros culpables de la situación, se podía ver a la secretaria escondida mirando atónita y con temor la escena.

—pero… ¿Qué paso…?

—te refieres a ¿todo esto? Pues ellos comenzaron atacar, nosotros solo les regresamos el favor.

—esto…no tiene ni de cercas la pinta de una pelea justa ¡¿Quién eres?!

—mi nombre no importa.

Las vistas de los compañeros llenos de ira chocaban con los ojos de Rito y Wendy, era más que obvio que eran enemigos, no había necesidad de preguntas innecesarias.

—chicos… ¡acaben con el!

— ¡si!

Todos saltaron sobre Rito y Wendy, las personas de hace un momento no eran ni más ni menos que los aventureros tipo "Platino" sin embargo, la pelea había tenido un des enlace no esperado para los aventureros.

Después de una larga y extenuante batalla por alguna razón sus dos enemigos no parecían tener mucho taño, ya era de noche y se podía ver que la ciudad de "E grandel" había sido hecha polvo mientras luchaban, los edificios estaban prendidos en llamas y se escuchaban llantos y lamentos a todas partes.

El informe de daños tenía un testimonio de alguien que sobrevivió, de una población de más o menos unos 60000 habitantes, unas 1000 o poco más personas habían sobrevivido.

"el ojo derecho del chico estaba al descubierto, al inicio estaba tapado con un parche, su ojo brillaba con claridad a pesar de la oscuridad y el brillo de las llamas, su brazo derecho era negro y parecía tener escamas, la chica de cabello gris cambio a tener el cabello en un tono rosa suave y tenía orejas de un animal felino" en el proceso de la batalla edificios eran derrumbados por la potencia de los ataques, el chico tenía una espada que con un movimiento podía hacer caer un edificio, sus poderes de "energía" eran demasiado poderosos asta para los aventureros de clase "platino" jamás vi algo como eso en mis tiempos de aventurero. La chica tenía un poder de ataque descomunal, eran tan fuertes sus golpes que creaba cráteres de unos 10 metros de radio y parecía que se contenían, Dios nos libre de ellos".

Durante esa noche dos siluetas se podían ver a la distancia sobre una montaña, apreciando la ciudad más grande de comercio arder, esto lo habían causado ellos, pero en el muchacho no había ni un poco de remordimiento, ya que ese era el camino solitario que había decidido seguir.

—no hay marcha atrás.

—mi camino es a tu lado.

—tomara algo de tiempo, pero si nos convertimos en mercenarios puede que consigamos el dinero necesario, iremos por ahí y por haya vendiendo los materiales que tenemos de poco en poco… haremos encargos de gente mala quizá…

Wendy tomo la mano de Rito, sentía en sus palabras que no le agradaba el hecho de lo que tenían que hacer, pero sus acciones causaron una reacción en cadena que no podían detener. Así siguieron su camino, después de comenzar a vender los materiales parecía que tenían las cosas más fáciles, la comida no era algo que les preocupara de momento, sin embargo encontrar un lugar donde dormir fue difícil durante un tiempo, ya que los buscaban donde fuera, había recompensas por atraparlos vivos o muertos, cosa que claramente no lograban, las historias del chico de cabello blanco y la chica de cabello gris se hizo popular "donde ellos pisen tu aldea es que se avecina la muerte" no eran historias contadas a la ligera, ya que la gente que contrataba a Rito y Wendy solían pedir que algunas personas importantes desaparecieran personas importantes, cosas como esa involucraban acabar con toda una organización y abecés pelear con gente difícil de vencer, desde esos incidentes toda persona importante cuenta con guarda espaldas nivel "Platino". Las ciudades ardían, la gente moría, los disparos resonaban en todas partes, la gente con partes de su cuerpo faltantes y mal heridas corrían por todas partes, batallas de ejércitos completos contra solo dos personas eran escuchadas en cualquier parte. El viaje que Rito y Wendy habían seguido para conseguir una meta se podia describir fácilmente con una palabra del mundo y nación de Rito "死" "shi" que significa muerte, si, este es el camino que habían decidido seguir, un camino difícil, un camino oscuro y solo que usualmente solo apuntaba a la oscuridad absoluta, pero había una luz de esperanza en ese camino, era esa sonrisa que acompañanta siempre al peliblanco.

Incluso en la tierra se notificó cuidadosamente sobre la aparición de alguienes peligrosos, Yami leía la descripción de los responsables, uno era extremadamente familiar, pero, no era posible, no, era algo que ella simplemente no podría aceptar, así que desecho la idea, últimamente las cosas se vean un poco mejor, pero no era un gran avance, con el tiempo pasando estaban a tan solo un mes de que Lala y sus hermanas regresaran a su hogar, pero Rito por fin había logrado conseguir la cantidad necesaria de dinero para comprar una nave no rentada para las misiones de planeta en planeta, una nave propia con la que podría regresar en una cantidad estándar de unas 2 semanas, tiempo suficiente; Rito y Wendy metían las cosas necesarias a su nueva nave, mientras se despedían de algunas personas que los contrataban seguido, ellos expresaron sus sentimientos de trabajar nuevamente con ellos, sin embargo, a menos que fuera necesario, ellos no creían hacer trabajos de ese tipo nuevamente.

El viaje había sido largo, muy largo y doloroso para los dos, pero, finalmente Rito estaba regresando a casa, aunque donde fuera Rito era el hogar de Wendy, de alguna forma era reconfortante; con el destino definido en un GPS Rito se echó en una cama dentro de la nave, no podía creer el sangriento camino que tuvo que recorrer para poder llegar a este punto.

—el abismo, la batalla en E grandel, ser un mercenario, acabar con la vida de tanta gente… ¿está bien de esta forma?

—estas siguiendo tu meta, eso es lo que importa, puede que las personas no comprendan, puede que se quieran meter en tu camino a regresar a casa.

Wendy se acostó junto a Rito y abrazo su brazo izquierdo, lo cual le trajo nostalgia de los días en el abismo, no era que ella extrañara tal lugar, pero, de no haber estado atrapada ahí, jamás habría conocido a el chico a un lado de ella actualmente.

—pero siempre y cuando tu creas que es por tu bien ¡dales con todo!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Wendy era todo lo que el chico necesitaba, estaba cansado, su ojo le imploraba que lo cerrara, Rito se acurruco junto con Wendy y comenzó a tratar de dormir, ella acariciaba el cabello blanco del chico mientras conciliaba el sueño, estaban a nada de casa….

¿Valió realmente la pena el acabar con todas esas vidas por el deseo de un chico como el Rito actual? El chico callo irremediablemente en el sueño.

—no todos los cambios son para bien—Wendy seguía acariciando el cabello de Rito en busca de que tuviera un buen sueño—pero te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

—fin del capitulo—


	13. cap13:reencuentro con el pasado

—notas—

Este capítulo es realmente largo, es un capitulo que englobara barias situaciones que llevaran a una u otra cosa, ya que aquí es de noche hare la pregunta desde un inicio para que respondan al final

¿Con que chica quieren que inicie el romance de esta siguiente Lista?

Mikan

Yami

Nana

Momo

Lala

Haruna

Decidan y la que más votos tenga será el sig cap, espero que les agrade este cap porque me tomo mucho hacerlo :v

Cap 13: el reencuentro con el pasado.

El chico de cabellera blanca se daba un refrescante baño, mañana por la mañana llegaría a la tierra, estaba tratando de prepararse mentalmente para el encuentro ¿Cuáles serían sus reacciones? Podía imaginar que más de una le saltaría encima, la mayoría se choquearía con su aspecto "¡¿Qué le paso a tu ojo!?" o algo así, o quizá se preguntarían que hizo con su pelo; Rito se hundió más en el agua tibia de la tina, como buen japonés, disfrutaba mucho de los baños largos y tranquilos, mas desde que salió del abismo, aunque había un problema con esto.

—te dije que no entraras.

—hug…

Wendy constantemente estaba tratando de cruzar la línea del lindo romance que tenía con Rito a algo más íntimo, aunque Rito comprendía sus sentimientos y él estaba de la misma forma, sentía que era muy apresurado para los ya casi 6 meses que tenían juntos.

—pero…vi en tu mente que hacías ese tipo de cosas atrevidas con tantas chicas… ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo con migo?

Los cachetes del chico se habían tornado de un color rosa por la pena de las palabras de su amante, por alguna razón se sentía culpable, no sabía realmente porque, él sabía que las mayoría de las cosas eran accidentes, todos menos uno.

—en la bañera con aquella chica llamada "Momo".

Rito miraba a la nada con recuerdos vagos de una situación totalmente fuera de lo común, ni siquiera con Lala o Haruna había cruzado la línea tan fuerte como con Momo, aunque como se había mencionado ya, no era su culpa. Sin previo aviso Wendy entro sin permiso, Rito trato de decirle que saliera y lo dejara meditar, pero era tarde, ella ya estaba dentro.

—…. ¿Por qué?...

—hum hum, te refieres a… ¿esto?

Wendy estaba solo con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo desde sus senos hasta su entre pierna aunque no la cubría demasiado bien, Rito dejo salir un sonido seco de la pura vergüenza mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado, aunque sin mucho éxito ya que la chica se acercaba seductoramente a su presa.

—no te voy a dejar.

La chica había entrado al agua y se había sentado a un lado del muchacho que trataba de luchar con todas sus fuerzas al impulso masculino que lo hacia aferrarse a la idea de hacer cosas "no debidas" según cierta chica que recordaba.

—Wendy, enserio, esto está mal.

—yo no le veo nada de malo, somos amantes después de todo ¡hay que hacer mini Ritos!

—a…auxilio….

Esa última palabra fue in-audible, Rito estaba sucumbiendo ante las tentaciones que se presentaban delante de él.

El cuerpo desnudo de la chica se encimaba al cuerpo del chico y se repagaba al mismo, la entre pierna de la chica rosaba con la pierna izquierda de Rito, si la cosa continuaba de esa manera seguramente sería violado, por suerte el destino tenía planeada otra cosa para él.

Una luz roja comenzó a titilar en el cuarto, una nave se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, quizá querían pelea, quizá era la policía, no importaba, cualquier cosa estaría bien para distraer a Wendy.

— ¡mira! Quizá nos ataquen, tengo que…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ca-ri-ño.

— ¡por favor alguien sálveme!

— ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¡Es la consumación de nuestro amor!

Wendy había tomado del brazo a Rito que estaba por escapar, Rito pedía por alguien que lo salvara, ni siquiera el podía escapar de la chica que lo sostenía con fuerza del brazo; en realidad no era que el tuviera miedo, la razón por la que no podía hacer eso es que no conocía los sentimientos de las chicas en la tierra.

—escucha, mi deseo… mi deseo es que tú seas mía, solo mía, y me gustaría que fuera el mismo caso con tigo, pero, antes de eso, tengo que cortar totalmente los lasos que me atan a la gente en la tierra, es por eso que vamos ahí. No quiero nada de nadie más, solo de ti.

El rostro de la chica se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza, pero solo por eso no se detendría, le haría comprender que no era necesario esperar tanto para "esto" se podía decir que esta era la forma de "monopolizar" a Rito.

—no me dejas de otra Rito.

— ¿he?

—tendré que ser más agresiva.

Una pantalla apareció flotando en el aire, esta decía "llamada entrante" era de la policía espacial, al ver una nave no identificada se acercaron para ver que sucedía, al nadie responder a sus llamadas ellos hackearon el sistema de la nave simple de Rito, un hombre con aspecto muy humano, con un prominente bigote y cabello gris apareció en el monitor.

—hola, buenas tardes me preguntaba por qué no respon…

—hiaaaa (gemido).

—¡!

Mientras el hombre comenzaba a aparecer en la pantalla Rito trato de escapar del agarre de Wendy, esta al ser fuerte no le dejo de otra a Rito más que jalarla hacia él, sin embargo con el piso mojado el resbalo por su espalda, entonces, lo vio venir, ese "algo" le estaba a punto de pasar, las caídas nivel "Dios" de Rito regresaban a él, era como si la onda gravitatoria de la tierra fuera especial con él.

—ho, esto no es…

Rito callo, sin embargo el lugar en el que callo era ¿cálido? Al abrir su ojo y ver lo que tenía delante "las puertas al cielo" no pudo evitar comenzar a respirar con rapidez y fuerza, cosa que le robo un suspiro con una voz llena de excitación a Wendy, el hombre que miraba a través del monitor se escuchó decir "perdón por la intromisión" y cerro la llamada, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de ver con más cuidado a las personas en la llamada.

—ho Rito…tan…se siente tan… ¡mmmh!

—…ya no más….

—¿?

— ¡ya no más! ¡Aléjate pequeña loli pervertida!

Rito utilizo revestimiento de trueno para dar una pequeña descarga a Wendy la cual dejo salir un "apapapapappa" por la sensación de el leve choque recorrer su cuerpo—hoy dormiré solo, necesito pensar— Wendy trato de protestar, pero antes de eso Rito ya había salido del cuarto de baño dejando a la pequeña loli sola mientras hacia algunos pucheros.

Usualmente compartían una cama grande para los dos, pero esta vez Rito tomo el cuarto más pequeño, no era porque se hubiera enojado realmente, de verdad quería pensar ¿Qué aria mañana? Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, trato de formarse un guion, pero la realidad es que no sabía cómo sucederían las cosas, esperaba que no fuera nada tan sentimental, no quería lidiar con lágrimas de la gente de su pasado, por otro lado ¿él tendría sentimientos encontrados?

—deje todo atrás en el abismo, no porque las odiara a pesar de no haber ido por mí, si no, porque era necesario un cambio si realmente quería sobrevivir, al salir, tuve problemas, ya no podía ser como antes, termine como un mercenario, mate a tanta gente, esa sangre… no se puede limpiar.

Rito levante la mano derecha a la oscuridad de su cuarto, en realidad no necesitaba la luz, "visión nocturna" era lo único que necesitaba. El podía ver a la perfección su brazo, sabía que no había ni una sola mancha de sangre sobre el miso, pero él la sentía, sentía su brazo pegajoso por la sangre que se había manchado, la sangre de los inocentes; ellos no le habían hecho nada, pero era su trabajo, de no hacerlo, jamás habría conseguido el dinero para la nave, y sus sentimientos jamás habrían llegado a algún punto.

—mañana…les dejare todo en claro, no quiero nada mas de ellas, no porque las odie ni mucho menos, es solo, que el camino en el que voy nada más hay espacio para 2.

La puerta de su cuarto se habría lentamente, la silueta de una chica se miraba desde el otro lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—…perdón…yo… no quiero que estés enojado con migo.

—no estoy enojado ni nada, pero, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas…

La chica entro en la habitación y se acostó junto con Rito en la cama, aunque pequeña, de alguna forma servía para que estuvieran más juntos aun. Wendy abrazo a Rito y él le siguió el gesto, mañana sería un día pesado, así que Rito quería descansar para estar con la mente clara, Wendy sentía que desde mañana lucharía una guerra por el amor, por lo que tenía que estar preparada.

"es aquí quizá donde la verdadera historia inicia"

—…

Un techo conocido…un cuarto conocido…pero, todo se siente tan gris.

Mikan se levantó por la mañana, unas pequeñas ojeras se podían notar debajo de sus ojos, con la noticia hacia casi dos semanas de la muerte de su hermano ya conocida en toda la preparatoria (cosa que se esparció por la secundaria también) muchas cosas sucedieron, a Mikan sus amigas la seguían a todas partes, preocupadas por ella, ya que ahora conocían la situación por la que pasaba creían que lo mejor que podían hacer era pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, eso la hacía feliz, pero no llenaba el hueco.

No todas las cosas estaban del todo bien, las chicas que poco a poco recobraban la compostura fueron fuertemente rechazadas después de la noticia de la muerte de Rito, no se podía decir que fuera culpa de Saruyama, pero el que era bien conocido en la escuela por su perversión habitual y su camaradería con los hombres, esto llevo a muchos de sus amigos a ver con ojos llenos de desdén a las chicas involucradas con el accidente, no sabían cómo, pero se desveló el cómo murió Rito, aunque eso no era del todo posible, ya que los padres de Rito junto con todas acordaron mantenerlo en secreto, entonces ¿Quién? Incluso los amigos de Rito las miraban con ojos llenos de molestia, ya que Rito desde pequeño se especializo en jugar y hacer amistad con los chicos (razón por la que era malo con las chicas) tenía muchos amigos, los cuales junto con los de Saruyama, hacían una cadena larga de un odio in-necesario, pues a pesar de que sabían que no era culpa de ellas "¿Por qué no hicieron nada para buscarlo? ¿Pedir ayuda al padre de Lala? ¡Es culpa de su estúpido matrimonio forzado que buscaran a Rito! ¡¿No?! ¿Por qué demonios se molestan en mostrar su cara? ¿No se tomaron la molestia de buscarlo en su momento? ¿Acaso tenían miedo? ¡Imagina al pobre Rito en sus últimos momentos!" el peso sobre los hombros de las chicas era más del que podían soportar, por suerte aún tenían el apoyo de la profesora Mikado y la enfermera, pero ¿Cuánto podrían durar de esa manera?

…

— ¿mamá? ¿Papá?...

Mikan caminaba por la solitaria casa mientras buscaba a sus padres, entonces noto algo en la mesa de la sala, una nota, esta era de sus padres, al parecer no podían descuidar más el trabajo, el trabajo de un mangaka es pesado, la editorial le permitió unos meses por lo de su hijo, pero el público quería lo suyo también, por otro lado, el trabajo de diseño de su madre también la tenía con una agenda algo apretada, enserio les dolía con el alma dejar a Mikan, pero era necesario.

Algo parecía querer romperse dentro de ella, "otra vez nos….me dejan" se sentó sin fuerzas sobre el sofá mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos— ¡me siento tan sola! —Mikan que se podía decir que era la más fuerte entre ella y Rito cuanto a controlar sus emociones simplemente ya no podía contenerse más—¡Rito…Rito….Rito!...¡onii-chan!—la ventana se escuchó abrirse y de la nada un abrazo cálido fue lo que Mikan recibió, la que la estaba consolando era Yami, su mejor amiga.

—Mikan, no llores ¿tengo que decírtelo otra vez?

—no…sé que onii-chan no estaría feliz de verme de esta forma…pero…lo extraño tanto Yami.

—…

— ¡ya no se cuanto pueda soportar sin él!

—eso… ¿Por qué es?

La chica se había quedado en blanco, su rostro mostraba pena, pero estaba sola con su mejor amiga, no creía que hubiera un problema real de admitirlo —porque amo a Rito, yo, yo lo amo tanto— Yami pareció sorprenderse un momento, pero su rostro no le mostraba ningún signo de juzgarla — ¿a pesar de que son hermanos de sangre?— Mikan asintió, Yami la abrazo nuevamente, dejo que Mikan llorara en su hombro "enserio ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido que pasar por…." Yami estaba teniendo un pensamiento sobre las veces que ha tenido que pasar por eso, pero, algo extraño había sucedido.

—Mikan, un momento.

—¿?

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No lo recordaba, era el sentimiento de un enemigo con una fuerza más allá de su imaginación, ella podía sentirlo ¿alguien contratado por nemesis? No, ella había dejado de tratar de llevar el plan Darkness hace mucho tiempo, entonces ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué demonios estaba temblando?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—nada…nada.

(Se está acercando, ¿viene por ella? ¿Viene por mí? Lo segundo es lo más probable, tengo que poner a Mikan en un lugar seguro, seguro sabe que ella y yo mantenemos un contacto)

—Mikan….con esa ropa está bien, salgamos un rato.

— ¿Qué?

—rápido.

Yami tomo de un brazo a Mikan y salieron de casa, la presencia las seguía mientras Yami trotaba con Mikan detrás, tenía que llevar a un lugar seguro a su amiga antes de pelear con lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ellas.

—el parque.

Lo recordó, en ese parque fue donde Rito una vez trato de luchar contra una de sus enemigas a pesar de ser un simple humano, no lo acepto jamás, pero eso cautivo su corazón, Rito luchaba por proteger lo que le importaba, era por eso que ella protegería a lo que era importante para ellas dos.

—Mikan, escóndete detrás de esos arbustos.

—…ok.

Mikan no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero seguro era algo malo por la expresión que tenía Yami, por lo que siguió sus instrucciones sin poner ninguna excusa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Para sacarme en pijama…

Un hombre aparecía de entre las sombras, con una armadura descomunal y un arma del doble de su tamaño, el hombre media fácilmente casi 3 metros, su piel era de color azul, tenía los lados de la cabeza rapadas y tenía el demás cabello peinado hacia arriba.

—hola oscuridad dorada.

— (que sucede, no parece tan fuerte).

Yami noto que este hombre podría no ser tan fuerte, no como la presencia que había notado, quizá tuviera un compañero, Mikan miraba desde la distancia como al tención creía, pues Yami no estaba segura de cómo actuar si la persona con la presencia peligrosa actuaba, seguramente él era un señuelo.

—parece que tienes miedo de mi oscuridad dorada, es lo mejor, prepárate a morir.

El hombre apunto su arma colosal en dirección a Yami y jalo el gatillo, una luz apareció y fue disparada a gran velocidad a la chica, pero esta la evito como si fuera cosa de juego, sin embargo, seguía sin prestarle atención real al tipo delante de ella, estaña más preocupada por la otra presencia.

—que… ¿Qué rayos? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

Era extraño, normalmente a Yami le habría tomado esquivar ese ataque más de lo que hace un momento, quizá era porque sus sentidos estaban más agudos que de costumbre, fue por eso que no lo noto, pero el hombre de la armadura comenzó a apuntar a donde se había escondido Mikan "quizá de esta forma esa estúpida me ponga la atención debida" el disparo de esa cosa era demasiado poderoso y rápido, Yami reacciono tarde por lo que no podría llegar a tiempo para cuando el disparo interceptara a Mikan, un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza broto en ella "¿perderé a alguien importante de nuevo? ¿Justo delante de mí? Yami se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a Mikan del disparo, se escuchó un estruendo, pero no por causa del disparo. Yami abrió sus ojos, la presencia apareció y justo donde hace un momento estaba el hombre de la armadura ahora había un chico alto de cabello blanco y una chica que aparentaba su misma edad, un charco enorme de sangre se podía ver en el suelo, oscuridad comenzaba a comer el cuerpo del hombre y un fuego extraño comenzaba a evaporar la sangre.

—¡!

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron como platos, dos cosas fueron lo que la sorprendieron, uno, el chico y la chica concordaban a la perfección con los carteles de "se busca" enviados por las agencias espaciales, un chico con el cabello blanco despeinado, con un parche en el ojo derecho y con ropas elegantes oscuras con detalles morados, la chica es pequeña, con ropas blancas, ambos caucásicos, la chica de cabello de color gris.

La segunda cosa era.

—Yuuki…Rito…

Mikan no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente al escuchar el nombre de su hermano ser mencionado al aire, esta levanto levemente la mirada y con la vista borrosa pudo notar un cabello blanco ondeando con el viento, con piel algo pálida siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol matutino, con ropas oscuras, conforme su vista se hacía más clara podía notar más parentesco con su hermano, sin embargo, en un parpadeo ya no estaba ahí.

—pero…estoy segura de que.

—Mikan, hay que regresar.

—espera ¿Quién era ese hombre que te amenazo?

—un antiguo enemigo quizá, no te preocupes, lo derrote en un segundo y se fue.

—ya veo, ¿fue por eso que me sacaste de casa?

—…si.

Yami no sabía si el chico de hace un momento los esperaría en casa, tampoco estaba del todo segura de que fuera Rito en realidad, pero tenía que comprobarlo de alguna manera u otra.

— (no puede ser…que Yuuki Rito sea ese asesino en masa…no puede).

Yami trato de convencerse de eso mismo mientras regresaban a casa, desde tan temprano la situación era muy caótica, no sabía porque, pero presentía que se pondría mucho peor apenas regresar a casa de su amiga.

—yami.

No lo había notado, pero el camino de regreso se sintió apenas como unos segundos por los pensamientos que la tenían atontada, al ser llamada por su amiga, esta reacciono, Mikan le llamo pues había dos personas enfrente de su caza, pero, conforme se acercaban algo surgía dentro de ellas, algo que las hacia caminar poco a poco más rápido, nostalgia, un extraño sentimiento de alegría que se apagó lentamente mientras miraban que había algunos rasgos que no concordaban, pero el aspecto físico, era tan parecido que parecía algún tipo de broma a cámara oculta.

El cielo de la nada parecía nublarse y algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, cada vez con más fuerza, esto parecía reforzar el aura oscura alrededor de la persona fuera de la caza de Mikan "hoy había pronóstico de lluvia" a la distancia de tan solo 3 metros el chico y la chica los miraron, era el, realmente era él.

—Ri…Rit…

—…sí, soy yo.

Los labios de mikan se movían, pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, los truenos sonaban a la distancia ¿era esto siquiera real? Mikan se movió inconscientemente, Yami trato de detenerla, pero no pudo, Wendy por su parte le permitio este pequeño jesto a ella sabiendo que era su hermana, además, sabiendo lo que Rito planeaba hacer.

Mikan se lanzó sobre Rito abrazándolo, era real, no era ninguna mentira, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, Mikan lloraba de alegría con mucha fuerza, Yami sonrió por un momento al notar la agradable aura, pero esta se apagó de repente al notar algo, la mirada de Rito, su semblante serio, su ojo que no era cubierto no mostraba brillo, como si estuviera muerto.

—lo siento Mikan, yo…no soy el Yuuki Rito que conocías.

— ¿he?

—…

Mikan miro a su hermano y lo noto apenas, su cabello largo hasta los hombros de color blanco, el parque que cubría su ojo derecho, lentamente tomo su brazo derecho y sintió una textura extraña, miro a Rito en busca de aprobación, el no dijo nada, pero ella lo termino haciendo de todas formas, su brazo era oscuro, tanto la piel como las escamas que lo cubrían. Mikan dejo salir un ruido de terror al notar que ese no era su brazo, entonces…su ojo.

Rito levanto levemente el parche y el color rojo brillante de este hizo que Mikan mirara con tristeza a Rito, esta trato de acercar su brazo a su rostro, pero el tomo su mano antes de esto.

— ¿q…que te paso?

—…morí.

Un trueno sonó, más fuerte que los anteriores, el corazón de Mikan se rompió "¿Por qué cosas horribles abra pasado? No estuve para el cuándo lo necesito" el chico sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a caminar dentro de casa y rápidamente Mikan y Yami detrás de él. Yami tenía una mirada llena de desconfianza, este era Rito, era un hecho, eso solo significaba que él era un mercenario que asesino a miles de personas inocentes por dinero, quizá parecido a ella, pero ella dejo eso en el pasado, esto era el presente.

— ¡RITO!

—hey, no lo toques tan a la ligera, hace un momento lo permití, pero no dejare que otra mujer se acerque a Rito.

— ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¡Soy su hermana! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de hablar con él!

—te equivocas.

—…

—el ya no es tu hermano, el ya no es nada de ninguna de ustedes.

—¡!

Un enojo más allá de lo que jamás sintió se liberó, Mikan estaba por darle una cachetada a Wendy que la miraba con frialdad, pero fue detenida por Yami, esta lo sabía, Mikan no podía sentir la sed de sangre de alguien, no como ella, sabía que esa chica estaba lista para pelear en cualquier momento.

—hiciste bien en detenerla, Ya-mi-chan.

Mikan miro con molestia a Yami por detenerla, pero miro en sus ojos algo de miedo hacia el nuevo Rito y la chica que lo acompañaba; en la sala, Rito se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, parecía esperar algo.

—tardaron menos de lo esperado.

El sonido del timbre llamo a Mikan y Yami, fuera de la puerta estaban todas las chicas que habían ido al viaje, solo faltaban Lala, Momo y Nana.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—nos enviaste un mensaje diciendo que paso algo importante ¿no?

Mikan estaba sorprendida de que las demás aparecieran de la nada, el mensaje no fue de ella, si no de Rito, el cual contacto con todas fingiendo ser Mikan desde la nave, todas entraron a casa y miraron a las personas sentadas sobre el sofá de la sala.

La mayoría se quedó en un shoc instantáneo otras parecían tener ganas de llorar de la felicidad, pero había algo mal, no era por la lluvia, pero ¿Por qué parecía que estaban en un funeral?

—eres Yuuki ¿verdad?

Kotegawa hablo por todas.

—así es delegada, soy yo.

"¿Qué sucedió con tu aspecto?"

—fue el resultado de luchar por no morir.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

—exactamente lo que escuchaste.

"…"

No era el ambiente feliz que esperaban, de alguna manera se sentían mal, el ver a Rito en un estado tan oscuro.

"aclárame una cosa Yuuki Rito"

Yami fue la que alzo la voz esta vez, todas la miraron con duda, Rito seguía mirando a un punto en la nada.

"¿ella te está controlando?"

—si te refieres a Wendy, no, no es el caso, yo soy yo mismo y actuó por mí mismo.

De alguna forma ella no podía mencionar lo de que él era un mercenario, necesitaba que el mismo lo dijera o discutirlo con él a solar, el junto con las demás le hizo saber que esa vida en la oscuridad no era buena, por lo tanto tendría que sacarlo de ahí de alguna manera.

"¡chicas! ¡¿Que hacen todas aquí?!"

"¿LALA?"

Gritaron todas al unísono, quizá ella podría hacer algo, cuando dijeron que Rito había regresado ella pareció deprimirse —chicas…el…ya no— las chicas la llamaron a acercarse, pero cuando parecía que gritaría de la molestia al ver la sala…

—Ri…to….

—…

Lala comenzó a marearse, se sentía como en algún tipo de sueño, sus hermanas también habían llegado a escena y estaban atónitas con lo que veían, Wendy mostro cierto desagrado al ver a Momo entre las chicas del grupo, totalmente a propósito se re-pego un poco a Rito.

Las preguntas continuaron por alrededor de una hora, ninguna se acercaba a Rito, no podían de igual forma, por alguna razón un campo invisible lo estaba protegiendo.

—eso es todo lo que preguntaran ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso, me retiro.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡si yuuki-kun! ¿Dónde?

—no lo sé, solo venia para dejarles en claro que no morí, no es que planeara quedarme.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

Rito miro la lluvia, su mirada perdida en el vacío era como algún tipo de agujero negro.

—a que no me quedare en la tierra, viajare con Wendy hasta morir supongo.

—…. ¿qué tipo de broma es esa?

—¿?

— ¿Qué sucederá con nosotras?

Las chicas molestas con la actitud fría del muchacho comenzaron a gritar, el simplemente dejo pasar los regaños, como si sus oídos se apagaran de un momento a otro.

— ¡¿cómo se atreven a gritarle?! ¡Ustedes no comprenden por todo lo que paso!

Wendy se enfureció de un momento a otro, su cabello comenzó a titilar de gris a rosa, pero Rito la calmo con una palmada en el hombro, las chicas parecían haber quedado en shoc por lo que había dicho la chica.

—Rito…

Lala alzo la voz sin mucha fuerza, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—no nos dejes…

—…perdón.

Un orbe oscuro aparecía, era la habilidad otorgada por comer al dragón, aunque este tenía un rango muchísimo menor. Las chicas lo llamaron, pero él ya se había ido, el cuarto quedo en silencio, no sabían que hacer ¿Qué había pasado con el cariñoso Rito que conocían?

—papá nos dijo…que estaba muerto.

Todas miraron a Nana que estaba hablando, menciono que quizá esa era la razón por la que él era tan serio con ellas ahora "porque no lo buscamos" las miradas decaídas no hicieron falta, el las había engañado, por ende, dieron a Rito por muerto; fue entonces Run se paró.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Tenemos que ir por el!

—pero… ¿qué tal si?

—deja eso para después ¿realmente lo dejaran ir? Escuchen, es hora de ser sinceras todas con nuestros sentimientos ¡yo amo a Rito!

Todas la miraron, de alguna manera el ánimo aumento, todas comenzaron a expresar sus sentimientos de amor por "el desafortunado" protagonista, algunos rostros sorprendidos se vieron cuando Mikan lo admitió, sobre todo cuando Nana menciono "no es tan malo" su lado lindo era cautivador de ver.

— ¡bien! ¡Salgamos en la cacería de Rito!

— ¡SI!

Fue extraño, Rito las había rechazado, para él la existencia de las chicas ya no tenía mucho significado, sin embargo, se vio a toda las chicas salir con determinación de aquella casa.

"lo perdimos una vez, no lo aremos de nuevo"

Mientras tanto, Rito y Wendy caminaban por una calle, el rostro anormalmente serio del muchacho tenia tensa a la chica a un lado de él, sentía que quizá estaba enojado por haber gritado a las chicas, pero, en realidad, Rito sentía un tipo de pesar por haber dejado atrás toda su vida y los momentos que paso con esas chicas.

—es extraño, fui yo el que dijo que cortaría los lazos…

—… ¿Por qué no les hablo sobre lo que paso en el abismo? También evitaste las preguntas sobre el tema.

—no creo que sea necesario.

—creo que era la base para que comprendieran tu situación.

—supongo…pero, creo que era algo muy personal.

—no me agrado que te gritaran.

—hehe.

Rito hizo una sonrisa forzada, estaban caminando cerca de un puente, ahora que lo pensaba, este fue el puente donde ayudo a Nana a reconciliarse con Mea…

—Rito…

—iras a contarles ¿verdad?

—…

—no te detendré, pero quiero saber la razón.

—no quiero que ellas intervengan en nuestra relación, yo fui la única que estuvo ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaste, eso me da el derecho… ¿verdad?

—…está bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

Wendy desapareció dándole las gracias, Rito se protegió debajo del puente de la lluvia, el cielo gris le recordaba tanto a sí mismo, entonces una duda surgió en su cabeza "¿Por qué protegí a Mikan y Yami en la mañana? Es mas ¿Por qué me sentí deprimido cuando sus reacciones no fueron las que espere?"

Quizá, solo quizá no había dejado el pasado tan atrás, quizá lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir lo que sintió aquella vez por esas chicas, pero no lo suficiente para dejar los recuerdos atrás, quizá por eso, incluso en el abismo, solía recordar con nostalgia las cosas por las que pasaba en la tierra.

—Yuuki Rito.

—…

Yami fue la primera en encontrar a Rito, las demás se habían separado por los lugares que conocían donde podría estar, al parecer ella tuvo la mejor corazonada—dime… ¿eres aquel mercenario?— la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico, pero entonces este comenzó a sonreír, de eso comenzó a reír.

—las noticias correr a la velocidad de la luz ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera?

—tendría que reformarte.

—anda, no me imagino como.

—de la forma que sea más efectiva, ya sea cambiando tu corazón, o a golpes, lo que te agrade más.

—lo siento Yami, pero ya no me dejare golpear.

—eso supuse, demonio de las ropas oscuras.

Yami llamo a Rito por el apodo que había recibido del consejo espacial, actualmente, el criminal más buscado en la galaxia; Rito se ponía de pie lentamente, un aura oscura comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos parecía ser la mejor música de fondo posible para la escena.

—escuche una vez—dijo Rito mientras miraba a Yami, su brazo izquierdo y derecho habían cambiado a la forma de cuchillas y su ropa se había hecho la de combate, Rito sacaba una espada gigante de un agujero negro, esta era la espada de Dragonita la cual en la ranura ahora tenía el cristal negro del dragón, esta espada era capaz de ser revestida en cualquier elemento que Rito conociera—cuando dos personas con poder similar luchan, pueden leer el pensamiento del otro sin decir una sola palabra— Yami estaba escuchando atentamente, solo Rito lo noto, pero Nemesis estaba mirado a distancia la escena con mucho interés, sin embargo, sin darle mucho vuelo siguió.

—me pregunto si sabrás lo que pienso justo ahora.

—…

El semblante de Rito era uno muy serio, en las peleas difíciles, el solía sonreír mucho, pero ahora estaba por luchar con lo que el tenia idealizado en un pasado como el ser más fuerte que conocía.

—ven…Yuuki Rito.

—…..elemento dragon…75%...elemento fuego 25%..."fuego oscuro".

La espada de Rito comenzó a emanar una extraña lama oscura que dejaba salir destellos de electricidad y chispas rojas, Yami se puso en posición defensiva, pero el ataque no le dio a ella, Rito solo ajito levemente la espada y la energía salió disparada como una línea oscura de unos 15 metros de alto esta paso por muy poco cerca de Yami, al hacer contacto con el puente este fue partido finamente por el mismo ataque y cuando la energía comenzó a fluctuar de manera irregular exploto haciendo pedazos el puente y levantando gran cantidad de agua del mini rio a un lado.

—….

— ¿aun quieres pelear?

—…

—Yami ¿quiero saber una cosa?

—…

— ¿eres mi enemigo?

—…no.

—en ese caso no es necesaria esta pelea.

Rito estaba por retirarse, pero un ataque sorpresivo de Yami lo hizo bloquear con la espada, fue extraño, pero fue como si por un momento ella pudiera ver en su interior.

"desesperación"

Yami miraba a Rito de una manera extraña ¿era eso a lo que Rito se refería? De alguna forma tenía que comprobarlo, esta salto nuevamente hacia el atacando, ambos salieron de la lluvia, Rito comenzaba a atacar también, la espada y las cuchillas de Yami chocaban dejando salir chispas de la fricción.

"miedo"

Choque de espadas.

"soledad"

Choque de espadas.

"rencor"

Choque de espadas.

"muerte"

Choque de espadas.

"venganza"

Era cierto, Yami miraba un poco en el corazón de Rito cada vez que intercambiaban ataques, abrumada por los sentimientos tan oscuros del chico se distrajo, entonces Rito aprovecho y la golpeo en el estómago con su brazo derecho, esta salió disparada hacia la estructura que sobrevivió del puente.

—distraerse durante una pelea es igual a morir.

—la desesperación y el miedo te llevaron a adoptar ese estilo de vida… ¿no?

—…

—no tienes por qué pasar más por eso, nosotras estaremos con tigo Yuuki ¡haaaa!

Otro golpe en su estómago, Rito la miraba con seriedad.

—no hay marcha atrás Yami.

—M…Mikan ten necesita.

—eso no me importa.

—cómo puedes…decir algo como…eso.

—es como dijo Wendy…no lo entenderían.

—has pasado por cosas malas, y ella fue la única ahí para ti, pero, no por eso tienes que desechar…

— ¡TUBE QUE DESECHARLO PORQUE ME HACIAN DEBIL!

—¡!

—de haber tenido la mentalidad que tenía en ese lugar…no habría sobrevivido un día.

—pero…

—el cambio esta echo, no pueden hacerme cambiar.

—…en ese caso no hay necesidad de que cambies…

—…

—ellas te aceptaran como seas.

— ¿estás tan segura?

—sí... ¡lo estoy!

Yami ataco con su cabello cuchilla, pero Rito lo bloqueo con su espada, era una lucha por sus sentimientos— ¿Por qué sigues peleando?— Rito tenía que estar a la defensiva, ya que los ataques de Yami eran múltiples — ¡si te dejo ir no regresaras!—Rito utilizo ligthning sword y este al chocar con las cuchillas de Yami condujeron la electricidad a su cuerpo— ¡eso no te importa a ti! ¿No? ¿Por qué estas peleando en realidad?— la pregunta molesto a Yami en el fondo, no quería admitirlo, no quería admitirlo, pero desde la transformación en Darkness sabía que había algo más que sentía por Rito que unas simples ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo miraba.

— ¿acaso pelas para que regrese con Mikan?

— ¡solo en parte!

Las armas chocaban, Rito contrarresto el movimiento de Yami y trato de darle una patada en el aire, pero esta arqueo el cuerpo evitando el ataque y trato de conectar un espadazo, pero este fue repelido con la palma de la mano de recha de Rito

— ¿entonces para que peleas?

— ¡porque siento este algo extraño por ti! ¿No lo ves? ¡IDIOTA!

Era la primera vez que ella actuaba de esta forma, lo cual distrajo al chico, Yami tomo la oportunidad y conecto un puñetazo al rostro de Rito, este retrocedió por el dolor, pero su regeneración le calmo el dolor de inmediato, aunque no paro ahí, con un salto al aire y un giro Yami conecto una patada al rostro de Rito, luego dos puñetazos al estómago, un gancho al mentón y así siguió.

— ¡¿Por qué no comprendes lo solas que nos sentíamos?!—Rito cubrió el siguiente ataque dejando a un lado su espada para sostener con su palma un puño, luego el otro, de esta forma evitando los ataques— ¡¿Por qué ustedes no comprenden?! No es algo que simplemente pueda superar ¡es algo que me perseguirá para siempre!— Yami pareció molesta— ¡no te estamos pidiendo cambiar! ¡Te estamos pidiendo que te quedes con nosotras! ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?— Yami dio un cabezazo y Rito retrocedió, los pensamientos de Rito eran extraños, estaba dudando de sus propia decisión— ¡eso no cambiara nada, ustedes ya no son nada para mí!— se podía ver el enojo en los ojos de Yami —Rito, retira lo anterior dicho— Yami comenzaba a caminar con determinación hacia el chico delante de él, Rito cargo ataques de truenos pero al dispararlos no de lada — (¿Qué demonios me sucede?)— Yami como si pudiera leer su mente hablo— ¡este es tu antiguo yo! ¿No comprendes? ¡Tu lugar es aquí!

— ¡vasta de pláticas sin sentido! ¡Acabare con esto!

"¿Por qué mi corazón se siente tan inseguro por las palabras de Yami? ¿Por qué se siente tan extrañamente familiar la sensación de platicar con ella a pesar de todo lo que me ha sucedido?"

— ¡aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Una esfera comenzaba a formase en el aire, esta cargaba más poder del necesario, los pensamientos no claros de Rito la sobre cargaron.

— ¡TOMA ESTO!

Rito golpeo la esfera liverando todo su poder de fuego, Yami fue consumida por las llamas y parecía ser la victoria de Rito, pero, de entre las potentes llamas la figura de Yami se aproximaba, esta salió de entre las llamas conectando un último golpe a su rostro.

Rito caía de espaldas, nos sabía que sucedía con el mismo, pudo haberla derrotado fácilmente, entonces ¿Por qué? Por alguna razón el sentía que no podía hacerle daño, ese era el Rito de antes, esa pequeña porción aparte de Wendy que lo convertían en un humano era lo que no le permitía matar a una de esas personas que fueron tan importantes para el en el pasado, él había perdido, pero, debía dejar en claro que no sería así siempre.

Rito se movió a una velocidad impresionante de un momento a otro atrapando a Yami por el cuello azotándola contra el suelo—he perdido esta vez por ser débil…pero, no físicamente, podría haberte matado en el primer movimiento, pero mi debilidad son ustedes, es por eso que debo cortarlas de mi vida ¿comprendes? La debilidad puede hacer que me maten, pude haber muerto en esta pelea, es por eso que incluso si eres tú o Mikan, o quien sea, si se hacen mis enemigos los voy a…— Yami lo interrumpió—la debilidad y esos sentimientos no son malos, tú me lo enseñaste, Mikan me lo enseño, es por eso…que si no puedo hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste por mí, no podría considerarme amiga de Mikan siquiera…— lentamente Rito quitaba el agarre de su cuello dejándola libre, Yami se inclinaba para sentarse—hum, has lo que quieras.

— ¡RITO!

—no iré a ningún lado de momento, estaré un tiempo en la tierra…tengo cosas que pensar.

Yami se quedó sola ¿en qué momento había parado la lluvia? No lo sabía, pero era como si el cielo le dijera que había conseguido una oportunidad no solo para ella, si no para todas.

Rito había tomado distancia moviéndose con el poder de transportación del dragón, se sentía frustrado de haber perdido, aun mas por haber perdido por "su debilidad" las palabras de Yami retumbaban en su cabeza, lo mirara por donde lo mirara se sentía débil, los recuerdos del abismo lo golpearon de repente, el brazo derecho le comenzó a doler de repente, era el mismo dolor que cuando el brazo le fue arrebatado, pero este estaba aquí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele? Un dolor punzante en su ojo derecho también comenzó a molestarlo, el dolor se hacía más fuerte, los recuerdos eran una bomba en su mente, el miedo y la desesperación de la muerte corriendo detrás de él lo estaban a punto de hacer explotar cuando….

"una sonrisa"

Comenzó a calmarse, solo eso era lo que necesitaba "una sonrisa" si, ella era ahora lo único que necesitaba, no tenía nada que temer, incluso si ellas trataban de acercarse nuevamente a él no lograrían nada… ¿verdad?, el chico se puso de pue y continuo con su camino…

Todas las chicas habían regresado a casa, Yami estaba regresando ultimas, le termino contando casi todo lo que paso durante la pelea, al inicio parecían molestas al ver que Rito la ataco sin dudar un instante, pero cuando planeaban seguir con la plática alguien los interrumpió.

—hola.

Todas miraron al mismo tiempo en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, era Wendy, todas quedaron pasmadas, pero después de unos segundos comenzaron a preguntar muchas cosas, eso era molesto por lo que ella las interrumpió.

—ok, ok, preguntas luego, ahora les tengo que mostrar una cosa que quizá no les agrade, pero si quieren saber por lo que Rito tuvo que pasar para llegar aquí y que dejen de juzgarlo…

—nosotras no..

—apapapa, la que habla aquí soy yo, espero que me permitan entrar, lo que les mostrare es mejor que lo veamos en un lugar más acogedor.

Wendy entro junto con las demás, estaba por mostrarles por medio de sus poderes todo por lo que Rito y ella pasaron para poder regresar a la tierra, quizá de esa forma se darían cuenta de que no podían hacer nada porque el antiguo Rito regresara, aunque quizá les diera fuerza para creer que podían hacer que Rito en un futuro, pudiera dejar de creer que las chicas de su pasado eran su debilidad.

—fin del capitulo—


	14. Cap 14: Fiesta de bienvenida

—Notas antes del capítulo—

Datos de las ganadoras con un extraño empate 4tuple :v

Por lo cual las cuatro chicas ganadoras tendrán algunos capítulos revueltos, aunque habrá una leve jerarquía de importancia.

Ganadoras: Yami, Momo, Mikan y la que menos esperaba Nana, parece que a alguien les gustan las tsunderes, no me quejo, yo habría botado por ella también, viendo los nombres he decidido que las mini sagas de cada chica iran por orden de importancia, por lo tanto.

Primera Yami

Segunda Mikan

Tercera Momo

Cuarta Nana.

(Ya verán porque el orden, quizá ya lo adivinaron: v)

En segundos lugares quedaron Lala con dos botos y Haruna con un boto, las demás ahí se quedaran para la siguiente, este será el orden a seguir de momento, la cosa chida comenzara en el siguiente cap o en el siguiente de ese, dependiendo de si escribo mucho en este cap o no :v.

Ha, peligro de Limon :v

Cap 14: Fiesta de bienvenida; una noche para los dos.

— ¿de que estas hablando Yami?

—justo lo que escuchaste, kotegawa Yui, Rito me dejo ganar.

—pero estas toda golpeada.

—creo que salí con suerte.

Yami platicaba con las chicas a su alrededor, ella termino de explicar lo que paso, todas quedaron perplejas al inicio al ver a la chica que parecía golpeada ¿Rito se había hecho tan fuerte? No podían creerlo, en el transcurso de la plática Wendy se había instalado en la sala, todas platicaban en el pasillo, ella no sentía necesidad de estar con ellas, eran "completas desconocidas" para ella, así que espero pacientemente a que terminaran, en el transcurso de la plática llegaron algunas personas, como Mikado, Tearju, Kyoko, Rin, Mea, etc, todas estaban ahí.

—Yami, toma asiento, estás herida.

—no es necesario Mikan.

—no puedo creer que Rito…

—Mikan.

Yami inesperadamente llamo a la chica con una voz fuerte, está la vio a los ojos —no lo culpes, yo busque pelea, no el— Mikan la miro por un momento, saber eso la tranquilizo, pero seguía sintiéndose aturdida, su hermano estaba vivo, incluso regreso, pero ¿realmente solo regreso para decir "adiós"? ¿Era que realmente ya no importaban nada para él?

—haber niñas, es hora de reunirnos.

— ¿a quienes llamas niñas? Tendrías que ser más respetuosa con tus mayores.

Koregawa parecía ser la líder de todas, hablaba por casi la mayoría cuando la chica les hablaba arrogantemente—bueno, es que solo son unas niñas— todas la miraron extrañadas—vamos no tienes más de 14 años—la chica sonrió levemente y con un aura de superioridad respondió—tengo 436 años— incluso Némesis que se encontraba fuera de casa en forma de gato pareció sorprenderse.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Fue un grito al unísono, se podía decir que nadie esperaría nada de eso —bueno, bueno, ya es hora de iniciar con eso, tú y tú, tómenme de la mano—las chicas seleccionadas eran Nana y Tearju, eran las que estaban más cerca después de todo, Tearju se acercó sin mucho problema, pero Nana parecía algo molesta, después de eso, todas tomaron las manos de la chica, Némesis no quería quedar fuera así que ella entro tomando lado junto a Nana y Lala.

—espero que estén listas, esto…es por lo que paso Rito.

Los ojos de Wendy parecieron apagarse de un momento, perdieron color, cuando los recuerdos de las lágrimas de Rito y la desesperación en su corazón llegaron, pareció ponerse tremendamente triste, todas notaron eso.

—ahí va.

Los cuerpos de todas se tensaron de la nada, su visión se hacía borrosa, entonces, en un parpadeo estaban en un lugar espacioso, parecía ser infinito y los alrededores eran totalmente de color blanco.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Lala salto curiosa ante la duda y pregunto, Wendy respondió que estaban dentro de un mundo imaginario que creo donde podría mostrarles las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar Rito, los ojos perplejos no se hacían falta, Mea noto que era un poder parecido al de ella, Némesis miraba con interés y algunas estaban impacientes por ver por lo que habían venido.

—una vez que les muestre eso…estoy segura de que no quedara duda alguna de que "yo" soy lo mejor para Rito y que ustedes son un estorbo.

—…

Miradas molestas, a Wendy no le importaba, era natural, toda su vida la miraron de esa forma, excepto él, es por eso que ella podía sonreír a pesar de que las personas que tanto amo Rito en el pasado la miraban de esa manera.

—ahí va.

Un rectángulo gigante se mostró en el cielo de ese espacio, unos sofás aparecieron también de la nada, era extraño, pero recordaron que estaban en un subconsciente, por lo tanto era posible, aunque raro, por lo que tomaron asiento.

Los recuerdos eran vistos desde la perspectiva de Wendy, al inicio solo se podía ver una imagen oscura, pues, era como vivo ella durante mucho tiempo, en un sueño sin imagen, solo un oscuro infinito, entonces, ella despertó, tan casual y de la nada, más de 400 años dormida.

—¿dond…?..¡!...

Por alguna razón la chica miraba a todas partes.

— ¡DONDE ESTAN! ¡TRAIDORES!

Las chicas miraban confundidas las imágenes que al inicio trataban sobre la chica delante de ellas, así que procedió a explicar levemente —bueno, digamos que yo fui utilizada como un arma casi toda mi vida, como Yami, hubo un momento en el que fui muy peligrosa para la gente con la que trabajaba, así que simplemente me sellaron en ese lugar…por más de 400 años…

Ojos llenos de sorpresa se vieron, Yami, Mea y Némesis la miraban con ojos de comprensión, pero parecía no terminar de convencerlas, la fuerza y energía que emanaba solo por respirar era extraña, parecía que era alguien de cuidad.

— ¿una presencia?

Se escuchó de la imagen residual de los recuerdos sobre el cielo mencionar eso, entonces todas pusieron atención, se vio el momento en el que Wendy utilizo un poder parecido a percepción capaz de hacer que pudiera ver un lugar remoto si cerraba los ojos, entonces, apareció Rito en pantalla, aún tenía el cabello castaño y sus facciones no se miraban tan demacradas.

—a…¡auch!...

El chico miro a sus estómago y ahí se podía ver una herida que corría a su pecho, los cortes del Behemot, esta estaba levemente cerrada por el agua congelada, pero quizá no fuera así para siempre.

—tengo que encontrar refugio hasta que me encuentren…no moriré…ellas me esperan…

Algunas miradas tristes se miraban, los minutos pasaron y los recuerdos fluían.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El momento en el que Rito perdió su brazo contra el lobo blanco se vio, no hubo una mota de misericordia, Wendy lo mostro tal cual, algunas se taparon los ojos en el momento, todo para no ver, aunque fue imposible, la culpa las impulso a ver de principio a fin, algunas otras, ya habían comenzado a dejar caer lágrimas, personas como Lala o Mikan, también Momo y en el fondo se podía ver a Nana con un rostro lleno de reproche a sí misma.

La escena de Rito corriendo por su vida, apretando su brazo restante mientras la sangre manchaba el suelo, cuando de pronto llego a un camino sin salida, siendo acorralado, con la esperanza perdida, cuando un agujero se abrió de la nada sobre el suelo y este callo en él; de la impresión, como si las chicas estuvieran justo delante cuando sucedió, algunas extendieron un brazo como si trataran de alcanzarlo, otras solo mencionaron su nombre en voz baja, Tearju miraba con dolor la escena, Yami miraba con seriedad la escena, pero en el fondo pensó que hubiera deseado que ella hubiera estado en su lugar para que el no tuviera que haber sufrido tanto.

La parte en la que Rito se rompió, fue especialmente gráfica, Wendy se aseguró de eso, quería que ellas notaran el dolor por el cual paso segundo a segundo, su misión personal en ese momento era asegurarse de que ellas no interfirieran más.

— ¿Por qué nadie viene…?

En el momento que Rito se preguntó eso pareció que el corazón de la mayoría se comprimió por un instante, un sentimiento de culpa total nació en ellas.

"por nuestra culpa…"

— ¿Quiénes son los enemigos?

— ¡TODOS! ¡TODOS SON ENEMIGOS!

Rito comenzaba a hablar solo, formulando preguntas que el mismo respondía, conforme pasaron los días, las preguntas eran cada vez más oscuras.

— ¿Qué aras con los enemigos?

—eso es obvio ¿no? A los enemigos…los voy a…..¡MATAR!

La respuesta inesperada del chico sobresalto a todas, sobre todo a Yami que recordó cuando Rito la tomo por el cuello durante la pelea "incluso si es Mikan o quien sea, si se hace mi enemigo voy a…"

—¡MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAR!

Fue ese el punto en el que Rito entro en un estado en el que su corazón fue roto, reconstruido, y roto de nuevo, luego fue reconstruido de manera extraña, pero era mucho más fuerte que antes, claro, aun comprendía lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que su decisión se había tomado.

Las demás situaciones fueron pasando, la pelea con la quimera, el primer encuentro entre ellos dos, la sonrisa que hizo que Rito robara el corazón de la chica, claro, al inicio el no creía que fuera un amor verdadero, pero, al final de cuentas, el termino aceptándolo, brindándole su amor a ella también, las escenas de algunos pisos y momentos difíciles se vieron, las peleas contra los jefes, los días enteros que Rito no dormía por el estrés, su declaración final de amor y la batalla contra el dragón, la muerte de Rito, la pelea de Wendy contra el mismo por venganza, la resurrección de Rito, pero su futura muerte si no hacían nada al respecto, el momento en el que Wendy le dio la mitad de su vida residual a Rito fue algo que las sorprendió a todas, no había mucha gente que hiciera algo como eso por la persona que ama, pero ahí estaba una delante de ellas, Rito era lo único que Wendy tenía en la vida después de todo.

Lugo de ello ambos salieron del abismo, la felicidad que los invadió al lograrlo no se podía demostrar mejor que por las mismas imágenes, ahora Rito tenía un parche ya que había perdido un ojo en la batalla anterior, también un brazo nuevo; la pelea en la ciudad de "E grandel" y luego el convertirse en mercenarios para conseguir dinero, las incontables batallas, las ciudades que masacraron, la gente inocente y mala que murió en el proceso, todo lo hizo para regresar a casa, aunque fuera solo para decir "adiós".

Entonces, se vio levemente el momento en el que Rito regresaba a la tierra, en la nave, por alguna razón, un aura agradable se notaba, Rito estaba sonriendo, pero, cuando llego a la tierra y fue recibido con la mayoría de rostros extrañados y con miedo o desconfianza, se notó inmediatamente como la calidez dentro de Rito fue convirtiéndose en frio, "arrepentimiento" era el sentimiento que sentían todas sin faltar una sola en el lugar, luego, el ultimo recuerdo fue el de Wendy pidiéndole a Rito que la dejara mostrarle esto, ahí fue donde se cortaba.

—ahora comprenden ¿no?

—… (todas)

—no hay nadie mejor para Rito que yo ahora.

— ¿de qué hablas? ¡Estas empujando a Rito a la oscuridad! ¡Ninguna de nosotras habría permitido que Rito siguiera matando indiscriminadamente! Quizá en el abismo fueran monstruos ¡pero! ¿Qué pasa con toda esa gente? (Lala)

—era trabajo.

—…..(todas)

—el…el realmente quería verlas a todas ustedes, cuando me di cuenta de que el no estaría feliz en la vida si no lo hacía… ¿Cómo me pides que no lo dejara?

—quizá había otra manera. (Haruna)

—fuimos fuertemente perseguidos por el consejo espacial por matar a tocino-san, no podíamos tomar un trabajo oficial, estoy segura de que ustedes tres comprenden eso.

Dijo Wendy refiriéndose a Yami, Némesis y Mea, estas no dijeron nada.

—no lo acepto (Mikan)

—que es lo que no aceptas.

— ¡¿porque mi hermano tiene que ser de esta forma?! ¡No lo comprendo!

—escucha niña.

Mikan miro a Wendy, está la miro con tristeza en los ojos —es por gente como tú que fue encerrada 400 años 60 pisos bajo tierra con un monstruo que me custodiaba y que Rito este ahora allá afuera solo, sintiendo que fue traicionado.

—¡!

—es por eso que no puedo confiarlo a ustedes…puede que lo lastimen otra vez…no quiero ver lágrimas en sus ojos denuedo, no quiero ver al amor de mi vida siendo torturado otra vez.

Las chicas miraban extrañamente con ojos diferentes a Wendy, esta rompió el espacio y todas regresaron a la sala, aún seguían tomadas todas de la mano, Wendy fue la primera en romper la conexión.

—comprendo que ustedes también aman a Rito, pero, para ser sincera, no se lo quiero dejar a nadie más.

La chica comenzaba a retirarse, la mayoría seguía parada ahí mismo, las escenas del pasado fueron un golpe duro para algunas, las escenas del lobo devorando el miembro de Rito delante de él, el ver como Rito era destruido por dentro, o ver cómo murió peleando contra el dragón…

— ¡te equivocas!

Una de las hermanas deviluke salto en protesta, era Momo — ¡no puedes simplemente tomar a Rito así porque si!—Wendy regreso su mirada y sonrió— ¿de qué hablas? Tengo todo el derecho, después de todo él es… ¿Cómo se dice en la tierra? Novio—Momo siguió luchando— quiero hablar contigo— Wendy no le tomo mucha importancia, así que le pidió que la siguiera, Lala trato de detener a su hermana, pero ella le regreso una sonrisa tranquila—traeré a Rito, me asegurare de ahora darle una bienvenida muy cálida, preparen algo— ambas salieron ¿Qué demonios fue eso?...fue como si de pronto, por alguna razón, solo unas pequeñas palabras "traeré a Rito" subieran extrañamente el ánimo.

—escuchen niñas (Tearju y Mikado) se les dio una nueva oportunidad, ahora conocemos el pasado de Rito, sabemos por lo que ha pasado, me comentaron que no le dieron el mejor saludo de regreso cuando llego, por lo que ¿Qué tal si se redimen ahora?

—siempre y cuando logre traerlo ¿no?

—no hay que preocuparse por eso de momento Mikado…

—ok, ok.

Las chicas trataron con sus fuerzas de salir del trance y dejaron salir un grito de guerra, tenían un fuerte enemigo en el amor, esta les tenia muchísima ventaja, aunque creían que sería una batalla campal, no contaban con el plan Harem de Momo, cosa de la cual se enterarían después, pero esa es historia para después…

—me niego rotundamente…

—heeee… ¿Por qué?

—ya lo mencione antes ¿no? Quiero a Rito para mi sola.

—pero eso no es justo, nosotras lo teníamos antes que tú.

—pero Rito cambio…

—…

—…

—… ¿por favor?

—ya te dije que no.

En este momento Momo trataba con mucha fuerza de convencer a Wendy del plan Harem, de echo la siguió hasta que esta no pudo evitar acceder a dejar que ella hablara por un rato con Rito, este se había comunicado con Wendy por telepatía, así que sabía a donde dirigirse.

—escucha, no planeo rendirme, amo a Rito con todo mi corazón, es por eso que no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir, si el también siente algo por ti tendré que aceptarlo, pero, no lo dejare ir.

—yo tampoco dejare que me lo quiten, quiero que él sea mío y quiero que se quede de esa manera.

Fue extraño, pero pareció que la llama de la competencia se prendió dentro de ellas.

—Ri… ¡auch!

—te dije que podías ir a hacer tus travesuras, no que podías traer a gente.

A pesar del tono de voz Wendy sabía que Rito no estaba enojado, así que simplemente siguió adelante, estaban dentro de la nave de Rito, esta tenía una sala, una cocina, un baño y dos cuartos.

—bienes por algo en especial ¿no? ¿Qué es?

—si…esto…yo….

No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar (últimamente todas nos hemos vuelto unas lloronas) Wendy comprendió que aunque fuera por un rato necesitaban un momento a solas, así que fue a dar un paseo, molesta, pero los dejo.

—… ¿Por qué lloras?

—eso es…es porque Rito está vivo, vimos todo por lo que has pasado, no estuvimos ahí para ti, es un sentimiento compartido, créeme, todas nos sentimos mal, es que…creímos que habíamos perdido a Rito para siempre…

—…ya veo.

—…

—… eso no es to ¿verdad?

—yo…departe de todas…queremos pedirte una nueva oportunidad.

—…no es necesario, no es que quiera algo realmente de ustedes, solo les vine a decir que no he muerto, en cuanto consiga las cosas necesarias saldré de este planeta y me esconderé en alguna parte.

— ¿esconderte?

—si, después de todo, soy buscado por el consejo.

—… es cierto, no lo había considerado.

— ¿lo ves? Tengo que salir de aquí tarde o temprano.

—…Rito, por favor, permítenos redimirnos contigo.

—no es necesario.

—si lo es, ella nos contó cómo te sentías.

— (serás castigada luego… ¿comprendes?).

— (uh…ok….).

Rito se comunicó con Wendy por medio de la telepatía y le aviso de algo a la chica que le hizo tener escalofríos, esta comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando algo en lo cual distraerse, no quería pensar en el castigo…

— ¿y? eso no cambia mucho la situación ¿ok?

— ¿recuerdas el plan Harem?

—si ¿y?

—aún podemos seguir con eso, no es necesario que la dejes.

—Aunque no estas considerando el hecho de que tendría que sentir lo que sentía por ustedes hace un tiempo para ese plan, cosa que ya no tengo aquí— dijo mientras apuntaba a su corazón—Yuuki Rito—Momo dijo su nombre mientras comenzaba a ponerse de rodillas, entonces, estrepitosamente azoto su cabeza contra el suelo, Rito miro con algo de sorpresa el acto, pero no le tomo mucha importancia— ¡por favor! ¡Ven conmigo!

—…me niego.

— ¡hare lo que sea! ¡Moriría justo ahora incluso si me lo pidieras!

—eso…es una mentira.

Algo rozo levemente el aire cerca de Momo, muy cerca, al ver ella, a tan solo unos centímetros de su mano izquierda, se podía ver algo parecido a el daño creado por un disparo al suelo, la diferencia es que este fue una mini bola de fuego lanzada por Rito, aunque fuera pequeña, la potencia fue suficiente para perforar fácilmente el cuerpo completo de Momo, ella lo noto, miedo creció en ella.

—no morirías por mí, nadie más que Wendy lo aria, lo veo, veo el miedo a morir en tus ojos justo ahora, es la misma expresión que tenía al perder mi brazo…

Rito abrazo levemente su brazo izquierdo, Momo noto que eligió las palabras correctas para tratar con el nuevo Rito, quizá al pasado Rito eso lo habría conmovido, pero esas palabras de alguna forma molestaron a este Rito.

Momo salto de la nada, esta corrió hacia Rito y este instintivamente se puso en una posición de defensa, no lo recordaba, la sensación de que alguien saltara a él sin la intención de matarlo, fue por eso que el repentino calor del abrazo de la chica lo hizo estremecerse.

—no me toques.

—no puedo hacer eso.

— ¡te estoy diciendo que no me toques!

¿Qué era eso? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Miedo de que? Claro, tenía miedo del cálido sentimiento que le transmitía los sentimientos en forma de un abrazo de Momo, Rito necesitaba cortar sus lasos con las chicas de su pasado, porque lo hacían débil, el creía que esos sentimientos lo hacían débil, pero Momo trataba de hacer que el comprendiera que no era de esa manera.

— ¡yo te amo Rito!

—¡!

— ¡siempre lo hice!...de echo…soy una egoísta, inicie todo esto del plan Harem solo para que pudieras amarme a mí también, y no solo a mi hermana o Haruna ¿Qué tonta fui no? También tuve muchas oportunidades de decirte lo que sentía, pero siempre respondía con "es por la felicidad de todas" cuando lo único que quería era mi felicidad…

—…no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

—lo sé, aun no…

Ambos estaban de rodillas sobre el suelo, de alguna manera, se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ¿Por qué seria? Quizá fuera porque después de tantos meses, ella por fin sentía el calor del cuerpo de Rito.

—con el tiempo…sé que se dará, quizá no hoy… quizá no mañana…quizá pueda despertar de un golpe esos sentimientos, no lo sé, pero.

Momo miro a los ojos de Rito y noto que su hermoso color dorado de ojo estaba totalmente apagado, como una llama apunto de consumirse.

—quiero que el color regrese a tu mundo, quiero que sientas lo mismo que sientes por ella que por mí, recuerda, tu puedes hacer felices a todas esas chicas…solo tienes que decir…

—no.

—… ya veo…

—…

Los hombros de la chica estaban temblando "haaa, la hice llorar, ahora tengo dos opciones….que no me importe nada….o que no me importe nada…." Rito miraba consternado a la chica que comenzaba a llorar con fuerza delante de él.

"¿me pregunto porque tendré que ser débil con las mujeres?"

Rito se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta donde estaba colgada una gabardina y se la coloco, la compuerta se abrió.

—andando Momo…no tengo todo el día…

— ¡!... ¡SI!

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no tenía ninguna manera de expresar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, solo sabía decir que era simplemente muchísima, tanta que desbordaba, como una presa al borde después de días de lluvia.

—no te pegues tanto…

—hehe, no se puede evitar.

La cola de momo se movía levemente de un lado a otro ¿Cómo un perro? Compararla con algo de esa forma seria grosero, pero era lo mejor que Rito tenia para describir.

—Tearju-sensei, Mikan ¿Cómo van por ahí? (oshizu)

—el pastel está listo (mikan)

—ok, todo está listo…por favor que todo salga bien (Nana)

—… (Sé fuerte Mikan) (Yami)

El lugar estaba muy movido, todas estaban haciendo algo, desde decorar, hasta acomodar o limpiar la sala, de alguna forma, en los rostros de todas se podía ver que el color había regresado levemente.

La puerta delantera parecía escucharse abrir, todas entraron en un mini pánico mientras la misma se escuchaba cerrarse segundos después, Momo entro con una sonrisa, detrás de él, un chico indiferente entro, todas gritaron al unísono "bienvenido" el chico no se notaba para nada sorprendido, de hecho, porque Momo insistía tanto en que fueran rápido comenzó a sospechar, pero no dijo nada.

Su cabello blanco estaba lleno de confeti, este sacudió su largo cabello para quitárselas de encima.

— ¡Yuuki! ¿Qué es esto? Tienes el pelo exageradamente largo, tendrás que córtalo.(kotegawa)

—K-kotegawa, no seas tan dura de inicio, podría enojarse.(Haruna)

—p-perdón…es que…solo se ser así.

—jamás cambiaras ¿verdad? Yui.

—m-me llamaste por mi nombre.

—hu, si, para mí ya no es necesario los honoríficos, son una pérdida de tiempo.

Quizá fue porque Kotegawa lo mal interpreto, pero en realidad a Rito le parecía una molestia ahora tener que llamar a la gente por los apellidos, por lo que la llamo por su primer nombre.

—o-onii-chan.

—¿?

De alguna forma todos dieron espacio, era Mikan la que se había acercado, no era por nada, pero sabían que Mikan, Lala y Haruna habían sufrido mucho, sobre todo Mikan, ya que él era su hermano, y la familia con la que más había convivido en su vida, el perderlo le hizo perder casi todo el color de su mundo, fue gracias al apoyo de las chicas por lo que no se derrumbó, apoyo el cual no tubo Rito en su momento, pero eso era cosa del pasado.

—bien….bien *sob*—Mikan no podía terminar de hablar, al inicio, estaba feliz, luego confundida, si, su hermano había regresado, pero había lastimado a su amiga, aunque ella inicio la pelea ¿Por qué lastimaría a Yami y le gritaría cosas tan feas? Lo comprendió una vez que miro en los recuerdos de Wendy, las cosas por las que paso, el sufrimiento por el que paso ella sentía que no eran nada comparado a todo lo que vivió su hermano mayor, incluso comenzó a llamarlo inconscientemente "hermano mayor" otra vez. Mientras trataba de darle una cálida bienvenida no pudo evitar romper en llanto "enserio… ¿Por qué las personas son así?" se preguntó Rito mientras miraba a Mikan, esta estiraba los brazos asía Rito mientras trataba de terminar la frase.

— ¿no fue suficiente con el otro?

Se refería a aquel abraso tan fofo, abrazo del cual Mikan se arrepentía, porque fue en ese momento en el que se des-encadeno que todas miraran con "esos" ojos a Rito.

—…no…

Rito miro a Mikan y luego a Momo, esta parecía alegre con lo que miraba, no como si conspirara algo, solo, parecía feliz con la escena, Wendy sabía que Rito estaba ahí, Rito sabía que ella lo miraba, entonces le consulto por la telepatía, después de todo, el no haría nada sin su consentimiento, sabiendo ella esto entro en un estado de duda, pero al ver la reacción de la hermana, teniendo un extraño sentimiento maternal se lo permitió.

Rito se acercó a Mikan, levanto una mano y por alguna razón todas se tensaron, todas menos Yami, después de aquella pelea, comprendía un poco mejor a Rito, no se dijera más después de ver los recuerdos también. La mano de Rito se posó sobre la cabeza de su hermana y acaricio levemente su cabello, tratando de no despeinarla, Rito ahora medía 10 centímetros más de lo normal, incluso un poco más, por lo que Mikan tuvo que ver a Rito más arriba de lo normal.

—has sido muy fuerte hasta ahora Mikan, me sorprendes, también has sido una buena niña… ¿verdad?

—*snif* ¡sí!

Mikan abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, no quería soltarlo, comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza como pudo, comenzó a descargarse, algunas lágrimas de otras chicas también bajaban, un fuerte aura de enojo se sentía a la distancia, parecía que los papeles se invirtieron, ahora sería Rito el castigado regresando a casa… Mikan estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que mojo levemente la camisa de Rito con sus lágrimas, como decirlo, Rito se sentía alegre, no era como si los sentimientos a ellas hubieran regresado, pero, se sentía en paz, algo que no sentía después de tanto tiempo en el campo de batalla, mirando a cada esquina por un probable enemigo queriendo matarlo.

La "fiesta" transcurrió con mucha normalidad, Rito era accesible hasta cierto punto, no era muy hablador en realidad, zastin también apareció, al inicio trato de buscar pelea, sabia de lo del mercenario "un parche en el ojo derecho, de cabello largo blanco y ropas oscuras" al ver que era Rito no lo pudo creer, lo dejo pasar porque Lala se lo pidió, al final de cuentas, todo fue para sobrevivir, terminaron jugando unos pulsos, Rito grano claramente, terminaron rompiendo la mesa del comedor, aunque Rito la arreglo con transmutación. Wendy apareció de la nada en la fiesta encimándose a Rito cuando Némesis y Mea trataron de pegarse mucho a Rito.

Todas, sin falta, pasaron un momento con Rito, platicaron, contaron experiencias, aunque en ese ámbito fueron más las chicas, Rito no tenía muchas cosas agradables que contar realmente, pero así terminaron las horas, Tearju pasó y le comento sus deseos de verlo en clases nuevamente, aunque Rito declino cortes mente, de alguna forma, noto que ellas no eran el "enemigo" realmente no había razón para pensar en personas que trataran de hacerle daño, si no que amenazaban con hacerlo débil, pero, si de todas formas pensaba dejarlas…¿Cuál era el problema? Al menos de momento.

"¿Qué será esta calidez?"

"Esto es a lo que se le llama "calidez humana" Rito"

Wendy se comunicó con él a través de la telepatía, respondiendo a la pregunta de Rito, este miro a las chicas a su alrededor, era difícil, creer que hacer poco estaban tan deprimidas.

— ¡RITO! ¡TE AMO! ¡HAZME TUYA!

Los sentidos de protección amorosa de Wendy se prendieron inmediatamente creando una barrera invisible, la chica que había saltado de la nada era nada más y nada menos que Run, esta choco contra la nada y resbalo en el aire.

— ¡aléjate, es mío!

Se podía decir que Wendy tenía su temperamento, era tranquila, pero no le gustaba que saltaran de la nada a "su chico".

—mala.

—no tienes derecho a decirme así.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Era como si rayos invisibles aparecieran entre ellas dos, por otro lado, había una chica que no había ido a saludar, esta se encontraba en el patio, cuando Rito salió para investigar noto el cabello rubio de la chica ondeando con el fresco aire de la noche.

— ¿algo interesante?

—…nada en especial…solo estoy pensando.

—ya veo.

Algo salto de entre la oscuridad del patio y se lanzó a los brazos de Rito, era Celine, hace rato el chico de cabellera blanca ya se había tomado su tiempo para jugar con ella, pero esta seguía insistiendo.

—parece que extrañaba a su padre.

—no es como que sea su padre real.

—pero la criaste Yuuki Rito, eso es lo que cuenta.

—ya veo.

Rito acaricio el cabello de celine y le sonrió, tenía aun ese afecto especial por ella, después de todo…bueno, se podía decir que Yami no estaba equivocada del todo, Rito sentía un extraño sentimiento paternal por ella.

Celine estaba igual de feliz que las demás de que Rito regresara, tanto tiempo sin verla, solo tenía a "mamá" con ella para cuidarla desde hace un tiempo.

—…Yuuki Rito… ¿Qué planeas hacer de ahora en adelante?

—… yo no tomo las decisiones solo, dependiendo de lo que dese Wendy, tomare una decisión.

—ya veo.

El viento soplo, el largo y hermoso cabello de Yami ondeo con el viento, esta miro a Rito—es una lástima…como eres ahora, ya no eres una buena persona, no del todo…quizá…ahora si puedas ser mi objetivo—quizá porque sonó a una incitación a una pelea Rito se puso levemente en una posición defensiva, pero Yami regreso su vista a la luna—a menos de que tú y yo…..pero…Mikan…—Rito bajo la guardia, no habría ninguna pelea, ¿acaso estaba ella siendo sincera con sus sentimientos? Era extraño, no la había visto muchas veces de esa manera.

Siendo la hora, Rito y Wendy se retiraron, Mikan, junto con Lala y Momo trataron de convencerlo de quedarse en casa, pero no se pudo, ya que Wendy intervino, tenía "algo" qué hacer con Rito que no podía esperar, Rito se asustó al pensar que ese "algo" quizá era ese "algo" realmente, comenzó a pensar que quizá estar en casa no era tan mala idea.

Rito y Wendy se fueron, tan pronto salieron de la puerta en un parpadeo ya no estaban ahí, su velocidad superaba lo más rápido que imaginaran, claro, todo menos las naves de Lala.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Wendy enfatizo ese "algo" a lo que Rito respondió que no estaba seguro.

— ¿Cuánto más?

—te amo ¿sabes? Más que nada, no necesitas forzarte ha.

La pequeña chica se acercó y abrazo el cuerpo del muchacho, esta se acurruco levemente sobre su pecho murmurando "no me forzó a nada, esto es lo que quiero, porque quiero ser "una" con Rito".

—me pregunto si está bien que eso me haga feliz.

—sí, mucho.

Los sentimientos entrelazados de los dos eran más fuerte que un ejército de 6000 enemigos, era fácil de decir porque ellos dos solos eliminaron a uno de ese tamaño; Wendy se puso de puntas y Rito se inclinó levemente para poder alcanzar los labios de su amada, los sentimientos de que estaba haciendo quizá algo mal si hacia esto después de hablar con todas ellas desaparecieron con el contacto con los labios de Wendy, continuaron besándose, incluso cuando Rito la tomo por la cintura y la cargo directo a su cuarto, ahí, Rito la recostó suavemente sobre la cama.

El chico estaba teniendo un conflicto interno extraño, además de que se preguntaba como tenía que hacer el acto en sí, el miedo de arruinarlo de alguna forma gobernó en Rito por un momento; Wendy pasó su palma por el rostro de Rito, haciendo que este recobrara algo de confianza.

—he, he, siento que puedo arruinarlo.

—está bien, también es mi primera vez.

Eso dio algo de confianza al chico mientras proseguía besando a la chica, de ahí, pasó a besar su cuello, descendiendo lentamente por este haciendo una explosión de emociones y sensaciones nuevas para la chica. Rito paso a des-abotonar lentamente la camisa de botones que tenía puesta la chica, esta miraba atentamente a cada uno de los movimientos que el chico hacia mientras descendía, pero súbitamente regreso arriba, besando nuevamente a Wendy, este se puso a un lado de su odio susurrando que la amaba, el rostro de Wendy se coloraba de rojo mientras respondía que ella también.

El chico mordió levemente la oreja de la chica dejando esta salir un gemido lleno de éxtasis, ¿ya estaba en este punto? Aun así Rito no iría tan apresurado, quería asegurarse de que ella disfrutara del momento. Rito le quito la camisa de botones dejándola solo en un sujetador de color negro, sus pechos no eran algo que destacaran, pero si Rito se fijara en ese tipo de cosas no sería le chico que es hoy día.

El chico comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos, los masajeaba con algo de presión mientras pellizcaba los pezones que se endurecían por la acción, Wendy respiraba pesadamente, sudor frio comenzaba a salir de ella. La mano derecha de Rito dejo de jugar con el pezón de Wendy y comenzó a deslizarse hacia la falda y debajo de esta comenzó a frotar la intimidad de la peli gris, esta ahogo un gemido que podría hacer sido muy alto, Rito descubrió el pecho de la chica y procedió a chupar su seno izquierdo; Wendy se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, cada vez más excitada, sentía que su cuerpo le pedía más, sin ver, Rito desabrocho la falda y procedió a retirarla, con una mirada a los ojos de su amada confirmo que ella le daba permiso de retirar las mojadas patines que protegían su zona más importante.

Entre besos Rito descendió hasta su vagina y la miro tímidamente por unos instantes, Wendy le pidió con voz baja que no mirara tanto mientras se protegía tapando con ambas manos, el chico las retiro lentamente, entonces, se acercó y comenzó a lamer los labios superiores de la misma.

— ¡HMM!... ¡RIT!... ¡O DIOS!

Por la mente de la chica cruzo el vago pensamiento de que esto no parecía la primera vez del chico, pero, ella había pasado por sus recuerdos, no cabía duda, de que esta era la primera vez, entonces…. ¿las caídas nivel dios? Quizá…

Rito siguió con el acto mientras comenzaba a sentir que Wendy con sus manos levemente apretaba su rostro contra su intimidad, esto lo ínsito a seguir con un poco más de fuerza, lamiendo levemente el clítoris mientras introducía de a poco el dedo índice y medio en su interior, por el acto, Wendy arqueo la espalda en señal de placer y se vino en el primer orgasmo de la noche.

—haaa….haaaa…..haaaaa.

— ¿acabas?

—…si.

La chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, la vergüenza de la pregunta del chico la hizo ponerse roja como tomate.

—aun no termino.

El chico siguió con el acto, introduciendo y sacando levemente sus dedos, chupando el clítoris como si de algún tipo de dulce se tratara, posteriormente lamiendo también los líquidos que fluían de la vagina de la chica, esta dejaba salir jadeos y gemidos llenos de placer.

Una vez terminado con el vigoroso ejercicio la chica se acercó con rapidez al chico plantando un beso en sus labios mientras extraía la camisa de este, esta miro su bien formado pecho y abdomen, antes, Rito era un chico débil, también era muy delgado, pero con el pasar de los meses y con el constante entrenamiento y peleas había conseguido un cuerpo bien formado, sus hombros habían crecido, su abdomen estaba bien marcado, aunque tenía muchas cicatrices que marcaban su camino, la más obvia eran tres marcas que le recorrían del estómago a la clavícula.

—estamos a salvo…estamos juntos.

—si.

Rito asintió mientras respondía, Wendy se acercó a los labios de Rito nuevamente para sentir la calidez de sus labios, lentamente, Wendy desabrocho el pantalón del chico y lo saco de sus piernas con una sorprendente facilidad, su mano derecha se posó sobre la virilidad del peliblanco apenas escondida por un pequeño pedazo de tela, el simple rose hizo salir un suspiro de Rito.

La chica dudo un momento, tuvo un poco de miedo, pero tomo el valor y lentamente comenzó a masajear el pene debajo del calzón del chico, este dejaba salir expresiones de éxtasis ante el contacto, cosa que de alguna manera alegraba a la chica.

Ella extrajo la última prenda, así quedando totalmente desnudos los dos, ya no tenían nada que ocultar, ambos se podían ver a través de la tenue luz de la noche que se filtraba por una ventana.

—esa trampa usar "visión nocturna".

—me atrapaste antes de hacerlo.

De alguna manera aún tenía algo de pena Wendy mientras esta era mirada en su totalidad por Rito, sin embargo, no podía durar esto para siempre, alguno tenía que romper el hielo, que para sorpresa era la chica de cabello gris.

Wendy se acercó a gatas lentamente a Rito, esta vez no lo beso tan apasionadamente, fue lento, un beso lento lleno de sentimientos estallando, como fuegos artificiales en medio de la noche más oscura; la virilidad de Rito roso levemente el sexo de Wendy y esta dejo salir un suspiro.

"es grande" pensó ella de un momento a otro, Rito quedo sobre la cama y ella sobre él, Wendy comenzó a sentir la virilidad de Rito rosar con su sexo lo cual le hizo dejar salir un suspiro mientras miraba a su amado debajo de ella, tomo el pene de Rito y lo acomodo en la entrada de su vagina, con algo de miedo comenzó a descender, entro la cabeza, y luego el cuerpo; Wendy dejo salir un gemido leve, le dolió al inicio, ella se inclinó levemente hacia el frente con la intención de que entrara completamente, Rito también soltó algunos suspiros mientras entraba en el apretado interior de la chica, esta temblaba al sentir a Rito totalmente en su interior, se mantuvo por unos momentos de esta forma hasta que dejo salir un suspiro, se podía ver un hilo de sangre desde la postura de Rito.

— ¿estás bien?

—s…si…

Algunas lágrimas se podían ver resbalar por los cachetes de la chica mientras esta yacía inmóvil sobre la cintura del chico, este asustado le pregunto a su amante si esta se encontraba bien o si le dolía mucho a lo que esta respondió con una gran sonrisa "estoy tan feliz de ser una con Rito…no lo pude evitar" el chico sonrió levemente, pero comenzó a sentir el movimiento, Wendy comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que una avalancha de sensaciones indescriptiblemente buenas invadieran al chico de cabellos blancos, este puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica he hizo que el acto fuera levemente más rápido, levemente más fuerte, a tal punto que en algún momento de la noche llegaron al clímax, después de eso, cayeron rendidos.

—… ¿Qué hora es?

Rito se levantaba por la mañana aparentemente, sus ojos se habían abierto y la sensación de estar medio despierto medio dormido era agradable, entonces sintió el peso extra en su pecho, al ver, no era nada más ni nada menos que su amada; Wendy estaba dormida con un rostro apacible, parecía tan tranquila, Rito no se movió, con lo posible que era despertarla prefería estar así un rato más, pero al pasar más de diez minutos y solo esta viéndola termino por despertarse sola.

—buenos días cariño.

—buenos días (de alguna forma me emociona que me llame así).

— ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—no tenía nada realmente planeado hoy ¿quieres salir a la ciudad?

—sí, eso sería agradable.

Ese sería el plan para el día de hoy, sin embargo, un problema en rubio seria la piedrita en el camino de Rito.


	15. Cap15: el deseo de Yami part 1

—Notas antes del cap—

Hola, ya ha pasado un tiempo lectores. He estado ausente y quizá lo este otro tiempo por situaciones escolares, tales como tareas y trabajos más que nada, ya que en un año termino mis estudios en la preparatoria necesito prepararme para no cagarla :v además de que tengo dos títulos a pagar por los que tengo que preocuparme seriamente.

Es por eso que quizá no vean algunos capítulos hasta dentro de un tiempo, ya diré yo que de ahí de 4 semanas o menos; de todas formas yo tratare de escribir y subir los capítulos con normalidad si es que tengo el tiempo porque es algo que me agrada en esencia; los caps quizá también sean más cortos, pero eso es porque no tengo mucho tiempo.

Con eso dicho demos comienzo al nuevo cap.

Cap 15: El deseo de Yami parte 1.

Temprano por la mañana, las cigarras hacían su típico sonido y el aire nostálgico era agradable, era lunes y se podía ver a una pareja muy in-usual andar de la mano por la calle. El chico llamaba la atención por barias cosas en particular, su cabello blanco, su parche, quizá su ropa que parecía elegante de alguna manera, pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué camina de la mano tan casualmente con una niña?

Ya lo había notado, pero las miradas llenas de perplejidad se miraban por todos lados, aunque la chica, por más cautivadora que fuera, al ver que tomaba de la mano al chico… además, no daban precisamente el aire de "estoy tomada de mano con mi hermano" daban toda la impresión de ser una pareja, las miradas de "¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?" y los pensamientos de "demonios ¿llamo a la policía?" cruzaban por la mente de la gente a los alrededores. Ya que el aspecto físico de Wendy era cercano a los 14 y Rito a pesar de tener 17 su rostro y físico ya parecía rosar los 20. Ya que su cuerpo había crecido y sus músculos se notaban marcados, casi pareciendo que era un "adulto" que gustaba de ir al gimnasio quizá y sumando a un rostro serio fijo de algún tipo de empresario (lo cual solo lo hacía más factible dada la ropa elegante) daban la impresión de ser algún tipo de "lolicon" elegante y al asecho.

— ¿te incomodan las miradas?

—bueno…en este mundo tenemos leyes que protegen a los niños ¿sabes?

— ¿creen que soy una niña?

—probablemente…

Una sonrisa forzada se dio en el rostro de chico cuando un par de policías lo detuvieron diciendo "señor, nos gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas" dirían que era algo casual, pero los ojos llenos de un odio profundo se notaban a kilómetros por parte de los policías, Rito ya estaba pensando en cómo escapar de la situación; no fue tan duro de todas formas, solo fue en un parpadeo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba parado donde antes cuando los policías terminaron de abrir los ojos.

—de alguna forma, parece que será más duro de lo que pensé.

—la gente es muy estricta aquí en la tierra.

—y que lo digas.

Ahora mismo los dos se encontraban sobre un edificio mirando a la distancia, la vista era hermosa. Una sonrisa se formó en Rito, al final de cuentas quizá si fue buena idea quedarse aunque fuera por un tiempo, no había nada de malo en pasear quizá, no obstante se vieron algunos obstáculos en el camino.

—Rito ¿tu brazo a estado bien? ¿Tu ojo?

—ha ¿esto? No te preocupes, casi nunca me molesta, lo que suele molestarme más es el ojo después de usarlo mucho.

— ¿en qué?

—… practicar para las batallas. Este mundo no es pacífico, ninguno lo es. Es por eso que uno tiene que estar preparado para lo peor.

—sí, hay que estar alertas ante lo que ¡¿Qué es esooooo?!

— ¿hu?

Un agujero negro parecido al que Rito podría crear para tele transportar cosas apareció detrás de él de la nada. Solo recordaba dos cosas capases de crear agujeros de gusano, la primera cosa que le venía a la mente estaba muerta y él se la comió, así que como el esperaba, esto no podía llevar a nada bueno.

—si no regreso vivo… vive tu vida con plenitud.

Los ojos de Rito mostraban incredulidad, demasiada, con su único ojo al aire mostraba como de incrédulo estaba mientras Wendy trataba de atraparlo mientras gritaba "¡¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?!" no obstante no logro atraparlo, el chico desapareció en el espacio y la chica se había quedado sola en aquel techo.

—*sollozo* *sollozo* ¡¿Qué pasa con nuestra cita?!

No es como que fuera su culpa de cualquier forma. La oscuridad se aclaró, de un momento a otro podía ver nuevamente, entonces, una chica Rubia estaba parada justo delante de él, los ojos de Rito se tornaron serios pero sin perder el toque de no comprender que estaba pasando.

—Y-yami.

—buenas tardes Yuuki Rito.

—…

—…

Los ojos de Rito miraban analíticamente a la chica rubia delante de él, estaba seguro de que había sido transportado por Yami, pero su aspecto no era como el de Darkness, no comprendía que pasaba y como si Yami comprendiera que estaba pasando respondió a las preguntas en la mente del chico de cabellera blanca.

—ha ¿esto?— dijo mientras su cabello formaba un pequeño vórtice negro—puede que no lo creas, pero he logrado obtener algunas habilidades del Darkness sin necesidad de hacer el trans al modo— Rito estaba sorprendido, seguro eso le había tomado mucho tiempo de entrenamiento, era algo admirable, después de todo el solo obtuvo tal poder después de comer a aquel dragón.

—Y-yami ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

"¿Qué demonios me sucede?" pensó Rito, después de la pelea con Yami se comportaba extraño con ella, quizá era su imaginación pero Yami lo miraba con ojos más cálidos, él había vivido en cierta forma lo que es convertirse en un arma, aunque había dos diferencias: primero que nada Rito se convirtió en un mercenario porque era necesario y porque él así lo decidió. En segundo lugar él no fue por así decirlo "adiestrado" desde pequeño para ser un arma, el solo… murió, reencarno en un ser diferente, más frio y calculador, era gracias a cierta peli-gris que Rito no había perdido su humanidad por completo, pero….

Yami miraba con mucho cuidado a Rito, no se había tomado su tiempo para analizarlo completamente. Desde hacía un tiempo (desde la transformación en Darkness) ella había comenzado a sentir un extraño interés en Rito, no uno de cazador y presa, algo más extraño y cálido. Cuando se había transformado en Darkness habían pasado cosas muy extrañas, creía que matar a Rito era la forma de "hacerlos uno" además, se sintió celosa de Lala que era su prometida.

De arriba hacia abajo, Yami miro el cuerpo completo de Rito, por el hecho de que estaban saliendo hoy con Wendy, Rito decidió salir solo con una chamarra con detalles color dorado y elegantes, una camisa negra igual que la chamarra que era talla chica, esta se pegaba bastante al cuerpo dejando ver su abdomen y pectorales bien marcados; incluso con la chamarra se podía notar lo fuerte de sus brazos y sus piernas por su parte también estaban marcadas, como las de un corredor profesional.

— ¿Qué demon….?

Por alguna razón parecía que los ojos de Yami dejaban salir un destello mientras moviendo su cabeza levemente como si asintiera a algo dejaba salir un sonido de aprobación, Rito dejo salir unas palabras cuando de pronto Yami lo miro aún más fijamente, esta vez a "¿sus ojos?" esta miraba con intriga el parche a su vez, aunque después pareció no prestar atención.

—E-en cualquier caso ¿para qué me trajiste?

—ho, es cierto.

Parecía que en algún punto se había perdido a sí misma, "¿esta chica es Yami?" pensó Rito mientras miraba a Yami que de un momento a otro le dedico una linda sonrisa. Está tomando de sorpresa a Rito hizo que se sonrojara levemente; comenzó a ponerse de pie algo irritado, después de todo fue interrumpido a mitad de algo.

—Yami, no sé qué tramas, pero tengo que irme.

— ¿estabas haciendo algo importante?

—sí, estaba en una cita con Wendy.

Una extraña presión asesina había llamado desde su espalda "oi oi, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?" pensó Rito mientras lentamente daba la vuelta; los ojos de Yami se habían vuelto más oscuros y con la presencia que solía tener "¿está enojada?" Rito era más perspicaz que antes, ya no se le podía considerar un idiota del rango más alto, se podría decir que ahora estaba muy promedio.

—será… ¿Qué no quieres que valla?

La aura de Yami se había calmado levemente cuando Rito salió volando de ahí, utilizando "vuelo" comenzó a sobrevolar por los cielos, los ojos de Yami pasaron de calmados a un enojo evidente.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Por alguna razón parece mucho más sincera que antes…

Un instinto asesino lo perseguía a sus espaldas, Yami había desplegado sus alas y había comenzado a seguir a Rito. El chico no tenía intenciones reales de pelear, quizá podía escuchar el porqué de su cambio, pero en su estado actual, aunque podía ganar, no quería arriesgar nada en pelea.

—tengo que llegar con Wend…

—Yuuki Rito.

La voz de Yami se escuchó de la nada extremadamente cerca, al ver detrás suyo ella había aumentado la velocidad. Rito estaba por seguir su ejemplo cuando los cabellos de Yami lo habían alcanzado.

—te tengo.

— ¡demonios!

De la nada Yami pareció sacar algo de entre sus ropas, entonces, tomo la mano de Rito y el objeto comenzó a emitir mucha luz.

"tienes que estar jodiendo"

Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos, una pareja estaba caminando por las calles, algunas personas los miraban y pensaban que parecía una linda pareja, otros se preguntaban por qué el chico parecía tan desdichado cuando la chica se miraba de alguna forma alegre. El objeto que Yami había sacado de sus ropas fue aquel con el cual una vez estuvo durante todo un día de la mano de Rito, aquel infernal experimento le estaba ayudando actualmente.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

—no te estés quejando Yuuki Rito, en la tierra se dice que es bueno estar tomado de la mano de una chica.

—en mi caso tengo nov…

Las cuchillas de Yami rodeaban a Rito, parecía que Yami era sensible a que Rito mencionara su relación con Wendy ¿Qué había propiciado el cambio en ella? Aunque no solo en ellas, en todas las chicas, la noticia de la muerte de Rito había sido un golpe tremendamente fuerte para todas ellas, la mayoría tuvo un efecto negativo o positivo en cuanto a eso, aunque la mayoría era negativo, el de Yami no.

—después de "tu muerte" de alguna forma… aprendí a saber que la vida es algo preciado y hermoso de alguna forma, también aprendí a ser más sincera con lo que siento.

La sonrisa y ojos cautivadores de la rubia movían levemente el mundo de Rito; avergonzado este miraba a otro lado, mirando a los alrededores noto que la gente los miraba con ojos llenos de ternura, aunque al notar los ojos llenos de malicia de Rito la mayoría siguió en lo suyo.

— ¿Qué cambios tuvieron la mayoría?

— ¿interesado?

—…

—bueno, por lastima la mayoría no fueron muy buenos, algunas, como Lala, Haruna y Momo, se encerraron del mundo, ninguna quería salir afuera en un mundo donde no estaba Yuuki Rito. Algunas otras trataron de mantener la compostura, como Yui o Run, ya que una es la jefa del consejo estudiantil y la otra una artista. Aunque para ser sincera la que más me preocupaba era Mikan.

—pero ella es muy fuerte.

—no tanto, aunque no lo parezca ella es muy dócil, después de que te fuiste, ella perdió la mayoría de su fuerza y se convirtió en una chica normal, con muchas preocupaciones y dolores. Trate de estar todo lo que pude ahí para ella.

—ya veo.

—…después de todo… ya no te importamos ¿verdad?

—… (De alguna forma….se ve realmente triste) sería una mentira si te dijera que eso no es cierto, pero, tu deberías comprender mejor que nadie… ¿no? Esos sentimientos in-necesarios me hacían débil.

—esos sentimientos no te hacen débil Yuuki Rito, esos sentimientos te harán más fuerte, ahora que tienes la fuerza para proteger lo que quieres.

—la tengo a ella, eso es todo lo que necesito.

— ¡Rito!

De la nada Yami llamo al joven distraído por su primer nombre, con voz fuerte y con firmeza; los ojos fríos de Rito luchaban contra esa firmeza. Yami estaba luchando con esa firmeza para tratar de hacer comprender a Rito una cosa.

—de haber podido estar ahí en tu lugar lo habría hecho.

—tu eres fuerte de inicio, no habrías tenido pos problemas que yo.

—eso…es cierto, sin embargo eso no es lo que quiero dar a entender.

—…

—tengo un deseo que quiero que Rito me conceda.

—te has hecho muy platicadora.

—ese no es el punto, no cambies de tema.

De alguna forma, ser de esta manera tampoco le sentaba mal, Rito miraba con nostalgia a Yami, que la recordaba como una chica fría con un instinto asesino que salía por cualquier cosa y no la podía comparar con lo que parecía ser una chica alegre tomada de su mano.

Sin notarlo ya habían pasado muchas horas, habían terminado paseando por toda la ciudad y fue, en teoría, una experiencia muy agradable, entraron al acuario, entraron a una tienda departamental e incluso entraron a ver una película, cosa la cual hace un tiempo que el chico peli blanco creía que no haría jamás de nuevo. Rito y Yami habían tomado asiento en un parque, los niños jugaban y corrían sin preocuparse de las dificultades de la vida.

"yo vi el infierno" la escena de los niños jugando le trajo recuerdos del tiempo como mercenario, Rito caminando entre las llamas en una ciudad quemándose hasta las cenizas; mientras caminaba alguna que otra persona se cruzaba por su camino y con sus poderes a distancia los mataba, ya fuera con un ataque de truenos o con una bola de fuego que los hacia prenderse en llamas. "yo vi el infierno" caminando cerca de un parque, los agudos sentidos de Rito captaron 2 vidas en el mismo. Rito comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, entonces, debajo de un golpe con el pie al suelo este se hizo pedazos dejando ver un cuarto secreto debajo del asfalto.

— ¡HIAAAAA!

— ¡MALDICION!

"yo vi el infierno" dos niñas, la más grande de al menos unos 15 años, de aspecto humanoide, parecía ser alguien con características muy humanas, no se podría distinguir la diferencia si no fuera porque sus brazos tenían una especia de abertura especial por donde aventaban veneno, estas al ser niñas aun no desarrolladas no podían usar tales habilidades, estaban desprotegidas.

Su trabajo era acabar con toda la ciudad, no podía dejar una sola persona viva, la chica más grande de un momento a otro comenzó a tratar de rogar por la vida de su hermana, sin embargo de un momento a otro el brazo de Rito apunto a la dirección de ambas, entonces, las dos comenzaron a arder en llamas, los gritos llenos de dolor de las niñas llenaron los oídos del chico "mama…mama… hermanita….hermanita" entre gritos tratando de llamar a sus seres queridos murieron gritando por personas que jamás llegarían a ayudarlas.

"yo les hice vivir el mismo infierno que viví" los ojos de Rito miraban a la nada mientras Yami lo miraba levemente preocupada.

—aunque me decidiera a quedarme con ustedes, terminaría no haciéndolo, ya que, la teórica felicidad no me es permitida.

— ¿teórica?

—sí, ya que si en el hipotético cazo de que quisiera quedarme, seria porque he regresado a tener afecto por ustedes, eso me aria feliz, pero, la felicidad ya no me es permitida.

— ¿y qué pasa con tu "novia"? ¿Ella no te hace feliz?

—claramente me hace feliz, sin embargo es un caso diferente, porque ella es todo lo que necesito, sin ella, yo no soy nada ahora.

—me molesta que quiera privatizarte.

—enserio ¿desde cuando eres tan sincera? La Yami que yo conocí no diría jamás algo como eso.

—las cosas cambian Yuuki Rito. También me asegurare de que tú cambies.

La noche había caído, una fuente delante de ellos comenzaba a brillar con muchos colores, los niños se habían ido con sus padres a sus casas, solo estaban ellos, dos. El calor que se transmitía a través del tacto no era ninguna mentira. "es cálido" el sentimiento que ella le mostraba no era ninguna mentira.

—quiero que Yuuki Rito vea…

—Y-yami.

La rubia se acercaba lentamente al rostro del chico, lenta y peligrosamente a sus labios.

—quiero que Yuuki Rito sienta lo mismo….que yo.

"¿en qué momento se dio un giro argumental tan grande?" aunque Rito trataba de descubrir en que momento ella había desarrollado esos sentimientos, incluso ahora sería difícil averiguarlo cuando su mente estaba siendo nublada por los labios que se acercaban lentamente a los suyos, más cerca, cada vez mas cerca.

—Riiiiiiiiiitooooooooooo….

La voz furiosa de una chica detrás de ellos fue el interruptor que despertó los instintos más básicos del chico de salir corriendo si no quería morir; Wendy lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de ira. Pero cuando los ojos de Wendy se cruzaron con los de Yami estos literalmente parecieron prenderse en llamas, su cabello se teñía de rosado y orejas de gato aparecían en su cabeza acompañada de un rabillo de gato en su espalda baja.

—parece que te divertiste ¡CA-RI-ÑO!

—ho valla, un gatito con hambre de algo que no le pertenece a aparecido.

Parecía que las venas saltaban sobre la frente de Wendy y ojos fulminantes vieron a Yami.

—se nota que eres alguien incapaz de comprender sobre cosas tan básicas como el amor que sentimos Rito y yo, un amor tan puro que solo podemos tener EL y YO.

Wendy se acercó a ambos y tomo la mano libre de Rito mientras comenzaba a jalarlo en su dirección, sin embargo al notar que este no soltaba a la rubia la ira desbordo de ella.

—cariño…. ¿qué carajo estás haciendo?

— (ninguna mujer hace que las groserías den más miedo que ella) no me puedo soltar, literalmente nuestras manos están unidas por un lapso de tiempo por una máquina.

—ya veo, en ese caso solo te tengo que cortar el brazo.

— ¡no por favor! ¡No otra vez!

— ¿estás listo?

— ¡Wendy! ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

— ¡ahí va!

Un ataque se dio, la chica había atacado delante de ella, cerró los ojos para no ver, pero al no escuchar a su amado en pánico y gritar de dolor abrió sus ojos y noto que estaba en un campo amplio con mucho pasto y vacas a su al redero en alguna parte en una ciudad en quién sabe dónde.

— ¿he?... ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Mientras tanto Rito y Yami estaban aún en el parque, Yami había utilizado su poder para transportar a Wendy a alguna otra parte antes de que el ataque impactara sobre ellos.

—N-n-n-no estoy muerto….

—espero las gracias por mi acto heroico.

—todo esto es tu culpa para comenzar.

—eres un grosero. Ho bueno, quiero disfrutar mientras aun pueda estar así ¿andamos otro rato?

—nop, de hecho, nuestros brazos ya se separaron.

Al notar que sus brazos ya no estaban tomados el uno del otro Yami pareció ponerse algo molesta sin embargo lo dejo pasar. A cambio de eso le pidió a Rito que por haberlo salvado de su propia "novia" le hiciera un favor a ella.

— ¿Qué seria ese favor?...

—quiero… que escuches mi deseo…y lo tomes en consideración.

—…te escucho…

—yo….quiero que pases más tiempo con Mikan.


	16. Cap 16: el deseo de Yami parte 2

—notas antes del capítulo—

Bueno, como es costumbre, cada que veo que rompo record que creo no alcanzare (porque no imaginaba que este fic llegaría ni a las 100 visitas :v) escribo nuevo capítulo y lo subo antes de fecha de subida (jueves o viernes) o incluso al día siguiente y así, esta vez hemos superado por como 200 visitas las 3000 y enserio que eso me emociona, no me queda más que darles las gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus comentarios de vez en cuando para saber si algo les gusta o no.

Enserio gracias por todo hasta ahora y espero seguir contando con ustedes o con la mayoría mínimo. Sin más comencemos con esto.

—Cap 16: El deseo de Yami parte 2.

Rito miraba a Yami con extrañes mientras trataba de analizar a la perfección si lo que escucho realmente era lo correcto, sin embargo como no terminaba de comprender repitió la pregunta.

—quiero que pases más tiempo con Mikan.

—ya veo, me pregunto… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—quizá porque traeré a tu…mmmh… de momento histérica novia a que te corte el brazo…si, esa es una buena amenaza.

—ya nos separamos, no creo que vaya a…

— ¿seguro?

Rito comenzó a analizar lentamente la actitud de su novia, un momento de su pasado regreso a su mente: cuando eran mercenarios se hicieron realmente populares, apodos como "el dúo dinámico" o "la muerte de cabello blanco y parche" además de "la sombra asesina" se habían hecho muy populares, joder, parecían apodos inventados por un chuuni en la secundaria; aunque ese no es el asunto, el echo era que su fama los había hecho conocidos en muchos planetas, eran gente de cuidado después de todo. Eso significaba muchas cosas, entre ellas la "mas" importante al menos así para Wendy era que las mujeres se le acercaban mucho a Rito por varias razones en realidad, unas por dinero, otras porque era fuerte, la mayoría porque se les hacia un chico guapo y fornido (cabe destacar que el cuerpo de Rito cambio) entre otras cosas, las mujeres se le acercaban diciendo cosas como "¿Por qué estas con una enana como ella? Ven con migo, te daré más placer" las palabras como "enana" o "plana" se escuchaban muy frecuentemente entre las mujeres que se acercaban tratando de ligar con Rito antes de que una presión asesina las invadiera por parte de la "niña" que lo acompañaba. Lo normal sería decir que Rito no tenía la culpa, de igual manera el alejaba a las mujeres, sin embargo los celos incontrolables de su novia eran un nivel más allá de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Sin embargo su actitud no solía estallar de esa manera, por lo usual es una chica tranquila que gusta de ser mimada por el amor de su vida.

El problema actual con Wendy era el hecho de que tenía miedo "¿y si los sentimientos dormidos de Rito despiertan? Quizá el me abandone" era lo que pensaba, sin embargo todo eso eran meras suposiciones mal fundadas.

—…

—por favor, aunque algún día tengas que abandonar este planeta, al menos crea dulces recuerdos con la chica que fue… no, que es tu hermana.

Dudas, dudas eran lo que estaban confundiendo la mente de Rito, no lo quería admitir sin embargo Yami lo confundía, lo hacía sentir inseguro y eso no le agradaba. Yami comprendió al ver la expresión de Rito que necesitaba tiempo para aceptar o declinar así que decidieron andar por la ciudad.

Las calles estaban llenas de color, las luces brillantes, los autos pasand; usualmente no sería relajante, sin embargo, para alguien que sentía que sus manos estaban pegajosas por la sangre a pesar de que las mismas estaban limpias, era tanta tranquilidad que era sobrecogedor; Yami comprendía ese sentimiento; estaba guardando silencia, así que se limitó a mirar a Rito mientras este caminaba por la ciudad con un rostro analítico. Mientras giraban en una esquina un hombre con pinta de matón se chocó con Rito, el hombre bebía una soda y cuando choco con este le dejo caer toda en el brazo derecho.

— ¡Mira nomas lo que has hecho idiota! Me pagaras por est…..

Repentinamente el hombre se quedó congelado, el repentino golpe y el tono estúpido del hombre que creía ser amenazante hicieron que Rito por instinto liberara "presión" esto hizo que el hombre inmediatamente sintiera miedo por el simple hecho de estar delante de Rito. Rito rápidamente libero la presión ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas y el hombre salió corriendo.

—…

Rito no dijo nada, en realidad no era lo suficientemente superficial para quejarse por la ropa, podía cambiarla después; lentamente comenzó a subir la manga de su brazo derecho y dejo al descubierto el brazo del dragón cambiado de forma que se adaptara a la forma humana, de color negro por las escamas, de alguna forma captaba toda la atención de Yami.

—…. Es raro ¿no?

—yo diría que era algo necesario…

—…quizá.

Yami hizo camino hacia un lado de Rito, entonces se abrazó a su brazo derecho, la mirada de Rito decía "¿Qué haces?" mientras la de Yami decía "no se puede evitar" con una sonrisa. Era extraño, ella claramente estaba jugando con el ¿no? No podía ser otra cosa realmente, es decir, no es posible, o al menos así pensaba Rito, sin embargo las acciones de ella en aquel parque le recordaban a cosas que solo pasarían de estar afectada por el polvo de Celine.

—quiero ir a un lugar antes de que termine nuestra cita.

—esto no es una cita…

Terminaron andando, Rito trato de liberarse del agarre pero algunos cabellos de Yami se habían enredado sobre el brazo del chico, así que permanecieron juntos. Mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas Yami no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que parecían una pareja, aunque un sentimiento de remordimiento la invadió, Rito al notar esto ya no lo soportaba más; Yami estaba extraña, demasiado, era como para exagerar el estado en el que se encontraba por lo tanto ya no lo dejaría pasar más.

—Yami, no me engañas, algo te está mortificando y no podrás ocultármelo por siempre.

—así que te diste cuenta Yuuki Rito.

Sus vistas chocaron, Yami comenzó a guiar a Rito, a un paso más firme y rápido, por un instante Rito creyó que era para evitar el hablar, sin embargo era porque estaban cerca de un puesto de Taiyaki. Yami había comprado uno y al regresar rápidamente se aferró al brazo de Rito nuevamente.

—sabes que Mikan tiene "ese" tipo de sentimientos hacia ti ¿no?... amor no de hermanos… si no como el de un hombre a una mujer.

—…

Aunque Rito tratara de negarlo con el argumento de "no se puede, estamos conectados de sangre" ya no importaba, de alguna forma ya no la tomaba como una familia real, además, las cosas desde que Lala llego a su vida habían comenzado a distorsionarse y se convirtieron en una parodia realmente estúpida de lo que fue su vida en el pasado, sin embargo ahora parecía alguna historia de suspenso.

—esos sentimientos… son realmente profundos, aunque fue hace poco que ella me lo dijo de frente, sin embargo… ya tenía sospechas.

— …

—fue por eso que "ese" fue mi deseo, el que pases más tiempo con Mikan.

— ¿con la esperanza de que cambie?

—no necesariamente, creo que todas han notado que si quieren estar cerca de ti tienen que aceptar este gran cambio, aunque sea algo realmente difícil, por mi parte creo que no fue para tanto.

—realmente eres extraña.

—eso es porque quiero a Rito.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡! (demonios, se suponía que no lo tenía que decir aun).

El rostro de Yami, para ponerlo en términos sencillos se coloro como un tomate, estaba roja de la vergüenza; la misma comenzó a ver al piso "haaa, ahora si lo hice, seguramente querrá que me aleje de él o algo" pensó, sin embargo Rito apretó levemente el agarre de sus manos; Yami regreso la mirada y al verlo noto que este estaba sonriendo.

"como decirlo…. Su rostro…. A pesar de que siento que en el interior su alma está teñida de negro…. ¿porque estas lagrimas están saliendo al verlo sonreír de esa manera?"

—Yami… ¿Por qué?

—realmente…. Realmente eres un tonto… Yuuki Rito.

—…

—pero así estas bien, realmente….realmente estas bien así.

Mientras decía esas palabras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, tan hermosa como la que ella creía él le había dedicado, esto era lo que Wendy llamaría "el poder de la sonrisa de Rito" después de todo fue una de esas la que le robaron el corazón.

—ahora… me gustaría que me dijeras cuál es tu deseo…

— ¿he? Pero si ya te lo dije.

—no, tu verdadero deseo.

—…..

La había atrapado, en realidad él lo comprendió desde el inicio, ese no era el verdadero deseo de Yami, si no que era el deseo de Mikan transmitido por ella; quizá Mikan no tenía el valor para decirlo de frente o solo era que Yami quería ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amiga, aunque era la segunda razón en realidad.

—yo…..hummm…..mmmmm…

— ¿A dónde fue la confianza de antes?

—S-silencio.

El rostro de Yami había enrojecido nuevamente, mientras alternaba la mirada entre Rito y el suelo comenzó a murmurar—lo…del parque— Rito comenzó a pensar rápido para llegar a la resolución —ha, lo del beso— el rostro de Yami se enrojeció aún más mientras miraba con un puchero a Rito "qué demonios, de alguna manera es lindo" pensó el mientras la miraba enojada.

—por lastima no puedo hacer eso.

—….claro….que no…. ¿verdad?...

De alguna forma el que le haya preguntado por el deseo le había subido de alguna manera las esperanzas, sin embargo al ver que no haría algo como eso se deprimió levemente y golpeando el suelo con la suela de sus zapatos enfatizo levemente la molestia.

— (hehe…parece una niña ¿la moleste? No puedo hacerlo, tengo novia después de todo, besar a otra chica es claramente una traición)

Eso pensó, sin embargo ¿Por qué no le gustaba ver a Yami de esa forma? Después de esa pelea, después de esa plática, después de todo, parecía que ella había llegado a perforar un poco en la oscuridad, de esa forma, había ganado un poco de territorio, aunque fuera poco, era el mayor avance de entre todas, claro dejando de lado a Wendy que tenía casi el 100 por 100.

"es por eso que"

Yami regreso a ver a Rito después de escuchar un murmullo y noto que el brazo con escamas de Rito se acercaba, entonces, tomo el Taiyaki que no había mordido aun y dio el primer mordisco.

— ¡HA! ¡Rito abusivo!

—eres demasiado abierta…te toca dar el siguiente…

— ¡eso esta cla!...

Lo noto tarde, pero "¿eso no era un beso indirecto?" pensó ella mientras miraba al pan en forma de pes mordido en la parte de arriba y luego al ver al chico, notar que este estaba levemente avergonzando. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y entonces acerco sus labios al contorno marcado por la mordida del chico, tímidamente puso sus labios sobre la misma y después de unos segundos mordió.

— ¡mmmmh!

Dejo salir un sonido de placer al saborear el rico sabor del Taiyaki, pero había más, estaba feliz, completamente alegre; Rito estaba seguro de que la misma corriente pensativa ya había pasado por su cabeza pero "¿esta chica es Yami?" era un cambio abrumador al recordar a la despiadada asesina y ver a la tierna chica delante de él, aunque al recordar cuando pelearon, al menos durante una pelea quizá aún pueda ser como en aquellos tiempos. Por otro lado Yami se planteo que si Rito fue capaz de hacer esto, quizá aún había una posibilidad de entrar en él.

— ¡Rito! ¡Gracias!

Las gracias desde lo profundo de su corazón, eso cautivo levemente el duro corazón del chico que mostro una sonrisa. Era tarde por la noche ya y el chico tenía que irse, se despidió de la rubia antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo; Yami se había quedado parada ahí en su lugar mientras miraba al cielo con una sonrisa.

La sensación de estar a un lado de Rito…eso confirmaba sus sentimientos, no era una mentira que en su pasado solía decirle que era su objetivo, sin embargo, con el tiempo... aunque Rito no lo comprendiera… esas palabras habían cambiado de significado.

Rito había llegado a casa, una presencia asesina se notaba de entre la oscuridad a los alrededores.

—estoy muerto.

Dijo el mientras pasaba saliva, su novia se acercaba a paso firme, transformada y tronando los huesos de sus manos mientras decía el nombre de Rito de manera amenazante…"estoy totalmente muerto".

—Fin del capítulo—

Siguiente capítulo: Rito se convierte en papá part 1.


	17. Cap17: Rito se convierte en papá! part1

Cap 17: Rito se convierte en papá! Part 1

Era de mañana en la casa Yuuki; los rayos del son entraban por las ventanas, la alarma sonaba como de costumbre, con el techo típico, con los alrededores típicos, aunque era la cama de Rito. Algo había cambiado notablemente, se sentía en el aire al respirarlo y en el color que se sentía en el ambiente; antes, todo parecía haber tornado gris, sin embargo se sentía como si de alguna forma todo fuera más colorido ahora, al menos así se sentía Mikan durante la mañana.

Al bajar las escaleras y comenzar a hacer la cena tenía una sonrisa de esas que ya no eran muy habituales, sin embargo eran por aquel sentimiento que había florecido, ya que ahora era más sincera con lo que sentía hacia Rito, de alguna forma se sentía como una carga menos sobre sus sentimientos.

— ¡Mau!

— ¡buenos días Celine!

Celine salto sobre Mikan y esta la abrazo con cariño, se notaba que esta también estaba mucho más enérgica y alegre, después de todo Rito había regresado, eso les había regresado a ambas el color a la vida de alguna forma. La información del regreso de Rito también le fue confiada a los padres de Rito que de inmediato saltaron a querer ir con él, sin embargo al explicar la situación los padres quedaron petrificados "¡¿Qué mi hijo paso por qué?!" decían sus expresiones; no se podía evitar después de todo, aceptaron no ir a verlo, pero la sensación de la curiosidad los mataba.

"nuestro hijo… ¿cabello blanco?"

"eso no es todo, sonara extraño… además quizá les sea difícil de asimilar…. Pero en el proceso de regresar perdió un brazo y un ojo…"

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?!"

"descuiden… los recupero con ayuda de…. Alguien especial….pero en cuanto a aspecto y actitud….como decirlo….es otra persona…"

La que les explico la situación aquella vez fue Momo, chica del grupo que tenía un buen don para la palabra y el poder abordar a las personas y hacerles comprender las cosas. Después de aquella platica, aunque algo inquietos, los padres de Rito estaban totalmente felices de que este estuviera a salvo.

Mikan continuaba con algunas de las actividades del hogar, hace mucho ella solía hacerlo todo, sin embargo, con la situación por la que pasaban y sabiendo que ella era una de las chicas que más dolidas estaban, todas las chicas solían visitar para ayudar en las cosas del hogar, de alguna manera la casa Yuuki se había vuelto algún tipo de "cuartel" para todas; a Mikan no le importaba, de alguna forma eso no la hacía sentir totalmente sola, con la ausente Momo y Lala, en casa se podía decir que solo tenía a Nana y a Celine.

—pero todo eso cambio.

Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa en el rostro. En el tiempo que Rito no estuvo se suscitaron muchos cambios; algunos realmente bruscos y duros, algunos eran necesarios para comprender algunas cosas, otros solo crearon dolor y tristeza; se diría que uno de los mas importantes…

—buenos días Mikan

Lala había entrado a la sala, con un rostro sereno no usual de la antigua ella, el cambio que se había dado en la misma había sido uno de los más bruscos. La actitud sobresaliente y carismática de Lala había desaparecido en su mayoría, se podía notar que ahora se veía mucho más madura, como una hermana mayor, sin embargo la felicidad no había desaparecido en su totalidad, menos desde que Rito regreso, pero, el hecho de que ese algo había cambiado se había quedado para un tiempo.

—buenos días, la comida esta lista, pronto te daré algo para comer.

—gracias, eso será de ayuda.

Aunque la forma madura de Lala era agradable también por su parte, Mikan no podía evitar pensar que había perdido a "una hermanita menor" después de todo antes la trataba de alguna forma así, ya que tanto Rito como Lala eran muy inmaduros, ella hacía de alguna manera el papel de hermana mayor. Ahora que Rito tenía una actitud tan fría y adulta de pensar y Lala era más madura, se sentía un leve sentimiento de tristeza.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, se diría que era comida 5 estrellas, sin embargo los halagos no iban mucho con Mikan.

—ya es hora de ir a la escuela, nos vemos.

—sí, yo saldré un poco después de ti.

—de acuerdo. Que no se te haga tarde.

—si. No te preocupes.

Lala había salido, unos minutos más tarde ya habían salido Momo y Nana también, solo estaba ella en casa ahora junto con Celine. Conforme los minutos pasaban y las noticias en la tele seguían Mikan solo esperaba el momento para comenzar con la rutina y regresara a la escuela; Celine estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Mikan mientras jugaba con algunos juguetes.

"se cree que lloverá por la tarde, tenga su paraguas a la mano todo el tiempo"

—llover…

Mikan miro fuera del sprin (puerta de cristal corrediza); creyó ver una sombra, pero tan rápido como vio la misma ya no estaba ahí; dejando eso de lado, noto que el día era soleado, demasiado quizá "¿no se estarán equivocando?" pensó ella mientras miraba el reloj.

—ya es la hora.

Tomo a Celine a la puso a un lado de ella mientras regresaba a su habitación y tomo el uniforme procediendo a ponérselo, arreglo su cabello y se puso los zapatos correspondientes, se miró a un espejo un momento y cuando decidió que era hora de emprender el viaje bajo las escaleras. Al descender llamo a Celine, sin embargo esta no respondió; Mikan miro hacia la sala y noto que esta estaba saludando hacia afuera del sprin, pero al Mikan acercarse no vio a nadie.

—Celine ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Mau Mau!

La pequeña niña apuntaba hacia afuera con su dedo y lo vio por un segundo, no había duda, era el, no se podía equivocar; pero nuevamente al notarlo se había ido sin dejar rastro.

— ¡mmmmmh! Siempre hace lo que se le da la gana.

Dijo mientras hacia un puchero, pero sonrió, su corazón estaba alegre pensando en el hecho de que su hermano mayor la estaba cuidando aunque fuera a la distancia.

—vamos Celine.

— ¡Mau!

Salieron de casa y comenzaron a andar su camino; mientras tanto, sobre un poste de luz un chico con toda su ropa negra (quizá esto se le está haciendo una mala costumbre) con una gabardina larga, camisa, pantalón y botas, no necesariamente vestido para la ocasión, esto era a lo que llamaba "ropa cómoda" era Rito que desde la distancia miraba a su hermana menor andar con Celine de camino a su escuela.

—"pasa más tiempo con Mikan" dices, pero no me das ideas de cómo abordarla, joder.

Rito se quejaba mientras miraba a su "objetivo" tomar distancia, no era necesario seguirla tan de cerca, después de todo quizá lo descubriera y de momento necesitaba pensar, así que cada tramo de distancia, aunque fuera con un solo salto, se acercaba lo suficiente.

Su cabello a los hombros estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo y por la parte de arriba se mantenía levemente "peinado" como lo tenía antes de caer al abismo, era seguramente el peinado más extraño que había tenido en toda su vida, pero de alguna forma le sentaba bien, al menos a Wendy le gustaba; hablando de ella, la situación estuvo por los pelos, Rito tuvo que hacer muchas cosa difíciles para hacer que lo perdonaran y ahora lo vemos aquí, buscando más problemas.

—uno de estos días me va a matar… enserio.

Sin notarlo ya habían llegado a la escuela y Rito había perdido la oportunidad, ahora tendría que esperar al periodo de receso o a que saliera de clases.

El sonido de la campana anunciaba el inicio de las clases, todos los alumnos estaban en sus pupitres menos una, aunque ya era la costumbre que Mikan faltara, solo los profesores y las amigas de Mikan estaban realmente enteradas de lo sucedido en la casa Yuuki, fue por eso que cuando la chica entro con un rostro sonriente la clase entera enmudeció; los chicos de la clase estaban felices de ver a Mikan alegre y sus amigas estaban aún más.

—Mikan….Mikan.

Entre susurros una de sus amigas le había llamado la atención, la profesora explicaba la clase por lo cual tenían que ser cautelosas.

— ¿sucedió algo bueno?

Quizá era ir directo al grano, sin embargo la sonrisa de la chica al ver a la ventana lo decía todo, algo realmente bueno había pasado y eso era el regreso de su querido hermano mayor, quizá no estaba del todo seguro de regresar a sus vidas, sin embargo, estaba segura de que sus sentimientos quizá lo aria cambiar de parecer, no, definitivamente lo harían cambiar de parecer.

Mientras las horas pasaban Celine estaba con la enfermera de la escuela, ahora Mikado no tiene mucho tiempo para cuidarla ya que esta en medio de unas investigaciones, Tearju tampoco tenía tiempo como maestra, y las chicas menos siendo alumnas, así que tuvo que pedir ayuda a un tutor de la escuela.

— ¿Mau?... ¡Mau! ¡Mau!

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña niña verde?

La mujer de la enfermería de pronto se notó extrañada por el hecho de que Celine gritara y brincara levantando las manos, detrás de la mujer estaba la ventana, así que no noto la presencia detrás de ella hasta que por el reflejo sobre el suelo creado por la luz que entraba por la ventana noto una sombra.

"pero…este es el segundo piso" pensó, y al ver la misma no había nadie ahí… quizá fue su imaginación, sin embargo, al escuchar a la niña nuevamente hacer "Mau" y regresar su mirada noto a un hombre con un aspecto de alrededor de 20 años cargándola en brazos.

— ¡HAAAA! ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡Suelte a esa niña de inmediato!

— ¿de qué rayos habla? Yo soy el padre de esta niña, hare lo que se me dé la gana.

— ¿he? ¿Padre? ¿Qué? Entonces….la madre….

Quizá porque Rito imagino que la mujer se estaba haciendo imágenes raras de Mikan menciono que no había madre, y que por supuesto, la inexistente no era Mikan y comenzó a caminar con Celine fuera del cuarto sin darle tiempo a la mujer de detenerlo.

—hola Celine ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¡MAU!

Celine exclamo el típico sonido que hace con mucha energía y alegría mientras comenzaba a acurrucarse en el pecho de Rito mientras este la cargaba —bien, bien, buena niña—decía este mientras acariciaba levemente la cabeza de Celine, este acto parecía hacer alegre a la niña que se aferraba con más fuerza a las ropas del chico, sin embargo al notar que esta parecía tener ganas de llorar Rito la reconforto con un abrazo.

—perdón, fui un papá muy malo y me fui un tiempo.

Sin embargo quizá lo haga de nuevo, pero esta vez…. Para siempre…. Después de todo es peligroso para el permanecer en este planeta, para él y para Celine es peligroso que permanezca ya que es perseguido por la ley.

Era por eso… por eso mismo que aunque fuera por ahora… nadie le quitaría al menos estos momentos con su hija.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir Celine?

Celine apunto hacia arriba mientras miraba a Rito, este dejo salir una risa y dijo "de acuerdo, ¡pero no te arrepientas mucho!" mientras salía de un salto por la ventana y activaba "vuelo". De un momento a otro Celine noto como estaba volando sobre las nubes con su querido Rito tomándola en brazos, por consiguiente esta levanto las manos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y comenzó a gritar de emoción, Rito hacia lo mismo por su parte, haciendo piruetas en el aire como si ignorara totalmente las leyes de la física; estaba riendo de verdad, desde el fondo de su corazón; realmente sentía que pasaba un momento especial junto a ella.

Así siguió casi toda la tarde hasta que era la hora de la salida, el ultimo timbre sonó y Mikan había ido a recoger a Celine, sin embargo cuando llego y vio a la señora alterada mientras le decía que un hombre extraño la había tomado Mikan salió disparada, busco por el colegio completo, pero no encontró nada, estaba alterada y asustada ¿Qué le paso a mi Celine? Se preguntaba mientras miraba histérica a todas partes. Sin notarlo, estaba fuera del instituto…. ¿a qué horas comenzó a llover? Se preguntó.

—tengo que encontrarla….

Dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos por el frio, de seguir así obtendría un resfriado, sin embargo eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¡CELINEEEEEEEE!

Grito ella con la sensación de un pequeño nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso perdería a alguien más? Pensó, pero, de la nada una voz sonó cerca de ella, una voz masculina; por alguna razón la lluvia se había detenido, sintió el calor corporal, entonces, al ver hacia arriba noto la cabellera blanca, un rostro conocido, un parche y una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Ri…..to.

—estabas buscando esto ¿no?

Dijo mientras del otro lado de su gabardina estaba Celine, siendo cubierta de la lluvia por la ropa de Rito al igual que Mikan. En primera instancia Mikan se lanzó sobre Celine abrazándola con fuerza y cariño, luego miro a Rito y noto "ha…este es la persona extraña" pensó mientras miraba al extrañado chico, luego, segundos más tarde la vergüenza la invadió a la chica por dos cosas, la primera era por estar delante de Rito tan casualmente y la segunda era por el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, siendo cubierta por la ropa del mismo.

De un momento a otro su rostro se puso todo rojo, para evitar la lluvia tenía que estar literalmente pegada al cuerpo de Rito, al tentar levemente noto su cuerpo marcado y con músculos bien definidos, si supiera que Yami también analizo eso mismo del "nuevo Rito" seguro no la culparía, después de todo, de alguna forma se embobo con la figura de su querido hermano.

— ¿sucede algo?

— ¡N-n-nada!

El rostro de Mikan estaba rojo, Rito por su parte no sabía realmente como iniciar algo en especial, estaban de alguna forma en un punto muerto, para su suerte estaba la pequeña niña a su lado que les tenía un regalo de alguna manera "especial"

—mau.

Celine llamo con algo de seriedad a Mikan; Rito y Mikan regresaban juntos a su casa, Mikan no tenía paraguas por haber desconfiado de la información climática transmitida por las noticias, por lo que Rito se ofreció de alguna manera de paraguas momentáneo, fue durante el regreso que Celine los llamo, de alguna forma parecía algo importante fuera lo que fuera.

—mmmmhhhh…

Parecía que era difícil de alguna forma, como si algo se formara en su garganta pero no pudiera salir; Rito y Mikan miraban con curiosidad cuando salió de la nada, tan rápido que no lo alcanzaron a comprender.

—disculpa Celine ¿lo puedes repetir?

Mikan hablo por ella y Rito mientras le preguntaba a Celine si lo podía repetir, esta pareció molesta de un momento a otro mientras hacia un puchero, entonces, tomo la mano derecha de Rito y lo dijo.

—papá.

—¡!

Eran las primeras palabras que no fueran un sonido, tal cual, la chica había llamado a Rito "papá" qué diablos, de alguna forma Rito se llenó de una extraña felicidad, sin embargo por la pena no lo compartió; junto con Mikan se agacharon con velocidad a un lado de la niña, de alguna forma Celine estaba feliz de haber captado su atención, aunque no lo pareciera, para ser una niña estaba tramando un plan muy siniestro.

De la nada Celine había tomado también la mano izquierda de Mikan también y había dicho "mamá" Mikan no oculto para nada sus sentimientos y se lanzó a dar un amoroso abrazo a Celine. Quizá porque Rito era más perspicaz y de alguna forma podía notar las intenciones en la gente (tienes que acostumbrarte a saber que piensan o morirás) el peli blanco comprendió en las acciones "inocentes" de la niña lo que buscaba de ambos, la pregunta aquí era "¿le daría el gusto a Celine como Papá?" quizá esto fuera demasiado para Rito, no acepto seguir planes siniestros de bebes al aceptar el deseo de Yami.

— ¡Mau!

Tan perspicaz como Rito quisiera no pudo evitar que la niña hiciera la acción siguiente "tomar el brazo derecho de Rito y el izquierdo de Mikan y entrelazarlos como si de una pareja se tratara; fue mero instinto, sin embargo Rito y Mikan se separaron un instante después, no contenta con eso, Celine hizo un puchero para demostrar su desagrado ante la acción de ambos, sin embargo los rostros de ambos expresaban "¿y qué quieres que haga al respecto?" Celine se cruzó de brazos con resignación y se puso en medio de ambos, siguiendo la acción tomo a ambos de las manos haciendo una cadena entre los tres, como si de un par de padres paseando su hija se tratara; algunas de las personas que pasaban por la calle y miraban a la pareja miraban a Rito con ojos de desprecio, no por nada en especia….quizá solo por el hecho de que Rito parecía mayor de edad y Mikan bastante menor, sobre todo por el echo e la niña en medio.

—C-celine.

Mikan trato de replicar con el rostro humeando de la vergüenza, sin embargo esta le enseño un rostro lleno de convicción como si dijera "¡Mamá y Papá tienen que estar juntos!" Rito había dejado caer sus hombros, llegar a una situación como esta… de alguna forma le molestaba, seguramente aria muchas cosas por Celine, pero entre ellas no parecía encajar "fingir ser pareja de Mikan" aunque fuera por la sonrisa de Celine ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Su forma de pensar tan precisa y directa estaba siendo totalmente abusada por la pequeña niña de la flor en la cabeza y por la rubia que lo tiene como "objetivo", quizá esta era la "debilidad" a la que tanto se refería, sus acciones y decisiones se veían opacadas por los actos de las chicas a su alrededor y pareciera que no podía hacer nada al respecto, sin querer, de alguna forma eso lo puso levemente molesto, lo cual se notó en su rostro.

— (está enojado de seguro… ¿Qué debería hacer? A pesar de que me siento feliz… no me agrada este sentimiento de que es algo unilateral…. No me gusta ver a Rito molesto).

Era el sentimiento que tenía y el pensamiento que rondaba en ella; no estaba conforme con un sentimiento como ese, no sabía cómo hacer que sus sentimientos alcanzaran al chico que a pesar de estar a mucho menos de un metro de distancia de ella se sentía a cientos de kilómetros.

—Rito…

—… ¿Qué sucede?

—ammm…bueno….es difícil de decir de alguna manera…

—…

—me preguntaba… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Rito sea feliz?

La pregunta no hizo nada en particular en Rito, no como lo habría hecho en algún otro momento, en vez de sentirse incomodo por la misma la analizo a profundidad antes de responder, quizá no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar en absoluto, sin embargo era la verdad.

—nada. No se necesitó nada de ustedes en realidad, mientras Wendy quiera permanecer en este planeta yo seguiré con ella. Claro, en algún momento nos iremos y no regresaremos jamás.

Esas últimas palabras en especial sobrecogieron a Mikan "y no regresaremos jamás" sería un adiós definitivo, un adiós en el cual no se sentiría un sentimiento de nostalgia pues esta persona algún día regresaría, sería un sentimiento de soledad, pues esta persona jamás regresaría, ese sentimiento regresaría, esos días regresarían, los días y noches en los que Mikan lloraba abrasando la almohada de su cama preguntándose "¿Qué fue de mi hermanito?" se enojó, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente fue el impulso por la reacción en cadena de sus sentimientos sintiéndose menospreciados por la persona a la cual espero por tanto tiempo ¿acaso no lo veía? ¿Acaso no comprendía? No, era ella quien no comprendía, incluso después de ver aquellos recuerdos cuestiono a Wendy "es por gente como ustedes que yo estuve atrapada todo ese tiempo en el abismo, custodiada por un monstro y que Rito esta allá afuera solo" creyó recordar que dijo la chica de cabello gris; ella lo sabía "gente egoísta" era egoísmo lo que sentía justo ahora "quiero que este conmigo, que permanezca con migo, que estemos juntos mucho tiempo ¿es mucho pedir?" pensaba ella, sin embargo, para pensar en eso tenía que dejar de lado las circunstancias que rodeaban a Rito en su totalidad, y casi como de broma eso hizo.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?...

—¿…?

— ¿Cómo puedes actuar de esa manera? ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como esas? Y de una manera tan casual ¿acaso no importan las cosas por las que pasamos?

—para seguir adelante, tuve que abandonar todo mi pasado y centrarme en la única cosa que me mantendría vivo, matar a mi enemigo, era lo único que tenía, lo único a lo que me podía aferrar, no te tenía a ti, ni a Lala, ni a Haruna, ni a Kotegawa, ni a Run, ni a Yami, ni a las demás, explícame una cosa entonces ¡¿Qué habrías echo tú en mi lugar?! ¡¿Quedarte sentada a esperar tu muerte acaso?!

De un momento a otro, sintiendo el instinto de molestia de Mikan, el peliblanco también comenzó a sentir ansiedad la cual se convirtió en enojo; a pesar de que las dudas y el sentimiento de Mikan eran firmes, al escuchar la fuerte voz de Rito cuestionarla se siento inferior de todas las formas posibles, la lluvia no ayudaba en realidad, daba la sensación de soledad y tristeza y de alguna manera, le daba más peso a las palabras de Rito.

—yo…

No sabía que responder, atacar con "no has respondido a mis preguntas" seria infantil, después de todo Rito tenía más peso enzima, sin darle tiempo el siguió.

—el único apoyo que tuve durante mi tiempo en el abismo fue Wendy, ella de alguna manera me mantuvo "cuerdo" a decir verdad, no imagino como habría salido de ese lugar de no ser por ella, psicológicamente digo, a pesar de que también fue gracias a ella que vencimos al último enemigo ¿Quién sería yo de no haber tenido a nadie con quien hablar? A quien abrasar en los momentos en los que sufría, dímelo Mikan, sé que en este momento debes de pensar que porque fuiste mi hermana sabes más de mí que nadie, pero estas mal.

Las palabras la golpearon con fuerza, aunque lo sabía, aunque sabía que ella estaba equivocada, aunque sabía que no podía cambiar la forma de ver la vida del nuevo Rito ¿Por qué se aferraba a querer tratar? La razón era que no podía aceparlo, de alguna manera negaba la existencia del nuevo Rito, uno capaz de matar a la gente inocente por seguir adelante, un Rito que había cambiado toda su moral y ética, aunque para poder seguir en vida ¿Dónde quedo toda su bondad? Su garganta se hizo un nudo, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta a ese nivel…. "estoy negando a mi hermano" pensó mientras sentía que las lágrimas querían salir; sin embargo sintió que algo cubrió su cabeza; del portal negro Rito saco una chamarra a la medida, planeaba dársela a Wendy, pero después podía comprar otra, de momento, estaba irritado.

—ten.

La coloco sobre la cabeza de Mikan y acerco a Celine a ella, de esta forma ambas estarían protegidas de la lluvia, fue de esa forma que Mikan sintió que perdió algo de calor, o para ser mas precisos, Rito se había alejado, por eso sintió la repentina falta del calor, este les dejo una prenda para cubrirse y comenzó a alejarse, Celine quiso tratar de ir tras de él, pero sintió el agarre de Mikan con fuerza, al verla noto que las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro; Celine era pequeña para comprender lo que pasaba en su totalidad (valla que crear un mini plan para juntarlos, pero no comprender una pelea ha de ser serio) pero comprendió que ambos estaban pasando por un mal momento, quiza fue por eso que creyó que ambos se complementarían, así que trato de arrastrar a Mikan de entre la lluvia al chico que se alejaba a paso leve.

—detente….Celine….yo…. ni siquiera sé que hay en mi corazón.

"si comprendiera realmente a Rito no sería así de egoísta, pero, el sentimiento de que se me ha arrebatado algo….esta aquí… está enterrado en mi corazón, no puedo simplemente ver a Rito de esta manera… no a un Rito capaz de matarme a mi o a Yami si fuéramos sus enemigos…. ¿Por qué?..."

Un recuerdo paso como un flash a su mente….la fiesta de bienvenida…. ¿No habían dicho que "se redimirían con el"? entonces ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tal cosa? Miro al frente, cada vez él estaba más lejos… tenía que tomar la decisión de una vez…. ¿lo dejaría ir? Cuando en sus recuerdos la chica de cabello gris paso se puso furiosa, ella era quien le había quitado a su preciado hermanito….pero…. ¿Por qué él se veía tan feliz a un lado de ella? ¿Por qué ella se veía feliz a un lado de él? Tardo unos segundos pero lo comprendió, quizá la forma que Rito tenia de proteger a sus seres queridos había cambiado ¿no se batió a duelo en una batalla que seguramente perdería solo por ella? Él había hecho cosas como esas ya en el pasado, quizá su valor de "proteger a los que lo rodean" no había cambiado, sin embargo los métodos si, aunque ese era el tema central de todo…. La naturaleza amable de Rito quizá no se había ido del todo, y en eso estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo ganarla era complicado, quizá para algunos menos.

—Celine….

—¿?

La pequeña niña miro a Mikan con preocupación al ver las lágrimas descender por sus ojos, sin embargo una pregunta salió de ella… "¿Qué tengo que hacer para estar más cerca de él?..." fue lo que pregunto; Celine parecía feliz por la pregunta, fue entonces que esta propuso algo haciendo un gesto, levantando los brazos en señal de un abrazo no hacia ella, sino hacia el chico a la distancia.

"es el momento de la decisión, lo que are justo ahora definirá el camino que tomare de ahora en adelante….dejar ir a Rito…o tratar de estar a su lado a pesar de que las cosas sean difíciles"

Tal cual, la decisión que tomara justo ahora definiría un rumbo muy importante en su vida, lo pensaba, lo pensaba con fuerza, tenía que tomar una decisión ya ¿Qué hará? Una parte de ella seguía negando, sin embargo la otra quería correr y darle un abrazo, gritarle que no estaría solo nunca más porque…porque….

— ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Porque lo amaba, no había ninguna otra razón, era lo único importante en realidad. El peliblanco a la distancia se detuvo en seco, las palabras que había escuchado no eran ninguna mentira, eran sus sentimientos los cuales habían salido a todo pulmón de su pequeño cuerpo; el chico miraba el cielo mientras el agua mojaba su rostro, el agua estaba fría, demasiado fría, si su cuerpo no fuera el de un humano normal quiza atraparía un resfriado, pero ya no seria jamas asi, su cuerpo era tan inmune a todo…. Ya ni siquiera se podia considerar un humano, y eso mismo fue lo que le dijo a Mikan.

— ¡No me importa! Quizá me tome un tiempo asimilar el cambio que has tenido… ¡pero! ¡Quiero estar con Rito más que nada en el mundo! ¡Siempre he querido que fuera de esa manera! ¡Incluso desde antes que Lala llegara! ¡Siempre quise ser la numero uno para ti!...

La chica callo de rodillas mojando sus medias con el agua, las lágrimas fluían con fuerza después de perder las mismas al gritar todos sus sentimientos, Rito seguía mirando al cielo con seriedad, su cabello le caía hasta los labios por estar mojado (quizá tome un baño después….demonios, ni para estar serio sirvo si se ponen de esta manera).

Rito cerró su ojo y entonces comenzó con lentitud a destapar el otro, retirando el parche con lentitud, como si sintiera que algo malo pasaría. El parche en su ojo derecho fue retirado, y al abrir Rito su ojo se notó el brillo rojo incluso hasta la distancia que tenia de Mikan de cerca de 15 metros.

Rito comenzó a caminar hacia ella, era su momento de tomar una decisión también, lo que aria era peligroso, hacía poco averiguo que podía hacerlo con un vándalo en los callejones, una habilidad que podía escudriñar en los más secretos deseos y pensamientos de la chica, era básicamente verla desnuda, sin embargo si ella estaba preparada para lo que podía venir….después de todo, no hay poderes en Ruto que no traigan consecuencias para el o para la persona en cuestión.

Este ojo tiene las ventajas de "última oportunidad" dándole un poder en especial extremadamente poderoso, sin embargo, trae grabes daños físicos al cuerpo de Rito por usarlos.

Rito dijo a Mikan que si sus sentimientos eran ciertos le permitiría indagar en los mismos, no le dio tiempo real para rechazar, después de todo, por la molestia y el hecho de que su declaración lo molesto actuo por mero instinto.

— (enserio…se me declaran 3 veces en tan poco tiempo ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta sociedad? Que es esto ¿una novela?) Como si creyera escuchar a algún tipo de persona desde otro universo decirle "oshe amigo, no lo sé" prosiguió con el acto, miro a los ojos de Mikan y esta quedo hipnotizada, la habilidad especial que desarrollo con el ojo, era "Dame y Quita" o así la llamo; "Dame" era porque podía ver dentro de las personas sin que estas pudieran evitarlos, entrando en ellas, podía hacerlos pedazos desde el interior de sus mentes, sin embargo él no estaba aquí para eso; no tardo casi nada en indagar en los sentimientos y notar el "eso" que causaba que Mikan no lo aceptara, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho "Quita" algo era arrebatado de Rito cada que este utilizaba este poder, muchos dirían que no era para tanto, pero para Rito que incluso hoy día estaba en la cuerda floja era peligroso utilizarlo.

— (esta habilidad me roba mi cordura….)

Tal cual, cada vez que la utilizaba una parte, aunque pequeña, de su "cordura" desaparecía en el abismo, esta quizá no podía ser recuperada, al menos no sabía cómo de momento, sin embargo una cosa era clara…. Por alguna razón….sintió leves deseos de matar. Notando sus propios pensamientos los hizo de lado para poder hacer entrar en razón a Mikan que estaba embobada aun; todas, todas y cada una de las habilidades que tenía Rito con el ojo derecho le otorgaban algo a cambio de algo del mismo valor, no lo sabía pero en algún momento tendría que usarlo nuevamente.

—Mikan…Mikan…..

La chica despertaba lentamente, noto que Rito estaba realmente cerca; la lluvia se había detenido y los rayos del sol eran agradables, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Cerca de una hora, ya estaban en casa, en el antiguo cuarto del chico, Mikan estaba recostada sobre la cama.

— ¿Rito?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—te desmayaste en medio de la lluvia con Celine a un lado así que las traje a las dos.

—perdón… te cause problemas….

—no te preocupes por eso de momento, está bien.

Mikan miraba a Rito con extrañes ¿era el mismo de hace rato? ¿Por qué lo notaba distinto? El aura en él había cambiado de alguna manera, no tenía manera de describirlo. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico al ver su cuarto, pero al ver a la chica se puso serio otra vez, no por nada en especial, simplemente estaba pensando en cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿Cuál fue tu decisión?

Decidió comenzar con una pregunta, después de saber la respuesta quizá la podría abordar de una mejor manera.

—quiero….quiero estar con Rito…. Porque…. Porque te amo.

Esto último lo dijo mientras cubría su rostro con las sabanas, de alguna forma daba mucha más pena que a distancia; sin previo aviso una mano se puso sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzaba a acariciar la misma, sin notarlo, otro pequeño pedazo de su ser se ilumino, la oscuridad de poco a poco comenzaba a ser dejada, aunque no era la gran cosa, con alguien como él era un digno avance.

—no creo ser capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos, ya que tengo a alguien especial pero…

—…pero…

—no sé qué quieres que te diga, hace mucho que no soy bueno con las palabras.

Mikan se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en la cama acercándose más al peliblanco, de esta forma depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de este; Rito no se inmuto, en vez de eso pregunto la razón del acto, fue cuando Mikan respondió que era un hechizo.

— ¿hechizo?

—sí, mis amigas me lo enseñaron, dicen que si besas a alguien en la mejilla mientras esta distraído seguro caerá a tus pies.

—no creo que esas cosas funcionen.

—ya habrá que verlo. Estoy segura de que pronto no podrás dejar de verme.

—de pronto tu actitud cambio…demasiado.

— ¡¿q-que tiene de malo?!

—nada… no te preocupes.

Mikan se abrazó de Rito, este levemente trato de zafarse por un momento, pero Mikan puso fuerza sobre el agarre, de esta manera Rito se resignó; si seguía de esta manera…. En algún momento seria débil seguramente, pero, un sentimiento extraño se formaba en su interior, el sentimiento de protección a alguien que no fuera a él o a Wendy.

—gracias a esa chica aun conoces la bondad….tengo que agradecerle adecuadamente cuidad a mi hermanito.

— (bondad)

*flash back*

— ¡POR FAVOR PERDONE A MIS HIJOS! ¡POR LO MENOS A MIS HIJOS!

—no se perdona la vida de nadie que sea mi enemigo.

— ¡PERO MIS HIJOS NO….!

—tu… el mayor… si mato a tu padre ¿Qué me aras?

En algún momento de su regreso a la tierra, Rito y Wendy pararon en un planeta, no lo sabían, sin embargo para comprar comida y combustible entraron a una ciudad en la cual había un régimen militar, al ser notados por los sibiles estos llamaron a los militares y de la nada se había desatado una batalla a gran escala, todos en la ciudad sin falta, madres, padres, ancianos, adolecentes, incluso algunos niños estaban armados ¿razón? En ese planeta son una raza "guerrera" de cientos de años de antigüedad, se les enseña a la gente desde niños las cosas como "deben ser" fue por eso que, sin falta, todos eran enemigos, todos…y cada uno de ellos. En medio del desastre la batalla había tomado 3 días, una pelea de 2 contra una población de cerca de 30mill personas; los cuerpos de Rito y Wendy se podían sostener sin comer por más tiempo que ese, así que las batallas no eran para nada difíciles, solo alguno que otro enemigo tardaba más de 7 segundos en morir.

— ¡TE MATARE BASTARDO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI PADRE!

—así son las cosas.

— ¡JOSHUA NO HAGAS IMPRUD…!

El hombre había sido decapitado, su cabeza había volado después de un solo movimiento de "black scaliburg" la ciudad en ruinas y llamas, la gente gritando y muriendo en agonía, las explosiones, todo era caótico, y en medio de ello el cabello blanco de Rito ondeaba con el aire caliente; el hijo mayor abrasaba con fuerza a su hermana menor "cuantas veces he visto la misma escena" dijo el chico sin una mota de sentimientos en la voz, el niño tapaba los ojos de la niña que lloraba con fuerza y este miraba a Rito con ojos profundos y llenos de rabia.

—¡…!

El chico iba a gritar algo, pero fue detenido por una bola de fuego impulsada a la velocidad de la luz por el revestimiento de rayos, la bala paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se movió mucho el cuerpo del muchacho, sin embargo el mismo si se estremeció y perdió fuerzas; mismas que le permitieron a la niña ver que delante de ella yacía su padre decapitado, su hermano con un agujero perforando su cabeza de la cual salía sangre y que la ciudad a distancia estaba consumiéndose en llamas.

—hiii…

La niña dejo salir un chillido de terror mientras miraba a Rito con ojos llorosos, lentamente, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, buscando algo con que defenderse, algo con lo que evitar su inminente muerte.

—yo….yo….

Tomo una roca del suelo, sin embargo a los segundos la soltó, y solo comenzó a llorar, llorar en silencio; Rito lo comprendió, ella lo había aceptado, que moriría de cualquier forma, se defendiera o no.

—niña…. ¿eres mi enemigo?

—…. si….. si no muriera justo aquí…..te buscaría…y te aria pagar el quitarme a mi familia…..así que …mátame ahora….por favor…..

Rito lo suponía, la raza guerrera tenia orgullo, si la dejaba viva, al igual que su hermano buscaría venganza, no quería problemas futuros, así que se acercó a ella, posiciono el frio filo de la espada sobre el cuello de la chica que estaba mirando al suelo mientras lloraba, la levanto…..y la dejo caer.

*fin flash back*

Bondad era algo que no sabía con certeza si aún lo conocía, se sentía culpable de alguna manera, no por las muertes, sino por la inocencia de Mikan, quizá aun después de ver esos recuerdos negaba algunas cosas, quizá Wendy no los mostro como debía ser, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que por alguna razón el estar cerca de ella, sintiendo su contacto físico le traía mucha nostalgia, nostalgia de tiempos pasados.

No lo notaron, no lo sabían, pero las cosas se pondrían algo mal…. Un antiguo enemigo regreso para terminar un trabajo inconcluso.

—YUUKI RITOOOOOO.

Dijo el hombre de cabello a la cintura con traje y capa con rabia, este se veía mortificado de que el chico siguiera con vida, sus cejas se contorsionaron en señal de enojo.

—mancillaste mi orgullo como asesino, pero las cosas no se quedaran así, no sé cómo te salvaron….pero yo Vladimir me encargare de que tu muerte sea dolorosa y muy….muuuuy lenta.

—fin del capítulo—

—Notas después del capítulo—

Sé que esperaran con muchas ansias el siguiente capítulo después del regreso de este tipo ¿Cuál será su plan malvado? ¿Sabrá de las habilidades de Rito? ¿Qué pasara con los sentimientos de Rito y Mikan?

Y ¿Por qué Momo y Wendy están platicando en un parque? Todo esto y más en su fic favorito :v (publico todos los jueves! Mas o menos :v)


	18. cap18: la importancia de la gente

—Notas antes del cap—

Bueno, por fin me puedo poner a escribir….¿cuantos caps debo?... ¿3?...joder, son muchos, pinches exámenes :'v ni modo, de momento tendré que pedirles que aguanten con eso, en el paso de esta semana tratare de hacer los otros 2; una cosa ¿extrañaban la acción? No se preocupen, espero tenerles algo en poco tiempo, no se preocupen, no alterara el orden en el romance ni nada, espero seguir con esas cosas cuanto antes, pero necesito escribir peleas o me oxidare :v

Cap 18: la importancia de la gente alrededor.

Narración por Rito.

Con un rostro serio miraba a Mikan dormir, Celine estaba a un lado de ella dormida por igual. Parecían descansar con mucha tranquilidad, Mikan sosteniendo mi mano como si no quisieran dejarme ir a ningún lado, en ese momento fue cuando comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo mismo lo había notado, Yami y Mikan habían causado, aunque por muy poco, un efecto muy extraño en mí, sentía cierta "debilidad" dentro de mí, pero a la vez calidez de saber que ella quería estar ahí para mí cuando lo necesitara.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

*Narración normal*

La chica de cabello gris había aparecido en el cuarto de la nada, abrazando la espalda del chico que seguía mirando a la chica dormir plácidamente, al Rito moverse un poco el cuerpo de Mikan reacciono a pesar de estar dormida a aferrarse levemente más a su mano.

— ¿te enojarías con migo si te digo que ni yo mismo sé qué hacer?

—No, después de todas estas luchando muy fuerte contra tu pasado justo ahora. Sin embargo, quiero que recuerdes dos cosas.

—… ¿?

—la primera es que siempre seguiré a Rito donde sea que se dirija, a pesar de que sea un futuro oscuro y desolado, sabes que contaras con mi apoyo toda la vida, pues te amo.

—sí, lo sé, siempre te agradeceré por eso.

—jeje. Lo segundo es que siempre velare por lo más importante, y eso es por ti, quiero más que nada en la vida que tú estés bien, es por eso que me preocupa que te acerques tanto a estas personas.

Rito tenía una "conexión" especial con la mente de Wendy, para lo que la mayoría de la gente sonaría como "no quiero que te acerques a otras personas" en realidad tiene un significado que solo Rito y ella comprenden. Al decir estas palabras Wendy quería decir "¿Qué pasara con tigo si algo malo les pasa?" y en cierta manera ella tenía razón.

Rito por mala suerte, aunque no lo parezca de pura perspectiva, no es la persona en sus mejores momentos en la vida; Rito está en una constante batalla contra sí mismo por no perder el control de sí mismo y volverse loco.

"aún hay secuelas del abismo que lo atormentan"

Pensaba la peli gris mientras abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza a Rito que comenzó a ver en un punto en la nada mientras pensaba en lo que hacía; después de todo ella tenía razón, quedarse con ellas era igual a exponerlas al peligro, en algún momento algo malo pasaría y si él no estaba para protegerlas, si ellas se adueñaban de su corazón otra vez y de alguna forma las perdía ¿Qué sería de él? No lo sabía y averiguarlo sería demasiado peligroso; era por eso que Wendy y Rito se habían prometido algo mutuamente, hace mucho tiempo cuando eran mercenarios….

—siento que las cosas se me salen de control.

—esta gente es muy agradable.

—anda, creí que te caían mal.

—es cierto que ellos tratan de tomar a Rito de mi lado, pero no son mala gente; es decir, no puedo ni compararlos con las personas que eran mis "amigos" estas personas están llenas de buenos sentimientos y cosas agradables.

—si…ciertamente…..sería una lástima.

—que conocieran nuestros verdaderos rostros.

De alguna forma el sentimiento de "sentirse deprimidos" fue compartido por ambos, era su "conexión especial" Rito y Wendy podían y eran catalogados como monstruos por la gente que conocía sus hazañas en el campo de batalla "solo dos personas podían acabar con una ciudad entera sin dejar sobrevivientes" no había piedad para ancianos, ni adultos, ni para niños, ni para bebes siquiera.

—no lo merezco después de todo.

—abecés pienso que eres demasiado duro con tigo mismo.

—pero…

—pensar que había otras maneras no nos llevara a nada, ya lo hemos platicado Rito, lo importante es que estamos aquí de momento, es por eso…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—es por eso….que no me importaría que pasaras tiempo con las chicas de tu pasado, al menos hasta que nos retiremos de este planeta.

—….. ¿Ha?

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con su Wendy? La miro de un lado a otro, pero si era una copia era una totalmente a la medida, simplemente no le cabía que hubiera pronunciado tales palabras porque era totalmente improbable; antes de que este comenzara a hacer preguntas estúpidas la chica lo interrumpió.

—hable con aquella chica… ¿Momo? Creo era su nombre.

—haaaaa….

Bueno, ahora todo tenía más sentido, sin embargo para el actual sorprendido Rito era extraño de igual manera ¿Qué truco utilizo para convencerla?...

Eran las horas por las cuales Mikan había entrado al colegio; Wendy andaba por la ciudad después de despertar y notar que Rito no estaba imagino que habría salido a pasear, por lo que decidió que se tomaría el día para conocer la ciudad más a fondo; los grandes edificios y la gente por todos lados, no había tenido la sensación de estar en un lugar tan lleno de gente y que no sean malas personas "o al menos no la mayoría" nunca, era por eso que se sentía un aire de paz al pasar por los alrededores y ver a la gente riendo, corriendo, a las parejas andar de la mano y a los amigos jugando o diciendo bromas; se sentía que el ambiente era mucho más agradable y el aire no era pesado, era increíblemente agradable.

—ha.

— ¿fumu?

De pronto una voz resonó levemente sorprendida y luego la peli gris hizo un movimiento para ver a su izquierda donde sorpresivamente se encontraba la princesa Momo, comiendo una crepa, vestida con el uniforme escolar y con la mochila cargando en un hombro, miraba a Wendy con estupefacción como "o rayos" o "¿Qué hace aquí?" y de echo esos fueron sus pensamientos, con su habilidad Wendy había leído su mente y se adelantó a la chica.

—estaba dando un paseo ¿algún problema?

—no, no es eso, de hecho hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, pero necesitaba pensar en mis palabras antes de tratar de ir a encontrarte; es por eso que encontrarte de esta manera de alguna manera me sorprendió.

—ya veo ¿no será para tratar de convencerme de tu plan de "hacer felices a todas" no?

— ¡hug!

—tal como pensé.

Sus pensamientos habían dado en el clavo, sin embargo más que rechazar de inmediato esta vez dijo "te escuchare" no estaba afirmando nada, en realidad estaba aburrida y esto era una manera de turistear, sin embargo Momo tenia cosas que hacer ahora, aunque, solo por ahora esas cosas se podían quedar de lado.

—en ese caso ¿me puedes dedicar unos momentos para escuchar lo que tengo que decir? No me tomara casi nada.

—en ese caso te sigo.

Wendy comenzó a caminar a un lado de Momo mientras andaban por los alrededores, aunque solo caminaban, no decían ni una sola palabra ninguna de las dos; Wendy esperaba a que Momo iniciara y esta planeaba como iniciar. Mientras caminaban encontraron un parque donde decidieron sentarse y platicar tranquilamente.

—sabes… en realidad yo siempre fui muy egoísta.

Después de sentarse comenzó. Momo comenzó hablando sobre el cómo se sentía antes de comenzar a explicar el porqué de las distintas razones en su plan.

—no soportaba que Rito solo mirara a Haruna y a mi hermana; fue por eso que comencé con el plan harem, de esta manera él también podría amarme…aunque en realidad jamás tome en cuenta el cómo se sentía él y siempre fui por el "hará felices a todas" aunque sabía que era una mentira inventada por mí solo para mi propio beneficio; cuando me di cuenta de eso me sentí realmente mal, sin embargo en vez de cambiar mis ideales realmente me fije en que todas pudieran ser felices incluyendo a Rito.

—pero como dijiste, jamás te preocupaste mucho sobre cómo se sentía el al respecto ¿al menos le preguntaste como se sentía al respecto o si estaba de acuerdo en todo eso?

—bueno….

—bueno, ya me lo suponía.

Wendy miraba al suelo con una sonrisa forzada, ya se imaginaba que los planes de Momo apuntaban por ese lado, sin embargo escucharlos de la fuente de alguna manera la decepcionaba un puco más de lo que imaginaba ella misma.

—ahora lo que me importa no es tanto el plan harem.

— ¿enserio?

—lo que quiero es que Rito vea que no importa como sea el ahora nosotras queremos estar ahí para él.

—él es importante para nosotros; si, en realidad de alguna forma envidio tu lugar a un lado de Rito, sin embargo, quiero ser especial también para él al igual que tú y todas queremos lo mismo.

—entonces aceptarías que no llegarías a mi nivel, pero, quieres un lugar ¿es eso?

—no quiero decir que no luchare por ese lugar en el que estas.

—…

—hehe, bueno si, para ser precisas eso mismo.

Wendy miro con una sonrisa a Momo y miro al cielo, entonces lo recordó, recordó ese tiempo en el abismo; las lágrimas del chico, sus frustraciones, su rostro lleno de rabia, sus ojos al morir, su sonrisa, sus manos llenas de sangre. Podía estar equivocada en varias cosas y sus pensamientos quizá errarían algún día, pero su amor por Rito la hacía querer hacer que de alguna manera se alejara del campo de batalla y al inicio ese era su plan "tomar a Rito e ir a un lugar donde pudieran vivir juntos para siempre donde nadie los molestara" ese era el plan inicial, sin embargo para que la condición más importante de ese plan se cumpliera era necesario regresar a la tierra.

—baya…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—no me malinterpretes por favor, comprendo que todas amen a Rito y que en realidad lo que busco es que él sea solo mío.

—eso…

—pero….de alguna forma creo que no lo lograre.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—bueno, mi primera razón para pensar en que seguramente no lo lograre es por el hecho de que el Rito del pasado que está atrapado dentro de Rito actual aun las busca.

—….

Momo miro al suelo con un rostro triste, sin embargo aunque para su sorpresa Wendy la conforto.

—yo me enamore del Rito del abismo, eso no quiere decir que si descubriera un lado distinto de él no lo amaría; en el abismo era necesario que se enfocara solo en sobrevivir y en nada más, pero ahora estamos afuera, he pensado en el hecho de que Rito formara lasos con la gente, sin embargo al encontrarme con ustedes…. Me dio miedo que me lo quitaran de las manos y me quedara sola otra vez.

— ¡nosotras jamás haríamos eso!

—¡…!

— ¡por eso danos la oportunidad de ser especiales para el también! ¡Te juro que el jamás te dejara a un lado! ¡Si por alguna razón el comienza a separarse de ti sentimentalmente por estar con nosotras yo misma renunciare a mis sentimientos por el!

Era un compromiso audaz, pero conociendo a Rito eso bajo ninguna circunstancia sucedería, era por eso que este juego ya lo tenía ganado, Wendy comprendía el porqué de esa sonrisa en el rostro de Momo; así la peliblanca se dio cuenta de que esta sería realmente una buena oportunidad de hacer que Rito comprendiera que no tendría que mancharse las manos jamás.

La explicación había concluido, con esto Rito ahora comprendía el porqué de la propuesta de su novia, sin embargo seguía extrañado.

—Wendy, quiero que sepas algo antes de que sigamos con este tema y esto es algo que ya te he dicho antes "tengo deseos de monopolizarte, ósea, quiero que seas mía, solo mía siempre y quiero que sientas lo mismo" ¿comprendes? No estaría bien para mí que quiero que tengas el mismo sentimiento que este alrededor de tantas mujeres que me quieren de esa manera.

—bueno, de alguna manera a mí tampoco me agrada, sin embargo tengo mis razones detrás de mis acciones, es por eso que te permitiré que estés cerca de todas ellas….

— ¿sin embargo…?

—…hehe, se nota que me conoces bien, sin embargo no tienes permitido quererlas o amarlas (como quieras decirle) tanto como a mí, esa es la única condición para no cortarte la cabeza.

—de pronto siento que mi vida corre peligro.

—no te preocupes, es una broma ¿Qué se supone que haga sin Rito? Es solo que no quiero ser el segundo lugar, quiero ser el primer lugar siempre.

La chica se abrazó más al cuerpo de Rito y se mostró por encima de su hombro izquierdo, enseñando una gran sonrisa mientras besaba el cachete del chico; este sonrió y se acurruco levemente sobre el cuerpo de esta.

El día siguiente había llegado….

La mañana se alzaba con lentitud y conforme pasaban las horas la gente despertaba; Mikan y Celine no eran la excepción, ambas estaban mirando la televisión en la sala y una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros, las razones eran mucho más que obvias.

Aunque ya con el contacto que había tenido ayer con su hermano estaba feliz de alguna forma sintió que en el fondo de su corazón podía ser aunque fuera un poco, solo un poco más egoísta, en realidad quería más tiempo junto a él, tanto como fuera posible, y tendría que agradecer a Momo, porque ese deseo había sido cumplido.

—buenos días.

Las palabras de pronto llamaron a Mikan en la sala, aunque estaba por responder con casualidad ¿Por qué sonó como la voz de un hombre? Se preguntó, entonces al ver a un lado y notar que el sprin estaba abierto noto la figura de Rito que estaba parado con una bolsa blanca en mano.

— ¡MAU!

— ¡RITO!

Celine salto alegre con su "padre" mientras Mikan decía el nombre del chico con sorpresa, este camino tranquilamente y se sentó a un lado de Mikan con Celine sentada sobre sus piernas; Mikan no sabía con exactitud que palabras gesticular, ciertamente no esperaba una visita tan inesperada cuando estaba pensando de manera tan egoísta por así decirlo, aunque, no había nada de malo con ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

— ¡bien! ¡Pasare todo el día con onii-chan y nadie podrá evitarlo!

De alguna forma la mirada de Rito mostraba perplejidad, no era necesario leer la mente de Mikan para saber en qué pensaba, después de todo ella era tal cual un libro abierto.

—¿…?

Rito sintió que alguien sobre sus piernas lo llamaba, Celine con un videojuego lo estaba llamando, fue cuando Rito recordó que el solía jugar a la portátil con ella a lado, pues, a Celine le interesaba ver a Rito jugando.

— ¿quieres que juegue esto?

— ¡MAU!

—esto….espero todavía saber cómo se juega a esto…

Rito tomo el juego en sus manos y posiciono las manos, después de todo no había olvidado del todo como hacer esto, fue cuando el juego inicio y paso algunas explicaciones que un monstruo apareció en pantalla, el juego era un acción RPG estilo Monster Hunter, fue por eso que Rito tenía que reaccionar ante las acciones del monstro en la pantalla y atacar — ¿hu?— Rito dejo salir un sonido de duda en cuanto sintió que algo se había hundido; al ver sobre los botones de la portátil vio que había hecho pedazos los mismos por la fuerza desmedida del mismo.

—…

—….

De pronto los ojos de Celine se veían vidriosos como si fuera a comenzar a llorar, Rito había entrado en un estado de shoc mientras trataba de calmarla y Mikan miraba con sorpresa que con un solo toque la consola se haya roto.

— ¡Celine, no te preocupes mira!

De la nada la portátil estaba como nueva, de echo, los controles respondían mejor, todo gracias a la transmutación de Rito, eran estos momentos en los que realmente daba gracias por tener habilidades tan increíbles; Mikan miraba con asombro la escena que después de que unos extraños mini rayos aparecieran el juego estuviera como nuevo.

— ¡MAU MAU!

— ¿te gusta? Qué bueno.

Rito acaricio el cabello de Celine mientras sonreía, entonces al notar la mirada de Mikan este le pregunto qué le sucedía; Mikan sonrió alegremente mientras miraba la nostálgica escena y en su mente se vio levemente la misma escena pero con el anterior Rito, al final no habían cambiado mucho ¿verdad?

—no pasa nada.

Rito siguió pasando el día con Mikan y Celine; ese día Mikan decidió pasar el día libre, por lo que no fue a la escuela, pasaron el día como un día cualquiera antes del incidente; Rito jugaba con Celine mostrándole sus poderes; Mikan había hecho de comer y después de pasar el rato comieron; después de eso salieron los 3 juntos a caminar, solo para pasar el rato. Mikan hablaba con Rito, este no se mostraba tan indiferente como antes ¿Qué había cambiado? Sabiendo que esos pensamientos de momento no la llevarían a nada los puso de lado de momento, ahora estaba feliz porque podía pasar tiempo de calidad con Rito y con Celine juntos.

— (qué raro….casi se siente…. Como si fuéramos un par de padres paseando a su hija).

Una luz extraña crecía con fuerza y calidez dentro del también ennegrecido corazón de Mikan, este se llenaba de esperanza y de sentimientos positivos, de calidez y amor, de sentimientos puros y un pensamiento vergonzoso sobre un futuro con su amado y su quería hija, los tres tomados de la mano justo como ahora, pero más unidos, como una familia de verdad, ambos, Rito y Mikan compartían este sentimiento de amor por la pequeña niña que servía de intermediaria entre estos extraños sentimientos….quizá….. estos florezcan algún día….como una hermosa flor.

Después de esa noche Rito comenzaba a notarlo. La importancia de las personas a su alrededor y esos sentimientos que querían crecer de poco en poco en su interior; quizá estos no fueran tan malos, quizá estos lo llevarían a una nueva respuesta.

"La importancia de los que están a tu alrededor…..eso es algo que creo que tengo que aprender otra vez…"

…

En otro planeta estaba sucediendo algo que marcaría con mucha importancia un futuro abrumadoramente cercano; Bladimir estaba hablando con 4 personas escondidos en la oscuridad; estos habían recibido unos portafolios con una gran cantidad de dinero y minerales que podían vender.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Me ayudaran?

—…cuenta con nuestros servicios.

La persona que se había acercado a tomar los portafolios y que accedió al trabajo por todos fue una mujer en un vestido negro, hermosa, con cabello negro y con ojos iguales, su figura haría babear a cualquier hombre, sin embargo al escuchar como la llaman la mayoría se echaría un paso atrás.

—espero un buen trabajo….viuda negra.

—mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos del "demonio de un solo ojo" y "el gato de la muerte" no se preocupe por nosotros y siéntese a ver el espectáculo, el trabajo estará echo en un par de días.

—ku ku ku, eso espero.

Un futuro incierto esperaba a Yuuki Rito y a sus compañeros en la tierra, una gran amenaza se acercaba a la tierra ahora y estaba en busca del chico de cabellera blanca; aunque de momento él estaba aprendiendo a aceptar sus sentimiento.


	19. cap19: reafirmando situaciones

—Notas antes del capítulo—

Antes de que me salten enzima, no esto no afectara a la regularidad con la que se publicara "no todos los cambios son para bien".

Pronto estare publicando una historia, una echa totalmente por mí, me gustaría su apoyo en cuanto a esto, aun no decido si publicarla en Wattpad o aquí en fanfiction, aunque la verdad veo mucho más aprecio por las buenas historias aqui, más que en wattpad….digamos que tengo algunas razones para calar ahí. De momento publicare el primer cap aquí y haya también. Dejare el enlace aquí para que si me pueden hacer un favor le echen un ojo y me digan si esta del asco o no :'v.

s/11610720/1/Pandora-online

Gracias por eso.

Cap 19: afirmando situaciones.

— ¡cállate! ¡No quiero ni siquiera verte al rostro!

¿Quién hacia ruido desde tan temprano en la casa Yuuki? Para sorpresa de todos era Lala ¿razón? Una que nadie imaginaria. Gid, el padre de Lala había hablado para saber cómo estaba la situación, después de todo, dentro de poco se supone que regresarían a casa, sin embargo con el regreso del peli blanco todos cayeron en cuenta de que el jamás había muerto, todo era información falsa.

— ¡Lala, esa no es manera de hablar a tu padre!

— ¡no me importa! ¡Nos mentiste sobre Rito!

El rostro de Gid se distorsiono un poco, preguntándose cómo se habían dado cuenta de su engaño, sin embargo la princesa no le dio tiempo para tratar de explicar la razón tras sus acciones cuando con un movimiento la peli rosa había tomado el transmisor con el que se comunicaban y lo había lanzado a una pared haciéndolo pedasos.

La situación se había aclarado para Lala hace un tiempo; con Rito vivo no tenía ninguna razón para regresar a casa, por lo que no aria caso a su padre, de esta forma, mirando la hora, tomo su uniforme y salió de casa seguida por sus hermanas.

—hermana ¿Qué paso en tu habitación?

—mi padre me llamo, había preguntado si ya estábamos listas para el traslado a deviluke; termine rompiendo el transmisor de lo enojada que estaba.

—y…ya veo.

Se notaba que estaba furiosa en su tono de voz, sin embargo su aspecto tranquilo la hacía parecer lo contrario; el amor de su vida había regresado de la muerte; ni siquiera su padre la apartaría de Rito de nuevo, sin embargo, desde que regreso no había tenido nada de tiempo para pasar con él, de momento esta se preguntaba cuando tendría alguna oportunidad para estar con él.

Nana permaneció a un lado de su hermana platicando, sin embargo Momo mantenía distancia pensando en cómo podía hacer ella su propio movimiento, una vez hecho esto quizá podría ayudar a las demás a que hicieran lo mismo; sin embargo aún necesitaba al menos para ella misma un poco del peli blanco.

Mientras caminaba miro a la distancia a un conocido; era Saruyama, que para mala suerte de la mayoría, desde la noticia de la muerte de Rito se había convertido en un delincuente, no asistía a clases y se peleaba con cualquiera que lo mirara, también había obtenido un extraño odio por todas las chicas cercanas a Rito, pues él creía que le habían ocultado de manera muy cruel sobre la situación. No solo eso, el hecho de que Rito no estuviera y lo apoyara ante situaciones que se habían suscitado después del incidente causaron un colapso en su mente, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para convertirlo en un matón.

—hooooola chicas.

—hola Saruyama ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—valla, no recordaba que fueras tan educada Lala.

—la gente cambia, eres el vivo ejemplo de eso.

—pues tú no te quedas atrás perrita sensual.

De pronto, a pesar de que Lala había respondido con amabilidad y educación, el chico de cabello de puntas había comenzado a insultarla, Nana que no se podía quedar atrás trato de intervenir, sin embargo Lala la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino con una mano.

—Saruyama, estoy de camino a la escuela con mis hermanas, si me hicieras el favor de acerté a un lado y dejarnos pasar sin causar alboroto lo agradecería.

— ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes zorra? ¡A ellas!

Varios jóvenes y hombres de alrededor de los 20 aparecieron en los alrededores; Lala y sus hermanas estaban caminando por un tramo solitario por unas calles por donde no estaba pasando nadie, fue mera mala suerte cruzarse con Saruyama. Lala tenía a Momo y Nana detrás, sabía que podía defenderse, sin embargo no quería herir de gravedad a un humano, es más, estaba enojada de la mañana, quizá la se le podía pasar la mano y hacer algo más que solo lastimarlos; fue por eso que mientras los hombres se acercaban con rostros llenos de perversión estaba pensando con fuerza cuales tenían que ser sus acciones.

En el fondo, Saruyama estaba teniendo pensamientos realmente oscuros, creyendo que la muerte de Rito fue propiciada por la misma mano de las chicas que lo amaban estaba dispuesto a convertirse en esta clase de monstruo degenerado para vengar a su amigo.

Las manos de uno de los hombres se posiciono en uno de los senos de Momo que estaba desprevenida a su costado y dejo salir un chillido; Nana estaba por golpear a uno de los hombres que se acercaban, pero Lala la detuvo diciendo que no podían matarlos, pero si repelerlos; sin embargo no pudieron evitar que Momo fuera tomada y amenazada con un cuchillo.

—ahora….entréguense…. o ¿acaso quieren verla sangrar?

— ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA MENOR BASTARDO!

— ¡MOMO!

—a…..auxilio….

El hombro puso el cuchillo en el cuello de Momo mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su mano libre acariciaba su seno izquierdo, su rostro era asqueroso; Saruyama les había dicho a los hombres que hicieran lo que quisieran mientras se retiraban; sin embargo al dar media vuelta sus ojos parecían quebradizos, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar; sin embargo, convencido de que esto era para vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo miro con firmeza el horizonte.

— ¡ahora! ¡La más pequeña! Comienza a quitarte la ropa ¿o quieres ver a tu hermana lastimada? Kukuku; una vez estes en ropa interior acércate, lento.

Lala tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas para no hacer trisas a los humanos mientras buscaba alguna manera de salvarla; Nana comenzaba a seguir indicaciones con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡cobardes! ¡Dejen a mis hermanas! Yo me quedare en su lugar.

—lo sentimos señorita ¡pero! Tenemos indicaciones de hacerlas sufrir mucho, esto por eso que….

El hombre comenzaba a descender su mano, esta estaba pronunciándose hacia la falda de Momo mientras jugueteaba en su estomago. La peli rosa estuvo a punto de gritar, sin embargo uno de los hombres a un lado del que la sostenía se acercó para callarla de una cachetada.

— ¡cállate sucia perra!

—eso es todo, los matare a todos.

—hahaha, no me hagas reír, un movimiento en falso y tendré que ser un necrófilo señorita.

La punta de los dedos del hombre estaba por entrar al interior de la falda de Momo, esta había dejado salir algunas lágrimas; Lala se maldecía en su interior mientras miraba con impotencia como sus hermanas eran abusadas y amenazadas con armas; Nana estaba sobre el suelo con dos hombres enzima, uno trataba de besarla a la fuerza; los puños de Lala se escuchaban apretarse con fuerza y su mano sangraba levemente por el enterrarse las uñas por la fuerza aplicada.

En la mente de Momo todo se estaba perdiendo, sin embargo, recordó a un hombre fuerte, un hombre que había regresado de la oscuridad más profunda, que había visto y vivido tantas cosas horribles. En ese momento la chica se calmó, su cuerpo dejo de moverse.

—anda, ¿ya te rendiste? Lástima, quería escuchar tus gemidos y llantos mientras te violaba hehehehe.

Los hombres comenzaban a reír con él por el comentario obsceno de él; una última lágrima descendía por el cachete de Momo; se dice popularmente que los gemelos comparten abecés los mismos pensamientos; fue por eso…que en ese momento la misma persona les vino a la mente y juntas desearon lo mismo.

— (Rito….por favor…ven)

En sus mentes una voz conocida sonó, también en la de Lala; esta les dijo "cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que yo les diga" y eso mismo hicieron. Una sombra se vio descender a gran velocidad del cielo y de la nada el hombre que detenía a Momo había perdido ambos brazos; estos estaban mágicamente volando delante de el en tan solo una fracción de segundo; sin embargo, sin darle un solo instante para gritar de dolor o darse cuenta del mismo una espada delgada, una versión de "black escaliburg" creada para peleas rápidas con forma de katana había perforado su cabeza; en otra fracción de segundo los hombres sobre Nana habían sido empujados con tanta fuerza hacia las paredes a los alrededores que habían creado cráteres en los lugares donde chocaron; la mayoría no sobrevivió al impacto inicia, y el que lo había hecho era eliminado en un par de segundos de un potente golpe en el estómago o en el rostro que los pulverizaba en la zona golpeada respectivamente.

Rápidamente, para asegurarse de que el impacto del sangriento alrededor no fuera algún tipo de trauma para las chicas Rito utilizo sus habilidades para poder restaurar los alrededores, limpiar la sangre fue fácil con las habilidades de agua, ya que esta no estaba seca solo las limpio y la envió a una alcantarilla; las paredes con grietas fueron reparadas con la transmutación.

De esta manera Rito les dijo que ya podía ver, sin embargo olvido lo más importante; él mismo.

Rito se acercó a Momo tendiéndole la mano, sin embargo al hacer esto noto que su mano izquierda estaba bañada en sangre; el rápidamente retrajo la misma; la peli rosa lo miraba fijamente; este era el, su mundo. Un mundo donde la sangre lo bañaba tanto que no podría diferenciar la sangre de un amigo que la de un enemigo.

—yo…..yo….

Rito temía lo peor por el aspecto de su rostro, temor, que le tuviera miedo, sin embargo no era el caso; esta se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo con tanta fuerza como podía; llorando, estaba feliz de haber sido salvada, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Por igual Nana también había saltado a abrazar a Rito; Lala miraba a unos metros de distancia con asombro como de tener cerrado los ojos cerca de 5 segundos, todos los hombres habían desaparecido y sus hermanas estaban sobre Rito. No tardo nada en notar que este estaba manchado de sangre; este término haciendo el trabajo sucio por ella.

—Rito…no sé cómo decirlo, pero todo esto es…

—obra de Saruyama…lo sé.

— ¿no lidiaras con el como con estos hombres verdad?

—no, cuando vi lo que estaba pasando sentí que estos no tenían ni el derecho de hablar, si Saruyama tiene una razón de peso para hacer todo esto, ya veré yo.

—….c-claro, de momento, toma.

Lala había sacado una pequeña toalla de su mochila y se la había dado al chico, se llenaría de sangre, pero él no podía andar por la calle así. Rito acepto el ofrecimiento y se limpió la sangre del rostro y las manos; trato de disimularlo, sin embargo, la sensación de la sangre sobre las manos era nostálgica; sin embargo sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos; ya se estaba haciendo algo normal, pero sus sentimientos flaqueaban mucho y su cordura también, había momentos en los que creía que de la nada comenzaría a matar gente y el luchaba fuertemente para no hacerlo.

—las acompañare a la escuela.

—no hace falta.

—puede que haya otro grupo más adelante para interceptarlas en caso de que hayan escapado.

Las chicas miraban a Rito con ojos que mostraban "es cierto, eres muy inteligente" sin embargo Rito pensaba que era lo normal pensar de esa manera…por otro lado.

—Nana…

— ¿si?

— ¿hum?... ¡HA! n-n-n ¡NO ME MIRES BESTIA!

De pronto el humor de costumbre había regresado, Nana podia estar actuando de esta forma, sin embargo su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad porque si deseo había sido escuchado y Rito había aparecido para ayudarlas, aunque de una manera muy extremista, era lo mismo por el lado de Momo que no podía creer que realmente el apareciera "esto es como un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe azul aparece para salvar a la princesa….aunque este es un príncipe negro…" y aunque esto fuera de esta forma, todas habían entrado en un leve shoc que no querían mostrar a Rito, pues estaban más que sorprendidas porque Rito hubiera matado a gente; gente mala, pero al fin y al cabo gente, simplemente apareció y todos habían desaparecido, pero por la sangre sabían muy buen qué había pasado.

—Rito ¿Qué paso con los cuerpos?

—no te preocupes por eso, los envie al abismo, seguro a los monstruos de ahí se les hace bien comer algo variado.

—ya….

De alguna forma pensaron que el nuevo Rito era algo despiadado, sin embargo lo pasaron de lado; Nana ya había regresado con ellos con su ropa puesta, de esta forma habían emprendido el camino a la escuela.

Saruyama se encontraba en la escuela, no dentro de clase, se encontraba junto con sus amigos matones hablando sobre su gran hazaña para vengar a su amigo caído, estos chicos lo escuchaban como si fuera algún tipo de héroe mientras decían "maldición Saruyama ¿Por qué no nos invitaste?" "¡joder! Quisiera ver el cuerpo desnudo de Momo" "¿el de Momo? Imagina el de Lala" y cosas como esas; Saruyama se regocijaba de escuchar como lo alababan como a un héroe, sin embargo algo le echo a perder la fiesta.

a—Saruyama…. ¿esas no son Lala y sus hermanas?

b—¿no dijiste que las dejaste junto con unos hombres?

C— ¿Quién es ese tipo que las acompaña?

Saruyama miro con perplejidad la entrada de la escuela y vio como las chicas peli rosadas eran acompañadas de un hombre de aspecto de alrededor de 20 con ropas oscuras; se irrito, su cuerpo se llenó de una ira estúpida al ver su plan fracasado y de esta forma corrió a la dirección de Momo y las demás.

— ¡hey fracasadas! ¿Qué sucede? No parece que estén muy deprimidas después de lo que paso.

Saruyama hablo sin prestar atención al "hombre" peli blanco detrás de ellas mientras las insultaba, Momo y Nana estaban por replicar, Lala por su parte planeaba solo seguir sin decir una palabra, sin embargo Rito dio un paso adelante.

—Oi Saruyama.

—ha, y tú también, quien te crees que eres para….

No lo había notado, quizá porque su aspecto no reflejaba en nada al anterior el, quizá porque este casi media 10 o más centímetros que antes, quizá el hecho de que su cuerpo se veía fornido como el de un hombre entrenado en un campo militar, quizá era su cabello blanco y el parche que cubría su ojo derecho, pero en realidad era todo eso junto con el aura asesina que emanaba de este.

—a-acaso eres….

El chico se acercó y tomo a Saruyama por el cuello de la camisa; sus subordinados le decían a unos metros de distancia a Saruyama que se defendiera, sin embargo el "hombre" de cabello largo blanco con tanta facilidad, como si levantara una hoja de papel del suelo, con esa misma facilidad levanto a Saruyama del suelo y lo elevo en el aire.

—te perdonare esta vez porque alguna vez fuiste mi mejor amigo ¡pero! Si me entero de que alguien comandado por ti o tú mismo le pone un solo dedo en uno de los mechones de ellas o alguna de las chicas de mi pasado tu sangre estará regada en el suelo más rápido de lo que parpadeas.

—Ri….rit…..¡hug!

Rito lo había dejado caer súbitamente al suelo, diciendo unas últimas palabras "no te quiero ver delante mío de nuevo a menos que tengas una buena razón" Nana y Momo estaban escondidas detrás de Rito después de lo echo hace unos segundos, no tenían miedo particularmente de Saruyama, pero algo en él les desagradaba ahora, seguramente el hecho de que haya atentado contra ellas de una manera tan vulgar les había causado asco por el mismo, tanto que necesitaban estar detrás de una figura con poder como Rito para sentirse seguras.

De esta forma Rito las acompaño dentro de la escuela, solo para estar seguro de que ningún idiota trataría de hacer algo.

Rito estaba fuera del salón de Nana y Momo despidiéndolas a ambas, estas estaban agradeciendo con todo su corazón a Rito por haberlas ayudado en ese momento tan crítico; pero sin notarlo una multitud se había formado en las puertas del salón, chicos celosos y chicas con corazones en los ojos miraban a la figura delante de las hermosas chicas que le agradecían con devoción.

Entonces, como si detonaran una bomba, Nana y Momo se miraron la una a la otra, Nana estaba segura actualmente de que sus sentimientos por Rito habían evolucionado a algo mucho más puro, sin embargo para alguien como ella era difícil de aceptar, no como con el caso de Momo que es más lanzada y ella puede expresarse con más facilidad; fue por eso que sus miradas chocaron con fuerza y determinación y su conexión de hermanas hablo primero "abrazare a Rito" decía el sentimiento; fue de esa manera que ambas se lanzaron a abrazar al chico que no se inmuto, en realidad pensaba en algo así como "¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?" mientras miraba el techo; los hombres en las puertas de los salones se mordían los labios de la envidia y las mujeres dejaban salir gritos de emoción.

— ¿Qué sucede?

De la nada Mea había salido del salón solo para ver que sucedía, sin embargo fue grande al ver a Rito fuera de su salón; esta, de la nada se llenó de alegría y estaba a punto de acompañar a Nana y Momo en el gesto, sin embargo este desapareció de la nada haciendo que por el impulso del salto de mea las 3 cayeran al suelo.

—ustedes no tienen remedio.

Las 3 lo miraban con reproche; pero, en un parpadeo el chico había desaparecido, su misión "escoltar a las chicas había terminado" y sin querer había cumplido una misión secundaria "pasar tiempo con las chicas del pasado" de alguna forma sentía que había obtenido experiencia extra.

—quizá pronto suba de nivel.

De esta forma el día pasó, la situación con el padre de las chicas y la situación actual de Saruyama se habían afirmado, Lala, Momo y Nana lucharían por no regresara a casa, de momento Saruyama tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar; mientras tanto Rito sentía que ya había hecho los deberes del día al haber pasado tiempo con ellas tal como prometió a Wendy.

…

Las personas contratadas por Bladimir se acercaban a la tierra con cada día que pasaba, a este paso en un plazo de 3 días creían llegar a la tierra y en otros dos si la batalla se prolongaba acabarían con Rito y Wendy; estas personas no podían ser subestimadas; fácilmente el poder de cada uno igualaba al de Wendy que era solo levemente menos fuerte que Rito. Una pelea que puede definir muchos futuros iniciara dentro de poco….


	20. cap20: un dia con Momo

Cap 20: pasando el día con Momo ; encuentro con la Orden Oscura.

Wendy se levantaba lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y aun con sueño a pesar de que el reloj marcaba claramente que eran las 11 de la mañana. Con su mano derecha se apoyaba sobre la cama y con la izquierda cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas, su cabello grisáceo despeinado era lindo de alguna manera y sus ojos entrecerrados demostrando su sueño por "el vigoroso ejercicio nocturno" la asían verse tierna. Esta miraba a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a tallar sus ojos no encontró a Rito, este no estaba recostado ya a un lado suyo, sin embargo algo llamo su atención; un extraño, pero agradable aroma proveniente de la sala comenzaba a llamarla. Como si el sueño se esfumara se levantó con prisa de la cama y abrió un cajón sobre su mueble, de este saco una camisa de color azul marino y del cajón de más abajo saco dos cosas, unos patines blancos y una pijama de color de la camisa. Después de terminar de colocar la ropa paso rápidamente delante de un espejo y tomo un cepillo, arreglándolo levemente le valía, así que lo hizo rápido. Una vez terminado esto había salido del cuarto y se había apresurado a la sala donde se encontraba Rito sirviendo la cena.

—Buenos días— dijo el mostrando una sonrisa, Wendy sonrió devuelta, camino lentamente mientras miraba coquetamente al peli blanco y lo beso—Buenos días cariño— Rito amablemente le abrió la silla a Wendy para que esta tomara asiento y eso mismo hizo. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas y el leve viento hacia que el ambiente se sintiera extremadamente tranquilo y al mismo tiempo que se sintiera una gran paz; lo que estaban comiendo era un par de huevos con tocino, algo leve para "la mañana" al menos para la chica delante de él.

—creo que te estoy mimando demasiado.

— ¿a qué viene eso?

—bueno…

Al ver la figura de la chica comiendo con rapidez "como una niña" era lo que pensaba Rito; este se puso de pie con una servilleta a la mano y camino directo a la peli gris, una vez alado de ella comenzó a limpiar su boca, pues esta estaba sucia.

—tienes que cuidar más tus modales.

—eso no importa, estoy contigo.

—bueno, hasta a mí me parece que tendrías que mantenerlos.

—Muuuuuu ¡que aburrido!...Rito.

— ¿si?

La chica tomo al muchacho de la camisa haciéndolo inclinarse hacia abajo con rapidez, seguido de eso planto un beso en sus labios nuevamente, este duro unos momentos más que el anterior, este beso no era uno de buenos días, era uno más coqueto, un beso que buscaba algo en especial.

— ¿a que supo?

Dijo ella con ojos entrecerrados que mostraban un ligero toque de lujuria; el cuerpo de Rito se tensó un poco, sin embargo estaba seguro de que tenía que luchar, después de todo, esta era la Wendy contra la que siempre perdía; las ocasiones en las que ella saltaba sobre el en pocas ropas y el a pesar de resistir un poco terminaba pensando "al diablo", algún día tendría que confrontarla, no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya siempre.

—sabe a tocino.

—hum hum. Parece que ya terminaste de comer… ¿quedaste con hambre?... te puedo dar de comer si qui-e-res.

—quizá después, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Rito se ponía de pie mientras se ponía una chaqueta oscura. De fondo se pudo escuchar dentro de la nave espacial un "aburridoooo" mientras el peliblanco salía con el rostro todo rojo pensando "por poco y no aguanto….." agito su cabeza levemente para tratar de sacar cualquier prestigio de pensamiento lujurioso y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿tengo la ropa para salir?

El chico se miró a sí mismo, camisa, pantalón, botas, chaqueta…..todo negro—enserio necesito ropa nueva— pensó él; entonces se le ocurrió que quizá era tiempo de hacer algunas compras, de camino compraría algo para Wendy y regresaría a casa. Ese término convirtiéndose en el plan del día, por lo que, con un plan definido este comenzaría a bajar por la montaña; no tenía prisa alguna por lo que descendió con normalidad. Los arboles pasando, los pájaros cantando; el día actual tenía un buen clima, el ambiente estaba tibio. El sol era extremadamente agradable a las horas actuales y el viento soplando hacia que el largo cabello del chico se moviera a su compas; este al detenerse su cabello le callo asta tapar sus ojos.

—valla….ya está muy largo.

Lo había notado ya hace bastante tiempo, sin embargo no tenía la necesidad de cortarlo, quizá en algún futuro, durante las batallas podía ser algo molesto. Siguió caminando y sin notarlo ya había llegado a la ciudad; miro los edificios altos y con una sonrisa forzada se rasco un poco el cabello, hoy era un día para pasear, entonces tenía la esperanza de no tener que preocuparse por nada y solo andar por ahí pasándolo bien, de esta manera comenzó a seguir su camino.

El primer destino, aunque salió de improvisto, era oportuno. Rito miro una peluquería y se adentró en la misma. El sonido de una campanita sonó al abrir la puerta del lugar "buenos días" dijo el peli blanco al entrar; dos mujeres se encontraban dentro del local, la mujer que parecía que atendía en el mismo era una mujer alta peli roja de ojos café, esta vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla azul y usaba unas chanclas. La mujer con la que estaba hablando era su amiga al parecer, de cabello castaño corto y ojos oscuros, con una chaqueta café de cuero y un pantalón oscuro con botas altas café también.

La mujer del local respondió con un "bienvenido" por mera costumbre, sin embargo al ver al "hombre adulto" entrar por la puerta, de cuerpo fornido y con músculos bien marcados y con una pinta de "chico genial" sintió que su corazón hacia "¡KABOOOOOM!" si amiga miro con extrañez su reacción y al mirar directo a la puerta principal tubo una reacción parecida. Con un aspecto de una media de 22 a 23 años a pesar de en realidad ser un chico que debería estudiar la preparatoria, su aspecto engañaba directamente, además de que sus atributos físicos eran un imán de mujeres como ellas, de alrededor de 18 a 19 años y en busca de un hombre fuerte y varonil…

—quisiera hacerme un corte ¿Cuál es el costo?

—q-q-quinientos yens…

—claro….aquí.

—g….gracias.

Rito tomo asiento en una silla y la mujer se acercó preguntando "¿Cuál será el corte?" aunque Rito no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder trato de ser los más específico posible; de esta forma, al término de media hora de corte, el largo cabello de Rito estaba como antes de que el incidente se produjera, aunque claramente seguía teniendo su ahora característico color de cabello blanco.

—muchas gracias.

Rito estaba por proceder a salir de ese lugar, sin embargo las mujeres trataron de retenerlo con preguntas o tratando de sacar platica, hacían preguntas sobre él o su aspecto como ¿Cómo es que tu cabello es blanco? O ¿a qué gimnasio vas? ¿Tiene algo malo tu ojo? Las preguntas fueron evadidas por Rito con mucha facilidad con respuestas como "es un estado biológico" o "nací de esta manera" en cuanto a lo del gimnasio no respondió nada.

Ahora el cabello del chico le llegaba como máximo a la altura de los ojos pero no lo suficiente para tapárselos, este estaba peinado como lo solía tener antes; de alguna manera se sentía como si un nuevo el naciera…..pero eso sería estúpido así que desecho ese pensamiento y siguió su camino.

A los siguientes lugares a los que llego fue a tiendas de ropa de moda; las mujeres se quedaban mirando a la distancia mientras Rito era atendido por algunos de los encargados de la tienda, estos pensando que por su aspecto quizá era algún tipo de famoso, y las mujeres a la distancia con un pensamiento parecido miraban con anhelo.

— ¡Kyaaaaa!

— ¿será famoso?

— ¡a quien le importa! ¡Es súper guapo!

— ¡quiero una foto con él!

Los comentarios en voz baja (ni bromeando) se escuchaban a la distancia; a unos cuantos metros una chica pasaba, esta estaba de compras también por su parte, sin embargo al ver a la gran multitud de mujeres en la entrada de una tienda de ropa de marca pensó que quizá se trata de una rebaja; no era como que se fuera a rebajar a actuar como una mujer desesperada por artículos, sin embargo la tentación por ropa de grandes y prestigiados diseñadores de ropa simplemente no se pasa por alto.

—disculpe…..con permiso….¡auch!

Mientras trataba de pasar por la multitud noto que no había nada de lo que sus expectativas afirmaban; con un pequeño bufido expreso que eso la molestaba un poco, sin embargo dejo salir un suspiro y planeo emprender la marcha, sin embargo al escuchar lo que mencionaban las mujeres acerca del "hombre" en el interior la chica no pudo evitar tener aunque fuera un poco de curiosidad.

—ha…

Al notarlo no lo podía creer, acompañado de un hombre y una mujer, dentro de la tienda se encontraba Rito mirando algunas ropas, los trabajadores de la tienda parecían aconsejar acerca de ropa. La chica fuera de la tienda estaba mostrando un rostro realmente interesante, este era la extraña fusión entre "un plan siniestro y felicidad" cualquiera podría imaginar cual era el rostro de la chica de cabello roza corto mientras pensaba en su estrategia para esta tarde….

—por lo tanto creo que esta camisa de cuadros seria indicada para usted.

—ya veo.

—sin embargo los precios son algo elevados, después de todo esta es toda ropa de marca.

—no se preocupen, el dinero es lo de menos.

El chico había tomado la ropa y se había acercado a una caja para pagar los objetos y ropa que había tomado, algunas ropas más coloridas para él que (según los hombres de la tienda) encajaban con él, además de unas ropas para Wendy también.

Habiendo pagado las mismas el chico estaba dispuesto a salir de la tienda tal cual, sin embargo dos cosas lo detuvieron. La primera fue ver que fuera de la misma una multitud de muertos vivientes sedientos de su sangre y hambrientos de carne humana esperaban para comerlo (las mujeres con ojos con corazones…) la senda era que su peor enemigo, la doctora malvada, estaba ahí para atacarlo y dominar el mundo de corazones para poder así llegar a la felicidad extrema (Momo).

— ¿Rito?... ¡RITO!

— ¡ha! ¿Qué?

El chico se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos mientras pensaba en estupideces sin sentido, Momo miraba a Rito con extrañes, pues de la nada este se había quedado como tondo, esta comenzó a tratar de despertarlo de barias maneras hasta que finalmente termino dándole unos leves golpes en el rostro.

— ¿estás bien?

—Momo….si, estoy bien.

— ¡bien! ¿Has terminado tus compras no? ¡En ese caso caminemos un poco!

La joven princesa se había abrazado de Rito y miro con firmeza a las mujeres fuera de la tienda dando a entender que estaba marcando territorio justo ahora, como si dijera "él es mío" las mujeres en la entrada, algunas con decepción y otras molestas se alejaban, de esta manera Momo había abierto una brecha en el camino para salir junto con Rito.

— ¡andando!

— ¡Momo! ¡Espera!

La chica haciendo caso omiso de lo que pedía el chico esta salió corriendo de la tienda de la mano del chico, arrastrándolo para poder pasar tiempo con él. No lo parecía, sin embargo esto era un gran esfuerzo de Momo por tomar sus sentimientos como prioridad, pues se encargó en su pasado de ayudar a las demás, ahora sentía la gran necesidad de anteponer sus sentimientos después de haberse declarado a Rito aquella vez.

— (ahora que ya sabe mis sentimientos solo me queda una cosa, y esa es hacer que los acepte, definitivamente no perderé).

Rito miraba al cielo con indiferencia, pensaba que quizá las cosas ahora eran de esta manera y que quizá el destino estaba interviniendo de alguna forma "¿realmente tengo que pasar por todo eso? Es decir…. Puedo leer su mente, el que ella sienta eso por mi….el que ellas sientan eso por mi….es estúpido que me lo replante una y otra vez pero ¿en realidad merezco tanto cariño?" Momo regreso su mirada al chico y sus vistas chocaron, al mismo momento Momo dejo salir una cálida y llena de energía sonrisa; después de ver eso el chico simplemente no podía decir que no.

Habían pasado las horas; ya era por la noche, para ser exactos las 8:36 p.m. Rito y Momo estaban sentados uno delante del otro dentro de un juego temático "la rueda de la fortuna". Mirando hacia afuera por la ventana de cristal era posible ver miles de luces de muchos colores provenientes de la ciudad, una vista esplendida y hermosa, la misma acompañadas por las luces de las estrellas sobre el cielo nocturno. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rito, un recuerdo fugas paso por su mente.

Los primeros días en los que él y Wendy pasaron de mercenarios fueron algo duros, tuvieron que dormir algunas veces a la intemperie, sin embargo valían la pena, ya que estaban juntos; Rito recordó las noches mirando el cielo estrellado y a la lejanía alguna ciudad que a la mañana siguiente amanecería prendida en llamas y con olor a cadáveres quemados, esa fue la vida de Rito.

—es una hermosa vista.

—si. Definitivamente lo eso.

Habían hecho de todo ese día; Momo lo había hecho ir a muchos lugares recreativos, a los bolos, a un salón de fiestas, a una plaza de espectáculos. Finalmente, al final del día habían llegado a un parque de atracciones donde habían decidido entrar para pasar el rato. Se notaba a Rito extrañamente animado y el hecho era que le hacía falta hacer este tipo de cosas. Momo no lo había orillado a ninguna situación donde terminaran expresando sus sentimientos forzosamente; en realidad es que no era necesario, Momo sabía que no podía acercarse de esa manera. De alguna forma, su plan solo era, aunque sonara poco sofisticado por parte de ella "pasar el rato con él" una forma agradable y tranquila de acercarse era su plan; de alguna manera incluso ella sentía que no era muy propio de ella.

Ambos regresaban del parque de atracciones, aunque después de rogar mucho, Momo había logrado tener permiso de Rito de caminar andando de la mano, este se miraba alegre mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas que habían visto desde la altura en la rueda de la fortuna, el sentimiento de calidez era agradable, por lo que Momo cerro sus ojos y comenzó a caminar a siegas teniendo a Rito como guía; Rito miro este gesto y por alguna razón sintió la extraña necesidad de sonreír ante el mismo "vaya, de alguna forma….esto no está mal" pensaba que ella se miraba tierna mientras esta se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo mientras caminaban.

Pero algo salió mal esa noche.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad un pequeño grupo de extrañas presencias se sintieron a los alrededores, 4 para ser exactos. Rito estaba en medio de un cruce peatonal, la gente pasaba por montones, sin embargo estos no se acercaban. Uno delante, uno detrás, uno a su izquierda, otro a su derecha. Momo había notado que se habían detenido de la nada, el semáforo estaba por cambiar de color y la gente se apresuraba a terminar de pasar, pero, por alguna razón un chico se había quedado parado en el centro de la calle ¿Qué estaba pensando? Además, estaba con una chica ¿querían ser atropellados quizá? Preguntas como esas se formulaban las personas, había otras 4 personas, dos de estas estaban delante de los autos en un sentido de los carriles; la gente dentro de los autos hacía sonar las bocinas en señal de que las personas se hicieran a un lado, sin embargo estas no hacían caso alguno.

—te encontramos….Yuuki Rito.

—…..Momo.

Momo que estaba prestando atención a la extraña mujer de ropa oscura que estaba parada a unos 10 metros de ellos se vio sorprendida cuando Rito le hablo de la nada, este tenía un aspecto muy serio, ni siquiera la miraba a la cara cuando hablo.

—sal de aquí, está a punto de comenzar una pelea.

—una pelea… ¿con toda esta gente aquí?

—ellos no son personas a los que les importe que haya gente alrededor, no te pediré que no ayudes a la gente una vez iniciada la pelea….sin embargo…..no te pongas en peligro a ti misma por tratar de proteger a alguien de ellos….

—pero…. ¿pero qué cosas dices? Eso sería horrible.

—sé que lo que digo sonara duro….pero si quieres salir viva de aquí escaparas de aquí en cuanto te lo diga y no veras atrás, tampoco regresaras si escuchas a la gente gritar o algo….

—pero….

Rito la miro de reojo, se notaba que estaba ablando con toda la seriedad del mundo; recordando las cosas que habían sido mostradas por Wendy aquella vez… si Rito hablaba de esta manera…. Seguramente ellos eran enemigos peligrosos, estos no estarían molestos de involucrar sibiles en medio de una pelea.

—d-de acuerdo.

La mujer dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar mientras hacia una sonrisa arrogante, como la de una persona que tiene mucho ego, sintiéndose mayor que las personas que la rodean.

—nuestro jefe nos contrató para matarte ¿puedes creerlo? Dijo "maten al hombre que destruyo mi reputación como asesino y a su mujer" no lo podía creer, cuando nos dijeron que teníamos que matar a "él demonio de un solo ojo" y "la gata de la muerte" enserio creí que solo eran un mito estúpido para crear pánico en la gente.

—me mataras de aburrimiento si es lo que buscas.

—ara, perdón en ese caso. Si esto te incomoda entonces podemos empezar cuanto antes.

— ¿planeas involucrar sibiles?

— ¿acaso te importan?

Rito guardo silencio, entonces, la mujer comenzó a reír con fuerza, como si le encontrara la gracia a algo—ya entiendo, es por esa niña ¿no?— dijo la mujer mientras con la vista miraba a Momo que en el mismo instante en que sus ojos chocaron sintió una fuerte presión y sed de sangre proveniente de la misma.

— ¡dejen que se largue!

— ¡señora!

— ¡no importa! Quiero que pelee enserio…. Si se contendrá para que una niña no vea sangre no será divertido.

El hombre que detenía el tránsito a la izquierda era alto, de 3 metros de alto y rubio, fornido, tenía una gabardina abotonada hasta el cuello, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas con casquillo altas, toda la ropa era negra, incluso la de sus compañeros, la ropa era parecida a la de los demás pero con ligeros cambios cada uno. El hombre se hizo a un lado haciendo entender que podía pasar. Momo miro con miedo a Rito por un momento, sin embargo este la miro con una sonrisa, este estaba confiado de que no perdería y le transmitió ese sentimiento a Momo. Esta se dio la vuelta con confianza comenzó a andar, paso a un lado del hombre y una vez detrás del mismo comenzó a correr como le dijo Rito.

—jamás olvidare el día de hoy….gracias.

Dijo Rito para sus interiores y miro a sus enemigos, estos parecían prepararse para la pelea; la gente hacia un círculo alrededor de los 4 individuos que estaban rodeando al joven muchacho.

—este es el campo de batalla, aquí mato o aquí muero, no hay remordimiento alguno, la sangre que se demarrara hoy será la del enemigo, no la mía, el día de hoy saldré victorioso, y la muerte del contrincante será segura. Nosotros somos la Orden Oscura….y tu muerte fue dictada por los Dioses.

Estas fueron las palabras que dijeron la mujer y sus secuaces mientras caminaban haciendo un circulo alrededor de Rito; entonces, el primero se lanzó, era el tercero de ellos, una creatura con un aspecto humanoide de piel oscura como el petróleo; su cabello era negro y peinado hacia arriba y de sus dedos se podía ver como unas garras enormes sobresalían. Este se había lanzado primero al combate, sin embargo cuando este estaba por golpear a Rito este se movió recibiendo el golpe con su palma; había detenido el golpe, sin embargo había tenido que poner mucha fuerza en el acto, eran realmente fuertes, no podía subestimarlos. El puño libre de Rito, el izquierdo se había prendido en llamas combinadas con rallos morados y en un instante el golpe había mandado a volar al tipo, sin embargo este se había estabilizado en el aire.

—como era de esperarse de la muerte de un solo ojo.

—me están subestimando, vengan con todo o morirán.

La mujer sonrió; sin embargo esta miro por encima de su hombro y una sombra había saltado cayendo a un lado de Rito, era Wendy que había sido advertida por Rito a través de un mensaje por telepatía.

— ¿alguna estrategia?

—patearles el trasero quizá.

—propio de nosotros.

La tensión subía, el momento de la batalla estaba por darse, fue ahí cuando todos saltaron al combate, este sería un conflicto difícil, una batalla que podría poner en peligro vidas de gente importante.

—fin del capitulo—


	21. Cap21:Rito y Wendy vs La Orden Oscura p1

Me encontraba caminando por la ciudad, oscura, pero iluminada de manera mágica por las luces provenientes de los edificios y los faroles a los alrededores. Caminaba con Mikan y su mejor amiga Yami a mi espalda. Mirando las estrellas me sentía en tranquilidad, una leve brisa paso con rapidez he hizo que mi cabello rosado peinado con dos coletas se meciera junto con el viento fresco por la noche. En esos momentos me encontraba pensando en algo muy vergonzoso, algo que jamás creí que llegaría a plantearme jamás, este algo era el cómo acercarme a la bestia aquella.

—Nana… ¿estás bien?

— ¿he? Um…si ¿Por qué?

—bueno princesa, su rostro esta todo rojo.

No lo había notado, sin embargo, al estar pensando en cómo tratar de ser más cercana al cast….peli blanco (Dios, esto sería difícil) y de esta manera quizá ser más unidos, sin embargo, este tiene una novia…. De alguna forma esto me molesta, no solo eso, me molesta muchísimo, tanto que sin notarlo ya había comenzado a hacer malas caras y Mikan junto con Yami me miraban extrañadas; trate de tranquilizarme tanto como pude.

Las chicas y yo íbamos más seguido a pasear desde que paso "eso" aunque Mikan se había entristecido mucho en ese tiempo trataba de salir adelante. Yo durante un tiempo trate de ser el apoyo que era Rito para ellas antes, después de su partida note lo importante que era para todas nosotras, incluso para mí, que, a pesar de que aunque no fuera intencional, lo trataba algo mal, fue un golpe duro, recuerdo que durante un tiempo me paseaba por su cuarto y me sentía triste porque ya no podía gritarle por las mañanas cuando mi hermana se metía en su cama… si, sabía que no era su culpa, sin embargo era mi instinto natural. Durante un tiempo muy largo Mea estuvo muy deprimida, no tenía fuerza ni energía para hacer lo que fuera, faltaba mucho a clases y de alguna forma parecía que querían contagiarme. Un dia, simplemente llame a Mikan, Mea, Momo, a mi hermana mayor Lala y a cuantas chicas pude, aunque la mayoría falto logre hacer que algunas salieran de casa y tratar de pasar un tiempo agradable, de alguna forma creo que esto se hizo una costumbre; esta era la razón porque esta noche estábamos de salida, sin embargo no pude encontrar a Momo, mi hermana mayor estaba haciendo tarea y las demás estaban ocupadas, solo pude sacar a Mikan y a Yami que siempre esta con ella que por alguna razón era más amigable y abierta que antes…

Mientras caminábamos por las calles algo extraño paso. Mirábamos que a la distancia había una gran multitud de gente y que desde hace unos minutos el trafico estaba muy extraño, la gente detenía el paso de los autos, parecía que algo les había llamado tanto la atención que se había formado una masa de gente enorme mirando algo en un gran cruce peatonal e incluso las personas de los autos se bajaban para ver que sucedía….pero, de la nada, un rostro conocido se vio a la distancia, corría tan tapido como podía, su cabello rosa se movía de un lado a otro al igual que sus molestos pechos por lo rápido que iba, estaba por hacer un comentario negativo acerca de eso cuando mi hermana había llegado a un lado de nosotros, sin embargo su voz resonó más fuerte, más alto y con más fuerza, por lo que opaco mi comentario que apenas estaba por salir mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba de la misma para llevarme a otro lado.

— ¿Por qué corres tan rápido? Estas agitando toda esa grasa innecesa…

— ¡RAPIDO! ¡No hay tiempo! —grito Momo con un rostro con miedo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

— ¡hey, hey! ¡Tranquila! ¿Qué sucede?—dije mientras trataba de zafarme, note como Mikan y Yami parecían preocupadas.

—Momo ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Mikan finalmente mientras trataba de comprender que había pasado, Momo súbitamente regreso la vista y dijo —Rito esta por pelear con gente peligrosa— regreso a ver hacia adelante y comenzó a jalar de mi brazo otra vez, sin embargo Mikan intervino asustada diciendo que teníamos que auxiliarlo. No había captado completamente lo que estaba disiento Momo, se suponía que Rito era increíblemente poderoso ¿no es así? En ese caso podía encargarse de unas cuantas personas peligrosas.

Estaba por argumentar ese mismo pensamiento, sin embargo a mis espaldas una explosión se suscitó, la gente gritaba y corría despavorida, algunos autos habían salido volando y notaba como también algunas personas por la increíblemente poderosa explosión al centro de aquella multitud, sin embargo los mismos no se detuvieron ahí, otro grupo de explosiones se hicieron presentes una después de otra, la gente corría despavorida; fue en ese momento que trate de correr a ayudar a la gente.

— ¡NO!

La voz de Momo me había detenido, ella me estaba apretando la mano con fuerza para evitar que fuera hacia ese lugar, Mikan miraba con terror como algunas personas eran alcanzadas por las llamas y otras eran aplastadas por escombros que caían de los edificios.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "No"?! ¡Hay gente muriendo ahí!

— ¡Rito me dijo que no regresara bajo ninguna circunstancia! ¡También me dijo que no ayudara a la gente!

— ¡¿Qué?!— Grite, eso me había molestado— ¡¿y porque te dijo que hicieras algo tan horrible?!

—Para no salir herida—esta vez intervino Yami, está ya no tenía esa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro mientras platicaba con Mikan, ahora este era adornado por un rostro serio, con un semblante de estar por entrar en una batalla complicada…

Las nubes comenzaron a ser visibles a pesar de ser de noche, esto era gracias a una extraña luz de un color morado oscuro que se podía visualizar entre las mismas, entonces, un trueno del mismo color bajo a una velocidad casi imperceptible estrellándose en el lugar donde a la distancia parecía que se liberaba la pelea entre Rito y fuera quien fuera o fueran, una explosión colosal se hizo presente levantando una gran capa de humo.

—t-tienes que estar bromeando— dijo Mikan mientras miraba el espectáculo.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que irnos!—gritaba mi hermana algo asustada…. ¿algo le daba miedo? Esto en realidad tenía que ser malo y de alguna forma, el miedo comenzaba a entrar en mí también, sin embargo, al ver a las personas que no podían escapar del campo de batalla se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

A la distancia, muy, muy cerca de la batalla, pude ver a una pequeña niña que se encontraba llorando desconsolada preguntando por su madre al aire. No lo pude soportar, sentí que mi corazón se comprimía al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos y sin dudar me solté del agarre de mi hermana, estaba haciendo algo peligroso y lo sabía, lo sabía…. ¡pero!

Corría tan rápido como podía, incluso en este planeta era más rápida por la gravedad menor a la del nuestro, sin embargo, una bola de fuego también se dirigía a esa niña, tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que hacerlo primero, tenía que….sin embargo no lo logre; los cabellos dorados de Yami se envolvieron en mi cintura y mi impidieron correr más, ella sabía que no lo lograría, yo sabía que no lo lograría, sin embargo, esa niña, sintiendo el calor inminente, estiro sus brazos hacia mí, sin embargo sus pequeñas manos no pudieron alcanzarme, y entre un muro de fuego y un grito al aire que apenas duro un par de segundos….murió.

Había descubierto el mundo de Rito, un mundo de guerra… y en un mundo donde hay guerra, solo puede haber muerte.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cap 21: Rito y Wendy vs La Orden Oscura. Parte 1

Rito se había lanzado al ataque, sin embargo este había sido bloqueado por un hombre de una estatura de 1.70; este era de cabello azul oscuro y usaba lentes negros, este estaba usando una espada para bloquear el golpe que Rito había tratado de asestar a la mujer de negro que seguía parada ahí esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado confiada, Wendy había aparecido atrás de ella, liberando la mitad de su poder se acercaba a una velocidad monstruosa para poder dar el primer golpe; en ese momento Rito había atacado sabiendo que cubrirían a la líder, esto abriría una brecha para que la peli gris atacara con fuerza y tomara ventaja, sin embargo, la mujer de negro sintiendo la sed de sangre por parte de la chica de aspecto de 14 años se apartó de la zona de impacto tan rápido como pudo, evitándolo por los pelos. El puño de Wendy choco contra el suelo agrietándolo en un radio de 7 metros de la garrafal fuerza, sin embargo eso no fue todo, ya que el impacto levanto una gran cantidad de tierra; seguido de ese movimiento Rito había lanzado una bola de fuego en dirección donde la mujer había huido, sin embargo esta se había acercado mucho a la multitud; la mujer lo evito, sin embargo la gente normal exploto en una fracción de segundo, consumidos por una gran cantidad de fuego, el edificio afectado recibió daños muy fuertes, por lo que una parte del mismo se vino abajo aplastando a mucha otra más gente.

—tch, maldita—maldijo Rito al ver que su ataque había fallado; la gente al ver que el espectáculo era mucho más que peligroso había comenzado a correr despavorida de tan peligrosa escena.

El hombre de la espada había corrido a Rito tan rápido como pudo y trato de asestar un tajo, sin embargo de un mini agujero negro a un lado de Rito sobresalía el mango de una espada, Rito la tomo e hizo un movimiento rápido para bloquear el tajo vertical del hombre de cabello azul. El hombre de 3 metros rubio se había lanzado, su palma estaba abierta, algún tipo de extraña fuerza invisible la recubría, ya que se podía ver como la misma rasgaba el aire mientras su brazo se acercaba a Rito para golpearlo; sin embargo, el peli blanco antes de recibir el impacto del enemigo hizo un movimiento brusco con la espada y la retiro, procediendo a agacharse para que seguido por el movimiento y la pérdida del punto donde poner presión, el hombre de la espada callera repentinamente hacia adelante recibiendo de lleno el impacto del hombre de 3 metros de alto. En ese momento, una extraña presión se dio en el estómago de Rito, este había recibido una parada de la creatura humanoide oscuro, esta fue tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra un edificio a las cercanías.

— ¡RITO!

— ¡concéntrate niña!

La mujer de negro atacaba a Wendy con rapidez y precisión, además de que su fuerza era extrañamente poderosa, casi podía compararse con Rito. Wendy esquivaba haciendo movimientos rápidos dependiendo de la posición y de cómo atacara la mujer, sin embargo, cuando creía que estaba por agarrarle el juego la mujer cambiaba de estilo de pelea, atacando con los pies o repentinamente haciendo que el aire danzara como cuchillas —"¡es peligrosa!"— pensó la peli gris mientras daba un salto mortal hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

—no me queda de otra mujer tetona, te he subestimado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces ya usaras todo tu poder? Qué bueno, me aburría.

Un círculo de viento creado por la energía de Wendy siendo liberada la comenzaba a rodear, su cabello tintineaba de gris a un rosa claro de un momento a otro y cuando su energía estaba a tope su cabello fue coloreado totalmente por el color rosa, unas orejas de gato estaban sobre su cabeza, una cola de gato también apareció en su espalda baja, además de que el color de sus ojos había cambiado a un rojo brillante, como el ojo derecho de Rito.

— ¡anda! Que mona, quisiera adoptarte, pero creo que prefiero a los perros.

—basta de palabras, hora de derramar sangre.

Wendy había aparecido sorpresivamente delante de la mujer de negro conectando un gancho al estómago, la mujer fue despedida varios metros a la distancia, sin embargo se reincorporo con rapidez.

—no está mal…..pero.

Wendy se había lanzado al ataque otra vez, sin embargo esta noto algo, el semblante de la mujer había cambiado también, este se miraba más seria que antes, con un brazo alzado y el otra al costado, con un pie más adelante del otro levantando levemente la punta, parecía que ahora no pelearía sin más, ahora pelearía tan enserio como la pequeña chica.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Wendy había lanzado el primer golpe que para su sorpresa había sido bloqueado por la palma izquierda de la mujer de negro, no contenta con esto Wendy comenzó a lanzar más ataques que eran bloqueados o esquivados por la mujer; Wendy comenzaba a sentirse fastidiada, parecía que no por nada era la líder, un puño al rostro, otro para tratar de dar un gancho, un salto y una patada giratoria y todos eran esquivados, sin embargo no lo hacía con toda la facilidad del mundo, si en escala del 1 al 10, 10 fuera el Rito actual con su poder después de la pelea con el dragón, esta mujer era 9.5 y Wendy era 9 ¿Cómo era que 0.5 fuera tanta diferencia? No, no tenía que pensar de esa manera, seguro la vencería, seguro lo haría.

Después de ser expulsado por aquella patada Rito comenzaba a pararse de entre los escombros, sacudiendo la suciedad de sus ropas negras, se quejó por lo bajo de que se había ensuciado mientras extendía el brazo derecho de dragón y las llamas comenzaban a formarse, entonces, comenzó a disparar algunas ráfagas rápidas para tratar de darle a sus enemigos, logro darle al hombre de la espada, sin embargo este se cubrió con la misma; a pesar de ser muy alto y al parecer el más pesado de todos, el hombre rubio de tres metros era capaz de esquivar, el más rápido era la creatura oscura humanoide. Por alguna razón todavía había gente a los alrededores, sin embargo Rito estaba más concentrado en la pelea, Momo seguro ya se había largado, por lo que no había problema en hacer algún tipo de ataque muy poderoso. El chico cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica sobre las nubes, juntado una gran cantidad de energía que descargo al comprimirla hacia la superficie como un trueno de color morado oscuro, la energía al chocar contra el suelo creo una descarga que lastimo a los enemigos y además creo una gran explosión creada por el mismo choque de la energía y algunos autos a las cercanías que habían explotado.

— ¿ya tienen suficiente?

Como si de la respuesta se tratara el hombre rubio salió de entre el humo, tomando desprevenido a Rito, envistiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, así introduciéndose los dos dentro de mismo; Rito se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo laminado mientras se reincorporaba lentamente sintiendo un dolor en la espalda al haber sido el objeto que colisionó contra la pared de concreto para entrar al lugar; el lugar era una recepción muy amplia, donde se podían ver a la derecha y a la izquierda 4 elevadores, 2 a cada lado, y al final adelante habían un par de escaleras para subir.

—anda, aquí está bien decorado….lo lamento, pero no pagare por los destrozos…

Dijo el peliblanco al aire mientras miraba a su enemigo. Rito se ponía en posición de pelea; había puesto la "black excalibur v2" en el mini agujero negro, quería pelear con las manos desnudas contra un enemigo con las manos desnudas. El hombre de un salto impulsado había llegado a 7 metros de altura y se aproximaba a Rito, sin embargo a tan solo unos metros de él, Rito había prendido sus puños en llamas, y siendo más rápido que él había conectado con su brazo izquierdo un gancho a la barbilla y luego con el derecho un remate en su mejilla derecha que había quemado levemente la zona afectada por el golpe.

El hombre retrocedió instintivamente al sentir el impacto y la quemadura, sin embargo, al ver donde Rito estaba parado anterior mente y no verlo ahí se sorprendió, sin embargo fue lento para proveer que este estaba esperándolo debajo y que le conectaría un golpe en el estómago que lo elevaría 9 metros en el aire.

— ¡Toma eso!

Grito el peli blanco emocionado, sin embargo, una ventana reventó, y de ahí apareció el hombre peli azul con su espada haciendo ataques rápidos, gracias a la sobre humana velocidad de Rito pudo evitar los ataques mortales, sin embargo no logro evitar algunos cortes en su rostro brazo izquierdo y costado; el mini agujero negro apareció sobre la cabeza de Rito y de ahí apareció ahora la Black excalibur que creo dentro de la mazmorra, esta que era una espada de dos manos más grande y pesada, de un movimiento rápido y violento hizo un tajo vertical que fue evitado por su atacante, la espada había golpeado con fuerza el suelo liberando un aura de fuego con revestimiento eléctrico que salió disparada hacia un lado del edificio el cual exploto haciendo un agujero y haciendo trisas lo que hubiera en su camino, incluyendo el suelo de lámina. Rito dejo salir un chasquido de molestia de su boca, entonces, una sombra se hizo presente con rapidez, el hombre que había mandado a volar regresaba a caer con rapidez con un puño extendido para alcanzar a Rito y golpearlo; por el momento en que lo noto no pudo evitarlo, así recibiendo el impacto del golpe de lleno, el golpe fue tal que lo enterró en el suelo y sucesivamente de eso se creó una explosión de escombros y tierra.

El hombre se encontraba sobre un Rito mal herido por el golpe anterior, posicionando sus pies sobre los brazos del mismo para evitar que se moviera, posicionaba su puño en las alturas mostrando que este sería el golpe final con el cual arrebataría su vida, sin embargo eso no estaba en los planes de peli blanco.

— ¡VEN BYAKKO!

Rito llamo al tigre eléctrico, y una silueta apareció, era la de un enorme tigre formado por electricidad morada de una altura d metros, este miraba con rabia al hombre sobre Rito y su rugido como los relámpagos fue tan fuerte que hizo que las ventanas restantes volaran en miles de pedazos; en realidad Rito no había invocado a la creatura mítica, sino que había utilizado dos tipos de "magias" eléctrica y de gravedad, con la gravedad daba forma a la electricidad y de esta forma podía manipularla, darle forma y dirigirla. El tigre eléctrico se lanzó sobre el enemigo de Rito como una ráfaga fugaz de energía eléctrica que lo mando a volar por los aires; estaba muerto…definitivamente estaba muerto, o al menos eso creía, ya que cuando el ataque termino y el tigre desapareció después de hacer pedazos otra parte del edificio dejando caer grandes escombros, el hombre se paró con quemaduras graves y sangre chorreándole de todos lados.

—joder, jamás se rinden—bufo Rito mientras miraba que el hombre de la espada se ponía detrás suyo y la creatura humanoide entraba por una de las aberturas creadas por los ataques.

A la distancia, una chica morena de cabello oscuro miraba con intriga la batalla que se liberaba, Némesis, interesada en el resultado del combate miraba con seguridad desde un edificio a no mucha distancia, comprendiendo que quizá este sería un encuentro que decidiría el futuro que seguirá el actual muchacho que quería como esclavo más que nada.

A la distancia también se encontraban las chicas, que estaban en un estado de shoc al ver la destrucción que se estaba creando, lo notaron tarde, sin embargo las fuerzas armadas habían llegado "al rescate". Un uniformado se acercó a las chicas y les dijeron que se mantuvieran al margen, que ellos se encargarían de todo; Momo estaba por advertirles que no tenían que acercarse, sin embargo, estos fueron acercándose con rifles y armas de fuego. Mientras caminaban, a una distancia de 20 metros de ellos hubo una explosión y se vio como 4 personas salían disparadas de entre la capa de humo formada de tierra, no era posible a los policías y algunos soldados que se encontraban apuntando, sin embargo, podían escuchar los choques de metales y de golpes entre la pantalla de tierra que de a poco a poco se iba. Cuando la pantalla de humo se había ido se podía apreciar a un muchacho de cabello blanco resistiendo los ataques de los 3 hombres, quizá de uno en uno pudiera luchar, sin embargo los 3 juntos eran mucho peso.

— ¡son ellos 4! ¡Abran fuego!

— ¡¿Qué?!—dijeron Nana y Mikan mientras miraban que los militares abrirían fuego, Yami estaba sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, Momo tomo la oportunidad para advertir a Rito del ataque por la espalda. Los disparos resonaron en el aire y estos fueron dirigiéndose hacia Rito y sus enemigos, Rito y tanto el hombre de la espada como la creatura humanoide los evadieron, sin embargo el hombre de 3 metros no movió un solo dedo, recibió todos los disparos que le acertaron como si nada, si piel parecía no dañada por las balas, al parecer no eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

La creatura se había lanzado a Rito tomándolo por el cuello y apunto de enterrar sus garras en su rostro una cuchilla evito el impacto, era el cabello de Yami que había llegado para ayudarlo, Rito noto que Momo seguía ahí mismo, no solo eso, ahora tenía compañía.

— ¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!

Las chicas parecieron sorprenderse más por el hecho de que haya elevado una grosería con fuerza más que por el hecho de ver semejante pelea; Rito había empujado a la creatura con sus piernas y la había levantado unos metros en el aire, en ese momento posiciono ambas manos juntas apuntando al cielo nocturno donde estaba su enemigo y exclamo.

— ¡INCINERATOR!

Las llamas salieron en gran cantidad y con mucha fuerza, el enemigo estaba muerto, el primero de tres, sin embargo solo para él había tenido que utilizar una increíble cantidad de "magia" estaba cansado de alguna manera, sin embargo en el momento en que cerro sus ojos un enemigo apareció delante de él, el hombre de 3 metros había salido de la nada, aun quemado y con grabes heridas, con ambas manos juntas formando un solo puño que se dirigía hacia Rito a gran velocidad. Rito había esquivado el ataque apoyándose sobre sus manos y haciendo un salto mortal hacia atrás para tomar distancia; el impacto había hecho un cráter en el suelo levantando tierra y piedras del suelo por la increíble fuerza con la que se había dado el golpe. Rito miro a las chicas y les grito que comenzaran a correr mientras iba detrás de ellas.

— ¡¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?!

—Me las tope mientras salía de la multitud y no pude dejarlas atrás—dijo Momo mientras Rito estaba detrás de ellas cuidando la retaguardia.

— ¡carajo! Ok ¿Dónde están las niñeras cuando las ocupas?

— ¿Por qué nos hablas de esa manera? ¡Nosotras no hicimos nada malo!—alzo la voz Mikan algo molesta por los ataques de Rito.

— ¡podrían haberlas matado por estarse haciendo las tontas ahí en vez de escapar!

— ¡CUIDADO!—grito Yami mientras protegía a las chicas de un montón de escombros que venían de una explosión creada porque alguien había salido súbitamente de un apartamento a un lado de ellos; era el hombre de cabello azul apuntando su espada para hacer un ataque contra las chicas desprotegidas, sin embargo Rito había salido de la nada aun lado de este, y con sus puños revestidos en electricidad había golpeado con tal fuerza al hombre que este había salido disparado unos metros a la distancia.

— ¡Rito!

— ¡¿ahora qué?!

Grito el chico lastimado y molesto mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde provenía la mirada de Momo, para su sorpresa al ver, alguien se había unido al grupo, no era nada más y nada menos que Némesis.

—buenas noches chico esclavo.

—Neme-chan, eres tú, que sorpresa.

— ¡exacto! ¡Soy…! ….espera ¿a quién llamas "Neme-chan"?

— ¿hum? Mea te llama así ¿no? Ho bueno, lo que sea, justo a tiempo, te las encargo, tengo otros problemas de los cuales encargarme.

—justo a eso venia, sin embargo me deberás un favor ¿entendido?

—tengo la sensación de que no debería aceptar, pero es un trato.

Dijo el chico finalmente, no se despidió de nadie, un segundo perdido era uno que podía emplear en terminar de matar a los restantes. Las chicas miraban la espalda de su amado alejarse, incluso Némesis tenia algunos extraños deseos hacia el actual Yuuki Rito.

—de acuerdo, él se encargara de todo, así que andando—dijo Némesis para comenzar a seguir su camino y alejarse del campo de batalla, Yami miraba con molestia los alrededores, sabía que podía apoyar, sin embargo, con miedo a ser una carga para Rito que era más fuerte tubo que resignarse a seguir a la morena.

Entre las alturas, sobre un edificio de 10 pisos se encontraba Wendy batallando contra la mujer de negro, esta sonreía mientras luchaba contra la chica que no podía acertar ningún ataque, confusa y molesta por esto mismo trataba de atacar tan rápidamente como su cuerpo se lo permitía, sin embargo, ni de esta manera podía acertar los golpes ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía acertar?

— ¿todo este tiempo peleaste contra enemigos más débiles que tú? Eso me explicaría por qué no logras darme un solo golpe.

— ¡Cállate!

La chica había rozado levemente la mejilla de la mujer de negro, esta sonrió formidablemente "es mi turno" dijo ella mientras comenzaba a atacar, sus poderes se habían igualado de gran manera, sin embargo la pelea no llevaba a ningún lado si ninguna no podía acertar ningún golpe.

Wendy comenzó a correr y la mujer le seguía el paso a unos metros de ella, entonces, cuando el camino se acababa saltaron del edificio; Wendy utilizo "vuelo" para poder sobrevolar por el cielo nocturno, la zona donde estaban luchando estaba totalmente a oscuras, seguramente por los destrozos que habían hecho. La mujer no podía volar, sin embargo tenía una habilidad parecida a la de Rito que le permitía crear superficies en el aire para poder donde podía apoyarse o caminar incluso.

—esta pelea seguro sería más fácil para tu novio.

—sí, seguro que sí ¿no te gustaría cambiar de pareja de baile?

— ¡hahaha! Seguro sería interesante conocer más de cerca a tu hombre, sin embargo esto es todo parte del plan A.

— ¿Qué?

—bueno, veras, ya que yo sola no podía contra tu novio decidí hacer esto, si mis subordinados podían pelear los 3 contra el seguro lo matarían, ya que uno solo es muy débil para él, pero, los 3 juntos son una gran fuerza, la guerra no solo es números, sin embargo, te dan ventaja. Es por eso que yo peleo con usted, señorita tabla de planchar, porque seguro yo si podre matarte.

— ¡JA! No me hagas reír, eso tipos ni en sus sueños más profundos podrían contra Rito.

—ho, se nota que eres ingenua, de ellos 3 hay uno que sin duda es capaz de acabar con él. La creatura humanoide es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier estilo de pelea después de analizarlo durante un tiempo, y lo más importante de todo.

—…

—al no estar viva….tampoco puede morir.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—es el arma definitiva ¡si no eliminas hasta la última de sus moléculas jamás acabaras con el! ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJ!

La rabia subió a la cabeza de Wendy, ahora que sabía eso tenía que ir a ayudarlo, por lo cual tenía que terminar rápidamente con esta pelea, no podía dejar que un segundo se desperdiciara.

—esta habilidad me la enseño mi novio… este poder lo salvo una vez a un gran precio, sin embargo, el costo de este poder no me afecta, pero quizá haga que no me pueda mover por unos momentos.

—ara ara ¿estas segura de que lo usaras en ese caso?

—más segura jamás…. "breaks the limits" (rompe el limite) un aura roja comenzó a rodear todo el cuerpo de Wendy, su cuerpo tenia leves contracciones por el nuevo nivel que había alcanzado, cabía recordar que Rito era 10, ahora ellas dos estaban en 9.5, sin embargo con esta nueva habilidad había alcanzado un nivel totalmente más haya, un nivel que solo Rito podía alcanzar bajo ciertas condiciones, estaba en nivel 11.

Wendy había desaparecido de su lugar con un fuerte viento, la mujer de negro se había sorprendido ya que en realidad no esperaba que realmente fuera a romper el límite de sus fuerzas de esa manera, ya que Wendy estaba peleado con sus artes marciales y "mágicas" al máximo. Una sombra apareció a un lado de la mujer de negro y sin que pudiera evitarlo un golpe extremadamente contundente golpeo su rostro, la mujer fue lanzada con fuerza dentro de un edificio, sin embargo la fuerza era tal que atravesó este y otros 2 después del mismo. La mujer se trataba de reincorporar como podía, sangraba de la nariz, y un chorro de sangre salió después de toser por su boca, su cabello ahora estaba muy despeinado y su elegante ropa negra de pelea estaba llena de tierra.

—maldita niña.

— ¿te refieres a mí?

— ¡¿en qué momento?!

Una patada en el mentón y la mujer había volado otra vez a través del edificio, sin embargo mientras volaba y chochaba contra algunas columnas la peli rosa con orejas de gato apareció sobre ella y conectando un segundo golpe, esta vez en su estómago esta había azotado contra el suelo, atravesando todas las plantas del edificio hasta llegar a la planta baja.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wendy bajaba a una gran velocidad apuntando su pie derecho para terminar con la vida de aquella mujer, sin embargo esta como pudo evito el impacto que destruyo toda la planta baja; la mujer de negro salió de edificio y miro como el mismo estaba derrumbándose; Wendy salía de ahí mismo y caminaba a paso lento hacia la mujer que estaba totalmente golpeada y aun sangrando de muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

—hehe, parece que yo también tendré que usar un haz bajo la manga.

La mujer saco un frasco con un líquido negro y lo ingirió con rapidez, a los segundos su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar con fuerza, las heridas sanaban y su cuerpo se recuperaba al 100%, ella por alguna razón también tenía "poción" como la que tenía Rito dentro del abismo.

— ¡trampo!…..sa

El cuerpo de Wendy perdía las fuerzas, esta callo de rodillas, el efecto de "breaks the limits" había pasado con rapidez, esa era la mayor desventaja de todas, no duraba mucho, jamás se tomó mucho tiempo para practicar ese poder, ya que no tenían muchos enemigos poderosos.

—me he divertido mucho, sin embargo esta batalla ha durado mucho ya, dentro de poco será de día…. Quiero terminar esta misión cuanto antes, para disfrutar del dinero que obtendré por sus cabezas en alguna hermosa playa del sistema 42.

—m-maldita.

Wendy estaba teniendo un momento difícil, ahora que la fuerza le faltaba tenía que buscar una forma de encontrar a Rito para poder obtener más poder de "aquella forma" sin embargo ahora tenía que zafarse de aquella detestable mujer con un buen par de atributos. Mientras tanto Rito se encontraba luchando contra el hombre de la espada fervientemente, este había aprendido levemente el patrón de ataque con la espada de Rito y estaba pidiendo hacerlo retroceder levemente, sin embargo las fuerzas del mismo eran aún mucho para él, sin embargo para eso estaba el hombre rubio de 3 metros, este se encargaba de hacer de distractor mientras que el otro hacia ataques más precisos y mortíferos; sin embargo Rito no esperaba lo que seguía.

— ¡a por el Berserker!

Una sombra se movía a gran velocidad, era el humanoide de cuerpo oscuro ¡¿Cuándo se había hecho tan rápido?! Este se había lanzado a Rito en un ataque rápido y con el puño cerrado había mandado a Rito contra una estructura cuarteando la misma con el impacto, la pelea era más difícil de lo que ninguno de los dos había esperado; sin embargo, tenían que encontrar alguna forma de ganar esta batalla….

—Fin del capítulo—

—Notas después del capítulo—

Ufff….se notaba que me hacía fala escribir acción? Creo que sí, estoy seguro de que muchos lectores esperaban que la acción regresara y enserio yo mismo lo esperaba. Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta ¿les gustan las historias con temática de supervivencia? Si la respuesta es "si" me gustaría pedirles un favor que sería pasarse por mi otro fic "Pandora —online—" la historia se centra en un chico universitario en un mundo donde la realidad virtual es real, sin embargo entra la temanita SAO de quedar atrapados dentro de juego, sin embargo el juego va de supervivencia Zombie, si les interesa me harían un favor al leerlo y dejarme un review a ver qué tal, sin más que decir gracias por leer shabos.


	22. Cap22:Rito y Wendy vs La Orden Oscura p2

¿Listos para la siguiente parte? Esto será interesante; algo que hasta ahora nadie sabía será revelado y la pelea abarcara algo más que solo una cacería y una batalla para matar al más débil…

Cap 22: Rito y Wendy vs la Orden Oscura parte 2; aquella promesa no puede ser rota.

— ¡MUERE NIÑA PEQUEÑA!—grito la mujer mientras daba un salto extremadamente alto, cerca de 10 metros sobre el aire; Wendy se encontraba de rodillas contra el suelo pensando en su situación; en lo mal que estaba esto, en que si no hacía nada para evitarlo moriría; sin embargo le faltaban fuerzas, no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie mientras su cuerpo le advertía del peligro inminente cayendo hacia ella; con su puño cerrado y una fuerza extremadamente letal esperando pulverizarla; sin embargo, por más que lo pensaba no podía encontrar esas fuerzas; sabía que "esas palabras" podían darle las fuerzas que necesitaba, sin embargo ¿Por qué no las podía recordad? Era algo que ella sabía; sin embargo, usar ese poder significaría que estaría recordando aquella promesa; aquella promesa que hizo ante un altar al chico de cabello blanco.

*flash back*

—cuando uno imagina una boda….jamás piensa en esto….

Decía la joven chica de cabello gris mientras miraba alrededor, tanto ella como Rito se encontraban en una iglesia; esta tenía las ventanas destruidas, las cillas largas y de madera estaban ensangrentadas y si mirabas con más detalle podías lograr ver algunos cadáveres de gente de ese planeta que asemejaban a hormigas levemente más humanoides. El techo de la iglesia estaba levemente destruido por la parte frontal donde antes se encontraba la figura del "Dios" de aquel mundo, sin embargo esta se había destruido junto con aquella zona gracias a un ataque del peliblanco.

—supongo que es lo que hay.

—aun…siento algo de vergüenza….

— ¿De que estas hablando?—dijo el chico mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de una de las bolsas de su gabardina.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—hace un momento…cuando destruíamos la ciudad mire esta iglesia, no la deje "casi" intacta por nada.

—Pero….que me hayas dicho tan repentinamente—el rubor subía a su rostro; se podía apreciar como el romanticismo en la misma escena no contrastaba con lo horrible del panorama; con las paredes blancas de la iglesia pintadas recientemente en un rojo oscuro el chico dijo las siguientes palabras.

— ¿te quieres casar con migo?—Rito repentinamente había dicho aquellas palabras que habían hecho que el mundo de Wendy se estremeciera con fuerza, cosa que hacia nuevamente. No era que le molestara, a la contraria, estaba feliz al borde de las lágrimas, ver al chico delante de ella con aquella sonrisa tan natural y tan cálida simplemente hacía que la posibilidad de 0% que tenía que dijera "no" ante esa proposición bajara cientos de veces a números negativos. Rito había abierto la caja y ahí había un anillo de plata con un hermoso cristal rojo.

— ¡…!—la chica se impresiono, no por el anillo, no por la perla, por el sentimiento tan hermoso que brotaba en su ser, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de la emoción y de lo feliz que se encontraba en ese instante.

— ¿No…te agrada?—dijo algo preocupado el peliblanco al ver que las lágrimas descendían por el hermoso rostro de su amada; sin embargo esta negó con el rostro, enfatizando que se no era el caso; cuando Rito estuvo por hacer otra pregunta la chica se había lanzado hacia él con tal ímpetu que los dos cayeron al suelo, la chica sobre Rito estaba reposando su rostro sobre su pecho mientras trataba de calmar un poco las lágrimas.

— ¿W…Wendy?—dijo el chico mientras palpaba su nuca, preguntándose si estaría herido, cosa poco probable, teniendo en cuenta su resistencia. La chica seguía con su rostro pegado al pecho del peli blanco, sin embargo, súbitamente esta le mostro su rostro; aun con lágrimas, sin embargo, ahora mostraba una amplia sonrisa, recordándole que esta mujer era lo mejor y lo más hermoso que había conocido después de aquella pesadilla.

— ¡Sí! ¡Acepto!

No habían hecho muchos preparativos claramente; por suerte Rito tenía un anillo para sí mismo, aunque no se lo puso el, ya que Wendy insistió en que lo haría ella. Por un momento la chica se sintió decepcionada, ya que no tenía ropa para la ocasión, aunque Rito siempre tenía ropa que parecía levemente elegante debajo de su desgastada gabardina negra, ciertamente, si se mira de cerca la ropa de Rito fácilmente figuraría a un traje, solo que este tiene por zapatos botas y por smoking tenía una gabardina; sin embargo pareciera que Rito tenia esto planeado desde hace ya tiempo, cosa que en realidad era cierto.

—Mira detrás de ti—dijo mientras habría un agujero negro del tamaño de la chica—ahí hay un regalo para ti, además, el tiempo por alguna razón corre diferente ahí dentro, por lo que te puedes tomar un rato, para mí solo serán un par de segundos….espero que te lo puedas poner tu sola…

Aunque Wendy no termino de comprender muy bien entro al agujero; el interior era totalmente oscuro, además de que podía ver alrededor muchas pertenencias de Rito; había una zona levemente iluminada; lo que vio flotando ahí la dejo totalmente sorprendida.

Los segundos pasaron; cerca 4 por lo que Rito pensó que se había tardado, no era por nada, sin embargo el tiempo en el que pasas dentro del agujero de Rito es "por segundo fuera…una hora dentro"; el chico estaba por entrar el mismo, sin embargo la chica comenzó a salir por ella misma. Al verla, esta tenía puesto un vestido de novia simplemente hermoso, blanco puro, con muchos detalles por todos lados y con bordados en los hombros; este no tenía velo.

—no tarde mucho en ponérmelo….es que….tenia pena.

Su rostro se tornaba súbitamente rojo otra vez mientras sonreía a su amado; Rito esbozo una sonrisa el también y extendió su mano hacia la chica delante de él; su novia, la mujer que lo había apoyado tanto hasta ahora; definitivamente jamás se habría imaginado en el altar de esta manera; en el pasado, cuando pensaba sobre esto, el solía pensar en él y Haruna o Lala ante el altar, incluso no solo ellas, quizá todas las demás, con el plan de Momo todo era posible, sin embargo en ese tiempo la idea no le terminaba de agradar. En el altar delante de la chica peli azul o rosa…todos lo mirarían con sonrisas y lágrimas en los ojos, se casaría y seguiría con su vida adelante; sin embargo esa idea era errónea, ya que la persona que tenía adelante era ciertamente "una niña" su aspecto era el de una, y su actitud dejaba algunas cosas que desear, sin embargo…. ¿Qué seria ese "algo"? Ese "algo" que tenía en su corazón cada vez que la miraba sonreír, cada vez que decía "¡Rito! ¡Mira, mira!" o "Rito ¡te amo!" si, definitivamente esta era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. El chico le dijo sin rodeos que se miraba hermosa y esta le sonrió feliz.

—no tenemos quien auspicie esta boda, por lo que supongo que con unos botos estará bien.

—….sí.

El chico comenzó primero, hablando de sus sentimientos al entrar en la mazmorra y tener que adentrarse para poder tratar de sobrevivir, sobre como la conoció y como el hecho de que ella le hubiera hablado en ese momento de agonía le ayudo a seguir corriendo, a seguir luchando para llegar al final de aquel infierno como un nuevo hombre, y sobre como gracias a ella había comprendido real y finalmente lo que era enamorarse; finalmente concluyendo con las palabras: "si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, al momento en el cual entre a aquel lugar con las chicas de mi pasado y tuviera la oportunidad de retirarme….definitivamente seguiría adelante; después de todo, esta es la única manera de conocerte".

Una última lagrima bajo por el rostro de la chica antes de que esta comenzara a hablar; mencionando el hecho de que siempre fue un arma, que a pesar de que las personas a su alrededor fingieron ser sus amigos para al final traicionarla, siempre espero que al final del túnel, una luz apareciera y que la librara de su sufrimiento, de la soledad, de la tristeza, y , que aquel día, lamentándolo de corazón, a pesar de haber sido el peor día en la vida de Rito, fue el día más feliz de ella, ya que había conocido por fin a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, dijo esto culminando con las siguientes palabras: si yo también tuviera que ser encerrada por cientos de años solo para conocer al amor de mi vida….bien lo habría aceptado por mí misma….te amo…Rito.

El chico sonrió; tomo el anillo y lenta y cuidadosamente, como si algo malo fuera a pasar de no hacerlo de esa manera puso el anillo sobre el dedo anular de la chica; esta lo miro con cuidado, no lo noto hasta que se fijó en los lados que algo estaba grabado en el mismo "estaremos juntos por siempre R y W" este mensaje hizo que la chica dejara salir por si sola una sonrisa llena de felicidad. La chica procedió a hacer lo mismo con Rito, poniendo el anillo en su dedo anular. Los botos habían acabado, eso solo significaba que faltaba una cosa.

—te vez hermosa con ese anillo y ese vestido, no le quedaría mejor a nadie más.

—gracias…. Enserio…. Espero que no esté mal amar a alguien de esta manera.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque… estoy dispuesta a acabar con toda la vida existente si es necesario para salvarte.

….por algunos momentos Rito se quedó callado, Wendy creyó decir algo muy malo y noto que en realidad no hacían esto por pleno gusto, después de todo mataba por trabajo, sin embargo algo en ella le recordaba la sensación de la guerra; sin embargo la respuesta de Rito fue…

—no te preocupes, yo también….

La chica sonrió levemente, los pocos segundos donde el chico no respondió la habían asustado.

—bien…ahora…solo falta una cosa—menciono la chica; mirando al alto chico de cabello blanco esta mostro una notable molestia, a lo que el chico simplemente dejo salir una leve risa. Rito se había agachado levemente, de esta forma, aunque teniendo que ponerse de puntas para lograrlo, Wendy se abrazó del cuello de chico finalmente sellando su matrimonio en un beso, un lindo, cálido y largo beso. Todo era perfecto, la boda perfecta…sin embargo Rito tubo que decir esas palabras, no por el….si no por ella.

"Ahora que estamos casados….tengo que pedirte un favor… ya que eres la persona más importante para mi…..solo tú puedes cumplirlo….eres la única que puede lograrlo"

*fin del flash back*

Aquella promesa que no quería recordar regreso, fugazmente, sin embargo regreso.

— ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El impacto había creado una enorme capa de tierra que no permitiría ver a nadie que se encontrara redundante a la explosión creada por el golpe de la mujer de negro; sin embargo, la mujer de negro miraba con sorpresa que la chica de cabello roza con orejas de gato había detenido ese puñetazo como si nada; ni siquiera había mirado de donde llegaría el golpe. La mujer se zafó del agarre de Wendy y salto haciendo piruetas hacia atrás para tomar distancia. La capa de humo desapareció después de que la chica había hecho un movimiento con su mano y esta levemente se ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué dem…? ¿Cómo lograste detener mi golpe?

—Es cierto, soy de una raza antigua, no me sorprendería que en realidad no supieras nada de nosotros…. —dijo la chica, aun cabizbaja, unas pulsaciones extrañas se podían ver salir de ella y un aura roja de un color muy oscuro se podía ver rodeándola, está cada vez se hacía más grande y más grande; las heridas de Wendy también se curaban.

—vengo de una raza tan poderosa que unos cuantos de ellos solos podían conquistar un planeta, no, no unos cuantos… ¡uno! Yo nací y crecí con el aspecto de una chica gato con una familia de ingresos medios….usualmente alguien como yo jamás sería tan poderosa….pero…. ¿sabes qué?

—…..— la mujer de negro miraba anonadada y con el cuerpo temblando la extraña energía que surgía de la joven chica, esta tenía una mirada siniestra, digna de una de las que Rito hacía en las batallas, está adornada con una sonrisa, sus colmillos se habían hecho extrañamente más grandes.

—mi madre para ganarse la vida era una prostituta en los barrios donde los hombres del gobierno pasaban más tiempo…..un día…..el Rey en busca de algo de diversión compro a mi madre….y cuando ella se embarazo la boto a la calle….después de eso conoció a mi padre…. Mi madre era una mujer gato….el Rey…. Mi verdadero padre….del linaje más poderoso era un Vampiro….

Antes de que la mujer hubiera golpeado a Wendy hace unos momentos, no noto que Wendy sabaco de una bolsa escondida en su chaqueta un pequeño objeto brillante, este era su anillo, su anillo de bodas. Wendy miro por un instante el cristal rojo y recordó aquella promesa ante el altar.

"algún día puede que pierda el control de mí mismo, esto es causa del ojo de dragón implantado en mi cuenca derecha….es por eso que si llega a pasar…."

En ese momento Wendy mordió el cristal con fuerza, no era mucha, sin embargo, esta le dio lo necesario, muchísimo más que lo necesario, dentro del cristal, aquel color rojo en realidad era sangre, Wendy rompió las cadenas que la ataban a su fase normal de humana gato y libero una segunda puerta, una puerta que hasta el día de hoy no había podido abrir.

—lo siento Rito, tendré que usar esto ahora, luego podrás arreglarlo….con tu poder.

Los ojos de la chica habían cambiado en ese momento dejando ver que sus ojos ahora eran de un color rojo más oscuro y que su pupila ahora tenía una forma de línea en vez de un círculo.

Aquella promesa esperaba que jamás se cumpliera, tenía que guardar este poder hasta entonces, sin embargo, esto era una emergencia… lo comprendería… ¿no? Mientras la chica liberaba sus poderes y la mujer de negro se miraba extremadamente sorprendida por el suceso y ver que la energía de negro y rojo comenzaba a danzar alrededor de la chica esta se puso el anillo en su dedo.

—Aquella promesa….espero jamás se cumpla….

"es por eso que si llega a pasar…..mátame".

La mujer de negro sentía como las piernas le temblaban del extraño sentimiento que tenía; ni siquiera cuando rompió el limite sentía aquel pavor que sentía hacia la pequeña niña delante de ella ahora…entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque sentía esto!?

La joven chica estaba parada a 15 metros de ella y aun así sentía un miedo increíble; la energía negra rojiza que se elevaba y danzaba formando un circulo alrededor de la chica comenzaba a tomar forma de murciélagos pequeños que comenzaban algunos a ir hacia la espalda de la chica, estos se fusionaban y rompían la ropa de la chica levemente para unificarse con su piel, estos estaban creando un par de alas enormes de los mismos que dejaba salir un tipo de aura negra.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El cambio era doloroso; Wendy apretaba su cabeza con fuerza con ambas manos mientras gritaba al sentir el cambio en su cuerpo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadía por igual y el aura comenzaba a crecer; a pesar de ser noche, la calle semi destruida por la batalla anterior era iluminada de poco en poco por la descomunal energía que liberaba la chica.

— ¡MIERDA! ¡Cuando me contrataron nadie me dijo nada de esto!

La mujer de negro había tratado de escapar dando enormes saltos de 20 metros cada uno, los daba tan rápido como podía tratando de escapar de aquella pequeña sorpresa con la que no sabía que tenía que lidiar; miro hacia atrás, la chica aún seguía ahí, y la energía seguía aumentando; pero entonces parpadeo. La chica repentinamente ya no estaba ahí, la fracción de segundo del parpadeo le dio tiempo de salir de ahí "¿Qué?" dejo salir mentalmente la mujer de negro mientras miraba atónita hacia el punto donde estaba hace un momento la chica; entonces, lo sintió, la presión asesina, la sed de sangre, y un par de ojos que la miraban sobre ella.

— ¡¿Qué caraj?!...

— ¡TOMA ESTO MUJER TETONA!

Wendy se encontraba de la nada volando sobre la mujer; ya no necesitaba la habilidad "vuelo" ya que con las alas podía volar sin la necesidad de energía. Wendy estaba sobre la mujer con ambas manos juntas formando un solo puño y en un giro de 180 grados tan rápido que ni siquiera la misma mujer pudo reaccionar esta la había mandado a azotar contra el suelo, chocando contra el mismo de tal manera que había formado un cráter de 10 metros de radio a su alrededor, levantando tanta tierra que formo una capa de tierra por la que no era posible ver.

Wendy sobrevoló por el aire y con su vista súper mejorada miraba entre la capa de humo y noto una energía que emitía calor; después de eso no estaba muerta.

—lo siento Rito, te copeare algunas habilidades, solo será por hoy.

Dijo mientras levantaba levemente la mano derecha, el cielo nocturno comenzó a ser iluminado por luces rojas que pasaban de cientos de nubes a la distancia, estas se acercaban todas al mismo punto, siendo llamadas por la chica que se encontraba como juez y jurado en una corte de asesinato.

— ¡castigo divino!

El conjunto de toda esa energía fue dirigida hacia un mismo punto creando un solo y enorme trueno que descendió a una velocidad espeluznante chocando contra el suelo reventando el mismo y crenado una explosión que se elevó 70 metros sobre el cielo, fuerza digna de un par de misiles; todos los edificios en las cercanías cayeron. Sin embargo la mujer tetona había utilizado su poder para salir lanzada hacia un lado y sumado por la explosión su cuerpo fue empujado a la gran distancia.

— ¡m….mierda!

Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a correr, sintiendo un punzante dolor en la costilla y la espalda; sus costillas estaban rotas por el golpe de la chica y su espalda tenia incrustada algunas piedras, sus heridas sangraban y el dolor apenas le permitía estar de pie; si no escapaba ahora no podría buscar alguna forma de planear alguna estrategia; tenía que llamar al Berserker, el siendo inmortal quizá tendría una oportunidad, sin embargo…

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—¡…!

Wendy había aparecido delante de ella en nada y un puñetazo la hizo sacar todo el aire, sumado a esto una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca en el instante siguiente; la mujer de negro había salido lanzada 30 metros a la distancia solo detenida por un pedazo de concreto enorme que había caído de los edificios destruidos.

La mujer de negro parecía que quería quedar inconsciente; aquella medicina que curo sus heridas aún estaba en función; sin embargo todas las heridas creadas por la actual chica de cabello rosado eran extremadamente graves.

—mierda….*cof*….hug…acaso….no…parece que no me queda de otra.

La mujer murmuraba algo; parecía que estaba por sacar una botella de una de sus bolsas; esta era de un color negro profundo; miro con tristeza el líquido, sabiendo de las consecuencias tras ingerirlo; sin embargo al ver nuevamente a la chica de las alas de murciélago y ver su rostro lleno de desdén supo que ella no la mataría así por así; ahora sabía que se había metido en una pelea entre cazadores y no cazador y presa, era por eso que los recursos tenían que ser utilizados.

La mujer ingirió el líquido, espeso y de color negro, de un sabor horrible; sin embargo noto como sus energías subieron al tope de un segundo a otro; los movimientos de la chica seguían siendo brutalmente más rápidos que los de ella; sin embargo esto le daría un margen de escape ante los ataques.

— ¡Toma!

Wendy se había lanzado y la mujer salto a su izquierda; apoyándose en su brazo y dando un giro en el aire había evitado un ataque que seguro habría acabado con su vida; de pronto la chica de cabello rosa estaba a su rostrado derecho; por los pelos haciendo un giro brusco a la izquierda nuevamente logo evitar que aquel ataque le diera; después de esto la mujer de negro utilizo un poder que la chica conocía bien; la mujer puso una mano en el suelo y el concreto se levantó aprisionando a Wendy; sin embargo no le dio tiempo de escarpar ya que la chica había destruido aquella prisión; la mujer hizo lo mismo 3 veces.

— ¡Eso no funciona!— gritaba Wendy mientras destruía la cuarta de esas, sin embargo no había apreciado que la mujer había sacado de sus ropas un arma de fuego, no le dio tiempo a Wendy de responder y su cuerpo recibió las balas de la pistola.

— ¡Sí!—grito la mujer; sin embargo, el cuerpo de la chica que rafageo había desaparecido, no lo termino de comprender, sin embargo sintió la presencia de la chica sobre ella y dio un salto repentino delante de sí; Wendy había descendido a gran velocidad y chocado contra el suelo dando un puñetazo que levanto rocas y concreto creando otra capa de humo de la cual esta salió rápidamente y comenzaba a lanzar ataques a la mujer; esta los esquivaba con increíble dificultad; esto fue lo que sintió Wendy al inicio de su batalla, el peso de la diferencia de experiencia; y sin embargo, a pesar de que los está evitando, un paso en falso significa la muerte.

— ¡toma esto maldita niña!

El puño izquierdo de la mujer golpeo el rostro de Wendy en una abertura; esta movió el cuerpo con brusquedad hacia el lado contrario del golpe y así se quedó por un momento; la mujer de negro sonrió sintiendo que había un margen, que quizá lo lograría; sin embargo, vio nuevamente; el rostro de la chica dejaba salir un extraño humo del golpe y notaba como la herida producida por el mismo era curada. El ojo rojo oscuro de la chica brillo levemente y con la inercia del golpe ella le regreso uno con el brazo derecho directo al centro de su cara.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Wendy grito mientras regresaba el golpe y después de conectar el mismo la mujer salió disparada 20 metros sobre el aire; sin embargo no paro ahí; ya que Wendy movió bruscamente sus alas y salió disparada hacia su objetivo.

En el aire, la mujer podía ver las estrellas, podía notar como todas la miraban y sentía que era con reproche, recordó todos los insultos que le dijeron en su vida, recordó todos aquellos amores imposibles y todos los momentos buenos; todas las misiones y a sus 3 compañeros que conoció a lo largo de su aventura….era el fin de la misma….sin embargo….. ¡Sin embargo!

— ¡NO MORIRE DE ESPALDA A LA MUERTE! ¡MORIRE DANDOLE LA CARA EN BATALLA!

— ¡HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wendy elevo un grito lentamente hasta que se convirtió en un grito de batalla al igual que la mujer después de ella; en la mente de Wendy recordó las batallas del pasado junto con su amado y entonces revistió su puño en llamas al igual que él; la mujer comenzaba a descender y mientras lo hacía posiciono sus brazos para lanzar el golpe final, este sería el final de alguna de las dos; y este…..este.

— ¡ESTE SERA TU FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

— ¡ESTE SERA TU FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

El golpe había conectado, los segundos siguieron pasando; sin embargo fue notable como la mujer de negro perdía energía, cada segundo más y más; su conciencia solo duro unos segundos más despierta; lo suficiente para pensar en sus últimas palabras.

"lo siento chicos; espero no verlos en el otro lado"

Su cuerpo callo con brusquedad y choco contra el suelo liberando un charco de sangre creado por el agujero que decoraba su pecho hasta su espalda en los omoplatos; había decidido recibir su destino de frente como una guerrera; eso lo respeto Wendy desde el fondo de su corazón. La chica comenzaba a descender lentamente ayudada por las alas creadas por murciélagos que, como si fueran un montón de fuego oscuro desaparecieron como eso, ahora no tenía alas; su cuerpo paso por dos cambios; perdió el aspecto vampírico teniendo los colmillos normales y sus ojos habían regresado al rojo brillante característico; las orejas de gato y la cola regresaron solo para desaparecer un segundo después; la fuerza se había ido en su totalidad de su cuerpo; la chica callo de rodillas al suelo de asfalto que sobraba de aquella extenuante lucha, de su boca un chorro de sangre salió disparado junto con la tos y noto que su transformación más poderosa duro tanto que comenzó a malograr su cuerpo, esto no era de todo peligroso, su cuerpo se repondría solo.

—si esa mujer quería pelear sola con migo…..fue para dejar a aquellas personas solas….con Rito…..no puedo ayudarlo….no me puedo mover.

Dijo finalmente echando su cuerpo al suelo frio, se sentía tremendamente fatigada; en el fondo de su corazón deseo que Rito no tuviera que utilizar todo su poder tampoco, a pesar de los cambios en su estructura física, seguía teniendo un cuerpo en parte humano que podía no podía curar, por ejemplo cuando perdió el brazo y el ojo no los pudo regenerar, fue por eso que utilizaron el brazo derecho y el ojo derecho del dragón.

Wendy estaba feliz, había ganado, quizá un buen sueño no estaría nada mal….sin embargo paso, a la gran distancia pudo ver que un destello morado bajo del cielo, este rugió furioso, lleno de ira, ese era Rito que había liberado el parche en su ojo para dar lugar a su poder escondido; los ojos de Wendy comenzaron a lagrimear, no quería seguir recordando; aquel día había sido el mejor día de su vida, el día en que pudo casarse con su amado; si no hubiera aceptado aquella promesa; si tan solo no hubiera aceptado esa promesa.

Aquellas palabras "cada vez que uso el poder de mi ojo pierdo levemente la cordura y no controlo mis actos, si lo uso prolongadamente no sé qué pueda hacer"

—Ri….to—la chica extendió su mano a la distancia donde algunas explosiones tremendamente potentes se podían notar; sabía que su amado estaba en peligro, de los demás y de sí mismo; sin embargo….no podía hacer nada ahora; entonces fue cuando callo rendida.

—fin de capitulo—


	23. Cap23:Rito y Wendy vs La Orden Oscura p3

—Notas antes del cap—

"Información importante"

He estado bien ausente por los exámenes en la escuela; por suerte los mismos han terminado hoy, por buena suerte creo que no hay malas noticias. Mi hermano entrara a trabajar en jornada completa por lo que seguiré teniendo tiempo para escribir, no como antes que me ausentaba una semana.

Por otro lado creo que si hay una mala noticia; no para mí, sino para ustedes y es que este fic terminara su arco actual dentro de poco que es "El regreso" y terminando este arco tendré un paro temporal en el tiempo vacacional y seguiré publicando una vez terminen.

Tengo unos capítulos ya escritos que son sobre el pasado de Rito y Wendy como mercenarios y es lo que publicare en ese tiempo; más que nada para que sepan un poco por lo que pasaron en su viaje de regreso; pueden tomarlo como un tercer arco de alrededor d capítulos.

En el tiempo que no escribiré "To love ru: no todos los cambios son para bien" me enfocare un poco en seguir con mi Fic de Sword art online, esto es solo para no perder el ritmo en la otra historia ya que este es mi proyecto principal.

Creo que ya no tengo más anuncios así que desde aquí pueden continuar.

Cap 22: Rito y Wendy vs La Orden Oscura parte 3; El poder de un Dragón.

— (¡¿En qué momento se hizo tan rápido?!... no… ¡¿Cómo sobrevivió a mi ataque?!).

Fue lo que pensó Rito mientras que la creatura humanoide de cuerpo oscuro al parecer llamado "Berserker" lo atacaba lanzándolo a estrellarse contra una pared de concreto de un edificio; Rito estaba utilizando mucha energía para combatir contra estos enemigos; no eran muy fuertes solos, sin embargo, como equipo compensaban bien las debilidades de los demás. El alto era fuerte y ágil pero no muy rápido; el de la espada es preciso y rápido; pero atacar a gran velocidad le limita la defensa y no tiene suficiente tiempo de reacción como para esquivar; por otro lado Berserker aprende en batalla y se adapta a los cambios de pelea que el peli blanco utilizaba cada tanto.

—(A este paso me quedare sin trucos…).

El Chico había caído de rodillas al suelo y con esfuerzo se paraba del mismo; comenzó a mirar a sus nuevamente 3 contrincantes, analizando especialmente al último que podía ser una piedra en el zapato. El chico puso una mano sobre su parche; sin embargo pensó que no era aún tiempo para mostrar su mejor carta; si de pura casualidad el humanoide se adaptaba a ese poder seria el final; por lo que primero tenía que encargarse de los otros dos…

—Bien—Dijo el peli blanco alzando una sonrisa llena de confianza y malicia; su rostro sombrío expresaba que el último round había comenzado y que el saldría ganador al final de cuentas. El hombre de 3 metros repentinamente dejo salir su voz, esta era gruesa y muy varonil.

—Nosotros tampoco nos contendremos más.

—Exactamente—hablo el hombre de la espada; de sus cuerpos comenzó a emanar una aura; la de hombre rubio y alto era de un café claro; la del hombre de la espada era de un color azul cielo; Berserker solo se limitaba a mirar.

—Yo también— Rito comenzaba a forzar a salir a su energía; al aura era de un color rojo oscuro y este era rodeado por destellos y pequeños rayos morados. Las 3 auras comenzaban a iluminar la calle bacía de gente, solo quedaban los cuerpos muertos de los desafortunados que no lograron escapar del encontronazo inicial. Los edificios casi destruidos, los autos volcados o en llamas, finalmente un pequeño pero poderoso grupo de enemigos a los que vencer.

— ¿Qué es esto Qué es esto Qué es esto Qué es esto?...

Rito comenzaba a preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez, cosa que distrajo a sus oponentes por un momento.

—Hace mucho….que no me siento tan emocionado por una pelea…

Con estas últimas palabras Rito había desaparecido en tan solo una fracción de segundo; fue tan rápido que una leve ráfaga de viento se vio ser cortada por el movimiento tan fugas; y en un instante el chico estaba en el aire apuntando con su pie al rostro del hombre de 3 metros. La patada de Rit había conectado con su rostro y en un instante el hombre había salido disparado a la distancia chochando contra un auto que exploto en el instante.

*POV Nana*

Cuando Rito nos dejó con Némesis esta nos hizo entrar a un agujero negro que nos transportó a un edificio no muy lejos; lo suficiente como para poder apreciar la batalla.

— ¿Qué…..es esto….?

Pronunciaba las palabras entrecortadas; aún estaba en chock por todo; por la niña, por lo fuertes que se miraban los enemigos, la sangre….el olor a muerte…

—Es el campo de batalla princesa; no tendría por qué estar asustada por eso, es decir, su raza pisa ese campo todo el tiempo….bueno, claramente es algo diferente experimentarlo de frente.

Némesis hablaba mientras miraba las explosiones a la distancia que iluminaban la oscura noche; mi hermana miraba el suelo con molestia, como si estuviera mortificada de no poder hacer nada al respecto y por otro lado Mikan trataba de convencer a Yami de que no fuera a pelear.

—Esta no es una pelea que puedas ganar sin tus poderes completos Yami.

—Entonces quizá con tu ayuda podamos hacer algo… Némesis.

La morena se había puesto delante de Yami con una sonrisa jactándose del hecho de que con sus poderes actuales quizá Yami no sería de mucha ayuda; ella tenía el punto favor de que venció a Rito; sin embargo Némesis contrarresto aquello mencionando que ella estuvo ahí para ver su pelea y que supo que Rito la había dejado ganar; ella lo sabía de antemano.

—Incluso de esa manera.

—No puedes ayudar a Yuuki Rito… no ahora.

Yami frunció el ceño y miro a la distancia donde se libraban dos batallas; la de Rito y la de Wendy. Ambos parecían luchar con dificultades; uno contra los números y la otra contra un poder mayor, parecía que no podría simplemente acertar los ataques.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras?

—…..Mirar.

Termino de decir Némesis mientras se cruzaba de manos y miraba con atención; solo nos quedaba apoyar a Rito para que lograra vencer y a aquella odiosa pero sonriente chica que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados….

*Pov Normal*

— ¡ILAY!

El plan de Rito había dado inicio; tenía que separarlos si quiera ganar; lo obligaría a desplegar sus poderes para detenerlos en un solo punto por algunos segundos y luego utilizaría "Velocidad de la luz" para poder pasar a un lado de alto; una vez lanzara a este a la distancia su compañero de la espada seguro se lanzaría a el combate descuidadamente.

—Tal cual el plan.

El chico de la espada grito el aparente nombre del hombre alto y se lanzó con la espada en alto; Rito ya tenía preparado el mini agujero negro con la segunda versión de la Black Escalibur para poder contrarrestar el ataque principal y matarlo en un segundo movimiento. Su problema en ese plan seria como reaccionaria "Berserker".

— ¡Toma!

El tajo se hizo verticalmente; Rito saco con la mano derecha del agujero negro la espada que era una catana oscura y contuvo el ataque; su brazo derecho se había revestido en llamas y estaba por conectar el movimiento que atravesaría con su golpe la cabeza de hombre de la espada; sin embargo un golpe en su espada lo hizo salir disparado; Ilay se había recuperado más rápido de ese ataque de lo esperado. Rito había sido lanzado 4 metros hacia enfrente y en su rango de visión logro notar una sombra corriendo hacia el a su costado derecho; lanzo un tajo revestido de electricidad y el aura salió disparado de la espada haciendo una gran explosión en un edificio. Rito antes de chocar contra el suelo apoyo su brazo derecho y haciendo una maniobra se reincorporo con facilidad; la sombra era el Berserker, este había esquivado aquel ataque y se encontraba como si nada parado a un lado de la zona destruida de aquel edificio.

—buf… que molestia con tigo.

Berserker ataco con velocidad; sus puños se acercaban y trataban de dar con Rito de manera frenética; sin embargo parecía que tenían mucha práctica y experiencia. Un puño, una patada, un gancho, un salto y una patada alta; los ataques eran lanzados y ejecutados de una manera perfecta; tanto que solo un maniático como Rito podría apenas evitarlos ya que ese era el caso.

— (¡¿Qué pasa con este demente?!)— Rito dio un salto atrás evitando un ataque y callo sobre su espalda; la creatura no perdió la oportunidad y dio un salto para ponerse sobre él; sin embargo Rito soltó una risa victoriosa mientras utilizaba "magia" para transmutar el suelo y crear pilares puntiagudos que salieron disparados con gran velocidad hacia Berserker que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

— ¡Toma eso!—Dijo Rito mientras se ponía de pie; sin embargo la creatura seguía viva; sabía que eso sucedería, ya que no lo había logrado matar antes con uno de sus movimientos más poderosos; como mínimo esto le ganaría tiempo.

Rito comenzó a correr hacia Ilay y el chico de la espada; el rubio se sostenía el rostro con una mano y con la otra se ponía en guardia; el chico de la espada estaba preparándose para salir disparado. Rito tenía su brazo revestido en llamas eléctricas mientras corría hacia sus enemigos alzando un grito de guerra.

— ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El chico se lanzó; sin embargo de improvisto se detuvo a unos metros de sus dos contrincantes; cosa que los dejo confusos. Rito alzo su mano izquierda mientras miraba al suelo de asfalto y repentinamente choco su puño sobre el mismo; el suelo tembló con fuerza, como si de un terremoto se tratara y de donde estaba el puño de Rito una grieta comenzó a formarse; esta se hacía cada vez más y más grande; tanto que repentinamente media alrededor de 50 metros de largo.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Gritaron sus enemigos, sin embargo este los ignoro y levanto nuevamente su puño al cielo con rapidez, entonces lo hizo descender nuevamente golpeando el suelo. La grieta se expandió repentinamente engullendo a ambos enemigos en las profundidades de aquel abismo creado por el chico.

Al terminar de caer notaron que era posible ver gracias a unas cuantas llamas que habían salido de la nada; estaban a una profundidad aproximada de 100 metros bajo tierra si no era que más.

—Les contare una cosa….

Una voz resonó entre las zonas que la luz no podía abarcar; ciertamente era Rito que seguro había entrado a aquel lugar después de ellos.

—"Este" yo se crio en un lugar así…frio…levemente iluminado, amplio pero estrecho a la vez.

El lugar donde se encontraban era una plataforma circular gigante; de alguna forma recordaría a las salas de "jefes" con los que se enfrentó en el abismo; ahora Rito de alguna forma había asumido el papel de boss de piso.

—Comencemos; ya no tienen a "Berserker" para que los proteja— Dijo el chico mientras saltaba al centro de la sala.

Sus enemigos lo miraron con odio antes de comenzar a correr rodeando la plataforma; de esta forma rodearlo para que no tuviera escape; mientras corrían trataban de pensar en algún tipo de estrategia que les diera la ventaja; después de todo el al decirles que había salido de un lugar así quería decir que estaba en su "elemento".

Una pequeña estrategia se había pensado y procediendo a implementarla el primero a saltar al combate fue Ilay que interrumpió su andar y se lanzó hacia su enemigo. Una descarga de energía había salido del cuerpo de Rito viajando por su pie creando una masa de roca que detuvo el ataque de Ilay antes de que lo interceptara; esta era la transmutación de Rito con la que podía crear y destruir cosas a su mero antojo; una habilidad muy útil.

—prepárense a morir.

El chico de la espada había saltado y había lanzado barios tajos cortando a Rito en el rostro y en los brazos; mientras tanto Ilay atacaba lanzando golpes y patadas contundentes; cualquier golpe o corte certero por parte de ellos sería una herida grabe seguramente; era por eso que tenía que evitarlos a cualquier costa.

— ¡Técnica de las 16 cuchillas!

El chico hizo unos extraños cortes sobre el aire y luego hizo un movimiento con su mano; como si liberara algún tipo de extraña energía; sin embargo Rito no podía ver nada a su alrededor por lo que siguió evitando los ataques. Mientras retrocedía noto que el chico guardaba su espada repentinamente mientras pronunciaba un número "1" un corte profundo se hizo presente en el brazo derecho de rito a la altura de su hombro; la sangre brotaba de la herida en cantidad, el dolor hizo que Rito dejara salir un grito ahogado de dolor y sucesivamente de esto su estómago fue golpeado por Ilay.

El cuerpo de Rito había sido mandado a volar a la distancia chocando bruscamente contra una de las paredes del lugar; el golpe lo había machacado por dentro; sería difícil pelear si no sabía dónde se encontraban los cortes invisibles.

—lo más seguro es que sean algún tipo de distorsión espacio tiempo o algo por el estilo….

Pensó en voz alta Rito mientras miraba la herida en su brazo; este dolía tanto que no podría usarlo hasta que su regeneración hiciera algo al respecto; los nervios habían sido cortados y el hueso fue levemente herido; de no haber evitado en el momento seguramente habría perdido el brazo de nuevo.

Mirando hacia sus enemigos noto que a pesar de que el Berserker estaba afuera seguramente aun atrapado seguía en desventaja numérica; la mayoría de los ataques de Rito se resumían en fuego o rayos además de leves variaciones de los mismos poderes más fuertes o más débiles; sus otras habilidades se trataban de resistencias a los elementos o aumentos a sus habilidades; sin embargo nada que no pudiera hacer "Breaks the limits" no pudiera hacer, claro que el incremento exponencial de sus poderes en comparación era increíblemente mucho; sin embargo para que el pago sea tiempo de vida… ya había robado su propia vida, y luego de eso robo vida a Wendy. Utilizar "Breaks the limits" no es una opción ahora; es por eso que no quedaba otra opción…..era por eso…..que no quedaba otra opción.

La mano izquierda del chico se movió lentamente, poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro y una vez sobre este tomo el parche negro que cubría su ojo y lo quito con brusquedad. Sabia las consecuencias de utilizar aquel poder; algo peor que perder tiempo de vida… ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

"no saber quién es tu amigo y quien no….perder el control sobre ti mismo y ser consumido por la oscuridad de tu corazón; perder la cordura"

Ese era el precio que había que pagar por cada vez que se utilizaba aquel poder ocular…

El peli blanco comenzó a abrir lentamente el ojo; al inicio era como ver normalmente, sin embargo, rápidamente un extraño dolor se hizo presente, este era punzante, un ardor tan fuerte que creerías que tu ojo esta prendido en llamas se hizo presente y el chico cayendo de rodillas comenzó a gritar en agonía.

"Está bien… yo me hare cargo de esto ahora"

—No….esto no es lo que quiero.

"No tienes elección".

Rito se encontraba ahora en un espacio en blanco en su totalidad, él estaba parado sobre lo que parecía ser mar, uno que se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba. Debajo de él… del otro lado del agua podía ver su reflejo, era el mismo; sin embargo era como ver a una sombra desagradable. Al cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente aquella sombra estaba delante de el a tan solo unos 5 metros. Rito se miró nuevamente en el agua; era como antes, su cabello era castaño y su brazo derecho era normal, sin embargo lo blanco de su ojo derecho era totalmente negro y el rojo de su ojo se había intensificado; por otro lado la sombra delante de él ahora parecía tener una forma más física; su ojo derecho era dorado como antes de perderlo y su cuerpo era como el actualmente.

"aquello era en lo que me había convertido y este era el yo que había quedado en el pasado"

—No te dejare tomar control de mi cuerpo.

"No te dejare regresar a lo que eras antes"

— ¿Cuántas veces hemos peleado para saber quién se quedara y quién no?

"Cientos hasta ahora; sin embargo lo presiento….esta será la última vez que nos veamos"

—Sí, esta será definitivamente el final.

El Rito oscuro sacaba una copia exacta de Black Excalibur de un agujero negro al igual que Rito; ambos se ponían en posición para comenzar a luchar; desde la primera vez que Rito utilizo este poder esta representación de sí mismo apareció en su cabeza; era el dalo oscuro de su alma y el otro era el Rito que había quedado confinado en su interior después de regresar como una persona diferente del abismo.

"una pelea entre un Rito con un corazón roto y oscuro y un Rito con un corazón puro y blanco".

Ilay y el chico de la espada miraban como el chico repentinamente dejaba de gritar de dolor; solo se había quedado mirando al cielo nocturno con un rostro perdido mirando a la nada; de un momento a otro comenzaron a festejar porque creyeron que no soporto liberar su propio poder y había muerto; sin embargo algo ocurrió; su cuerpo se movió levemente, se podía notar como por alguna razón sus dientes crecían levemente y como su ojo rojo comenzaba a brillar con mucha fuerza; un aire extraño comenzaba a rodear a Rito y súbitamente este rigió, rugió tal cual una vestía, su grito hizo ensordecer a Ilay y al chico de la espada mientras miraban anonadados tal despliegue de energía solo por medio de un rugido; y súbitamente un rayo descendió de los cielos; un rayo morado cargado con tanta energía que no era posible que no hayan notado en que momento había formado esa cantidad de poder. El rayo cayó a una velocidad casi impersiptible y el sonido que vino segundos después del impacto en aquella grieta sobre el suelo fue tal que la ciudad entera lo escucho; fue como el rugido de un dragón furioso; la explosión se levantó cientos de metros sobre el cielo nocturno; el pánico fue tal en las áreas redundantes a la zona de batalla que creyeron que un misil había caído en algún lugar cercano. A la distancia en el edificio donde Némesis y las chicas miraban la batalla no podían creer que estaba pasando; primero Wendy muestra aquellos poderes extraños y ahora esto, simplemente era una muestra de poder inconmensurable demasiado increíble.

— ¡Allen!... ¡Allen!— segundos después de la explosión y sin tener muy claro que había pasado Ilay llamaba a el chico de la espada llamado "Allen" con fuerza; el impacto había sido tal que Ilay había salido volando contra una de las paredes de aquel lugar cuarteando el lugar de choque, su brazo derecho estaba en una posición extraña ya que estaba roto y el oído izquierdo estaba sangrando ya que la explosión hizo que le reventara el tímpano. Una vez libre comenzó a llamar a su compañero. Lo miro, estaba parado justo donde hace un momento; Ilay se había puesto alegre y se acercó a su compañero mientras alzaba la voz "¡Larguémonos de aquí y reagrupémonos! ¡No teníamos idea de que guardaba tanto poder!" fue lo que dijo; sin embargo cuando llego a un lado del chico noto que su cuerpo estaba completamente negro; no tenía ya cabello y ni siquiera podía adivinar qué tipo de reacción tenia.

—A…llen.

Toco levemente su hombro; sin embargo al hacer aquel leve contacto el cuerpo de chico se hizo polvo que se esparció por todo el suelo; la expresión en el rostro en el rostro del hombre era difícil de descifrar, parecía atónito y de un momento enojado y estas dos reacciones cambiaban de una a otra hasta que de pronto estallo en ira.

— ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El hombre comenzaba a gritar con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones mientras con su pie golpeaba el suelo arenoso una y otra vez agrietándolo cada vez más con cada golpe.

— ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!

—Silencio.

La voz del chico repentinamente sonó a nada de él y noto tarde que Rito había aparecido delante de él; entonces, un dolor punzante recorrió su cuerpo, no era como los otros golpes que le había dado; es más, pareciera que no se había esforzado nada, sin embargo aquel leve golpe que Rito había conectado en su estómago lo había hecho sofocarse y súbitamente este había comenzado a vomitar.

—Qué asco ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?

—¡….!

Rito envió una leve onda "mágica" a su pierna y envió instrucciones a la tierra para ser transmutada y en tan solo un instante un pilar había mandado a bolar a Ilay a la distancia; el pilar seguía creciendo dirigiéndose a una de las paredes de aquella sala creada por Rito para finalmente estrellar el cuerpo del rubio y aplastándolo con el mismo pilar. La sangre chorreaba del cilíndrico objeto de rocas y tierra creado por Rito y el cuerpo del hombre de tres metros yacía aplastado entre la pared y el pilar de Rito.

—Demasiado fácil… ¿Dónde estoy? Aquel mocoso me tuvo atrapado ahí dentro durante mucho tiempo…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su normalmente tranquilo rostro.

—A quién le importa…. ¡Destruiré todo lo que este a mi paso!

"aquella personalidad que jamás debió de haber salido estaba fuera; aquella que reprimí durante mucho tiempo…. Primero fue Rito….. Después fue "back" Rito…..pero este no soy yo….jamás seria como el, no acabaría con vidas sin un motivo que me moviera….es por esa razón que él era…. "Apocalipsis".

—Fin del cap—

—Sig cap: Apocalipsis vs Berserker—


	24. Cap 24: Apocalipsis vs Berserker

—Notas importantes—

Gente, estoy tratando de no hundirme gacho. Tal cual Rito una vez se indio en el abismo se siente como si yo mismo estuviera ahí mismo también, sin embargo tampoco me quiero rendir y quiero salir adelante. Las cosas son difíciles, manejar la vida jamás fue sencillo, sin embargo cuando las sombras del pasado, presente y futuro te asedian apuntando sus armas incesantes buscando derramar tu sangre no hay muchas formas de defenderte en solitario de un enemigo mayor. Quizá este mas ausente que de costumbre en un futuro, no lo tomen a mal. Uno de mis pasatiempos más grandes y favoritos es la escritura, pero a cómo van las cosa quizá tenga que dejar de hacer ahora sí que "cosas" que me agradan para lograr tener un arma o dos para tratar de luchar.

Joder enserio que la vida haberes es un puto asco.

…

Cap 24: Apocalipsis vs Berserker.

El chico había dado un salto tan alto que sin mero esfuerzo había salido de aquella enorme grieta creada por su otro "si mismo" al notar su brazo herido comenzó un proceso de auto regeneración acelerada y su brazo estaba como nuevo en tan solo unos instantes. Era de noche, y ciertamente se alegraba de estar afuera. Estiro su cuerpo y respiro muy hondo; trono su cuello moviéndolo bruscamente de izquierda a derecha. El chico comenzó a ver a su alrededor y miro a una creatura a la distancia. Podía notar como en su estómago se podía ver un agujero. "¿cómo es que está vivo?" pensó al notar el tremendo tamaño de agujero en su estómago, sin embargo el mismo comenzaba a dejar salir una gran cantidad de humo, la herida estaba siendo sanada por arte de magia.

—Mira nomas. Que interesante creatura, una regeneración realmente buena.

"BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Rugió la creatura humanoide, el cuerpo "poseído" del chico se estremeció levemente por la potencia del rugido sin embargo su rostro mostraba una sonrisa arrogante mientras el muchacho decía "Bien, probare mis límites con tigo" mientras su cuerpo completo era cubierto por un aura color morado oscuro. Las miradas de ambos chocaban sin embargo ninguno de los dos movía un musculo. Era extraño, la creatura parecía estar tan ansiosa como el muchacho; sin embargo ambos tenían razones muy distintas el uno de otro. El chico estaba ansioso por ver sus alcances después de ser "liberado" y la creatura veía algo diferente en su oponente… ¿Qué seria? Tenía la sensación de que no contendría más su poder, de que no le importaría hacer pedazos la ciudad y hacer añicos a las personas que Vivian en este lugar para acabar con un solo enemigo….y así era.

— ¡Iniciemos con esto!— grito el chico siendo revestido con rayos y saltando al combate; Berserker se había quedado en su lugar. Como un arma estaba entrenado para pelear tan fuerte como le fuera posible de inicio y marcar un límite para saber cómo luchar contra cada enemigo que se le fuera presentando; después de todo "todos tienen una estrategia" de esta manera él podría aprender de su adversario y leer sus movimientos antes de que los mismos siquiera acertaran. Sin embargo por alguna razón este fue un caso totalmente diferente.

"BAM"

Resonó el golpe; el puñetazo que había conectado "Apocalipsis" contra el rostro del Berserker hacia sido tan poderoso que una parte de mismo había sido arrancado de su cara. Su cuerpo se había quedado en su lugar con una parte de rostro arrancada; el cuerpo se había quedado estático haciendo creer a "Apocalipsis" que había terminado, sin embargo como si se tratara de un movimiento "Counter" con el doble de fuerza el cuerpo de Berserker había regresado el golpe repentinamente con exactamente el doble de fuerza. El cuerpo de "Apocalipsis" había sido mandado a volar golpeando repetidamente el suelo para finalmente destruir la pared de un edificio de moda y entrar al establecimiento. A pesar de haber regresado el ataque la mente del Berserker todavía trataba de analizar lo que había pasado. El chico estaba a tan solo 10 metros de él y en un parpadeo estaba delante de él conectando un puñetazo que le hizo atacar arbitrariamente aplicando toda su fuerza sin medirse. "está muerto" pensó la creatura mientras se lograba ver como su rostro se regeneraba nuevamente. No había forma de que algo sobreviviera a la magnitud de ese golpe. Sin embargo sus expectativas nuevamente habían sido superadas cuando repentinamente otro golpe fue conectado a su estómago.

El chico entre los escombros por alguna razón se encontraba sonriendo como un psicópata liberado de prisión, sintiendo el dolor y las punzadas creadas a raíz del dolor del golpe comenzó a murmurar repetidamente la palabra "dolió" mientras su cuerpo era revestido nuevamente en rayos. Su cuerpo dejaba de ser momentáneamente visible y la razón era que estaba utilizando la habilidad "velocidad luz" capaz de hacer que este se moviera a la velocidad de la misma durante un periodo de 10 segundos para él. De esa manera corrió tan rápido como pudo a su contrincante y nuevamente conecto un segundo golpe. Berserker había arqueado el cuerpo bruscamente y escupió un líquido oscuro de su boca al momento después de haber recibido aquel ataque.

— ¡HAHAHAHAH! ¡ESO ME DOLIO MALDITO BASTARDO!

Gritaba el chico con un rostro demente mientras trataba de parar de reír. El chico trato de dar un segundo golpe; sin embargo el Berserker logro bloquear el mismo con su brazo derecho. Apocalipsis había dado un leve golpe al suelo y Berserker sintiendo las vibraciones sobre el suelo esquivo. Un instante después el lugar donde se había encontrado parado bloqueando el ataque del chico se había llenado de estacas de dos metros de largo que habían salido disparadas del suelo.

—Tienes buenos reflejos ¡hahahahaha!

El Berserker miraba con asombro al chico, pues no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, había cambiado en muchísimos sentidos, no solo en su forma de actuar, sus reflejos y resistencia parecían haber aumentado además de su fuerza bruta.

El Berserker dio un salto de 4 metros sobre el aire y comenzó a descender, dando algunos giros mientras descendía planeaba distraer al chico para que no supiera cual sería el ataque siguiente; sin embargo algo extraño paso; ya que pudo notar como el chico repentinamente podía moverse más rápido que él. Seguir descendiendo para atacar seria in apropiado por lo que en vez de atacar choco sus manos repentinamente haciendo un aplauso.

— ¿Qué?

Dijo el chico confundido; sin embargo ese era el plan. Esperando un ataque seria distraído por el repentino aplauso. Aprovecho para terminar de descender cayendo en 4 patas justo delante de él. El chico no tuvo mucho tiempo de reacción para cuando el Berserker había lanzado una patada alta conectando contra su mentón elevándolo un poco sobre el aire; sin embargo eso era más que suficiente. Dando un giro sobre su propio eje tomo velocidad y conecto un gancho al estómago para luego dar un salto junto con un giro y conectar una patada sobre el aire al chico alejándolo.

Con la distancia que tomaría con aquel ataque combinado quizá le daría tiempo de formular una estrategia contra lo que parecía que su objetivo había perdido los cabales. Sin embargo cuando el chico yacía sobre el aire dio un gire de 360 grados acomodando su cuerpo; de sus brazos se veían salir chispas y repentinamente sus brazos y piernas se habían convertido en propulsores con los que salió disparado de nuevo contra el Berserker. La acción del chico tomo desprevenido a la creatura humanoide la cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el chico apago las llamas que lo impulsaban y se ponía en posición. Irremediablemente recibió un puñetazo en el rostro nuevamente; sin embargo este lo había mandado a volar 20 metros a la distancia aterrizando finalmente sobre un automóvil que fue abollado del capo, el lugar donde había dado a parar.

Su fuerza era contundente a diferencia de antes; teniendo esto en cuenta tendría que utilizar todos los recursos necesarios para la batalla. El cuerpo del Berserker comenzaba a ponerse caliente, demasiado. Por el frio de la noche se podía notar con facilidad que el vapor lo cubría casi en su totalidad. Su cuerpo comenzaba a mutar, sus músculos se hacían brutalmente grandes y su cuerpo para compensarlo hacía lo mismo. Al final de la transformación se podía apreciar que la forma del Berserker podía ser muy similar a la del el "tank de l4d".

El Berserker había salido corriendo a una velocidad abrumadora, comparada levemente con la de "Apocalipsis" no igual, sin embargo era capaz de seguir su paso. Apocalipsis había estado guardando levemente energía de color morado en su brazo y al liberarla esta salió disparada como un trueno que destruía todo a su paso, el concreto salía disparado a todos lados, incluso sin la necesidad de que el ataque en si diera contra el mismo. El Berserker evito aquel ataque y siguió corriendo hacia su enemigo que parecía querer recibirlo con las manos en alto.

— ¡Fire bolt!

El chico había extendido su brazo derecho apuntando a la creatura y repentinamente una enorme bola de energía había salido disparada de su brazo destruyendo todo a su paso. No parecía que el Berserker fuera a sobrevivir a aquel ataque y por alguna razón parecía que el mismo siguió corriendo hacia el ataque; como un mosquito atraído por una trampa de luz.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡TE LO MERECES!

Gritaba el chico asumiendo su victoria. Sin embargo no había notado que aquello había sido un señuelo estilo "clon de sombra" y que el verdadero enemigo estaba detrás de él apunto de impactar su enorme puño contra el chico. El golpe fue tan contundente que el aire se contrajo levemente al chocar el puño de Berserker contra el rostro de Rito. Rito había sido elevado hasta la altura de un edificio de 30 metros de alto y su rostro chorreaba sangre del oído izquierdo pues este había sido reventado, de sus ojos, de la nariz y de la boca. Tenía que decidir rápidamente si se centraría en curarse o en atacar. Con la posibilidad de que el siguiente ataque fuera incluso más poderoso decidió atacar; levanto la mano y el cielo nocturno comenzaba a iluminarse de un color morado centellando. Entonces un ataque guiado por Rito descendió con la fuerza de un millón de voltios. Este ataque impacto y destruyo todo lo que lo había en un radio de un kilómetro. Cualquier cosa viva que se encontrara en las cercanías estaba seguramente muerto.

Ahora se podía concentrar en curarse; sin embargo no por mucho tiempo. El miraba a su alrededor aun sintiendo una forma de vida "¿Cómo es posible que sobreviviera?" pensaba; después de todo hasta que su rostro estuviera curado en su totalidad no podía habar ya que la quijada se había roto en unos cuantos miles de pedazos. Solo cuando sus ojos habían sanado en su totalidad y había dejado de ver en un extraño rojo estaba logrando notar que a la distancia había una masa de carne que se estaba juntando.

—Tiene que tener algún tipo de núcleo adentro.

Pensaba el chico mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la zona afectada por el ataque anterior; había sido difícil, pero había logrado sanar aquellas heridas fatales antes de que lo mataran de un derrame cerebral. No obstante seguía extremadamente cansado por 2 razones que eran que "había perdido mucha sangre en aquel ataque, sangre que tuvo que drenar por su boca después de que sanaran los vasos sanguíneos" y "había utilizado una cantidad exagerada de poder para matar a esa cosa". Sin embargo al notar que el enemigo seguía vivo imagino que al ver a una gran cantidad de carne conglomerarse en un solo lugar había un núcleo que lo sostenía. La energía utilizada como en ataques de fuego y rayos no podía destruirla.

—En ese caso utilizare la fuerza bruta—Dijo finalmente recobrando la capacidad de hablar.

De un agujero negro se podía ver como el chico estaba extrayendo una espada enorme que recordaría a las espadas de la era media, esta tenia incrustada la piedra elemental del dragón del abismo, lo cual hizo que "Apocalipsis" sonriera irónicamente, ya que su cuerpo era levemente parte dragón, todo gracias a su ojo y su brazo.

La espada estaba siendo revestida en llamas, truenos y energía oscura de elemento Dragonita (elemento utilizado para matar creaturas tipo dragón en la historia). A paso lento el chico se acercaba a la creatura que ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo formado, este estaba desesperadamente tratando de hacer que su cuerpo se uniera nuevamente para tratar de escarpar.

—El momento de que esto acabe ha llegado. Tengo un objetivo diferente y aunque jugar contigo ha sido realmente divertido no puedo desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

—grrr ¡GURUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El chico ajito la espada desde el suelo haciendo una media luna en dirección hacia su enemigo; la aura que rodeaba a la espada fue disparada y esta tomo una altura de 70 metros de alto y 10 metros de ancho; la energía tragaba todo como un agujero negro y lo que estuviera en su camino de devastación simplemente desaparecía para jamás regresar; esta era una habilidad de la espada "agujero negro".

El aura impacto con su objetivo y siguió por un largo de 5 kilometros; el ataque se extendió incluso a las zonas donde había retenes policiacos que evitaban que la gente pasara a la zona donde por alguna razón increíbles explosiones se estaban dando; la gente repentinamente solo miro una destellante luz de un color morado muy oscuro antes de que por alguna razón todo fuera arrasado a su paso arrebatándole la vita a tanta gente estuviera en su rango de alcance.

Después de aquel ataque, la gente sobreviviente con mucha sorpresa notaba que había gente a la que le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo o incluso todo el cuerpo a excepción e unas extremidades como una mano o un pie. El terror comenzó a azotar las calles a los alrededores al ver que había una grieta increíblemente profunda que se había hecho con tal precisión que parecía echa a propósito, ya que era totalmente recta. Esto no podía compararse a un fenómeno como un terremoto ya que la brecha creada en el concreto por aquel repentino suceso no tenía ni el más mínimo error.

Apocalipsis se apoyaba sobre si espada; utilizar aquel poder había consumido mucha energía. El filo estaba al rojo vivo por el despliegue de tal tremenda cantidad de poder, el joven se tiro sobre el suelo mirando al cielo nocturno, escuchar los lejanos gritos de terror de alguna manera eran refrescantes para él. Con esto se había liberado de aquel extraño enemigo, no había sido necesario eliminar el núcleo ya que este había desaparecido junto con él.

—ahora solo me quedan dos.

Se decía a si mismo mientras aun internamente luchaba contra el chico que hasta antes de estaba batalla estuvo gobernando aquel cuerpo. Su otro objetivo era aquella persona aparte de su anterior enemigo capas de eliminarlo de raíz. Ni Rito ni Wendy lo sabían, pero la otra personalidad de Rito siempre estuvo presente, él estuvo incluso en aquel momento en el que aquella promesa se dio.

—ahora que controlo este cuerpo ella me matara, ya que se lo prometió a Yuuki Rito…. Kukuku…. ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Mientras decía esas palabras no contuvo sus ganas de reír desenfrenadamente, estaba jodidamente interesado en como podía desarrollarse la pelea contra aquella chica con orejas de conejo que el peliblanco presumía amar.

—hey…Yuuki Rito…..me pregunto cómo se verá tu rostro….cuando mate a aquella chica ¡HAHAHHAHAHHAHA!

*Dentro de la mente de Rito*

—No habrá tal cosa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

—No conoces a Wendy tan bien como yo. Ella es muy testaruda, no perderá por nada en el mundo.

"oh, ten por seguro que lo hará"

—…

"Porque su amor por ti no le permitirá matarme"

El rostro de Rito expresaba odio en su estado más puro, sin embargo su imitación seguía de pie mirándolo con mucha diversión, como si encontrara algo divertido de ver como el chico luchaba por pensar en que ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra la adversidad y asesinarlo.

*En otro lugar*

Wendy comenzaba a despertar, sus vista era borrosa; sin embargo al poco tiempo comenzó a reconocer a las personas a su alrededor. Rodeándola se encontraban todas y cada una de las chicas del pasado de Rito, estas la miraban con ojos llenos de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto notando que a pesar de que la miraban de esa manera no decían nada.

—Es que…—Dijo Lala mientras miraba hacia al frente de ella. Estaban en un la parte más alta de un edificio desalojado por las explosiones; Wendy no tardo nada en notar que era de día al ver que la luz se filtraba a través de las persianas de aquel cuarto.

— ¿Dónde está Rito?

Pregunto ella sin mucha fuerza; los ojos de las chicas mostraban múltiples sentimientos conjuntos. La que respondió a aquella pregunta no fue otra que Momo.

—Creo que nuestra respuesta no te gustara.

—Fin de cap—

—sig cap: Rito(Apocalipsis) vs Wendy; Rito vs Rito(Apocalipsis)—


	25. Cap 25: Rito y Wendy vs Apocalipsis

Cap 25: Wendy vs Rito ; Rito vs Apocalipsis.

—Explícate.

Mientras se incorporaba Wendy miraba a las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor; el cuarto en el que se encontraban era bastante amplio y se notaba que tenía que costar bastante dinero.

—No sabemos la razón; sin embargo iremos al grano y te diremos las cosas sin rodeos, Yuuki Rito ha perdido el control de sí mismo y ha comenzado a destruir la cuidad.

Némesis hablo arrebatándole las palabras de la boca a Teraju que quería tratar de hablar con la verdad, sin embargo de una manera más tranquila; Némesis miro a la rubia de grandes pechos con ojos de reproche, como si tratara de decirle que no tratara a la chica como una niña pequeña. La peligris se sobresaltó internamente, su vista apuntaba al suelo y sus ojos parecieron perderse en algún punto de la alfombra que estaba en sus pies; estaba analizando aquellas palabras; el saber que Rito había perdido los cabales le hacía recordar aquella promesa; promesa la cual tenía la esperanza de jamás tener que cumplir.

—eso no es todo.

Hablo la princesa Lala mientras se hacía presente; todas la miraban, esperando sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿algo más ha sucedido? Para ser sincera ya no creo soportar alguna otra mala noticia.

… "Antes de que Wendy despertara"…

Por alguna razón que nadie conocía….había gente muriendo. Militares y policías se movían y acordonaban áreas; pedían a la gente que se moviera y evacuara las áreas redundantes a lo que fuera que estuviera causando aquel caos; sin embargo, cosas como el morbo hacían que la gente quisiera ver, permanecer ahí y ver aunque fuera un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo tras bambalinas.

— ¡¿No escucharon?! ¡Largo!

Se escuchó a un policía gritar apenas doblando en la calle siguiente; los policías que estaban en el retén tratando de hacer que la gente saliera de lugar dejaron de hacer caso a la multitud al escuchare aquel grito. Tan solo unos segundos después un policía salía corriendo, buscando seguridad de lo que estuviera ahí.

— ¡CORRAN!

Grito, estaba a punto de pisar la seguridad de la calle donde se daba el retén cuando una esfera eléctrica se vio engullirlo con la rapidez de un parpadeo y una explosión se suscitó. Los policías miraban con asombro; queriendo acercarse a su compañero herido o muerto; sin embargo algo les impedía moverse de su lugar, ese algo era miedo a saber lo que había detrás de la pantalla de humo que cubría la calle después de que la explosión levantara tanto humo que fuera imposible ver.

*pshhh*

Un sonido eléctrico se hizo presente; este llamo a todos los sentidos de los presentes; las personas detrás de los policías y los mismos policías, incluso algunos militares más atrás. La cortina de humo desapareció en un solo instante mostrando a un chico de cabello blanco y ropas negras; con una sonrisa psicópata; detrás de él se encontraba una serpiente de 10 metros de largo formada de pura electricidad. Esta era la habilidad "serpiente eléctrica" variación creada de "magia" de gravedad utilizada para comprimir la fuerza y poder manejarla al gusto y electricidad.

*SHIAAAAAAAAAA*

La serpiente rugió con fuerza, cosa que intimido inmediatamente a la gente, los policías y militares comenzaron a disparar, tanto a Rito como a la serpiente; sin embargo esta rodeo a Rito con su enorme cuerpo poniéndose de escudo; esto evito que las balas le dieran, ya que las mismas se vaporizaban al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de corriente eléctrica de la serpiente creada por Rito.

—…acábalos.

La serpiente se lanzó sobre los soldados, policías y la gente que estaba ahí mirando; al simplemente hacer contacto con los mismos estos se vaporizaban sin dejar ni siquiera rastro de su ropa; la gente era a la vez engullida por la misma, una señora cubría a su hijo con su cuerpo, sin embargo ambos fueron asesinados con rapidez por la creatura. Las balas seguían siendo disparadas a pesar de que estas no tenían ningún efecto sobre la creatura; era una escena horripilante el ver cómo la gente no podía escapar de aquella creatura. Solo pasaron unos tantos segundos hasta que la gente en aquel lugar había desaparecido en su totalidad; no, estaban muertos.

El chico seguía caminando con la enorme serpiente a su lado mientras se dirigía a un lugar del cual sentía provenir una gran cantidad de fuerza, él estaba siendo guiado por la fuerza que había desprendido Wendy durante se pelea, era como un polvo que lo estaba guiando a su dirección y la razón por la que lo podía ver era gracias al ojo de dragón que estaba libre de su parche.

…Nuevamente con Wendy…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu padre está aquí en la tierra?—preguntaba Wendy confusa mientras escuchaba lo que decía Lala. Gid había ido a la tierra por sus hijas en el momento menos necesario; eso no era todo.

—justo ahora está en el parque a unos kilómetros aquí junto con Rito.

Wendy palideció creyendo que iniciarían una batalla devastadora; sin embargo esto fue negado por Momo que gracias a que llego a tiempo para interferir no había sucedido nada.

…En el parque; media hora antes…

La nave había aterrizado en las inmediaciones de un enorme parque en la ciudad; Gid estaba furioso consigo mismo sabiendo la razón del enojo de Lala la vez que la llamo para hacerle saber que iría por ellas a la tierra; lo que no sabía era "¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de que Yuuki Rito no se había confirmado muerto?" era algo que tenía la necesidad de preguntar; por otro lado la apariencia del Rey de la galaxia era muy diferente ahora; con un aspecto de un hombre de unos 20 años y alto, con un cuerpo esbelto pero que se notaba su fuerza, su traje era igual al que tenía al ser más pequeño, claro ahora a la medida y el cuello en V le llegaba hasta terminar el pecho; sus facciones eran las de un hombre serio.

Gid no tardó mucho en notar que la destrucción en la ciudad era mucho más grave de lo que creía, preocupado, llamo a sus hijas, esta vez llamo a Nana, sin embargo esta apenas verlo tras la pantalla colgó. Sin otra opción opto por Momo que al verlo se enojó por igual, sin embargo, notando la preocupación de su padre decidió no colgar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Antes que nada me gustaría una explicación sobre el porqué la ciudad está de esta manera.

—…..unos asesinos a sueldo vinieron a encargarse de unas personas, sin embargo la pelea fue llevada mucho más allá.

—ya veo ¿Quién fue? ¿La oscuridad dorada? ¿Acaso hay algún otro ser en este planeta que tenga fama de ser un monstro?

—Bueno…

Las preguntas de su padre la hicieron ladear los ojos; Gid no mal interpreto esto, sintió en los ojos de su hija que conocía a quien fuera que estuviera metido en todo este embrollo.

— ¿lo conoces acaso?

—…..por favor quédate en tu lugar.

— ¿Qué?

Repentinamente Momo sintió miedo ¿Qué tal si su padre se enfrentaba a Rito? No sabía cómo terminarían las cosas, sería una pelea muy peligrosa para la gente en la ciudad y no quería repetir la experiencia de ver a gente morir a sus espaldas; de esta forma Momo miro a sus compañeras que seguían en búsqueda de la chica peli-gris y les informo de la situación; seguido de eso explico que iría con su padre y lo aria prometer que no se enfrentaría al chico con las características de Rito, solo en cualquier caso. Al terminar las explicaciones Momo había salido al lugar donde se encontraba su padre esperándolo, nadie lo sabía, pero Gid en realidad era un padre hecho y derecho, seguido pensaba en sus hijas y su seguridad; aunque no pudo evitar que Lala y sus hermanas se quedaran con el chico terrícola seguía estando al pendiente de ellas más de lo que se imaginaban.

—Momo ¿Qué sucede?

Tratando de guardar la felicidad que lo llenaba en el alma de ver a su hija, que notaba que estaba un poco más grande, no solo física, sino en espíritu, decidió esperar a saber por la situación del lugar de nacimiento del hombre que se casara con su hija mayor.

—es tal como te conté por el celular, los asesinos vinieron a tratar de matar a dos personas.

—las cuales tú conoces; no me engañas, lo veo en tus ojos, es alguien cercano a ustedes.

—…. — la mirada de Momo se oscureció, parecía que una penumbra la rodeaba, no era para menos; después de todo aun no había señales de Rito en ningún lado, pensar en que quizá esta vez sí lo podría perder era simplemente horrible.

Momo trato de aclarar la situación; pidiendo ante todo a su padre que se mantuviera calmado, pues ella le contaría la verdad sobre la persona que se encontraba luchando contra aquellos sujetos; su padre no se opuso, como prometió, se mantendría callado y escucharía la historia completa….

…Media hora después…

La historia había sido larga, en el proceso habían encontrado ya a Wendy, pero no a Rito, los estragos se seguían haciendo por la ciudad, por lo que solo figuraban que la pelea seguía, sin embargo, al ver el estado de la chica prefirieron no intervenir, la única que podría pelear contra contrincantes como ellos quizá sería Yami, sin embargo con el peligro de estorbar a Rito prefirieron abstenerse.

—Me estás diciendo que el prometido de mi hija…de tu hermana es el mercenario más buscado de la galaxia….

—Es como dices, pero ya te explique que por lo que paso él tuvo que…

— ¡No puedo simplemente aceptarlo! Escucha, planetas enteros claman por su cabeza; si en verdad esto es real y no solo un cuento no puedo perdonar a Yuuki Rito solo porque sí.

— ¡Papa!

Gid paso de Momo y comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia afuera de la nave, donde comenzaría a buscar al peli-blanco, Momo estaba corriendo detrás de el con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin embargo algo detuvo a ambos. Una línea completa de los militares estaba apuntando a alguien delante de la nave, con ropas oscuras y cabello blanco ondulando con el viento creado por la nave planeando a pocos centímetros del suelo; una creatura como una serpiente eléctrica estaba a un lado suyo esperando.

— ¡Rito!

Momo exclamo el nombre del chico con alegría, estuvo a punto de correr ciegamente hacia él, sin embargo el brazo de su padre le impidió el paso.

—No des un paso más ¿acaso no lo sientes?

— ¿q…que cosa?

—….Su sed de sangre.

El chico miraba con seriedad a cada una de las personas presentes; estaba desorientado; creía que la fuerza que sentía fluir por el aire era de Wendy, sin embargo era la de aquel hombre en la nave espacial.

— ¡Hey! ¡La peli-rosa!

El chico llamo a Momo de una manera extraña; casi como si no la conociera; esto hizo que la princesa se extrañara de sobre manera, sin embargo la expresión de su padre no dejaba de ser seria y parecía que este estuviera atento al movimiento de cada uno de los músculos y respiración del chico.

—Tú…desprendes el olor de Wendy…. ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Qué?...

Momo aun no salía de trance de no comprender lo que estaba pensando y el porqué de que el aura alrededor de Rito y su padre se sintiera tan pesada.

— ¿Qué asunto tienes con la chica que se hace llamar Wendy?

Gid alzo la voz en una pregunta, el chico de cabellos blancos respondió con mucha ironía.

—Pues claro que voy a matarla; una vez que se entere de que poseo el cuerpo de su lindo novio me matara.

Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos; no había duda, aquel era Yuuki Rito, y también resultaba ser el mercenario que junto con una chica habían acabado con miles de vidas ellos dos solos; sin embargo una única pregunta "importante" sobresalía en la mente del Gid

— (Novie…sita…. Yuuki Rito estaba engañando a mi hija).

El aura alrededor de Gid se hacía cada vez más oscura, cosa que preocupo a Momo sabiendo el tipo de pensamientos que su padre tendría en situaciones como esas.

—Bastardo….voy a matarte.

— ¡HA! ¡¿Qué dijiste anciano?! ¡No te escuche! ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!

—Creo que hare eso mismo.

Gid tenía una expresión terrorífica mientras miraba al chico que sonreía como psicópata; los solados estaban asustados y a la vez emocionados por ver al rey apunto de pelear; sin embargo Momo intervino con un grito "¡ALTO!" grito ella haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

—Traeré a Wendy….solo….no pelen.

Era la única manera de salvarlo, no podía hacer que peleara contra su padre o seguro este lo mataría.

—De acuerdo.

—….Esta bien.

Ambos, tanto su padre como el chico excedieron; Momo no comprendía aquello de "poseer el cuerpo de Rito" sería algo que le preguntaría a Wendy después de arreglar lo que estaba pasando aquí; estaba esperando de todo corazón que no se desatara otro infierno después de aquellas peleas.

…Actualmente…

Las explicaciones se habían dado; Wendy caminaba con pesar ayudada de Tearju mientras Momo contaba lo acontecido, todas estaban dirigiéndose al parque, incluso las humanas, necesitaban ver con sus propios ojos lo que vendría después. Algunos helicópteros estaban a los alrededores, estos seguro eran de algún tipo de noticiero y estaban grabando la nave y a ambos hombres que estaban parados sobre el césped esperando a la llegada de las chicas; seguramente la gente que estuviera mirando la tele estaría mirando como en la tele inventaban alguna historia sobre terrorismo por las explosiones; sin embargo no era algo tan lejos de la realidad.

—llegamos.

Nana llamo a su padre mientras las demás caminaban detrás de ella; al estar cansada Tearju Run se apresuró a ser quien diera soporte a Wendy ahora, Haruna miraba a Rito el cual no despegaba su mirada de Wendy y luego alternaba a Gid.

—R…rito.

Wendy llamo a Rito sin mucha fuerza, este no respondió. Wendy noto que la historia de Momo era verdad, ese ya no era el chico que ella amaba, aquel chico estaba atrapado dentro de la mente de su segunda personalidad creada en el abismo.

—P-pelea de vuelta ¡Pelea! ¡Tú eres más fuerte que él!

…En un espacio diferente…

La voz de Wendy se escuchaba, era débil, muy débil, sin embargo logro llegar levemente a Rito, este estaba sumido en un mar oscuro; no respiraba, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, perdía las fuerzas para pelear ante la oscuridad que quería llenar otra vez cada parte de su corazón. Las palabras "déjate consumir" y "pelea de vuelta" se escuchaban constante mente.

— (ya cállense los dos….enserio….porque todo tubo que terminar de esta manera… todo es culpa de ellas…de jamás haberlas conocido… de jamás haberse entrometido… yo me habría declarado a Haruna, incluso de haber sido rechazado, pude haber seguido con mi vida, con mis amigos, con mi hermana, ayudando a mi padre con sus mangas, estudiando… de no haberlas conocido jamás habría caído a ese abismo, jamás habría sufrido…de jamás haberlas conocido… jamás me habría logrado declarar a nadie; tampoco habría echo tantos amigos, seguiría siendo el patético chico que no puede ver una porno sin quedarse rojo de la vergüenza, tampoco habría pasado por tantas cosas divertidas, todas y cada una de las cosas que me han pasado…se las debo a ellas; de no haberlas conocido… jamás habría caído por ese abismo, tampoco habría perdido mi brazo, si, fueron cosas malas….pero de no haber caído en ese abismo…. Jamás habría visto aquella sonrisa.

Una luz comenzaba a emanar levemente del pecho de Rito, esta, poco comenzó a liberar su cuerpo de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, el espacio a su alrededor comenzaba a cuartearse como un vidrio a punto de estallar en pedazos.

— (de no haber conocido aquella sonrisa jamás habría sido libre de aquella prisión que me impedía demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos; tampoco me habría declarado nuevamente, jamás habrían correspondido a mis sentimientos, tampoco habría luchado tanto para salir de aquel lugar; seguramente sin aquella sonrisa me habría hundido y habría preferido morir mil veces, gracias a su gentileza pude tener un corazón fuerte pero a la vez cálido; gracias a aquella sonrisa pude ver el infierno una y otra vez y seguir adelante en mi camino).

El espacio a su alrededor no soporto más. El mismo exploto en millones de partículas de luz dorada, mostrando a su alrededor un mundo en blanco, lleno de paz.

—…fue gracias a ella que puedo amar ahora.

"…"

—es por eso que no me voy a dejar consumir por ti; peleare y te venceré y una vez lo haga regresare y les diré a todas lo importantes que son para mí; es una mentira inventada por ti que ellas no son nada para mí, no, es una completa mentira, era gracias a ellas que podía luchar, ya que ellas eran mi razón para regresar a este planeta.

"eso solo será si logras vencerme Yuuki Rito"

—De no hacerlo Wendy acabara con nosotros dos, para asegurarme de que no causare daño a nadie más.

"Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme"

—Eso solo lo sabremos de una manera.

Rito sacaba su espada al igual que su sombra, ambos se ponían en posición; Rito había logrado escapar de la oscuridad que lo ataba a aquel pasado, libre una vez, estaba en su plenitud, era capaz de luchar contra la representación de aquella oscuridad, sería capaz de librarse de aquel tortuoso pasado.

— (para conocerla pasaría por lo mismo otra vez, no hay duda de eso; sin embargo no volveré a caer en el mismo error, no me aislare, ya que ellas son lo más importante para mi).

…Donde Wendy y las demás…

—No peleare para matarte.

—… ¿Qué dices?

Wendy le dio las gracias a Run mientras se libraba de su ayuda, con esfuerzo comenzó a caminar al campo abierto en el que estaban parados Gid y Rito.

—Voy a pelear para liberarlo, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que es culpa de la oscuridad de su corazón que sea la persona que es actualmente; lo amo, sin embargo me duele verlo sufrir, aunque sea doloroso para mí lo compartiré un poco si es necesario, hare todo para que Rito sea feliz, ya que verlo feliz es lo que me hace feliz, de jamás haberlo conocido, de él jamás haberme liberado de aquel lugar nunca habría visto la luz de día.

Wendy miro a todas las chicas, esta las llamo y le antemano les pidió perdón por las acciones que tomaría; utilizando sus poderes "mágicos" de viento hizo un leve corte en la mano de todas así haciendo que la sangre brotara; se acercó a la primera de las chicas en la fila, Mikan, la cual al inicio con duda miro como Wendy comenzó a succionar su sangre. Las heridas de Wendy comenzaban a sanar, esta no era la sangre de Rito, sin embargo era parecida, solo un poco de la sangre de Mikan restauró un cuarto de las fuerzas de la chica. La siguientes fueron Yami, Lala, Momo, Nana, Haruna, Run, Tearju, Mikado, Risa, Mea y finalmente Nemesis.

Aquella extraña energía salía nuevamente; de color rojo muy oscuro, danzando alrededor creando un pequeño torbellino. Este tomando forma de pequeños murciélagos se fusionaron en la espalda de Wendy, sus colmillos crecieron y sus ojos tomaron un color rojo carmesí, las alas se expandieron y se mostraron en su plenitud.

—Gracias chicas—decía la chica mientras miraba a sus espaldas a todas las chicas, esta sonreía mientras las saludaba —lamento haber sido tan mala con ustedes antes, tenía celos de su relación con Rito— nuevamente miro hacia al frente, encontrándose con Apocalipsis, con el Rito poseído, este la miraba con una sonrisa esperándola para dar inicio a la pelea final —espero que seamos amigas después de esto— dijo mientras seguía su camino, a sus espaldas escuchada el llamado de las chicas "ya somos amigas" era lo que decía, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras seguía su camino.

Parándose delante de Rito, a tan solo 5 metros ambos se miraban con mucha firmeza, ambos buscando una abertura, ninguno aflojaba, fue por eso que tanto la chica, agitando sus alas y el chico impulsándose salieron a luchar.

Ambos desaparecieron a la vista de los presentes y un segundo después estaban ahí parados sobre el campo, conectando ambos un puñetazo al rostro de contrario, Rito mando a la serpiente eléctrica y esta salió disparada hacia la chica; sin embargo esta no la evito, esta golpeo a la creatura con la mano en limpio y esta simplemente se deshizo. Wendy sabiendo que la "magia" utilizada para la creación era la gravedad y la electricidad utilizo gravedad por igual para inestabilidad la presión que creaba la creatura para eliminarla. Rito había saltado ocultándose en la brillantez del sol para finalmente descender a gran velocidad, precipitándose apuntando con su puño a la chica, esta, utilizando sus alas aleteo para ser impulsada hacia atrás, de esta manera evitando el impacto. Un cráter enorme, de 20 metros de radio se creó del impacto, Rito había lanzado una bola de fuego seguido de aquel ataque, Wendy aleteo nuevamente pero esta vez para comenzar a sobrevolar sobre el cielo; Rito comenzó a lanzar a ataques consecutivos para dañarla, sin embargo esta era rápida; de esta forma el chico cargo una bola de llamas impulsada con revestimiento de rayo, esto hizo que la velocidad aumentara, golpeando a la chica. Esta callo levemente herida al suelo, sin embargo las quemaduras eran curadas con rapidez por su recuperaron. Wendy voló a gran velocidad hacia Rito atacando con sus puños, los ataques eran evitados y bloqueados por ambos lados; la chica lanzaba dos golpes, luego daba un salto y un giro junto con una patada, el chico cloqueaba los ataques y trataba de acertar algunos, un puñetazo al mentón, un giro y una patada con su pie consumido en llamas, luego unos zarpazos con sus brazos revestidos en truenos, sin embargo la chica esquivaba todo por igual.

La chica dio un salto y paso encima de él, tratando de caer para luego conectar una serie de golpes, sin embargo en medio de aire este la había jalado de una ala azotándola contra el suelo, el suelo se había cuarteado y el césped salía volando dejando la zona del golpe solo con tierra; la chica haciendo un movimiento brusco se liberó de su agarre y haciendo un Split hacia atrás conecto una patada al mentón de peli blanco, el chico hizo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás y sin darle tiempo para poder recuperarse. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente la peli-gris conecto un puñetazo a su estómago. El golpe fue contundente; el aire se contrajo contra en medio del puño de la chica y Rito mientras este salía disparado a la distancia; no contenta aun movió con fuerza sus alas, y en un momento ella salió impulsada hacia el chico que aún estaba siendo empujado por la fuerza del golpe anterior; la chica apareció sobrevolando sobre él y en un giro de 180 grados con su pierna estirada impacto sobre el abdomen del chico enterrándolo sobre la tierra. El impacto levanto tanta arena que cualquiera pudo imaginar que una explosión se había suscitado donde mismo; sin embargo no era el caso.

La chica sobrevolaba sobre el pasto mirando la capa de tierra que le impedía ver, tratando de alcanzar a notar si había noqueado a su enemigo o no; la respuesta llego a ella como una "firebolt" que salía disparada desde el interior de la capa de humo; la chica la evito con facilidad gracias a la distancia que había entre ella y la capa de humo; sin embargo algo raro paso cuando sintió que algo la tomo del pie, era Rito que tomando como señuelo aquel ataque se había escabullido; teniéndola del piel comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje de esta forma comenzar a tomar velocidad gracias al peso extra de la chica que tenía sostenida; de esta forma repentinamente hizo un movimiento brusco azotándola contra el suelo con la fuerza de la velocidad.

— ¡HAAAG!

— ¡Te regreso el favor!

El chico se alejó levemente y cargo una bola de energía conteniendo fuego, trueno y elemento dragón.

— ¡Toma!

El ataque fue lanzado y sin tiempo suficiente Wendy hizo un Split hacia atrás y luego uso sus alas para apartarse; sin embargo la explosión la alcanzo. Tenía quemaduras de tercer grado en los brazos y piernas además de que tenía algunas costillas rotas por el impacto después de los giros anteriores.

…donde Rito…

Rito y Apocalipsis se lanzaron a la pelea, ambos con las espadas en alto, el primer choque se dio, las chispas saltaron.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ambos gritaron y prosiguieron con los ataques; aun tajo vertical, luego uno horizontal, un giro y un estoque, Rito ataco, sin embargo Apocalipsis bloqueaba con firmeza cada ataque, los movimientos eran potentes y rápidos, sin embargo aun así no lograba darle; era el mismo después de todo, ya conocía cada uno de sus trucos. Los ataques siguieron produciéndose y el espacio dejaba de ser blanco, este comenzaba a ser un campo abierto, lleno de pasto, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que comenzaría a llover, los truenos también se escuchaban a la distancia.

La espada de Rito se había prendido en llamas y los ataques consecutivos seguían conectando; un tajo que se dirigía a la cabeza de Apocalipsis fue bloqueada por su espada haciendo que la de Rito rebotara; teniendo una abertura apocalipsis hizo un combo de 4 espadazos cortando su estómago; esto empujo con fuerza a Rito hacia atrás, sin embargo al notar que no estaba realmente herido lo noto; esta no era como las peleas afuera, aquí no moriría de verdad; sino que estaba peleando para lanzar algo afuera. De perder aquí lo más seguro es que si conciencia como persona desaparecería dejando a Apocalipsis como el dueño del cuerpo, cosa que no podía permitir.

Rito salto 7 metros sobre el aire y comenzó a dar giros sobre el aire aumentando la fuerza del choque de espadas, esto era gracias a la inercia del movimiento; la fuerza de golpe fue tal que Apocalipsis bajo demasiado su cuerpo, inclinándose demasiado; aprovechando esto Rito golpeo con el mango de la espada a su copia oscura, este retrocedió sosteniendo su rostro.

— ¡No permitiré que me domines más!

La espada de Rito hizo un corte desde el rostro de apocalipsis hasta la sus costillas, este corte lo hizo retroceder quejándose de dolor; consiguientemente Rito dio un giro e hizo un corte más; sin embargo apocalipsis apunto su mano hacia el chico de cabello castaño y disparo una bola de llamas; las llamas los consumieron a ambos por lo que saltaron a lados contrarios, saliendo de las llamas Rito pudo notar como Apocalipsis trataba de tomar distancia para sanar sobrevolando por el cielo.

"teniendo en cuenta que esto es mi mente creo que puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas" dijo mientras recordaba la "magia" vuelo, y comenzaba a volar en dirección a su enemigo.

— ¡NO ESCAPARAS!

"¡MALDITO SEAS RITO!

Rito voló a gran velocidad llegando a él, sin embargo este logro bloquear el ataque en estoque que Rito dirigía hacia Apocalipsis, este hizo un tajo hacia sus espaldas y logro dañar a Rito en su espalda; Rito revistió su espada en rayos y cuando el poder era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que de la espada pareciera que sobresalía una creada de luz hizo un tajo dirigido hacia Apocalipsis liberando el aura eléctrica de la espada a gran velocidad. La misma choco contra su objetivo creando una gran cantidad de humo creado de la explosión consecuente del impacto. Aún no había terminado; de la capa de humo como si de una torrera se tratara salieron disparadas cientos de bolas pequeñas de bolas de fuego revestidas de trueno que Rito no podía esquivar. Con su espada se cubría tanto como podía, sin embargo aunque estaba recibiendo daño, cuando creyó que los ataques habían parado una gran llamarada había salido de la pantalla de humo dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia él.

— ¡HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"¡HAHAHAHAHHAHHA! ¡TOMA!"

Apocalipsis reía al ver que Rito había sido engullido por sus llamas, sin embargo noto que su presencia aún estaba ahí; la pantalla de humo había desaparecido por lo que ya era posible ver a su alrededor, sin embargo, no estaba.

"¿Qué?"

— ¡DEBAJO DE TI!

Aviso Rito mientras hacia un rajo sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo mientras volaba hacia arriba; este se quejó de dolor mientras miraba como su enemigo estaba también en malas condiciones.

"MALDICION TU"

Apocalipsis pareció respirar hondo y luego de esperar un par de segundos lo soltó; un rugido de fuego que se dirigió hacia Rito engulléndolo nuevamente; sin embargo, con poder de viento expandió las llamas haciendo que se alejaran de él, entonces, Rito comenzó a descender en picada con la espada apuntando hacia el centro de las llamas donde se tenía que encontrar su enemigo. Cuando ataco Apocalipsis no se encontraba ahí, extrañado Rito miro a su alrededor, sin embargo lo que lo llamo fue su voz.

— ¡Castigo divino!

Rito miro al cielo sobre él, notando como el cielo nublado comenzaba a tornarse levemente morado por la carga eléctrica juntándose en un solo punto, no tenía tiempo para escapar, el ataque ya descendía; el ataque dio directamente con él y fue tan brutal que sintió como si la piel se fuera a caer de su lugar y como si su interior fuera a fundirse hasta ser solo líquido. Humo salía de su boca y Apocalipsis daba por hecha su victoria….sin embargo.

—U….u

"¿Qué?"

— ¡ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!

El poder aumentaba de sobremanera, incrementando aún más los increíblemente altos poderes de Rito incluso mas.

"MALDICION"

Rito salía disparado a contraatacar, las heridas eran curadas al instante, como si jamás estuvieran ahí, ambos chocaron espadas, se separaron y se lanzaron nuevamente el uno al otro, haciendo un movimiento imposible Rito hizo un giro con su cuerpo apuntando hacia abajo y mientras hacía eso lanzaba barios tajos que apocalipsis apenas podía bloquear.

…con Wendy….

La pelea estaba poniéndose cada vez más complicada; pensaba en eso mientras volaba esquivando los árboles que se ponían en su camino, ya que ella y Rito ahora peleaban en la zona donde tenían arboles altos del parque. La chica bloqueaba los puños y patadas del chico al igual que este bloqueaba los de ella; no tenía mucho tiempo, el poder de la sangre no duraría lo mismo si no era de Rito, tenía que utilizar un ataque definitivo rápido, sin embargo que no matara al cuerpo.

Narración por ambos lados.

Rito chocaba espadas contra Apocalipsis mientras este trataba de bloquear con todas sus fuerzas los ataques del chico, sin embargo le era imposible; con aquel power up sus posibilidades de ganar se habían disminuido casi a 0, de no encontrar la forma de cansar al chico no lograría vencer.

Wendy había tomado distancia; sus alas de murciélago mostraban elegancia mientras las movía lentamente; sus manos se pusieron como si estuviera sosteniendo una lanza y de entre sus manos energía de color rojo carmesí comenzada a tomar la forma de eso mismo, una lanza, con una hoja grande y que destellaba energía, el aire comenzaba a danzar alrededor de la chica mientras esta estaba parada mirando a su objetivo, tenía totalmente prohibido fallar aquel ataque, dependía Rito de esto.

Rito había tomado distancia de Apocalipsis; la hoja de la Black scaliburg estaba tornando de un color negro que parecía que podría engullir la oscuridad, mientras ambos en dos mundos diferentes cargaban ambos ataques no podían evitar sentir que ambos estaban bajo la misma situación, sería el ataque final.

Rito y Wendy saltaron, sintiendo que tenían a su amado al lado el uno al otro hacia su objetivo, Wendy apuntaba su lanza con firmeza mientras Rito pronunciaba su espada revestida en oscuridad hacia su debilitado enemigo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— Gritaron ambos, un grito de guerra. Un grito para dar fin a una batalla. La espada re Rito había apuñalado con fuerza a Apocalipsis; de su interior sobresalía una luz dorada; este era el final; Wendy había parado en el último momento y en vez de apuñalarlo hizo que la lanza al mero contacto explotara esto causando una gran cantidad de daño, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo; Apocalipsis ahora estaba desmallado, todo dependía de Rito en el interior.

Rito descendía a gran velocidad, si fallaba todo se perdería, "última oportunidad" solo le daría para este último golpe por lo que tenía que ser realmente el fin.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—lanzando otro grito de guerra, estaban a 100 metros de terminar de caer, Apocalipsis trataba de sacar la espada de su pecho para poder escapar, pero no había forma; trato de insultar a Rito, maldecirlo, sin embargo este no le prestó atención mientras ambos terminaban de caer, chocando con tanta fuerza que una gran explosión se suscitó.

…

"…..perdí"

—….si.

Rito se ponía de pie, había comenzado a llover, los minutos habían pasado y Rito aun no despertaba, la razón era que Apocalipsis aun no desaparecía, no en su totalidad. Su cuerpo estaba de los hombros hacia arriba, su cuerpo se desasía en virutas de luz blancas, este miraba al cielo sin ninguna excreción.

—Fuiste mi fortaleza durante mucho tiempo, más del necesario me temo, sin embargo te estoy agradecido por eso.

"hehe, no me vengas a dar las gracias ahora"

Su cuerpo estaba consumido ya hasta el cuello.

—vivimos cosas buenas.

"Si…quizá…..solo quizá…..tenia envidia de que tu fueras el real…."

Había desaparecido en su totalidad; Rito sentía que despertaría en cualquier momento, así que cerró sus ojos y espero. Al abrirlos de nuevo, miro el cielo nublado otra vez ¿seguía ahí dentro? No era el caso, ya que al ver un poco más a su derecha pudo notar a una Wendy mal herida mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—no llores cariño….ya estoy de regreso…. Para siempre.

Wendy rompió a llorar, abrazando al chico, necesitando su calor, sin embargo el momento romántico fue destruido cuando las demás chicas se lanzaron sobre el chico por igual, habiendo estado preocupadas por su seguridad mientras luchaba, preocupadas por su futuro al saber que era "controlado" y preocupadas por su cuerpo después de la pelea. Se podía escuchar a una loli gritar desde debajo de todas las chicas "¡Dejen que tengamos nuestro momento romántico!" a lo que todas comenzaron a reír, pareciera que la destrucción de la ciudad, las muertes y la destrucción parcial del parque no habían pasado.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad.

Al haberse separado todas de Rito, Gid se acercó, con un semblante serio le hablo al chico.

—Yuuki Rito.

El chico miro al hombre delante de él y antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra su cuerpo fue empujado a la distancia por una fuerza invisible; su cuerpo choco contra una roca y finalmente Rito callo desmallado; todas miraban al padre de Lala con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—el día de hoy yo te sentencio a muerte.

—Fin de cap—


	26. Cap26: Propuesta: Assassination game

To love ru: No todos los cambios son para bien.

Cap 26: Propuesta: assassination game

— ¡Padre! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Gid no respondió a la pregunta de Lala, en vez de eso le hizo una mirada de reojo con tanta presión sobre la misma que no pudo seguir refutando, las chicas querían correr hacia Rito, sin embargo la presión ejercida sobre las mismas no se los permitía.

—Escuchen atentamente, Yuuki Rito será asesinado el dia de hoy aquí y ahora, a pesar de los sentimientos que tienen hacia el mismo, no se puede evitar, ahora que lo tengo delante no puedo simplemente perdonarle la vida acosta de todas las que él ha eliminado con sus propias manos.

Las chicas comprendían que era una verdadera razón de peso para condenar a Rito, sin embargo su profundo amor por el mismo les impedía simplemente aceptar que el mismo tuviera que morir, a pesar de todos los actos horribles que ha causado, a pesar de que a sus espaldas se encontraba una ciudad devastada por una batalla que él y otras personas habían comenzado…

—No lo puedo aceptar.

Momo se había puesto de pie, las chicas lo sabían, siendo humanas la mayoría no tenían mucho que hacer, era por eso que les dejaban el trabajo de convencimiento a las hijas del actual rey. La chica miraba con determinación a su padre y este por igual la miraba con ojos llenos de seriedad.

—Me estás diciendo que no aceptaras que Rito sea juzgado por sus pecados ¿no es así?

— ¡Así es! ¡Es un deseo tan egoísta como quieras verlo! Pero ¡No permitiré que lo lastimes más!

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

La mirada de Momo se contorsionaba, pensando a gran velocidad en sus opciones, pero contra su padre las mismas eran muy pocas, no tenía una forma real de defender los derechos de Yuuki Rito ya que eran totalmente ciertos sus crímenes; por otro lado lo único que tenía para defenderlo era su deseo egoísta de mantenerlo con vida a pesar de todo. Nana se había puesto de pie y se puso a un lado de su hermana.

—Yo tampoco lo acepto.

— ¿Nana? No esperaba que tú también estuvieras de acuerdo con mantener viva a "la bestia".

—Se nota que conoces bien nuestras costumbres, incluso el cómo me refiero a Rito, padre, sin embargo aunque suene raro, aunque esté en contra de cualquier cosa que aparente, protegeré a esta persona a costa de lo demás.

— ¿Tienes alguna razón más específica? Como tu hermana quizá, ella está enamorada del prometido de su querida hermana mayor.

Momo no mostraba indicios de cambiar su expresión, todas estaban ya consientes de los sentimientos de todas desde hace tiempo, no había necesidad de ocultar nada.

— ¡Así es! Yo, como todas aquí tenemos un sentimiento de amor mutuo por Rito.

Gid miro a las presentes, entonces, intrigado por ello pregunto por la razón de ¿Por qué había nacido aquel sentimiento? Tenía curiosidad de cómo se habían desarrollado aquel extraño amor por el chico, teniendo en cuenta la diversidad de personas que se encontraban justo ahí, su hermana menor, una profesora, la doctora de la escuela, compañeras de clase, dos asesinas y su maestra además de sus propias hijas, sin contar a las que estaban en otros lugares en aquel momento.

—No es momento para hablar de trivialidades, padre— Lala se había puesto de pie también, poniéndose a un lado de sus hermanas—Nuestro deseo es realmente egoísta, sin embargo te pedimos que le perdones la vida a Yuuki Rito.

Gid seguía mirándolas con seriedad, con ojos tan afilados que parecía que podían cortar el tenso ambiente que se estaba creando alrededor de ellos. Miro entre la multitud de chicas y respondió.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal si asesino a la esposa del chico y lo dejo vivir a él?

— ¿Esposa?

Las voces sorprendidas de las chicas se hicieron presentes mientras miraban a Wendy que se encontraba mal herida en su lugar ¿ella…se había casado con Rito ya? Miraron con cuidado y notaron la presencia de aquel anillo en su dedo, claramente hacía falta el cristal de sangre que había utilizado para despertar su poder, sin embargo era lo último que importaba en sus mentes.

—Ahora que saben que las ha reemplazado por alguien mas no es tan importante ¿o sí?

Wendy miraba con desprecio a Gid pensando en que sus métodos eran muy rastreros, sin embargo este parecía ser un juego de obtener confianza; cuando estaba por defenderse a sí misma la voz de Lala llamo la atención de todas.

—De ser ese el caso…de ser ese el caso solo tenemos que compartirlo….aunque suene mal de alguna manera.

— ¡S-si! No podemos quedarnos atras—la voz de Haruna se había alzado entre la voz de las demás, luego la de Run —habíamos acordado que no solo una podía tener a todo Rito para sí misma— seguido de ella fue Tearju —A-aunque es mi alumno…ahora es todo un adulto ¡E-estoy muy orgullosa de él! Y d-de estos sentimientos—luego Mea— ¡Yo amo al sempai!—Risa alzo la voz siguiente—Fufufu, Yuuki Rito siempre me pareció un chico lindo y amable, desde hace mucho tiene mi atención….por cierto…perdón Haruna…jamás te lo dije—la misma se disculpó con Haruna, su amiga desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pues sabía que ella también estaba enamorada de él; Mikado fue la siguiente en hablar—Puede que sea mi paciente favorito….jamás me aburriría de él—luego Yami—Desde que Yuuki Rito me salvo y después de haber luchado aquella vez, me siento mucho más cercana a su persona, ha sufrido mucho y es por esa razón que planeo apoyarlo tanto como me sea posible, porque él es mi objetivo—Después de ella fue Mikan— ¡Y-yo!...yo estoy enamorada de mi hermano desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no me figuro perdiéndolo nuevamente…por eso me reusó a aceptar que usted lo sentencie a muerte—Nana fue siguiente y gid había centrado su atención especialmente en sus hijas.

— ¡Yo también amo a la bestia! ¡Es por eso que incluso peleare con mi propio padre para protegerlo!

— ¡Mis sentimientos por Rito son amor puro!—Grito Momo— ¡Eso es algo que jamás cambiara!

— ¿Lo ve padre?—dijo Lala mientras con su mano apuntaba a sí misma y luego a las demás chicas—Todas aquí lo amamos con todo nuestro corazón; no juzgamos a Wendy por el hecho de estar en una relación con él, de hecho, le estamos agradecidas por haberlo ayudado a mantenerse con vida y regresar a casa a salvo ¿Qué más da que una tenga más ventaja que la otra? Si todas los amamos por igual.

Ahora todas estaban de pie, detrás de todas las chicas aún se encontraba recostada la cansada Wendy, esta, mirando con admiración y lágrimas en sus ojos a aquellas chicas que en su momento, pensó sobre ellas como "inferiores" o "estorbos" en su relación con Rito, quería darles las gracias, sin embargo su cuerpo lastimado no le permitía ni siquiera hablar, el solo respirar era difícil.

—Estoy segura de que si las demás estuvieran aquí le dirían lo mismo…es por eso…es por eso que le pido que perdone a Rito.

Las expresiones serias y llenas de determinación de sus hijas conmovían a Gid y lo enorgullecían, parecía que sus hijas habían crecido mucho en su estadía en la tierra, más de lo que un simple espía podía decirle…sin embargo…su estatus como Rey le impedía hacer algunas cosas, entre ellas perdonarle la vida a el chico inconsciente de cabellos blancos.

—…lo siento.

— ¡Padre!

Rodeando a Rito, unos orbes extraños habían aparecido, de estos unas estacas enormes aparecían y sin previo aviso salieron disparadas, atravesando la piel del chico de lado a lado, dos en sus hombros, dos en sus piernas y una en su estómago.

— ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

— ¡PADRE DETENTE! ¡LO ESTAS MATANDO!

Rito había despertado del punzante dolor que lo invadida en su totalidad, su cuerpo se movía bruscamente buscando libertada, sin embargo no lograba liberarse, las estacas eran de un metal brillante y estaban unidas a cadenas dentro de aquellos orbes, estos habían no solo atravesado su piel, sino que se habían incrustado fuertemente y de manera profunda contra el suelo evitando su escape.

—están muy empeñadas en mantener vivo al asesino, pues bien, les propondré una cosa.

Las chicas estaban mirando simultáneamente como Rito era brutalmente apuñalado y al padre de Lala el cual parecía que les propondría una forma de salvarlo—ágamos un juego, consistirá en que desactiven las estacas que justo ahora están atravesando el cuerpo de su amado, son 5 en total, de no lograrlo en un plazo de 1 hora las heridas en su cuerpo lo mataran, su auto regeneración no le salvara la vida por siempre.

Las chicas miraban al hombre con rostros llenos de temor y odio, lo que estaba haciendo era extremadamente cruel, sin embargo no parecían tener otra opción más que tomar las cartas que tenían a la mano; de lograrlo salvarían a Rito, de no hacerlo la muerte de Rito seria sus culpas. La presión de que sus acciones eran muy importantes justo ahora les estaba haciendo sentir mareos y leves nauseas.

—De esto consiste—Gid había alzado una mano y detrás de él un gran monitor había parecido como un holograma, este mostraba un mapa de la ciudad, marcando con "X" 5 lugares —en los puntos marcados se encuentran actualmente y por pedido mío unas máquinas recién desarrolladas, estas en caso de Guerra bla,bla,bla,bla, estas controlan aquellos orbes con las estacas, si logran destruir todas Yuuki Rito será libre; sin embargo no será fácil, ya que habrá varios de mis hombres custodiándolas, claro, armados.

— ¿Cómo se supone que nos enfrentemos a hombres armados?—alzo la voz Risa

—Claro, se les proporcionara armas con las cuales defenderse, por cierto, ni las armas de los soldados ni las de ustedes serán armas letales, no quiero que mis niñas salgan heridas.

—... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haremos de ese modo entonces!

Se había decidido, todas lucharían para poder salvar a Rito, mas números las ayudarían, sin embargo las demás chicas del Harem tenían sus propios asuntos pendientes, ahora esto quedaba en manos de ellas.

—Yo…también quiero…ayudar.

—No te preocupes Wendy—Haruna y Mikado se habían acercado a la chica— Nosotras nos encargaremos ahora.

Ya no había vuelta de hoja, ahora sería una batalla que sería tomada por ellas, de no lograrlo Rito moriría; de lograrlo Rito seria salvado, todo dependía de ellas ahora.

Sin embargo las cosas no podían salir tan bien como era esperado…abecés para ganas una guerra tienen que haber muertes de tu lado, bajas militares.


	27. Cap27: AssassinationgameFin temporada

—Notas—

¡ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULOOOOO!

PD: mentira :v

Será el último capítulo por un periodo, estoy muy ocupado, este mes se sacan las fichas para la universidad y después de eso siguen los exámenes; en la escuela nos exprimen tanto como pueden porque ya es el último semestre y tenemos que estar preparados; por lo tanto esto será todo por un no muy largo periodo. Sin embargo estén atentos, escribo otra historia, este es un fic de SAO, ahí estaré publicando y probablemente ahí salga la noticia del regreso de este fic en cualquier caso.

Advertencia: no se imaginan ni ¼ de lo que pasara en este capítulo :v

PD: se recomienda música epica x)

Cap 27: Assassination game.

— ¡ANDANDO!

La voz de Lala había resonado con fuerza en la mente y corazones de todas las presentes, se habían dividido en 4 grupos para poder encontrar cada una de las máquinas y poder destruirlas en una hora para salvar a Rito.

Equipo 1: Mikan, Tearju y Yami.

Equipo 2: Nana, Momo y Lala.

Equipo 3: Run, Haruna y Risa.

Equipo 4: Mikado, Mea y Nemesis en el último.

Todas pasaron con rapidez sobre una mesa en la cual se encontraban armas estándar que podían noquear, sin embargo no matar. Habiendo tomado cada una un arma se habían ido todas al punto en sus mapas donde se supone se encontraban aquellas máquinas, solo habían 4 equipos, sin embargo el primero en terminar con su tarea habría de ir a un segundo para liberarlo.

"Perspectiva equipo 1"

El punto más cercano era al que se dirigía el equipo 1, la castaña corría con todas sus fuerzas, mientras más rápido llegara a su objetivo más pronto lograría poder dejar su grano de arena en lo que era este abismal y cruel juego; mientras corría entre las calles de la ciudad no había podido evitar notar como los edificios estaban destruidos en la distancia, algunas calles tenían manchones de sangre y aunque fueran pocos, aun habían algún par de supervivientes vagando por ahí, buscando quizá a sus familias. Mientras corría Mikan ajito su cabeza con fuerza, trato de recordar la razón de todo aquello, si, Rito había sido el causante de aquello, sin embargo su estado mental después de haber pasado por aquello fue el que lo empujo a la oscuridad, sin embargo el recién había logrado superar aquello, había recuperado a su hermano, razón por la que con el arma cargada en brazos hizo una mirada furiosa, apuntando sus sentimientos en ese momento negativos a destruir aquella máquina.

Habían llegado al lugar donde se supone que la maquina se encontraba, el mapa no mentía, la maquina estaba cruzando a tan solo dos calles delante, sin embargo el recuerdo de las palabras de Gid retumbo en sus mentes, se suponía que tenían que haber hombres armados esperando en aquel lugar, entonces ¿Por qué?

*¡BUMMMM!*

Un estruendo se escuchó, una capa de humo había cubierto en su totalidad el área alrededor de ellas y un choque de un objeto contundente contra algo metálico se escuchó después de aquello. Una vez la capa de humo había desaparecido tanto Mikan como Tearju pudieron notar que Yami había detenido el ataque de un mecha gigante con su cabello transformado en manos y sus brazos en cuchillas. El robot tenía una forma humanoide, con una altura de 6 metros de alto, tenía una capsula en la parte trasera donde se suponía estaba el piloto.

Yami ayudada de su cabello en forma de dos manos lanzo al robot, este retrocediendo 3 pasos y tomando un arma que estaba en su espalda, una metralleta enorme.

—Yo lo distraigo, encárguense de hacer disfuncional la capsula del piloto.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Tanto Tearju como Mikan habían salido corriendo a ambos costados del robot, este trato de seguirlas , sin embargo la figura de la pequeña rubia se había interpuesto, comenzando a atacar múltiples veces con su cabello transformado en cuchillas, mientras tanto, tanto Mikan como Tearju disparaban a la capsula para tratar de averiarla. El mecha apunto su metralleta contra Yami, esta trato de hacer un escudo con su cabello, sin embargo los segundos que le tomaría al trans lograrlo esta había recibido el daño de los disparos.

— ¡GHA!

— ¡Yami!

— ¡No te preocupes por mí y sigue disparando!

Eso hizo, tomaba el arma con ambas manos y jalaba el gatillo una y otra vez, esto mientras hacia un grito de guerra, un rayo azul claro salía disparado del arma y este impactaba contra el robot, notando los ataques constantes fijo a Mikan en la vista.

— ¡Mikan corre!—Yami habiendo notado aquello advirtió a la castaña, el robot era lento caminando, se suponía que tenía que tener tiempo, sin embargo este había desplegado un par de llantas que lo ayudaban a andar con rapidez, como si se tratara de unos patines, de esta forma en solo un segundo había llegado a la posición de la joven chica.

— ¿¡PERO QUE!?

— ¡Mikan!

El brazo de aquel mecha se había alzado sobre el cielo y se precipito con rapidez a la joven chica, sin embargo cuando el brazo del robot estaba por impactar con su cuerpo un escudo invisible la había cubierto, el arma hacia un sonido extraño, además de que una barra estaba marcando la palabra "daño= 10%" el arma estaba dando un escudo para evitar el daño, una vez que el escudo desapareciera estas estaban "muertas" por así decirlo.

Barias ráfagas rápidas comenzaban a llegar desde un costado del robot, esta era Tearju que estaba buscando tomar la atención del Mecha, sin embargo este estaba elevando su brazo nuevamente dispuesto a atacar a Mikan.

— ¡Ni siquiera creas que permitiré que toques a mi amiga!

Yami se precipitaba desde el cielo, el robot apunto con su arma, sin embargo la luz no le permitía ver la figura de la chica, esto hasta que fue muy tarde, la rubia había dado un par de giros aumentando la fuerza con la que el corte daría al objetivo, el resultado de aquello fue que el brazo izquierdo del robot que trato de esquivar fuera cortado, sin embargo este no era el objetivo, el brazo derecho era el que utilizaba para pelear al parecer y aun lo tenía.

El arma había sido apuntada y las ráfagas incesantes comenzaron a ser disparadas, el suelo levantaba tierra con cada impacto de esta y las chicas buscaron refugio dentro de los edificios en su entorno que se encontraban destruidos.

Se podía ver a Tearju disparar mientras corría en un segundo piso, el Mecha notando aquello había abierto fuego a la misma, sin embargo esta se escondió detrás de una estructura intacta, entonces, Yami había aparecido, desde abajo había comenzado a hacer cortes profundos en las capas metálicas de los "patines" que le ayudaban a moverse con rapidez. El Mecha notando aquello resto atención a Tearju para atacar a Yami, esta estaba a muy corta distancia, tanta que podía herirla gravemente, después de todo ella no tenía un escudo.

— ¡Maestra Tearju! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Si!

Tearju había juntado sus manos acercándose a una ventana ahora inexistente y espero, una sombra corría a toda velocidad hacia ella y una vez delante de la joven profesora con la velocidad acumulada había saltado sobre sus manos juntas, la profesora con la había lanzado hacia afuera del edificio, junto con la velocidad había sido un salto asombroso y largo, la chica que había salido disparada del edificio era Mikan que con el salto había logrado llegar y caer sobre el robot.

— ¡TOMAAAAAAAA!

Grito mientras comenzaba a disparar incesante a la capsula donde se encontraba el piloto, Yami sentía sudar frio al ver a su mejor amiga hacer ese tipo de cosas tan peligrosas, además de actuar de esta manera por la adrenalina de la batalla. El robot comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitarse a la pequeña chica castaña de encima, sin embargo, ayudada por Yami comenzaron a crear daños ceberos sobre el robot, Tearju se encontraba disparando a unas placas que parecían unir el brazo del robot al cuerpo. Entonces simultáneamente las ruedas del robot habían sido cortadas, la capsula había comenzado a lanzar unos pequeños rayos por los daños producidos por los disparos de Mikan a corta distancia y con los disparos de Tearju el brazo había sido separado del cuerpo, este cayendo al suelo.

El robot había sido vencido. Yami había ayudado a Mikan a bajar y Tearju a los pocos minutos había regresado con ellas, había sido realmente peligroso, sin embargo de alguna forma lo habían logrado, no sabían que les había tomado alrededor de 30 minutos derrotar a aquel robot.

—solo nos queda otra media hora—decía Tearju destruyendo la maquina a punta de disparos.

—Esperemos que los demás estén mejor.

—Por mi hermano tiene que ser así.

"Perspectiva del equipo 2".

El equipo de Lala fue el que tomo el punto más lejos, después de 10 minutos corriendo por fin podían ver aquella máquina, un panel de control que controlaba las estacas.

— ¡Eso es!—Grito Nana señalándolo, sin embargo de entre los edificios naves comenzaron a aparecer, estas dejaron salir a una gran cantidad de soldados. Las chicas al notar la presencia de los enemigos fruncieron el ceño.

— ¡No podemos perder el tiempo!

Los hombres se disculpaban internamente por tener que disparar a su querida princesa, sin embargo esta sin compasión tomaba su arma y comenzaba a disparar, al igual que su hermana mayor, Nana y Momo habían tomado el ejemplo y corrieron a la batalla. Habiendo tomado refugio detrás de unos autos comenzaron a disparar, tratando de eliminar a tantos soldados como les fuera posible, sin embargo estos eran difíciles, estas eran personas preparadas para la guerra.

— ¡Atacaré de frente! ¡Cúbranme!

— ¡Sí!—Tanto Nana y Momo asintieron mientras su hermana mayor comenzaba a hacer un camino hacia sus enemigos, esquivando disparos y regresándolos, sus hermanas menores la apoyaban a la distancia mientras tanto.

Un hombre corrió con una espada sin filo hacia Lala, la peli rosada tomo su celular y de este una espada salió por igual, ambas espadas chocaron dejando salir unas chispas por la reacción del contundente choque entre metales, tanto ella como el hombre ejercían tanta fuerza como les era permitido para tratar de hacer retroceder a la otra.

— ¡Lo siento princesa!

El hombre en un grito con tristeza había lanzado una patada a un costado de Lala, esta había dejado jadeando por el repentino dolor que le había mas aparte sacado el aire.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Malditos!

Ambas hermanas se quejaban de la molestia abriendo fuego de nuevo, sin embargo las naves que se encontraban sobrevolando habían comenzado a atacarlas también; con un ataque aéreo era difícil que ellas pudieran ir y apoyar a Lala, los hombres habían comenzado a disparar por todos lados a la princesa mientras esta trataba de obtener energía otra vez, su escudo estaba comenzando a cuartearse, la energía del mismo comenzaba a ser menor cada vez y en cualquier momento este se rompería.

— ¡Tú puedes!

Una voz se escuchaba a la distancia, una conocida, una que le había molestado hasta hace poco, pero, que viendo lo mucho que le importaba a Rito había decidido aceptarla como su compañera, como su amiga. Wendy aun mal herida se encontraba a la distancia, mirando con enojo a Lala.

— ¡Tienes que seguir adelante! ¡No por ti! ¡Por Rito! ¡Por favor levántate!

Su voz había resonado con mucha fuerza en la mente de Lala, la cual molesta consigo misma se había puesto con rapidez de pie, conectando un espadazo contra el hombre de hace un momento, este por la fuerza del impacto había salido volando estrellándose contra unas estructuras en las cercanías, Lala repentinamente desapareció de la vista de los soldados, está habiendo dado un gran salto cayendo justo donde ellos, utilizando tanto la pistola como la espada para defenderse.

—….ok—dijeron ambas hermanas asustadas por la actitud de su hermana a la hora de la pelea, ellas algo impulsadas también por las palabras de Wendy que se encontraba mirando a la anterior prometida de Rito con ojos cálidos, agradeciendo desde su corazón.

Las naves habían comenzado a disparar una gran cantidad de balas, estas dejaban cientos de agujeros en el suelo mientras levantaban gran cantidad de humo, Nana trataba de asomarse de donde estaban resguardadas, sin embargo los constantes disparos les impedían tratar siquiera de apuntar, sin embargo no se podían quedar haciendo nada mientras su hermana batallaba, utilizando sus colas que tenían un mayor rango dispararon un rayo color amarillo parecido al que utilizo Lala para detener el ataque de Yami aquella vez, una a una las naves habían caído destruidas. Saliendo recién habían notado que Lala estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentar a todos sola.

— ¡Andando Nana!

— ¡Si!

Ambas hermanas menores habían salido corriendo, con armas en mano habían comenzado a disparar a tanto enemigo pudieron. Después de un par de minutos lograron encargarse de los soldados y de las naves que fueron la peor parte de todo, estas tenían claramente un mayor rango de ataque por lo que fue difícil atacar sin que estas lograran hacerles daño primero.

"Equipo 3"

La cosa era mucho más difícil para ellos, Run no tenía habilidades para pelear, mucho menos Risa y Haruna, su batalle fue la que más duro tardando 40 minutos, los soldados las habían acorralado en un edificio, solo se salvaron ya que Risa había repentinamente salido corriendo llamando la atención de todos, esto, dando la oportunidad de que tomaran territorio, sin embargo la rubia había quedado inconsciente al haber perdido su escudo y "morir", en el momento en el que creyeron haber terminado otro hombre había salido de entre la oscuridad noqueando a Haruna de un golpe, 2 habían "muerto", sin embargo Run había tomado venganza derrotando al último, la tercera maquina había sido destruida.

"Equipo 4"

Mientras caminaban por la calle no podían evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. Mikado, Mea y Nemesis miraban a su alrededor, solo lograban ver a uno que otro soldado el cual estaba atento a cualquier movimiento, sin embargo era imposible no sentir que algo estaba mal en todo aquello.

De pronto cientos de laceres comenzaron a apuntar en dirección a ellas. Mea había tomado a Mikado con su cabello y la había empujado a una estructura destruida, entonces los disparos comenzaron a darse, el cabello de Nemesis había servido como escudo para ellas dos mientras Mikado se encontraba resguardada en aquel lugar donde estaba en un punto siego.

—Que molestia, yo quiero ser la primera en ver al hombre esclavo fuera de aquellas ataduras.

—Hoho, Neme-chan… ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa lo que quieras que signifique, andando.

Dando la señal de que estaba a punto de quitar el escudo le hizo una señal para que estuviera preparada, de esta manera el escucho de cabello se desvaneció, entonces tanto Némesis como Mea había saltado en direcciones opuestas, primero comenzando a encargarse uno por uno de los soldados que se encontraban en tierra.

Mea había dado un salto bastante alto esquivando en el aire algunos disparos, mientras tanto también disparaba en dirección a enemigos, ella esquivaba con gracia disparos y golpes de hombres que se acercaban para atacarla de cerca, mientras tanto Némesis también estaba luchando, esquivaba algunos golpes agachándose o deslizándose majestuosamente entre sus enemigos mientras con una leve risita jalaba el gatillo de su arma una y otra vez.

—Oi oi, esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Cuántos llevas hasta ahora Neme-chan? Yo 19.

—Baia, parece que realmente te estas oxidando, yo 24.

—heee, ya veo. Significa que no me puedo contener.

Repentinamente unas sonrisas maquiavélicas se habían formado en los rostros de las chicas, habían comenzado a derrotar a los enemigos mientras disparaban a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

—Parece que se divierten.

Mikado solo miraba con un poco de sudor frio aquella escena de "un par de niñas" riendo como locas mientras atacaban a tanto soldado como pudieran.

El equipo 4 ciertamente era el más poderoso, sin embargo la razón por la que tardaron más que el equipo uno fue…bueno…se divirtieron mucho.

"Área final"

El primer equipo en llegar había sido el de Mikan junto con Yami y Tearju, habían notado que el área redundante estaba tan vacía como a la que habían ido antes, estaban expectantes, de estar el lugar tan solitario solo significaba una cosa y era que el enemigo seria grande y difícil de vencer. Con las armas en alto se habían comenzado a acercar a la máquina que emitía un color dorado.

— ¿Esa es la maquina verdad?—Dijo Tearju, teniendo en cuenta que esta era levemente diferente a los demás paneles de control.

—Así es— una voz conocida se hizo presente, una figura alta comenzaba a pasear acercándose al panel, el aire levantaba mucha tierra y escombros, no era posible ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo la voz de aquel hombre había dejado muy claro para los presentes de quien se trataba, de un enemigo muy poderoso.

—Este es el panel que está haciendo más daño a Yuuki Rito justo ahora, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar aquí, sin embargo solo les quedan 15 minutos para evitar que el sangrado lo mate.

La cortina de humo se comenzaba a dispersar, una capa y una armadura color blanco era presente, su cabello era del mismo color y portaba una enorme espada de luz que no lastimaría gravemente, como se había prometido, era un prototipo parecido al que tenían los hombres que pelearon con Lala, sin embargo, imaginando que aquella persona no estaría acostumbrada a que el arma pesara tan poco le dieron algo más "grande".

— ¡Zastin!

Mikan había gritado, en su voz se podía notar un atisbo de tristeza y enojo; Zastin era su amigo, tanto de ella como de Rito, el sabia de la situación por la que su hermano había pasado, razón por la que esperara que él no estuviera formando parte de esto.

—Lo siento Mikan, sin embargo las ordenes son las ordenes. Lo primero para mi es cumplir con mi rey.

—…—Sabían que no podían rebatir, Zastin tenía su espada ya en alto, su postura con la espada se notaba que era segura, no dudaba que ganaría aquel encuentro, razón por la que Mikan y Tearju dieron un paso atrás. Yami notaba aquella inseguridad, fue por eso que propuso que ella pelearía contra él.

—De esa manera ustedes se concentraran en destruir la máquina.

No querían dejarle todo el trabajo a Yami, sin embargo no había otra opción…

Tearju y Mikan habían tomado caminos separados, una a la izquierda y una por la derecha, Yami se encontraba en el centro. Cuando Zastin estuvo por prestar atención por alguna de las dos Yami había dado un salto impulsado con tanta fuerza que había dado a parar justo delante del peli blanco.

*CRASH*

El primer choque se había dado, la mano derecha de Yami se había convertido en una cuchilla sin filo y Zastin había bloqueado formidablemente, ambos estaban haciendo tanta fuerza como les era posible, algunas venas comenzaban a ser visibles sobre la frente de ambos por la presión ejercida. Zastin había soltado la espada, esto había sorprendido de sobremanera a Yami que por aun estar poniendo tanta fuerza como le era posible había comenzado a caer por la falta repentina de esta por parte de Zastin. Mientras caía un puño comenzó a pronunciarse con velocidad hacia su rostro; el puñetazo propinado por Zastin había mandado a volar a Yami un par de metros a la distancia, sangrando de la nariz y quejándose del dolor.

Tearju seguía corriendo, sin embargo repentinamente una sombra se había hecho presente a su costado izquierdo, Zastin había propinado una patada con todas sus fuerzas, el escudo que proporcionaba el arma había reducido su resistencia total en un 40%, el impacto había sido tal que Tearju se había arrodillado por la extraña presión que había creado el impacto sobre el escudo.

— ¡Demasiado fuerte!

Un par de disparos hicieron que el peli blanco tomara distancia de Tearju, Mikan había detenido su carrera para dar apoyo a Tearju.

— ¡No! ¡Sigue corriendo!

Fue tarde, Zastin se encontraba justo delante de Mikan, su mano se acercaba a está tomándola por el rostro, entonces, con su fuerza sobre humana la había alzado sobre el aire como si nada.

—Joven Mikan…le suplico se rinda y nos permita ejecutar a Yuuki Rito….a mí también me duele…sin embargo tiene que ser juzgado por sus crímenes.

Pasaron un par de segundos, Zastin esperaba la respuesta de la castaña, mirándola con tanta tranquilidad como le permitía la adrenalina del campo de batalla, sin embargo la respuesta de Mikan no fue lo esperado. Zastin comenzó a sentir un disparo tras otro en su abdomen, Mikan estaba disparando, sin embargo parecía que esto no surtía efecto alguno.

—…Ya veo.

Su voz fue seca, algo hizo que Mikan repentinamente se estremeciera de miedo, la mirada fría de Zastin la estaba atemorizando, ojos muertos, como su pudiera ver las vidas que había cobrado en el campo de batalla desde hace años; sus ojos ya no demostraban nada, eran grises, le recordaban a los de Rito después de recién haber logrado regresar a la tierra.

Zastin la alzaba cada vez más en el aire, Tearju miraba con asombro la escena, Yami trataba de ponerse de pie sin éxito; entonces Zastin la había azotado con todas las fuerzas que le permitían su cuerpo contra el suelo; de esta manera creando un cráter enorme alrededor de ellos, Mikan había dejado salir un alarido de dolor mientras se retorcía levemente con la mano del hombre de armadura blanca aun en su rostro.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

— ¡MIKAN-SAN!

— ¡BASTARDOOOOOOOO!

Yami se había puesto de pie, furiosa, había comenzado a correr hacia Zastin el cual había dejado a Mikan, la cual después de gritar de dolor se había quedado inconsciente, tomando carrera Zastin había tomado la espada que había dejado anteriormente y volvió a chocar contra Yami.

— ¡VOY A MATARTE!

—Tu arma ahora tiene filo, ya veo, entonces yo tampoco tengo porque contenerme.

Zastin hizo un desliz de su espada y de un salto tomo distancia, dejo su espada que no hacía daño y tomo una real; Zastin corrió hacia la rubia nuevamente y esta bloqueo, la otra mano de Yami se había hecho una cuchilla por igual y con esta trato de apuñalarlo, sin embargo no lo logro, este había dado un giro con el que rodeo el cuerpo de Yami y seguido de eso había lanzado un estoque; un par de alas habían crecido en la espalda de Yami, con las cuales había logrado salir a tiempo de ataque, sin embargo este había hecho un corte no muy profundo en su espalda.

—No está mal.

Yami dejo las alas y comenzó a car nuevamente, en el aire su cabello se había convertido en 5 cuchillas que acompañado de sus propias manos habían comenzado a hacer ataques consecutivos al soldado. Zastin comenzaba a esquivar con dificultad, le era difícil escapar de todos los ataques y algunos cortes ya eran presentes en su cuerpo, mientras esquivaba no pudo evitar notar que la rubia se encontraba delante de la máquina; esta trataba de destruirla a tiros, sin embargo esta no precentaba ningún signo de daño.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Tienen que darse prisa! ¡Solo quedan 3 minutos!

Los ataques seguían siendo constantes, mientras Zastin se distrajo no pudo evitar un estoque propinado por la mano derecha transformada de la rubia, la cuchilla había atravesado de lado a lado el cuerpo del peli blanco.

—m-maldición.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La venganza de Yami fue atacar cien veces el cuerpo de Zastin con las cuchillas, no haciendo ningún corte demasiado letal, pero lo suficiente como para que desangrara lentamente. Tanto Zastin como Yami habían caído rendidos, Yami sentía que su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, la sensación del vomito era molesta y el sangrado no paraba, alto de eso también salía de su boca.

— ¡Tearju!—grito Yami esperando que por aquel lado hubiera buenas noticias, sin embargo Tearju aún estaba tratando de descifrar como destruirla, una vez que palpo a un costado de la misma pudo encontrar un botón, de este salía un panel, al parecer el sistema tenía que ser Hakeado para eliminarlo, sin embargo el tiempo no le daría para algo asi.

—No…no puede ser.

Un gran peso recaía repentinamente en sus hombros, su amado y especial alumno moriría por su culpa si no hacía algo en ese preciso momento, miraba los controles, miraba los códigos pasar por una pantalla holográfica delante de ella…no había manera, solo restaba un minuto y los códigos del cpu eran demasiado complicados, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se lamentaba, tenía miedo, no quería perder a Yuuki Rito.

— ¡Mikan!

Una voz diferente a la de Yami tomo su atención, Lala se encontraba ahí examinando las heridas de Mikan, un atisbo de esperanza se hizo presente.

— ¡Lala! ¡Para desactivar esta cosa es necesario destruir su sistema y el tiempo se acaba!

—….claro.

Por alguna razón su voz se sentía notoriamente más apagada que hace un momento, llego a un lado de Tearju y miro el panel, solo 34 segundos….

Los dedos de Lala comenzaban a moverse a gran velocidad, sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro en el teclado mientras en el monitor holográfico, apachurraba una tecla y algunos códigos eran eliminados, el sistema central estaba siendo desmenuzado cada tanto, sin embargo por lo rápido que estaba tratando de ir la peli rosada en alguno que otro se equivocaba.

10 segundos.

Aún faltaba 2/4 partes del código total, Lala estaba atacando tanto como podía, sin embargo la sensación de que todo era en vano la estaba agobiando, con solo cinco segundos le faltaba una cuarta parte, 10 códigos que descifrar en 5 segundos, sus dedos estaban moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras que un sudor frio le pasaba por la frente y espalda.

3 segundos, faltaban 6 códigos, su corazón estaba comenzando a palpitar con más fuerza.

2 segundos, faltaban 4 códigos, cada una de sus extremidades se sentía extrañamente entumida, sus pupilas se dilataban y dejaba de respirar de la tensión.

1 segundo, faltaban 2 códigos, no lo lograría, en tan solo un segundo el amor de su vida habría muerto y todo habría sido en vano.

.09 mil segundos, los códigos habían sido eliminados, lo había logrado, una pantalla de "completado" aparecía delante de ella, no terminaba de creer que tan solo por una fracción de segundo había logrado terminar el proceso. Su cuerpo se derrumbó delante de la máquina, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Mikan…—sus palabras llamaron la atención de sus hermanas que apenas las alcanzaban y tanto Yami como Tearju que estaba a un lado de ella.

—Tu sacrificio no fue en vano.

Las palabras aturdieron a las presentes, Yami se puso de pie sin importar su condición y torpemente se arrastraba hacia el cuerpo aun en aquel cráter de su mejor amiga, tentó su cuello y no creía lo que estaba pasando, luego puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica mientras las lágrimas fluían sin ningún permiso, trato de contenerlo, sin embargo comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, tanto como le permitían sus pulmones gritaba e internamente estaba maldiciendo todo en la existencia.

Momo abrazaba entre sollozos a su hermana la cual no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿no se suponía que no debía morir nadie? ¿Acaso la pelea había sido diferente para ellos? A la distancia pudieron ver a Zastin por lo que sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, no pudiendo creer que él había hecho algo como esto, Mikado negaba con la cabeza, de rodillas contra el sucio suelo, sintiendo el peso de sus acciones, de no haber sido tan débil, quizá si no hubiera perdido el aire en aquel momento las cosas serían diferentes.

—H-hay una alternativa….

Momo alzo la voz, todas la miraron, se notaba como el ambiente repentinamente se había tornado en un gris horrible, ella siguió.

—Wendy creo un brazo nuevo para ella, quizá….pueda curar sus heridas.

Las alas de Yami se habían desplegado, tomando el cuerpo de Mikan había salido volando, todas salieron detrás de ella esperanzadas…..

….

Habían pasado 5 minutos, al llegar a aquel parque notaron como Gid estaba esperando y como Wendy estaba a un lado de Rito, el cual a duras penas se podía mantener de pie, solo un poco más y no habría sobrevivido, en secreto Wendy había dejado un clon para poder ir a ver alguna de las peleas, una vez terminada ella regreso, no sabía que tan acontecimiento se había dado.

— ¡Baya, parece que ganaron!

— ¡TU CALLATE MALDITO SACO DE MIERDA!

Yami se había alterado, sin embargo le resto atención al rey y corrió hacia el moribundo Rito y Wendy que a penas podía sostenerse de pie.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Salven a Mikan!

Yami se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped con el cuerpo de la hermana de Rito en manos, el chico se desplomo al suelo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudiendo creer que era lo que estaba viendo, su ojo derecho estaba analizando el cuerpo de Mikan como rayos X, su cráneo estaba roto y había un derrame interno.

— ¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!

Rito con las pocas fuerzas que tenía elevo un grito lleno de desprecio, Gid parecía no tomarle mucha atención a aquello, sin embargo hablo —se suponía que eso no tenía que pasar— Rito alzo la voz furioso nuevamente — ¡Claro que no! ¡¿No se suponía que nadie tenía que salir herido?!— Gid sonrió levemente, sin embargo unos segundos después esa misma sonrisa desapareció —supongo que algunas cosas están fuera de mis cálculos, es decir, aquellos escudos apenas están en desarrollo.

—….Wendy.

Rito miro expectante a su amada, esta tenía un rostro complicado de descifrar, no sabía si estaba en sus capacidades el lograr salvarla.

—Rito…—paso saliva, sabía que lo que diría no le gustaría nada—su cuerpo ya no tiene salvación.

El chico se había quedado en blanco ¿acaso era culpa de él? Sentía que era el caso, pues, sabía que una vida junto a él era peligrosa, sin embargo, algo lo había empujado a quedarse. Algo paso por su mente, una opción.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que dejo de respirar?—pregunto Rito con un rostro totalmente serio.

—U-un par de minutos—Yami respondió notando que el rostro de Rito había cambiado repentinamente.

—Wendy—llamo a la chica a su lado, Wendy miro a Rito que estaba sonriendo con nostalgia — ¿Qué pasara si pierdo más sangre?— Wendy se extrañó por la pregunta, entonces respondió —En el mejor de los casos quedaras en coma…

—suficiente por mí.

De un agujero negro había aparecido el mango de una espada, rito la había tomado con su mano derecha y la alzo en el aire.

—Perdóname Wendy…estoy siendo imprudente de nuevo.

— ¡ESPE!...

Rito corto su brazo izquierdo repentinamente, del asombro Yami dejo de respirar por un momento mientras que Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos le comenzaba a gritar, los ojos de Rito comenzaban a cerrarse de la fuerte fatiga.

— ¡A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!

—haz un nuevo cuerpo con mi brazo, cura su cerebro y pásalo al cuerpo nuevo conectando los nervios, tal como hiciste con mi brazo derecho…

Rito tomo la parte de su brazo cortada y la mordió con fuerza, succiono sangre y luego beso a Wendy, pasando la sangre, la fuerza regresaba de golpe a ella, sin embargo la misma se iba de Rito; este cayó al suelo repentinamente.

…

Un mes después.

Las cosas se habían calmado. Wendy había logrado crear a tiempo el cuerpo nuevo con su fuerza total restaurada. El cerebro fue la parte más difícil, después de curarlo tuvo que pasarlo al nuevo cuerpo hecho a base del brazo de Rito, el cuerpo en si era una copia exacta del anterior, sin embargo, este al ser hecho a base de Rito ya no se podía considerar humano, por así decirlo, Mikan era de la una nueva especie junto con el peliblanco. Después de conectar el cerebro con todos los nervios del cuerpo además de los órganos mejorados por el ADN del peliblanco Mikan no tardo más de una semana en despertar en su nuevo cuerpo. Yami la espero todo el tiempo, tenían a Mikan en una capsula especial de recuperación física, esta fue la que ayudo a que despertara en parte.

Hubo una gran celebración cuando ella despertó, todas las chicas cercanas a su hermano estuvieron presentes festejando su despertar tan rápido, era una alegría para todos tenerla de regreso.

…

—No eres humana ¿comprendes lo que significa?

Wendy y Mikan platicaban, ahora ella vivía en la casa Yuuki, después de aquella pelea fue bienvenida tanto como familia como una amiga.

—Sí, estoy bien. Aunque es raro, ahora que lo ponemos de esta forma ¿no es como si ahora tu fueras mi mamá y Rito mi papá en vez de mi hermano? Después de todo, Rito dio su brazo para este nuevo cuerpo y tú con tus poderes lo moldeaste y me salvaste.

—aunque eso es muy…

—hehe, lo sé, no es que piense realmente de esa manera….Este nuevo cuerpo es increíble, tengo una fuerza sobre humana, además de que puedo hacer esas cosas que hace Rito… ¡como esto!

Apunto su dedo índice al cielo y de este salía una pequeña llama, Mikan comenzó a reír levemente, diciendo que debería de hacer trucos de magia baratos para ganarse la vida, cosa a la que Wendy asintió riendo junto con ella.

La noche era hermosa; ambas se encontraban mirándola desde el patio de su casa, concentradas en la hermosa luna que hacía, además de la gran cantidad de estrellas que había.

—Rito estará bien ¿no?

Wendy se detuvo un momento a reflexionar sobre ello, sin embargo esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de responder.

—No te preocupes, es muy testarudo. Uno de estos días regresara a casa….eso es seguro.

…Hasta el día de hoy Rito había permanecido en coma, su sangre estaba totalmente restaurada, sin embargo la fatiga mental parecía haberlo sobrecargado, actualmente se encontraba en una de las capsulas en las que Mikan se había encontrado hasta despertar…el estado de Rito aún es incierto.

Gid después de admitir su derrota ante sus hijas dejo el planeta tierra, las muertes y destrucción de la ciudad de cubrieron con una cortina de humo, culpando al terrorismo de lo acontecido aquel día… Wendy recuerda especialmente una escena de ese día, una sombra los miraba a lo lejos mientras Gid salía del planeta, solo estuvo ahí por unos segundos, pero sabía que quizá aquella persona tuvo que ver mucho con lo que había pasado aquel día con La Orden Oscura.

—Tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas Mikan.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hemos hecho muchos enemigos en nuestro camino a este planeta…quizá ellos estén detrás de nosotros justo ahora.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Nosotras estaremos con ustedes y los apoyaremos, porque nosotras también amamos a Rito.

En el rostro de Wendy se formó una sonrisa irónica, posando su mano sobre el cabello de mikan comenzó a despeinarla.

—Silencio, yo jamás perderé ante una niña pequeña.

—Pero tú también eres pequeña.

—Yo tengo más de 400 años, tu un mes con un par de días.

—N-no es justo.

— ¡jajajajajaja!

Los días habían comenzado a pasar de aquella manera, tan tranquila, tan agradable, esperando que esto fuera de esa manera por siempre solo esperaban a que su amado despertara de su sueño profundo para poder seguir pasando los días como debían ser. En algún momento Rito tenía que despertar y afrontar lo que seguía en su camino.


End file.
